Océano profundo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Después de la lucha para liberar a los arcobaleno, Tsuna piensa que tendrá un tiempo de paz, lamentablemente la entrada de una nueva estudiante de intercambio, le demuestra que los mafiosos siempre estarán a su alrededor. Es hora de revelar el último misterio de Giotto, Cozarto y Dalai, los antepasados de tres familias amigas por el tiempo. Post-manga.
1. Prologo

_No entiendo que hago en este fandom, pero bueno ya que mi cabeza tiene ideas que quiere escribir, no pienso retenerme de algo que podría gustarme. No estoy acostumbrada a basar una historia en un OC, si los creo los hago como complemento de personajes ya existentes. No quiere decir que no van a salir los personajes de Katekyo, pero si bien salen, van a notar más comúnmente puntos de vista de mi Oc._

 _Katekyo no me pertenece._

 _Esta historia basa la línea del manga, donde al final de este los arcobalenos están libres de su maldición y Reborn sigue siendo el maestro de Tsuna._

 **Océano profundo**

 **Prologo**

 _El océano es el hogar del agua, donde todas las fuentes se unen y desembocan de su viaje. El océano cuida de las criaturas marinas, pero de este también sale el agua que alimenta el planeta tierra. Toda la tierra tiene mucha más agua que tierra sólida, incluso tiene lugares tan profundos, que ningún humano conoce. Las profundidades del océano tienen secretos, un mundo que nadie conoce._

 _El océano es profundo, peligroso y no todos pueden apreciar su belleza._

 _Pero el océano sobre todo es agua._

 _El agua es vida._

 _El deber del océano es dar la vida al resto del planeta._

 _._

Había muchas cosas que Charlotte Evans no entendía sobre ella misma, una de ellas era su estúpida tendencia autodestructiva, con tal de que todos sus amigos estuvieran bien. No es que ella fuera a llevar las cargas de otro, este siempre seria el deber de cada uno. Pero si ella salía disparada por culpa de alguno de sus amigos, ella simplemente sonreiría y diría que todo estaba bien.

Con tal que los demás siguieran sonriendo.

Ese día sabía que iba a ser un total desastre para ella, pero no podía esperar mucho, dado que el día anterior había sido como tocar el cielo, hoy sería lo opuesto, estar cerca del purgatorio.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación.

Ella no era fea.

Su piel era demasiado blanca, como una muñeca de porcelana. Su cabellera era negra hasta sus caderas, con algunos rizos no definidos y un flequillo en su frente. Sus ojos eran azul oscuro, profundos, como las profundidades del océano. Si bien no era la chica más alta de todas, era bastante delgada y con el pecho tamaño normal. Toco sus mejillas para estirarlas, estaban levemente sonrojadas, pero era por el calor que hacía en el lugar. Solo tenía puesto unos short de mezclilla, unas medias altas de color negro y una camisa negra en ¾.

No era fea.

Tenía varios admiradores en Naminori.

Amigos.

Entonces…

Por qué se enamoraba del único idiota que no la vería así nunca.

—Lotte—hablo una voz entrando al cuarto en que estaba.

Salto un poco y giro el rostro con una sonrisa, dejando de lado sus pensamientos y mostrándose tan animada como no estaba.

La habitación no le pertenecía, ese desastres con papeles en el suelo, exámenes apenas pasables y una consola de video juegos al lado del televisor, pertenecía a su mejor amigo y vecino.

Tsuna Sawada.

Quien ahora estaba en la puerta de la saca de estar, con un pantalón de mezclilla como ella le recomendó y una camisa sencilla color blanco. La sudadera naranja que él tanto quería tampoco podría faltar y su cabello era igual de desordenado que siempre.

Gruño ante la sensación en su interior. Su corazón nuevamente no le obedecía, latiendo rápido ante la persona que no la amaba.

Porque así era el amor.

No elige a quien uno piensa, solo elige a quien este quiere.

—Tardaste en el baño Tuna-boy—hablo con jovialidad que no sentía.

El chico obtuvo su frente sombreada de azul, siempre que lo llamaba con su apodo de pescado, este mostraba un rostro amargo. Pero era lo mejor, si bien odiaba hacerlo sentir mal, era la única forma que su híper intuición no descubriera lo que tanto había guardado de este.

—No debes durar tanto con Kyoko-chan, después de todo hoy es la gran cita—exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

Su amigo sonrió levemente, con un sonrojo en las mejillas que pareció apuñalarle la espalda.

Pero en lugar de huir, como una persona normal, ella abrazo el dolor y acepto su destino.

Tsuna amaba a Kyoko.

Kyoko sentía algo fuerte por Tsuna.

Ella no estaba en ninguna parte de la ecuación, ella solo era su amiga y así se quedaría.

Ambos salieron de la habitación para caminar a la sala principal. Mamá (Bueno se llamaba Nana y era la madre de Tsuna, pero ella decía a todos que le dijeran mamá) estaba deleitándose de la cita de su hijo, Bianchi estaba tomando un té con Reborn en sus brazos, quien parecía divertido que su estudiante arruinara todo. Lambo e I-pin correteaban por todo el lugar como de costumbre.

—Más te vale no arruinarlo Dame-Tsuna—hablo Reborn usando a León y mostrando un rostro peligroso.

Tsuna se escalofrió.

Este luego de que su madre lo abrazara por décima vez, gruño un adiós a todos antes de salir corriendo. Ella vio como este caía en la entrada del hogar, al mismo tiempo que Reborn aparecía como por arte de magia sobre su cabeza.

—Adiós Lotte—dijo Tsuna por última vez con una gran sonrisa mientras salía corriendo.

Ella lo imito más leve, con una mano en al aire, que cayó de forma inerte cuando este desapareció de su vista.

Sintió la mirada aguda de Reborn a su persona.

—Estas segura de no decirle al Dame sobre tus sentimientos—consulto el bebé con traje.

No respondió.

En su lugar dejo que sus ojos no tuvieran su usual felicidad, viéndose más profundos y temerosos.

Tenía tanto miedo.

Si bien sus sentimientos por Tsuna comenzaron poco a poco, ella no había calculado lo que pasaría más adelante. Aunque si bien ella había aceptado ayudar a su mejor amigo con su enamoramiento, no pensó que dolería tanto. Tsuna quería muchísimo a Kyoko, era un chico extraordinario del cual no era difícil enamorarse y sobre todo, con un corazón puro.

Harán una gran pareja.

Aunque eso parta su propio corazón.

Suspiro.

—Tsuna está enamorado de Kyoko-chan—anuncio en voz alta como siempre—yo prometí ayudarlo y eso hare—añadió viendo al bebe con una leve sonrisa.

Los ojos de este se mantuvieron firmes sin demostrar emociones.

—Que actitud más patética y perdedora—afirmo saltando de su cabeza.

Sus palabras se clavaron como flechas invisibles en su interior. Pero antes que pudiera pensar en alguna forma de atacar al pequeño, este ya se había ido de su vista.

Se colocó sus zapatos deportivos para salir, dijo un "adiós" suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan y salió fuera del hogar. Comenzó su caminata sin rumbo fijo, pero alejándose del centro de la ciudad, donde su amigo tendría su primera cita oficial. La cita de práctica con ella, solo fue eso, una estúpida practica que no importaba.

Claro que era importante para Tsuna, era su amiga.

Solo eso.

Debía aceptar la Friendzone cuanto antes.

Pero en lugar de caminar tranquilamente y saludar a todos con una sonrisa, como siempre, se encontró corriendo por medio de las calles apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ella no debía llorar.

Ella era fuerte.

Era el océano, el atributo más fuerte de su familia, el océano profundo que da vida a todos.

¿Entonces?

Por qué no dejaba de llorar, en medio de un agitado sollozo que soltaba lágrimas, corría por fuerza de todo. Escapando de nada en particular, excepto de la realidad. Ella no era la que Tsuna quería, ella no era la chica adorable y grosera que todos en Naminori conocían, todo era una farsa, como sus amigos, probablemente la odiarían de conocer la realidad.

De forma torpe tropezó con sus propios pies cuando llego al inicio del bosque, no hizo nada cuando cayó de cara contra el barro y solamente sorbió su nariz.

Una presencia a su lado, no le hizo moverse. Conocía esa presencia, por lo cual sabía no era ningún enemigo.

—Charlotte-san—dijo la voz algo tímida y con sorpresa.

Alzo la vista con lágrimas en sus ojos, asustando al chico de ojos y cabellera rojiza, que por algún motivo del universo, también era su amigo.

Kozato Enma, también conocido como perdedor Enma y uno de los mejores amigos de Tsuna. Puede que el inicio este le tuviera miedo, además de ser un poco soso a la hora de hablar con chicas guapas como ella (en este momento no tenía tiempo para humildad) y costo un poco demostrarle que ella si esperaba ser su amiga.

No se sorprendió de verlo ahí, con banditas en todo su cuerpo y ropa algo sucia.

Probablemente fue intimidado.

Si hubiera estado en cualquier otro día, hubiera logrado ir por todos ellos y darle una paliza.

—Enma-chan—sollozo antes de arrojarse a los brazos del chico llorando a mares, lo que hizo que este se tensara y se viera confundido.

.

Dado que mientras estaba sobre Enma llorando una leve lluvia comenzó, se vieron forzados a ir a un templo cercano para refugiarse. Donde sin que Enma preguntara, ella había soltado al llanto contándole todo a su amigo, bueno, no todo, simplemente sobre lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Tsuna, como sus sentimientos avanzaron, sobre que fue una idiota al ayudarlo a estar con otra chica y que lo había perdido para siempre. Enma era un chico muy tímido, pero aun así de buen corazón que intentaba ayudarla, o por lo menos tranquilizarla.

—Moriré sola con siete gatos—dijo entre lágrimas.

Su amigo le había prestado su sudadera, que si bien algo sucia, aún era suficiente para hacerla entrar a un poco de calor.

De no ser por que seguía llorando.

—Pero no entiendo Charlotte-san…¿Por qué no le dijiste tus sentimientos?—pregunto este con algo de confianza.

Había costado ganar esa confianza y tal vez fue a la fuerza, pero ella se sentía orgullosa de hacer que Enma le hablara familiarmente.

Era como un adorable hermano.

Dejo de llorar, aunque los sollozos aún se escuchaban.

—Tsuna tiene gran corazón, el decirle mis sentimientos lo hubiera puesto en un apuro…no quería que desistiera de algo por mí—explico un poco más relajada.

Este era un momento de explosión, donde Enma había sido el receptor, ella no tenía planeado decirle a su amigo de nada de lo que pasaba.

No lo confundiría.

Enma puso una mueca en su rostro, claramente no conforme con lo que ella había dicho. Por lo tanto una sonrisa algo falsa pero sonrisa, se puso en su rostro cuando lo vio intentando calmarlo.

—Tsuna ama a Kyoko-chan, si eso lo hace feliz pienso apoyarlo—musito con poca energía.

No parecía convencer a Enma, quien suspiro asintiendo poco convencido.

Genial.

Al menos no le contradeciría, eso haría que no soltara nuevamente al llanto. Ya todo era suficientemente deprimente con la lluvia, que solamente había incrementado desde que estaban ahí.

¿Lluvia?

Dejo por primera vez esa tarde sus sentimientos de lado, para ver la lluvia frente a ella con curiosidad, sin notar como Enma estaba comenzando a ponerse tenso por la idea de ayudarla.

.

—Bueno si…pero yo hable con Tsuna y él…buen él está algo confundido—musito nervioso sin querer exponer del todo a su mejor amigo, pero queriendo ayudar a su amiga, que era tambéis su mejor amiga.

¿Cómo Enma se metido en este lio?

Él era nervioso de hablar con otras personas que no fueran de su familia o que no fueran Tsuna, pero Tsuna era su mejor amigo. Pero luego en segundo año había aparecido Charlotte, quien era también una estudiante de intercambio de América. Que lo hacía sentir el triple de nervioso porque era muy guapa, pero cuando la conocías, solo notabas una chica algo torpe, risueña con una vena algo sádica.

Una chica que no solo le sonreía y compartía bromas con Tsuna, sino que también le brindaba la mano y lo apoyaba a él como amiga. Además de todo, la chica le recordaba un poco a su hermana muerta, su sonrisa era como la de ella y te dejaba con ganas de protegerla.

Entonces estaba dividido.

Entre su mejor amigo.

Ayudar a su mejor amiga.

Pero respetar la intimidad de Tsuna.

Decirle lo que pasaba a Charlotte.

Sujeto su cabeza con pesar, no sabía qué hacer.

Giro su rostro para hablarle a Charlotte, pero detuvo cualquier intento de charla, cuando esta salto sobre él para que esquivara una cuchilla que destruyo el lugar donde instantes antes estaba. Su instinto por primera vez se activó, dejando de lado los sentimientos de su amiga, al sentir el inminente sentido asesino de peligro.

Lo localizo.

Giro su rostro para ver quien fuera que atacara, defender a su amiga y acabar con el enemigo.

Frente a ellos bajo la lluvia, estaba una chica con aspecto sereno, que nunca antes había visto. Su cabello era corto de color negro profundo por sus hombros y sus ojos eran de color verde agua sin vida. Tenía ropas algo reveladoras, dejando ver bien su delantera y un extraño tatuaje en su mano derecha.

Un gemido a su lado, hizo que volteara a ver como Charlotte miraba incrédula a la nueva llegada.

—Cordelia—susurro con voz algo temerosa.

La conocía entonces.

Aun así la persona frente a él, tenía una gran sed de asesino, por lo que rápidamente activo su flama de la tierra para entrar en el modo instinto.

Sabía que anteriormente la familia de Tsuna se había involucrado Charlotte, quien se había visto inmiscuida en asuntos de la mafia gracias a ellos de forma inconsciente, pero no pensó que ella conociera a alguien que fuera tan…peligroso. Cuando activo su llama, el instinto asesino fue solamente peor. La chica que parecía algo mayor que ambos, tenía una mirada de mortal seriedad que no se vio afectada por él al usar su poder.

Lo cual le dijo que…o estaba preparada, o no le interesaba.

Alzo su mano, donde se veía un hermoso brazalete que comenzó a brillar en conjunto con el anillo de su mano derecha. Pero no eran como las llamas de los Vongola, las llamas del cielo, tampoco eran como las llamas de la tierra, eran diferentes a cualquiera que conocía. Su color verde agua era como una llama, pero más bien como agua a su alrededor que se movía de forma hipnótica.

Entonces frente a la chica se manifestó una lanza, que esta giro hábilmente entre sus manos, mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a sentirse…peligroso.

Chasqueo la lengua.

Esta batalla no le iba a gustar.

.

Imposible.

¿Qué hacía Cordelia aquí?

Observo con incredulidad como su amigo, Enma, usaba la fuerza de la gravedad contra la chica, que solamente la esquivaba con gran facilidad y saltaba para el ataque. Sus movimientos rápidos y veloces, significaba que estaba enojada.

Cordelia era alguien muy calmada y sensata, si bien siempre pareció aborrecerla, era una chica que seguía claramente sus ideales. Uno de ellos era el no lastimar inocentes, pero parecía que veía a Enma como un obstáculo, algo que ella superaba sin la menor dificultad.

Un golpe de poder de ambos la lanzo por los aires, cayendo de espaldas.

Ella no quería estar ahí.

Quería huir.

Cuando Enma fue lanzado sin piedad a su lado, giro temerosa de ver como Cordelia había activado la fase final de su llama, sin tener la menor piedad.

Lo iba a matar.

Apretó con fuerza los puños, sabía qué hace un año, probablemente ella hubiera aceptado una muerte sin darle importancia, pero ahora no era así. Tsuna y todos sus otros amigos, le habían enseñado la belleza de la vida, sobre las cosas asombrosas, como también sobre la importancia de la vida.

Entonces cuando vio la lanza salir volando en dirección a Enma, como si tuviera alas a su alrededor en busca del objetivo.

No lo dudo.

Se lanzó frente al chico, sintiendo como la lanza atravesaba sin piedad su abdomen. El dolor fue instantáneo, como también lo fue el impacto, pero ella sintió que todo iba en cámara lenta. Escucho el grito de horror de Enma a su atrás que llamaba por su nombre, también pudo ver el rostro de Cordelia, ese rostro siempre calmado y tranquilo, transformarse en una mueca de horror e incredulidad.

Algo salió de su boca, al bajar la vista, pudo ver la sangre saliendo de su boca como la lanza que la atravesaba.

¿Estaba muriendo?

Sentía todo su cuerpo frio por la lluvia.

Miro como su visión se volvía borrosa, antes que cayera de costado lentamente.

Dicen que cuando vas a morir, toda tu vida pasa por tus ojos.

Entonces ella vio…vio su vida en cámara lenta y como todo había llegado a ese punto de la historia.

El inicio de Charlotte Evans, la portadora de la llama océano de la familia Lougthy.

.

En una historia que llevaba mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar, ya que era la historia de los descendientes de Cozarto Simón, Giotto y Miracle Dalai, quienes estaban unidos por algo mucho más fuerte que la sangre, el destino que llevaría al desenlacé que sus antepasados, no pudieron completar.

Ahora Enma, Charlotte y Tsuna, tendrían que encontrar el camino.

 **Continuara…**

 _Esta historia es una que estaba pensando hace mucho tiempo, pero luego de pensarla fue cambiando hasta convertirse en esto._

 _Espero le den una oportunidad a mi idea de arco nuevo para Katekyo, es como una continuación después del arco de los arcobalenos._

 _En el siguiente capítulo entenderán un poco más de donde bien Charlotte y todo este caos que se formó._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	2. Capitulo 1: Inicio de un todo

_No entiendo que hago en este fandom, pero bueno ya que mi cabeza tiene ideas que quiere escribir, no pienso retenerme de algo que podría gustarme. No estoy acostumbrada a basar una historia en un OC, si los creo los hago como complemento de personajes ya existentes. No quiere decir que no van a salir los personajes de Katekyo, pero si bien salen, van a notar más comúnmente puntos de vista de mi Oc._

 _Katekyo no me pertenece._

 _Esta historia basa la línea del manga, donde al final de este los arcobalenos están libres de su maldición y Reborn sigue siendo el maestro de Tsuna._

 **Océano profundo**

 **Capitulo uno: Inicio de un todo.**

La vida de Charlotte Evans, inicio antes de lo esperado, su parto era de alto riesgo y su nacimiento fue prematuro. Por lo cual tuvo que vivir los primeros tres meses de su vida en una incubadora, antes de ser traspasada a la mansión principal de la familia Lougthy en Estados Unidos. Ahí fue criada por una mujer llamada Sagar, quien si bien no era su madre, dado que esta murió en su parto, sería la única figura materna que tendría de ahora en adelante. En realidad Sagar era la madre de su madre, lo que la haría técnicamente su abuela, quien odiaba profundamente a su padre por hacer que su querida hija, fuera separada de la familia.

¿A qué se refieren con Familia?

Bueno según los escritos, la familia Lougthy era procedente de Inglaterra y su nombre significaba pequeño Lago. Esta familia en la antigüedad, fue conocida por ser parte de una familia de vigilantes, que durante tres generaciones fue parte del oscuro mundo de la mafia. Siendo liderada por las mujeres que descendían de la primera jefa.

Miracle Dalai.

Aun así al parecer en la tercera generación de la familia, tuvo problemas con otra familia influyente de Italia y España, lo cual provoco que esta tuviera que irse al occidente. Donde dejaron los lazos de la mafia y se transformaron en inversores, convirtiendo la familia Lougthy en una cadena de bancos.

Era un mundo prospero, pero la familia quería volver a obtener poder, por lo cual desde la madre de su abuela Sagar, se tenía planeado regresar a el mundo de la mafia. Ya se habían hecho varios trabajos y estaban preparándose para entrar. Obteniendo un gran poder armamentista, junto con la reconstrucción jerárquica que tenía la familia cuando estaba en la mafia, como entrenamiento para sus actuales y posibles miembros.

Pero la familia Lougthy quería hacer las cosas bien.

Al igual que con otras familias, las llamas eran algo conocido para los altos mandos de esta familia, pero a diferencia de las llamas del cielo que se encontraban por todo el mundo o las muy poco comunes llamas de la tierra, la familia Lougthy tenía una línea sanguínea especial.

Poseían las llamas del océano, más bien era como un flujo de energía, no tenía nada que ver con llamas. Pero en los escritos familiares, las llamas del océano estaban al lado de las llamas de la tierra y las llamas del cielo. Solamente que en esta familia, las llamas no se propagaban en cualquiera, solo en aquellos que tuvieran descendencia directa, con la primera familia que conformo Miracle Dalai. Sin la sangre de dicha familia, aunque fuera mínima, la esperanza de la llama no se activaría. Aun así entre los descendientes confirmados, la manifestación de la llama era casi nula.

Entonces con la esperanza que esta generación, la décima desde la matriarca Dalai, volviera al mundo de la mafia, cada niño de las familias con linaje sanguíneo acto, fueron reclutados.

Fue bastante exhaustivo y riguroso, pero con años de paciencia se lograron obtener a los seis guardianes.

El Mar.

La mano derecha oficial del océano, donde su trasparencia deja ver las criaturas marinas y quien converge con la tierra. Esta llama permite unir a las demás con el océano, es el transmisor y posee una gran capacidad de esparcirse a lo largo de la tierra.

La Ola.

La llama con más potencia de los guardianes, cuyas olas pueden ser un verdadero espectáculo de la naturaleza, como también una fuerza destructiva en forma de tsunami. La ola no puede existir sin el mar, por lo tanto, ambos comparten un lazo especial.

La Lluvia.

La llama que comparte las características con su parte del cielo. La única diferencia de esta llama no es su serenidad, si no es su unión mística con el océano. Entre los guardianes del océano, esta llama destaca por ser el guardián que alimenta al atributo del rio y es provocada por el atributo del vapor.

El Vapor.

La llama más impredecible, puede ser utilizada de forma curativa por la medicina, como puede ser tan potente como el fuego mismo. La forma en que el agua debe transformarse en vapor, es el secreto de esta llama quien vive en constante transformación. Siendo de los más poderosos de los guardianes.

El Rio.

El que se amolda, la llama que esta entre la tierra y aun así es la fuente de vida de muchos animales. Puede multiplicarse y desembocar en miles de ramificaciones, sin perder de vista su meta. Da vida a las plantas y su agua dulce es la llama más hermosa de todas.

El Hielo.

Desde los glaciares a la nieve, la llama del hielo representa las temperaturas frías del agua y su forma de solidificarse. El guardián alejado como la nube, quien siempre mantiene una actitud fría ante el peligro y cuya fuerza demoledora se compara a una ola.

Los seis guardianes que seguirían y protegerían al océano.

Lamentablemente para la familia, los descendientes directos de Dalai, se limitaban solamente a Sagar, su hija y su nieta Charlotte. Aun así la llama del océano no se había manifestado en ninguna, el último registro de un portador del océano, fue con aquellos que estuvieron en la mafia, tantas generaciones atrás.

Sin esperanza alguna, fue una sorpresa cuando a los dos años de edad, Charlotte en medio de su habitación de juegos, entre sus manos, manifestó esa preciosa llamarada azul profunda que brillaba hasta en sus ojos, que la coronaria como la próxima líder de la familia Lougthy.

.

Charlotte era una niña de débil salud, por eso hasta los cuatro años, ella vivió cada día de su vida dentro de la mansión de su familia. Su abuela, su única pariente de sangre, era bastante estricta y aun a tan corta edad, le había traído tantos tutores, que era aburrido. Ella no era un genio, todo le costaba aprenderlo como un niño normal, algo que a su abuela le molestaba, decía que ella debía ser perfecta, algo que no podía hacer. Pero se esforzaba.

Aprender a tocar el piano, ballet, idiomas.

Aprendía todo con tal de recibir las pocas palabras de conformidad de su abuela, que le hacían sonreír con alegría.

Lo único bueno de hacer sus tareas, era que si ella cumplía con lo que su abuela pedía, tenía casi total libertad de hacerlo lo que quisiera dentro de su hogar.

.

—Señorita Charlotte—gritaba la criada corriendo detrás de ella.

Quien estaba chillando emocionada, mientras todo a su alrededor quedaba lleno de harina.

Su abuela quien estaba disfrutando tranquilamente de una taza de té, mostrando unos profundos ojos azules como los suyos, pero un cabello larguísimo color rubio platino, simplemente ignoro toda la situación.

Incluso cuando se escuchó una explosión en la cocina, no dijo nada.

—Que buen té—murmuro a la nada en particular, mientras por la ventana veía el cielo despejado.

.

Cuando cumplió seis años, sus clases de ballet fueron sustituidas, por clases de artes marciales. Había visto confundida a su abuela cuando le presento el instructor en medio de una habitación de entrenamiento dentro de su hogar. Las clases fueron patéticas, ella era bastante torpe y había costado dos años continuos, el poder tocar levemente el piano y ni que hablar del ballet. Su profesor pareció sorprendido de que fuera tan mala, pero la mirada de su abuela, la obligo a levantarse y seguirlo intentando.

Además su abuela había dejado que la peinaran con dos adorables coletas.

Se veía adorable.

Ella adoraba ser adorable.

.

—Estas segura mi señora, la joven Charlotte no ha vuelto a manifestar su llama—hablo un sujeto que nunca en su vida había visto.

Charlotte sabía que espiar era malo, que si su abuela la veía, la mataría lentamente. Pero ella solamente veía a los empleados del hogar designados a su persona, ver a personajes nuevos, era algo totalmente interesante por descubrir.

Por la puerta observo a su abuela con expresión firme.

¿Llama?

—Mi nieta manifestara la llama del océano, así que deja de hablar o te matare—exclamo la mujer con tranquilidad, mostrando un arma de fuego que apunto sin piedad al hombre.

Este pareció estremecerse y casi hacerse en sus pantalones.

Charlotte lo ignoro todo, sabiendo que hablan de ella.

¿Llama del océano?

Cuando su abuela volteo a ver a su dirección, ella gimió antes de salir corriendo a su habitación, estaba muerta.

.

Cuando cumplió siete años, fue la primera vez que vio a un niño, ella sabía que había otros niños por las películas y programas de televisión, pero era la primera vez que veía uno. Tenía el cabello más largo que el suyo hasta la cintura, mientras que el de Charlotte era por sus hombros, aunque ambos eran negros, Charlotte juro que el de la niña tenía destellos azulados. También había algo, sus ojos verde agua, eran tan hermosos, que ella sonrió, le gustaban los colores vivos.

Su nombre era Cordelia.

O al menos a si su abuela la presento.

—Ella va ser tu guardiana del mar, en la antigüedad, el guardián del mar fue la mano derecha de la matriarca Dalai—presento con tranquilidad.

¿Mano derecha?

Si bien sus ojos eran preciosos, su rostro era serio e imperdurable, tampoco parecía verla con interés, muy al contrario de ella que estaba extasiada de ver a otra niña.

—¿Podemos jugar juntas?—pidió con emoción contenida.

Una mueca imperceptible se formó en el rostro de esta, antes de volver a su rostro tranquilo.

Eso la desanimo.

Su rostro volteo a ver a su abuela, quien se mantenía igual de seria que de costumbre.

—Cordelia va ser tu maestra, ella ya es capaz de manifestar su llama y va a enseñártelo a ti—explico asintiendo a la niña.

Esta alzo una mano, donde un hermoso brazalete plateado estaba y en entre sus dedos un anillo de un color claro, quien se rodeó de un color agua marino y que parecía agua alrededor de este flotando.

Aplaudió emocionada.

Ella también quería hacer eso.

.

Después de un año más de su vida, comprendió que Cordelia la odiaba, le costó averiguarlo ya que no tenía conexión con ningún niño y salir de la mansión le era prohibido. Aun si su anemia había sido controlada y solamente tenía bajos cada pocas veces, su abuela lo prohibía. En fin, aprender sobre el odio le costó muchos programas de televisión, incluso algunos anime que su abuela no vio con buenos ojos (de que gracia era saber un poco de japonés) . Pero cuando comprendió que pasaba y fue a preguntarle a Cordelia en su próxima clase para aprender a usar su llama (quien después de un año no aparecía) esta fue mortalmente sincera.

—Odio tener una jefe tan patética, odio toda tu existencia—dijo sin mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro.

Ella sintió que una flecha invisible la atravesaba, como en los anime que ella había visto.

Dolía.

Pero no dejo que eso le afectara, ella siempre tenía lo que ella quería.

—Voy hacer que me quieras y seas mi amiga—hablo con lágrimas en sus ojos señalándola.

La chica la ignoro.

Ella gimió por bajo, antes de empezar a llorar.

.

A los nueve años fue capaz de volver a usar su flama del océano, fue momentáneo y fue visible para su abuela y Cordelia. Ambas habían mostrado un cierto grado de sorpresa, a pesar de ser personas con rostros muy serios. En cambio ella disfruto la sensación de tranquilidad al ver la flama en su mano, que a diferencia del verde agua de la otra niña, era de un azul profundo pero transparente, que parecía brillar. Ella quedo totalmente encantada. Fue como sentir que todo estaba bien.

Mientras veía la llama, sintió que veía algo en su interior.

Era una mujer.

Por un instante pudo verla claramente, como si estuviera frente a ella. Una mujer de larga cabellera castaño claro y ojos azul oscuro, pero brillante. No era su madre, ya que su madre era rubia, pero en su lugar, le recordaba un poco a ella misma, muchísimo más vieja. La mujer sonreía, con dos siluetas a su espalda, un joven de cabellera rojiza y otro chico rubio alborotada.

Entonces todo desapareció.

—Bien hecho Charlotte, serás un gran jefe de familia—expreso su abuela con satisfacción.

¿Jefe de familia?

Noto una mueca en el rostro de Cordelia, si bien no mostraba mucho su mueca, su cuerpo tenso y sus labios más fruncidos de lo normal, delataban lo mucho que no quería que esto pasara.

Ella rio nerviosa.

No estaba segura de ser la jeja de una familia, era pésima en sus artes marciales, apenas tocaba un poco el piano y ni que hablar del ballet, junto sus clases de pintura.

Ella era una inútil.

Pero el rostro de su abuela orgulloso, por primera vez en su vida, le hizo asentir emocionada.

Lo haría por su abuela.

.

Cuando cumplió diez años fue la primera vez que salió de su hogar, su jardín no contaba, si no que salió del terreno de su casa. Vivian en una parte bastante verde y lejos de la ciudad, pero cuando vio por primera vez los grandes edificios de Washington, ella quedo totalmente encantada. Quiso comer todo lo que veía, pero su abuela la detuvo con su mirada mortal, que la hizo escalofriarse. Vio con viva curiosidad a los niños jugando con sus padres, si bien quiso hacerlo, sabía que su abuela la mataría antes de pedirlo.

Era muy estricta.

Al parecer su abuela pensaba que era hora de entrenarla en el negocio bancario, lo cual temía, ya que ella tenía nula amistad con los números o con las personas, así que fallaría.

Su abuela le dispararía.

Estaría muerta.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando algo en el piso la distrajo, era una cartera que alguien había arrojado. Al levantarla noto como una fotografía se salía de esta, donde mostraba un hombre rubio, con una mujer de pelo castaño y un niño de cabellera alborotada castaña.

Volteo en todas direcciones.

Un hombre alto y rubio, con grandes músculos, parecía ver en todas direcciones, a lo cual ella se acercó ignorando como su abuela seguía caminando. Toco el traje del hombre, totalmente negro y que parecía ser tan caro como los de su hogar, este giro a verla con curiosidad.

—¿Es suya?—pregunto aunque sabía la respuesta.

El sujeto de la fotografía era el mismo que el sujeto frente a ella.

Este sonrió aliviado antes de aceptarla.

—Gracias pequeña—respondió en un extraño acento tomando la billetera.

Asintió.

Pero cuando se volteo para irse, se paralizo al ver que su abuela no estaba a la vista, así que puso ambas manos en las mejillas con la frente azul. Amaba estar fuera de su hogar, pero estaba segura que después de ese día, su abuela jamás la dejaría salir.

Al final cuando comenzó a llorar, el sujeto la hizo caminar unos pasos al parque cercano donde la sentó en una banca. Este le calmo diciendo que su abuela pronto llegaría, lo cual no la tranquilizo, esta le había advertido que no se apartara de ella.

La mataría.

La usaría de blanco con su pistola.

No sería la primera vez.

Su abuela decía que ese era un entrenamiento bastante practico, algo sobre que uno de sus tutores le había enseñado así.

—Me recuerdas un poco a mi hijo, Tsuna—exclamo el sujeto llamado Iemitsu.

Giro a verlo con curiosidad.

—Ambos son igual de llorones—hablo antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y lo vio de mala forma

Ese hombre le provocaba mala espina.

Entonces parpadeo cuando vio una mirada nostálgica del hombre a la distancia. Su abuela le había dicho que su llama del océano, tenía tantas ventajas como desventajas, si bien aún no podía usarla siempre, tenía algunas características de ella.

Una de esas características, era que al ver a otra persona, podía comprender que pasaba por su mente, aunque ella no lo entendiera del todo. Era como ver en ellos, como si fueran agua trasparente para ella.

Como ese instante.

—¿Por qué extrañas a tu hijo?—pregunto sin comprenderlo.

Generalmente en la familia, el padre, la madre y el hijo estaban juntos. Pero en este caso el padre parece extrañar al hijo.

¿No eran una familia normal?

Este giro a verle algo sorprendido, antes de sonreír.

—Tsuna vive lejos de mí—

Eso podía entenderlo.

—Mi padre tampoco me ve nunca, mi abuela dice que es una escoria de la humanidad y no merece ningún contacto conmigo—explico sin pelos en la lengua, causando que el hombre la viera incrédulo.

Eso era otra cosa de sus fallos por la llama del océano…o tal vez solamente era su personalidad que le impedía relacionarse bien. Dado que no tenía mucho contacto con personas y siempre hablaba con sus subordinados, ella no sabía cómo comunicarse o que cosa contener.

¿Eso era bueno o malo?

—Debes extrañarlo mucho—hablo el hombre rubio con una leve sonrisa.

Ella negó con tranquilidad.

—Tengo todos los juguetes que quiero, todos en mi familia se inclinan ante mí y seré una jefe de familia—explico maravillada.

Su padre no tenía que ver en la ecuación, su abuela lo había dejado claro.

Aun así su sonrisa disminuyo.

—Aunque supongo que verlo un poco no estaría mal—susurro con ojos tristes.

Que se llenaron de espanto cuando vio a su abuela caminar en su dirección, con ojos rojos y aura de demonio. Chillo cuando esta la zarandeo enojada y con lo más cercano a preocupación que vería alguna vez, luego dio una leve reverencia a Iemitsu, quien no comprendió que pasaba, hasta que ella era arrastrada por su abuela.

Efectivamente esa tarde, se volvió el tiro al blanco de su abuela.

Terrorífica.

.

Ella no tenía que ir a clases, debido a que tenía tutores particulares, los cuales no hacían que mejorara mucho. Sus conocimientos crecían generalmente, cuando su abuela la apuntaba con un arma para que estudiara, lo cual era un gran motivante. Pero dado a que había aprobado uno de sus exámenes de matemáticas, su abuela cedió a la insistencia de enseñarle a usar un arma de fuego. Era genial, ella había crecido en una familia, que si bien aún no estaban del todo en la mafia, no les importaba matar o torturar a sus enemigos, por lo cual creció sin algún respeto por la vida de otros.

Usar el arma era normal.

Su abuela la usaba.

Ella debía aprender también.

Curiosamente a pesar de que era torpe en casi todo aspecto de su vida, su abuela pareció impresionada cuando un arma de fuego en sus manos, era natural. En menos de unos meses, su puntería era perfecta y su sonrisa altanera nadie la quitaría de su rostro.

Ella era buena.

Nadie podía negarlo.

.

Ojala hacer amigos fuera tan fácil como un arma en sus manos, había conocido a los otros candidatos a guardián para ella. No había salido tan bien. El candidato a Vapor la había ignorado, aunque creía que era porque era tímido, a pesar de ser casi cuatro años mayor que ella. El candidato a llama de ola, era el hermano mayor de Cordelia, quien parecía ignorarla fácilmente. La chica de la lluvia, simplemente sonrío mientras le dijo que era una idiota. El de hielo, bueno ese ignoro a todos los presentes. Por último la chica de llama del rio, solo bostezo antes de decir que era la peor persona posible para convertirse en jefe.

Aunque no quiso hacerlo, termino llorando frente a todos, lo que hizo que sus expresiones de fastidio incrementaran.

La odiaban.

Mucho más rápido que Cordelia.

Su abuela no hizo nada, diciendo que un jefe tendría que enfrentarlo.

—Voy a convertirme en la décima jefe de la familia Lougthy—grito con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, dispuesta hacer una salida dramática.

La cual termino cuando tropezó con sus propios pies, causando un suspiro colectivo y más llanto de parte de ella.

.

En su 13 cumpleaños, recibió un regalo de parte de su abuela. Era un collar que poseía al final de este un hermoso anillo delgado, con una gema azul profundo en el centro, que parecía brillar cuando la acerco a su rostro. Esta comento que era la muestra como su futura sucesora, que ese anillo magnificaría el poder de sus llamas y seria quien la ayudara en incontables batallas. Lo puso con mucho cuidado sobre su cuello, observándolo con una sonrisa emocionada.

—Es hermoso—expreso emocionada.

Su abuela siempre le dejaba tener lo que quería, pero pocas veces le daba un regalo propio.

Esta asintió.

—Fue creado específicamente para la señora Dalai de parte del señor Giotto—indico la mujer mayor.

¿Giotto?

Era la primera vez que escuchaba de ese nombre.

Miro emocionada a su abuela, sin ocultar los deseos de conocer más de esa historia, ya que ella siempre amaba saber más sobre todo. Era como si su curiosidad no pudiera ser saciada nunca.

—El señor Giotto fue un amigo cercano de la señora Dalai en su juventud, al igual que Cozarto Simón, ambos sujetos la ayudaron en algún momento de la historia, creando una unión tan fuerte para que ella los mencionara en sus memorias—

—Pero abuela debió ser más, para que ese tal Giotto le regalara un anillo tan hermoso—

—En la historia solo se menciona que tuvieron una fuerte amistad, además tu antepasado tomo como esposo a un hombre Francés bastante famoso de la época—

Su rostro hizo una mueca viendo el anillo, no tenía nada de sentido lo que decía la abuela. Ella no hubiera regalado algo tan hermoso y detallado, sin sentir algo fuerte, pudiera que solo tuviera una fuerte amistad, pero su forma de ver las cosas, su intuición, decía más.

Pensó en ese tan Giotto.

Por una extraña razón los recuerdos de cuando uso su llama hace algunos años, donde había visto la imagen de una mujer y a su espalda a dos sujetos, llegaron a su mente. Recordó el joven de cabellera rubia, viendo con cariño a la mujer que ahora suponía, era su antepasado Dalai.

Apretó el anillo en sus manos, antes de ver a su abuela.

—Tal vez se querían, o tal vez Giotto quería a Dalai…tal vez no podían estar juntos y se separaron—musito teorías al azar en voz baja.

Su abuela suspiro.

—Deja de pensar en eso, Charlotte—

Si bien no dijo nada en voz alta, el pensamiento quedo ahí.

.

Para su 14 cumpleaños, su abuela le había regalado el libro de las memorias de Dalai, su antepasado, con una promesa de muerte si lo destruía. Ella había gritado emocionada antes de saltar por todo el salón, después de un pésimo día con sus guardianes, que cada vez parecían odiarla más, esto era como tocar el cielo. Llevaba un año pensando en su antepasado y teniendo extraños sueños de ella, que no admitía a nadie. Así que en sus ratos libres comenzó a leer el libro.

Fue emocionante, lleno de drama, aventura, acción y muchas batallas.

Al parecer no solo la mujer era diferente a ella, pues en su libro parecía perfecta, valiente, nada torpe y con gran cariño por sus amigos. Ella en cambio era torpe, muy torpe, cobarde y sin algún amigo. La única cosa en que se parecían, era su intuición y la forma en que esta poseía la capacidad de comprender a otros. Interesada en algo de romance, busco alguna parte donde Giotto fuera mencionado.

Pero aparte de mencionarlo con un grupo de vigilantes, además de haberlo conocido cuando era niña y mantenido la amistad, no había nada más.

Eso la decepciono.

Incluso cuando le había entregado el anillo, sonó bastante soso, para alguien que había puesto palabras cautivadoras antes sobre sus guardianes.

—Siento que aquí hay gato encerrado—gruño por bajo antes de leer por todos lados y no encontrar nada.

Bufo con la cara bajo su almohada.

¿Dónde está el romance?

Ella quería su romance.

De su collar saco el anillo para verlo fijamente.

—¿No amabas a Dalai?—pregunto a nadie en realidad.

No hubo alguna respuesta, solo el viento que sopló más fuerte en su ventana.

.

Quince años fue su límite para estar encerrada en su hogar, así que le indico a su abuela que ella quería ser alguien normal, aunque sea momentáneamente. Su abuela se negó, pero ella estaba totalmente deseosa de experimentar el mundo. Ella veía como sus guardianes, si bien cada uno tenía una vida dura, podían ir a donde quisieran cuando quisieran y como quisiera.

Ella quería vivir.

No solo existir.

—Solo te dejare ir si logras descifrar el secreto del anillo y mantener una batalla conmigo—acepto esta con ojos burlones.

Ella se tensó y trago saliva antes de asentir.

Fue cuando descubrió, que tal vez nunca avanzo tanto con su llama, porque no le tenía el menor interés a dicho poder. Usar armas siempre fue emocionante para ella, porque indirectamente la acercaba a su abuela, la llama no. Usar la llama del océano solo la hacía más extraña entre su ya extraña familia. Pero el deseo de libertad, el deseo de vivir, el deseo de buscar su felicidad…fue suficiente para activar su anillo una tarde.

Entonces entrenando con fuerza varios meses, enfrento a su abuela en la batalla, donde por primera vez, logro no perder.

No gano.

Claro que no gano ante la fuerza monstruosa de la novena cara de la familia Lougthy.

Pero no fue derrotada en un instante y su abuela quedo claramente sorprendida de su crecimiento. Así que si bien no parecía convencida del trato, termino aceptando su deseo. Aunque eso significo que su japonés, idioma que había aprendido muy básico en su infancia, tuvo que retomarse en los últimos seis meses, si quería irse a Naminori.

¿Por qué esa ciudad?

En realidad ella siempre quiso ir a Japón, pero al no saber qué ciudad elegir, puso el mapa en la pared y con un dardo, este cayo en la ciudad elegida. No estaba tan alejada del centro de Tokio (donde había intentado dar principalmente, descubriendo que un dardo era diferente a una pistola) y parecía tener bastantes lugares recreativos.

—Me voy a Japón—chillo emocionada mientras su abuela suspiraba.

Sus canas eran más visibles al igual que sus arrugas, que según ella, eran por su causa.

.

Entonces ella se mudó a Japón, a Naminori y a un barrio bastante tranquilo donde se instaló en una casa de dos pisos bastante común. Si bien estaba a acostumbrada a cosas ostentosas toda su vida, tuvo que admitir que para vivir sola por primera vez y tener algo normal, esto estaba bien. Alejo de su mente que probablemente moriría al no saber cocinar, que aún le falta aprender muchas cosas.

Pero estaba viviendo sola.

Cuando se mudó a su casa, todo ya estaba listo. Su abuela había preparado su hogar con antelación y ella disfrutaría de muebles de primera calidad.

Su nueva vecina estaba tendiendo ropa y la saludo cuando ella estuvo en la entrada de su nuevo hogar. Era una mujer mayor, con el cabello castaño por los hombros y una mirada muy amable. Se le hizo algo familiar, pero dado que ella no tenía casi ningún contacto con personas (hasta ahora, le dijo su mente) lo paso con una gran sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Sawada Nana, es un placer conocer a la nueva vecina, tengo un hijo de tu edad—se presentó esta con emoción.

Sonrió al comprender todo lo que dijo.

Luego se presentó y le explico que solamente sería ella, que no venía con su familia. Está alarmada le dijo que podría pasar en cualquier momento a su casa por comida y que estaba invitada a cenar cuando quisiera. Aliviada de ver una posible fuente de comida, se aseguró de tratarla amablemente, antes de irse a su casa a dormir.

Mañana iniciaría las clases de su segundo año.

El cual sería asombroso.

.

No.

No sería asombroso.

Se había levantado tarde, poco acostumbrada a vivir sola y a no tener a sus sirvientes para levantarla. Así que se dio un baño muy rápido y se puso el uniforme en una carrera. De la cocina tomo unas barras energéticas y salió corriendo de su nuevo hogar con rapidez. La preparatoria de Naminori estaba algo cerca, pero a la vez lejos. Así que aunque corrió con todas sus fuerzas, termino llegando después del toque de queda. Además que un extraño chico de cabello negro había amenazado con "morderla hasta la muerte", así que tuvo que huir aún más rápido, corriendo con suerte que se había topado con otra presa aparte de ella, que debió parecerle más interesante.

Tuvo pena por el chico de cabello castaño alborotado, pero no le importo si podía sobrevivir.

Ese chico era aterrador.

Así que luego de ir a la dirección, que el profesor le diera la bienvenida y que le indicara sus lecciones. Comenzó a caminar buscando el salón que se le fue asignado en ese primer periodo. El profesor abrió la puerta después del tercer toque, viéndola enojado, antes de aceptar el papel en sus manos y asentir.

Presento al salón a la nueva estudiante de intercambio, antes de verla y decirle que era su turno.

Tomo aire.

En el salón vio a varias personas interesantes, un chico albino que estaba con aspecto de delincuente, un chico de cabello negro que sonreía mucho, un chico de cabello rojizo en el fondo que parecía querer desaparecer, una chica…que no sabía ni por dónde empezar a descubrir por su aspecto tan peculiar…por ultimo vio al chico castaño, con un parche en su mejilla, que había visto en la entrada.

Lo vio durante un segundo.

Sintiendo que lo había visto antes.

Pero no pensó mucho en esto, este era el inicio de su nueva vida…probablemente su vida durante dos años según el trato que hizo con su abuela.

No lo desperdiciaría.

—Me llamo Charlotte Evans—hablo con voz firme, con un poco de acento—espero podamos ser amigos—añadió con una sonrisa, que hizo a la mayoría de chicos suspirar.

Ese fue el inicio de todo.

 **Continuara…**

 _Aqui presento la historia de forma en que conozcan un poco del nuevo personaje, pero a partir del siguiente capitulo, tendran a todos los personajes de Katekyo (en su mayoria) y la historia toma el rumbo.  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	3. Capítulo 2: La chica de intercambio

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 2: La chica de intercambio.**

El día no estaba comenzando bien para Tsuna, el despertarse tarde era común en su vida, a pesar que era el primer día como estudiante de segundo años. Aun así se olvidó que había quedado con sus amigos de verlos en la preparatoria, así que nadie lo espero o despertó temprano. Para su suerte ese año tanto I-pin como Lambo, por fin irían a la escuela, así que lo habían dejado tener una mañana relajada, ya que su madre los fue a dejar. Pero si bien su mala suerte era levantarse tarde, lo peor era ver a Hibari en la entrada de la preparatoria.

No entendía que hacia ahí.

Ya se había graduado.

Este quien gracias a Dios no estaba con Adelheid, o hubiera muerto, le dejo pasar luego de darle una gran paliza. Las clases siguieron normal, con sus amigos viéndolo un poco preocupados por su salud. Aun así el ver como Kyoko estaba nuevamente en su salón, fue bastante agradable.

Entonces a pesar de que este año apenas comenzaba, el profesor se tomó la molestia de presentar a un estudiante.

Uno de intercambio.

El tiempo parecía ir lento mientras la nueva chica entraba al salón de clases. Su estatura era similar a la de Kyoko y Haru, su cuerpo era bastante delgado, pero algo formado. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura algo rizado, su flequillo cubría su frente de forma adorable y sus grandes ojos azules eran muy profundos, pero brillantes de emoción. El uniforme, igual que el de otras compañeras, en ella parecía verse un poco costoso y con tela más fina.

Era una chica bastante guapa.

Su rostro tenía forma de corazón y sus mejillas eran levemente sonrojadas.

—Me llamo Charlotte Evans—hablo con voz firme, con un poco de acento—espero podamos ser amigos—añadió con una sonrisa, que hizo a la mayoría de chicos suspirar.

Él noto impresionado que incluso él, se puso nervioso ante la presencia de una extranjera atractiva. Los únicos no afectados del lugar, deberían ser Gokudera quien la ignoraba, Yamamoto quien sonreía como siempre y…nada más. De reojo noto como Enma se había sonrojado, antes de hacerse más pequeño en su lugar.

No era bueno tratando gente nueva.

El profesor asintió antes de señalarle su nuevo lugar, que resultó ser a su lado a la derecha. Gokudera tres espacios al frente la vio con envidia cuando pasaba.

Cuando estuvo en su lugar lo vio directamente, en lugar de lanzarle una mirada de desprecio o molestia como las demás chicas, mostro una gran sonrisa amable. Aunque no parecía a las amables de Kyoko, era una sonrisa radiante llena de felicidad, como si estar en la preparatoria fuera la mejor experiencia de la vida.

Tal vez era una chica rara.

Admitió que el hecho que le sonriera, es porque era nueva y no conocía nada de él.

Aún.

La clase retomo, siendo la chica que recibía cada nada miradas de todos los demás, esta parecía emocionada por algún motivo. Las horas parecían lentas, mientras todos esperaban que el receso iniciara, para poder hablar con la chica nueva. Eso paso, apenas tocaron a la campana, todo el asiento de la chica fue rodeada de personas y esta miraba a todo con inocencia, sin comprender que pasaba.

Tal vez era la primera vez que era trasladada de colegio.

—¿Estas bien decimo?—pregunto Gokudera preocupado cuando un chico lo empujo, cuando se acercaba al asiento de Charlotte Evans.

Asintió restándole importancia rápidamente, no quería que su amigo sacara una dinamita de la nada.

Se alejó lo más que pudo de la masa de personas.

Tuvo lastima por la chica.

—Veo que es muy popular—dijo Yamamoto a su lado con apariencia tranquila.

Kyoko al otro lado del salón miraba preocupada el lugar con Hana, era demasiado amable y se preocupaba por todos.

Sonrió al verla, antes de regresar la mirada al grupo de personas.

—Vamos almorzar—le dijo a sus dos amigos, quienes asintieron.

El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, aunque si bien la aparición de Hibari, una pelea de Ryohei vs Aoba Koyo destruyera casi todo, que Enma se disculpara antes que Adelheid apareciera para destruir todo con Hibari. Hizo que al llegar de nuevo al salón, tuviera un poco de humo saliendo de su cabeza casi incendiada. Cuando llego el asiento de la chica seguía con personas a su alrededor y su sonrisa parecía algo forzada.

Cuando tomo asiento, la campana sonó y todos regresaron a los suyos.

Escucho un suspiro.

Vio a su derecha, viendo a Charlotte con la frente azulada, no parecía acostumbrada a relacionarse con otros a pesar de su apariencia.

Sintió cada vez más lastima por la chica.

Los siguientes periodos de clase fueron una tortura para él, las matemáticas no eran lo suyo y la historia tampoco. Por eso cuando su profesor le dijo que se quedara un poco al terminar las clases, suspiro preparado para su primera reprimenda de principio de año.

Su sorpresa incremento cuando la chica nueva, rechazo las ofertas de todos de salir después de clases, alegando que debía encargarse de un papeleo. Para él era visible que no quería estar con muchas personas.

—Evans-san tú también deberías quedarte—dijo el profesor cuando la vio a punto de salir por la puerta.

La nueva estudiante parpadeo, antes de caminar hasta donde ambos estaban.

Su profesor de historia, un hombre de treinta años, cabellera castaña oscura y ojos dorados, solamente suspiro antes de meter una paleta en su boca con tranquilidad.

Le recordó un poco a Spanner.

—El año pasado Sawada-san ayudo a los chicos de intercambio de Shimon a integrarse a la escuela, pensaba que también podrías ayudar a la joven Evans-san hacerlo—explico con tranquilidad.

Sintió que una piedra caía sobre su cabeza.

Vale había ayudado a Enma.

Pero era porque era parte de la mafia, bueno, no es que eso fuera lo importante y cuando lo conoció ni lo sabía. Solo que estaba empezando a pensar, internamente, que solo era buen amigo para gente involucrada en la mafia. El resto de compañeros normales, simplemente lo ignoraban y siempre le hacían Bullying cuando no estaba con sus amigos.

Giro a ver a la chica a su lado, que lo miraba ladeando la cabeza.

Era muy adorable, el pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse. Antes de negar con la cabeza, no debía tener esos pensamientos, él estaba enamorado de Kyoko-chan.

Giro a ver a su profesor, de reojo a la chica, luego a su profesor.

Bueno esto era algo bueno, era una acción, no Mafia, que podría darle una vida normal. Además si le decía a los demás, probablemente entre todos ayudarían. Tampoco le molestaba ayudar a alguno de sus compañeros, como decía Yamamoto, tenía una debilidad por ser de ayuda a los demás.

Tal vez lo heredo de su madre, quien siempre recogía a los niños que nadie parecía querer como Lambo e I-pin.

—Está bien, Nara-sensei—acepto con una sonrisa dudosa.

Su profesor asintió.

Entonces ambos chicos salieron del salón, él se tensó un poco viendo a la nueva chica, quien solamente parecía verlo a él sin saber qué hacer. Le hubiera gustado que prestara atención a lo que dijo el profesor. Tal vez simplemente no quería estar al lado del perdedor de la clase, alguno de sus compañeros ya debió haberle advertido algo.

—Voy a reunirme con unos amigos, si quieres puedes venir Evans-san—le indico sin presiones.

Sus amigos pensaban ir a su casa a comer y jugar video juegos. Los eventos de liberar a los arcobaleno aún estaban muy cerca de sus vidas, así que unas pequeñas vacaciones no matarían a nadie. También debía añadir que al ser el primer día no tenía tarea, así que tal vez Reborn se apiadara de su alma.

Esta frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Por qué me dices Evans-san?—pregunto esta con voz confusa.

Sonrió algo leve.

—¿Ese no es tu apellido?—

—Pero mi nombre es Charlotte—

—Bueno eto, aquí es común llamar por el apellido a las personas que no conoces muy bien y el "-san" es para llamarlo con respeto—

Tsuna noto como el rostro de la chica se volvía más confuso, lo cual le causo algo de gracia. Si vas a vivir algún lugar, es normal que investigues sobre este, además, si sabía hablar también el japonés, debió haber estudiado muy seriamente para no conocer nada.

Al final esta negó con la cabeza.

—No me gusta mi apellido, así que llamarme por mi nombre—ordeno finalmente antes de comenzar a caminar.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

Que chica más extraña.

.

Gokudera y Yamamoto lucieron sorprendidos cuando apareció en la entrada de la preparatoria, con la chica nueva a sus espaldas. Tsuna explico rápidamente lo que paso con su profesor y ambos asintieron, uno menos emocionado que el otro. A la hora de presentarse, la chica parecía igualmente confundida, antes de demandarles también que le llamaran por su nombre, lo cual dejo confundido a los presentes. Si bien Yamamoto amablemente explico que no era muy cortes, ella lo ignoro.

—Mi nombre es Charlotte, el apellido del estúpido de mi padre no me gusta—había dicho cuando comenzaron el camino a la casa de Tsuna.

Los chicos notaron la nota de amargura en su voz.

Entonces Yamamoto fue quien dio el primer paso.

—Bueno que tal si te damos un apodo, como…—se puso a pensar con un dedo en la barbilla—¿Lotte-chan?—pregunto a la chica para ver si le gustaba.

La mirada de amargura desapareció, dejando ver una gran sonrisa infantil, antes de tomar las manos de Yamamoto y asentir varias veces.

Le gustaba mucho.

Entonces vio a los demás.

—Yo les diré…—empezó, aunque nadie quería que les dijera de otra forma—Moto-kun—dijo señalando a Yamamoto quien sonrío—Baka-kun—hablo señalando a Gokudera quien la vio enojado—Tuna-boy—dijo por ultimo señalándolo.

La imagen de un pez apareció en la frente de Tsuna, quien suspiro derrotado.

—¿Cómo le dijiste al décimo?—gruñía Gokudera quien era detenido por Yamamoto de que se lanzara sobre la chica.

Quien solamente seguía sonriendo mientras caminaban, ignorando el creciente peligro a su espalda.

Al final al llegar a su hogar, esta comento emocionada que ella era la nueva vecina de ellos, a lo cual Tsuna suspiro derrotado. Su madre la hizo pasar antes de ordenarle que le dijera mamá, a lo que la chica asintió emocionada, aunque sentía que solo asintió por que le había ofrecido unos dulces y esta parecía muerta de hambre.

—Quiero más mamá—dijo de forma infantil Charlotte, causando que Nana chillara emocionada ante su ternura y le diera más dulces.

La vio incrédulo.

Esa chica linda, era solo una manipuladora.

—Es divertida—decía Yamamoto.

—Está loca—musito Gokudera claramente enojado.

Tsuna acepto más fácilmente la idea de Gokudera, pero cuando los tres subían a la escalera, la chica los acompaño. Eso le confundió, generalmente las chicas eran más tímidas a la idea de entrar al cuarto de un chico, pero Charlotte solamente entro con tranquilidad absoluta, deteniéndose al ver a Reborn en la cama con tranquilidad.

—¿Bebé?—pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Reborn solamente la vio fijamente.

—Así que si tuviste un estudiante de intercambio, veo que por fin estas interesado en reclutar miembros a la familia—hablo Reborn emocionado.

Tsuna se tensó de inmediato ante lo que su tutor estaba proponiendo.

—Evans-san solamente está aquí porque el profesor me lo pidió, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto—le reprocho al instante.

Este solo sonrío.

Él frunció el ceño molesto.

—Tiene un camaleón—dijo Charlotte emocionada ignorándolos a ambos, acercándose a Reborn sin tocarlo y viendo fijamente el camaleón.

León quien salto a la mano de ella, la hizo chillar emocionada hablando sobre que el verde era su color favorito, antes de comenzar acariciarlo.

—Tiene gustos peculiares—murmuro Yamamoto sentándose en el suelo.

Gokudera chasqueo la lengua sentándose a su lado, mientras que Tsuna solo suspiraba derrotado tomando asiento en la cama. Su habitación ya era bastante pequeña, pero la chica no parecía darle importancia, jugando con el camaleón ignorándolos por completo.

Reborn la vio unos momentos con curiosidad, antes de ver a Tsuna.

—¿Te dejaron tarea?—pregunto con voz baja y peligrosa, que lo hizo tensarse aún más.

—No—murmuro y casi tartamudeo.

Este lo vio fijamente, queriendo hacer que se matara por el temor de haber hecho algo mal, pero este solo suspiro. Tal vez hoy estaba benevolente, pero conociéndolo, era que algo había captado su interés. Siguió la mirada de su tutor en la chica nueva en su habitación.

Entonces llegaron las preguntas, porque sinceramente, todos estaban algo curiosos.

—¿Por qué te mudaste aquí Lotte-chan?—pregunto Yamamoto, quien era el más diplomático en algunos aspectos, de los tres.

La chica dejo de jugar con el camaleón, para verlo con una sonrisa, que parecía no abandonar su rostro.

—Quería ir a la preparatoria, siempre estudie en casa, quería saber que era vivir por mi propia cuenta—contesto con alegría.

¿Por su propia cuenta?

Torció la boca un poco preocupado que alguien viviera solo, su casa siempre había sido ruidosa, no se imaginaba volver a los momentos silenciosos cuando solo eran su madre y él.

—Entonces vives sola—musito Yamamoto sorprendido.

La chica asintió.

—Temía morir por intoxicación por que no se cocinar, pero mamá me dijo que podría venir aquí a comer, que bueno es conocer gente amable—dijo restándole importancia a sus palabras.

Mientras Yamamoto asentía y la invitaba a comer Sushi cuando quisiera, Gokudera y Tsuna la miraban con la frente sombreada de azul, esa chica solo era una idiota.

Reborn parecía un poco aburrido, pero por algún motivo quería quedarse con ellos en lugar de bajar a tomar un té con mamá.

—¿No estás en algún club?—pregunto el sicario, obviamente buscando alguna habilidad de la chica.

Tsuna tembló nervioso, su tutor también era un gran interesado.

Pero sin quitar su sonrisa, la chica negó.

—Claro que no, no tengo alguna habilidad especial, suelo ser bastante torpe—admitió sin ninguna pena.

Todos la vieron con pena, aunque de reojo, Tsuna sintió la mirada de sus amigos, como si concordaran mentalmente que ambos estaban teniendo cosas en común. Para Tsuna, hubiera sido genial no tener cosas en común con la chica nueva, cosas como que era torpe.

Reborn chasqueo la lengua aburrido.

Antes de irse del lugar.

Bueno al menos así le perdía el interés a la chica y le dejaba tener una vida normal.

—¿Qué es esto?—pregunto alzando entre sus manos, la caja de uno de sus juegos de video.

Calmadamente comenzó a explicarle a la chica de que se trataba eso, esta quien no comprendía nada, como si nunca hubiera tenido un video juego, pareció emocionada en probarlo. Al final entre los cuatro, pasaron el resto de la tarde enseñándole a jugar, si bien era verdad que la chica apestaba jugando juegos de carreras, esta se estuvo riendo todo el rato, admitiendo que iría a comprar este juego apenas pudiera.

Una chica que juega video juegos.

Bastante interesante.

La vieron salirse del circuito y chocar el carro hasta explotarlo, estaba casi seguro que algo así era muy raro, pero Charlotte solo rio divertida.

.

Al final Yamamoto y Gokudera no se fueron hasta bien entrada la noche, especialmente porque Gokudera veía mal a Charlotte, quien parecía en su mundo sin querer salir del lugar. Fue después de la cena donde la estudiante de intercambio, menciono que debía irse a dormir, que mamá la dejo despedirse. La chica los abrazo a todos, Yamamoto se quedó congelado, Gokudera hizo una mueca de incredulidad y él se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

Los extranjeros tomaban muchas confianzas.

Sus dos amigos se fueron poco después.

Por eso al final no tuvo que esperar mucho para irse a dormir. Pero cuando entro a su recamara, noto que Reborn estaba tranquilamente sentado viendo al cielo.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto cuando se puso la piyama y su tutor siguió de la misma postura.

—No—dijo sin verlo.

Pero supuso, que había mucho más ahí que lo que pensaba.

Bueno, ya se lo diría.

.

Una semana pasa rápidamente y Reborn había vuelto con su entrenamiento espartano mucho más rápido que quisiera. Todo porque en su última tarea de matemáticas, se sacó un cero. Después de la lucha contra romper la maldición de los arcobaleno, había estado cerca de los finales de su preparatoria y su tutor había hecho un entrenamiento intensivo para que pasara a su segundo grado. Había funcionado apenas, pudo lograr graduarse y seguir con sus amigos, pero temía que ahora no fuera tan flexible todo el año, desde ya estaría sobre sus hombros. Sus amigos solo lo veían con algo de lastima, cuando se negó para salir con ellos a jugar, esperaba Reborn se detuviera pronto, pero conociéndolo, esto iría para largo.

La nueva compañera de clases y su vecina, tanto en su hogar como en clases, también estaba teniéndolo complicado.

La masa de personas que quería saber sobre ella, aun la perseguía, provocando que no se reuniera con sus amigos o con él. Aunque tampoco parecía ser buena haciendo amigos, escuchando más de una vez sus comentarios groseros a otros, dicho con tal inocencia, que debían ser sin culpa, algo que otros no parecían ver.

Así que luego de tres semanas como nueva estudiante, con comportamiento grosero y bastante repulsivo para otros con sus duras verdades, quedo totalmente sola.

No es como si le importara.

Seguía con esa misma sonrisa de siempre y a pesar de ser grosera, seguía teniendo una apariencia bastante atractiva, que hizo a más de algún chico decirle que salieran juntos.

Algo que no salía bien.

.

—Por qué debería salir con un chico tan feo como tú—musito sin perder la sonrisa.

Tsuna quien había ido a comprar algo a la cafetería del lugar con Gokudera, se quedó viendo confundido a la chica. Quien se le había declarado, era Shota Fumijira, el capitán del club de Futbol y uno de los chicos más apuestos del lugar. Todas las chicas parecían horrorizadas por tal desplante y algunos chicos en su lugar lucían esperanzados.

Pestañeo confundido cuando vio a este parecer furioso e irse molesto. Las demás personas también se alejaron, viendo a la chica con rencor, quien seguía con su sonrisa.

Al pasar a su lado lo saludo con la mano como siempre, pero sin decir mucho.

Charlotte en realidad no se acercaba mucho a ellos, solamente en las noches cuando su madre pasaba el jardín y le ofrecía un recipiente con comida, que esta agradecía de forma dramática. Pero aparte de eso, no había vuelto a su hogar en algún momento.

Era una chica bastante curiosa.

.

—Me preocupa un poco Evans-chan—hablo un día Kyoko en medio de clases.

Estaban en un círculo todos, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Hana, Kyoko y él. Todos veían como al otro lado del salón, Charlotte estaba sentada tranquilamente, siendo el centro de atención de algunas personas muy mal intencionadas.

Se sorprendía que para el nivel de odio que parecía ganar en un mes, no le hubieran lastimado.

—Estoy de acuerdo, parece muy solitaria—musito Yamamoto con pesar, Chrome a su lado asintió.

Hana suspiro con una caja de jugo en sus manos.

—Tiene una actitud bastante despreciable, una vez me acerque y me acuso de ser un ser falso con apariencia de niña—gruño con cara azulada y total rencor en su voz.

Suspiro nervioso, sin duda Charlotte era una persona…complicada.

Pero si había sobrevivido a las ganas de muerte de Hibari, la forma en que Xanxus lo despreciaba, incluso a Mukuro y Byakuran. Estaba seguro que sobreviviría a la chica en su grupo de amigos.

Además…había algo raro alrededor de la chica, que le hacía sentir un poco de curiosidad.

Entonces tomo aire y comenzó a caminar donde estaba su compañera de intercambio, ante la mirada curiosa de su grupo de amigos. De reojo los miro algo conmovido, al pensar que hace poco más un año, en realidad solo era el perdedor Tsuna que no tenía amigos.

—Buen día Charlotte-san—musito con una sonrisa.

Se negaba a llamarle con el mote que le puso Yamamoto, pero sabía que llamarle por el apellido no sería buen inicio cuando esta comento que no quería nada con ese.

Esta alzo la vista de su libro, que hasta donde noto, parecía ser un manga famoso de la revista Jump. Lo había leído anteriormente, cuando tenía más tiempo libre y Reborn no lo obligaba a estudiar. Era sobre un grupo de magos de un gremio, que luchan siempre con sus amigos en aventuras demasiado surrealistas. Aun así Fairy tail le gustaba mucho más ahora, luego de vivir aventuras al lado de sus propios amigos, y conocer lo bueno que eran.

—Buenas Tuna-boy—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante ese sobrenombre, sobre todo porque ahora Yamamoto debía contener a Gokudera quien no parecía llevarlo mejor que él.

—Mis amigos y yo queríamos saber si quieres almorzar hoy con nosotros—dijo señalando a los demás, quienes a excepción de Gokudera y Hana, saludaron amablemente.

En realidad solo fueron Kyoko y Yamamoto, dos personas demasiado amables, pero cuyas sonrisas tal vez aplacarían el mal humor de los otros dos.

Charlotte pestañeo unos momentos, antes de verlo con esa adorable sonrisa con la que veía a todos.

Él le sonrió de regreso, pensando que todo estaría bien.

.

A veces se preguntaba como su híper intuición podría ayudarlo en medio de una batalla, pero en algunas cosas comunes fallaría estrepitosamente. Ante su sorpresa y la mayoría del salón, Charlotte asintió comer con ellos, aunque muchas veces rechazo a otros. Pero cuando llegaron a la azotea, esta descaradamente robo de su bento, que su madre había hecho, de forma indirecta. Cuando se dio cuenta toda su caja de almuerzo la tenía la chica, que había robado también la de Yamamoto con una cara de perrito a medio morir y parte de la de Kyoko-chan, quien solamente era muy amable con todos. Hana literalmente le había dado una palmadita en la mano, haciendo que la oji azul se alejara con lágrimas de cocodrilo, que había hecho que Yamamoto suspirar antes de darle su comida completa, logrando que sonriera de nuevo.

Era una manipuladora.

Sintió su estómago rugir de hambre.

—Aquí tiene mi comida decimo—hablo Gokudera deseoso de serle fiel.

Estaba por aceptar un poco, porque realmente tenía hambre. Cuando la mano rápida de Charlotte, quito parte de la comida del peli blanco y la metió toda a su boca.

Todos la vieron impactados y algo asqueados.

Era poco normal que una chica tuviera pocos modales a la hora de comer, pero que comiera tanto, no debía ser sano.

Gokudera comenzó a perseguirla con dinamita, así que él fue detrás de él para que no explotara nada, mientras la chica comía sin dificultad aun corriendo.

Al final nadie salió herido y la chica termino con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Comer con otras personas es genial, llevo tres días desde que mamá no me da comida y pensé que moriría de hambre—hablo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Sus compañeros la vieron preocupados.

—¿Vives sola Charlotte-chan?—dijo Kyoko preocupada.

En las escaleras Chrome le había llamado por el apellido, lo que hizo que Charlotte sollozara que odiaba ese apellido y todos habían quedado en decirle por su nombre.

La chica la vio con una sonrisa tranquila, aunque por primera vez, Tsuna noto que su labio había temblado antes de sonreír.

—Mi familia vive en América y yo me vine sola, quería experimentar la vida escolar de los anime que veía—dijo con ojos en forma de estrella.

Todos la vieron con lastima.

—Pero soy un desastre en la cocina, así que sobrevivo de la comida de otros cuando olvido ir de compras, además mi abuela me mataría si descubre que solo como comida chatarra—musito lo último con un estremecimiento muy obvio.

¿Abuela?

Mientras Kyoko se lanzaba a decirle que podría ir también a su hogar y le enseñaría a cocinar, apoyada por Chrome, Tsuna se quedó meditando.

Había mencionado anteriormente tener desprecio por el apellido de su padre, lo cual significaba una mala relación de esa parte. La falta de mención de su madre y en lugar de ella mencionar a su abuela, había parecido demasiado curioso para no notarlo.

De reojo pudo ver a Gokudera fruncir el ceño, debiendo pensar similar a él.

—Pero ahora que estoy en Naminori, quiero vivir al máximo la experiencia de ser un adolecente—dijo con un puño en alto.

Todos la vieron con puntos sobre su cabeza, hasta que la puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una persona que conocían bien.

—¡ESO FUE EXTREMO!—dijo Ryohei con ojos brillantes de pasión, saliendo de la nada.

Como de costumbre.

Charlotte asintió animada.

—Esa pasión me hace querer invitarte al club de Boxeo—explico el hermano mayor de Kyoko con ojos en llamas.

De pronto la manera animada de Charlotte disminuyo, viendo a otro lado con una sonrisa apenada y también algo nerviosa.

—Lo siento, no soy buena en los deportes—admitió en voz baja.

Pero parecía que el hermano mayor de todos, no la escucho.

—No aceptare un no por respuesta—

Como un extraño recuerdo, vio como Charlotte negaba con la cabeza, antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras, seguidas del hermano mayor que gritaba "Extremo" cada pocos segundos.

Sintió un poco de pena ajena.

Aunque de reojo noto que la actitud de Hana, ya molesta, pareció empeorar.

Rio nervioso.

.

Al final del día Yamamoto se quejó en su club de béisbol, Gokudera quien estaba en el club de cosas anormales, tuvo que huir cuando el guardián de pantano de Enma, aun no dejaba su obsesión por el chico. Antes de darse cuenta, regresaba a casa con Kyoko y Charlotte, quien había comprado algo de golosinas en una tienda, masticando una paleta en ese momento.

Kyoko era amable, lo suficiente para hacer conversación con Charlotte, quien al final dejaba que hablara. Esta se despidió, invitándola a cenar al día siguiente, Charlotte se negó al recordar de quien era hermana la chica. Igualmente Kyoko no se deprimió, siempre tan amable y linda.

—¿Kyoko te rechazo o no te has declarado?—pregunto con diversión.

Sintió una flecha atravesar su interior, antes de verla sonrojado como un tomate. Reborn, quien sabe dónde había estado hasta el momento, salto sobre su cabeza con mirada divertida.

—Se declaró hace un año, pero la chica no lo acepto pensando que era una broma—revelo sin importarle que eso le hiciera ponerse aún más rojo.

Charlotte lo miro con algo similar a la pena, antes de reírse por bajo de su desgracia.

Que humillante.

—Sabes Charlotte, dado que tuviste tutores privados, según comentaste…tal vez podría ayudarme con el estudio de Dame-Tsuna—hablo Reborn provocando una gran sonrisa en la chica y una mirada de enojo en la suya.

Estaba jodido.

 **Continuara…**

 _Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos :3  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	4. Capítulo 3: Amigos

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 3: Amigos.**

 _No estaba acostumbrado a tener sueños, pero el haber desarrollado mejor su híper intuición, le hacía entender que esto era una de esas extrañas ocasiones. No había un paisaje muy nítido o algo que pudiera identificarse, pero entre toda esa bruma, pudo detectar a un pequeño chico de diez años, cabellera rubia algo alborotada y ojos de un pacífico color claro._

 _Lo reconoció de inmediato._

 _"Giotto, el primer jefe de la familia Vongola" grito su mente._

 _¿Qué era esto?_

 _¿Por qué estaba en medio de un sueño donde estaba su antepasado?_

 _Como si algo respondiera sus preguntas, apareció una nueva silueta. De una edad similar con su antepasado, apareció con un bonito vestido de una época antigua. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos profundo de tono azulado. Su rostro fue lo que más le perturbo, era muy similar al de Charlotte su vecina, pero este mostraba un poco más de madurez y serenidad, que la atolondrada de su época._

 _La imagen era bastante curiosa sobre todo cuando al voltear a ver a su antepasado, este veía con grandes ojos brillantes a la chica y una sonrisa resplandeciente._

 _Como él cuando Reborn le daba un día libre._

 _—Giotto deja de escapar de tu casa para ayudar a otros, siempre me envían a buscarte—dijo la niña con un suspiro derrotado._

 _Giotto permaneció con la sonrisa tranquila._

 _—Te quejas mucho Dalai, pero siempre me ayudas—le ataco rápidamente con una sonrisa astuta._

 _Las mejillas de la niña se revolotearon, antes de chasquear la lengua._

 _—Si no protejo al tonto de mi mejor amigo, terminarías metido en muchos problemas—acuso esta con fingido tono de enojo._

 _Antes de voltearse y comenzar a sonreír, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Giotto se ensanchara, antes de tomar la mano de la niña y salir corriendo juntos. Cuando pasaron cerca de donde estaba él, sintió un extraño vació en su interior, que lo impulso a una oscuridad._

 _._

—¡SAWADA!—grito alguien antes de sentir un golpe sobre su cabeza.

Se levantó de golpe notando que estaba en medio de clases, donde había terminado dormido y su profesor, Nara-sensei, a pesar de su amabilidad, se veía bastante furioso. Se estuvo disculpando varios minutos, ante la risa del resto de sus compañeros de clases, antes que las clases retomaran el orden.

Noto como Gokudera miraba mal a su profesor y Yamamoto le sonreía nervioso. Entonces su mirada se posó en Charlotte, quien ante su inseparable sonrisa, tenía un brillo de satisfacción que le recordaba a Reborn.

A veces ambos eran sádicos.

Apenas sonó la campana del almuerzo, Charlotte se puso al lado del grupo para ir a comer, sonriéndole de emoción a Kyoko cuando esta le trajo un almuerzo, recordando la escena del día anterior. Tan solo al salir del salón, Ryohei apareció para invitar a la chica nueva, tal como el día anterior, lo que hizo que esta llorar antes de correr gritando que quería comer.

Tsuna sintió algo de pena por esta.

—Espero Oni-chan se calme un poco—musito Kyoko.

El resto la vio con pesar, ya que sabían que cuando algo se metía en la cabeza de Ryohei, nadie lo sacaba.

.

—¡ME RINDO!—grito Charlotte la tarde de un sábado, después de una semana y media de ser acosada por Ryohei.

Este quien siempre la veía huir, correr y esquivarlo, se repetía a si mismo que efectivamente era una chica extrema y debía estar en el club.

Pero ese día mamá había dicho que prepararía un cheescake de fresa, lo cual hizo que Charlotte comenzara a soltar baba, que se eliminó cuando vio a Ryohei esperándola a la afuera del instituto.

Había pensado en intervenir, pero un parte de él no quiso hacerlo, sintiendo miedo por la mirada enojada de la chica.

—Estoy harta de no poder robar comida a voluntad y perderme tres capítulos de mi anime favorito por huir de ti—escupió Charlotte casi al borde de las lágrimas.

La palabra Otaku rondo la mente de Tsuna, pero se negó a decirle en voz alta. A su lado Yamamoto solo reía, Gokudera murmuraba que era estúpida, Kyoko parecía preocupada, Chrome miraba todo con tranquilidad y Hana solo esperaba que todo terminara de una vez.

Charlotte se volteo y arrojo su maletín a Tsuna, que apenas lo sujeto.

—Por eso te reto Sasagawa Ryohei—dijo con voz alta señalando al boxeador—si gano me dejaras en paz de una maldita vez y si pierdo me uniré a ese estúpido club—añadió con voz seria.

Reborn que veía todo desde el tejado, pareció curioso de saber que pasaría, con Hibari a su lado.

—¡ACEPTO AL EXTREMO!—grito el mayor de los Sasagawa.

Charlotte sonrió levemente.

—El primero en hacer un K.O a su objetivo gana—impuso las reglas.

Tsuna se puso muy nervioso, su bien Ryohei no era de pegar a las chicas, esto era serio. Noto como su guardián del sol se tensaba ante la idea también, pero Charlotte, la torpe y glotona Charlotte que solo comía como un cerdo todo el tiempo, tenía una mirada determinada.

Pero aun así el hermano mayor asintió, probablemente pensando en derribarla.

Pero con una velocidad, algo alarmante para alguien que admitía no ser buena en educación física, Charlotte estuvo frente al hermano mayor. Este pareció tomado por la guardia baja, ya que apretó sus puños frente a él de forma instintiva.

Entonces los ojos de Charlotte brillaron con maldad, antes de...

Antes de…

—¡HIEEE!—chillo Tsuna y varios curiosos, también exclamaron sorprendidos con el rostro sonrojado.

Charlotte acababa de levantar su falda, dejando ver unas bragas de color azul sin adornos, pegadas a su cuerpo como segunda piel. Que dejaba ver, para el caso, unas bonitas piernas blancas bien formadas.

.

Charlotte estaba harta de ese idiota que la seguía gritando sobre el club de boxeo, durante toda su vida solo había practicado artes marciales y no era la mejor de su clase. Pero el haberlas practicado por casi una década, le habían demostrado que podía protegerse de ser necesario. Cuando por fin pudo despertar en su totalidad la llama del océano, sus características de lucha, incrementaron como su capacidad de pelear. Era como un Pokémon. Vale el juntarse con Tsuna le había hecho comprar algunas consolas de video juego.

Su abuela era una desgraciada por no mostrarle nunca ese hermoso mundo.

Ahora se la pasaba horas capturando monstruos virtuales que ella amaba, que por culpa de Sasagawa Ryohei su tiempo se había limitado.

Al tema.

Sabía luchar, pero también sabía que no tenía ese instinto como el resto de luchadores tenía entrenado. Solo podría ser una verdadera luchadora, con sus llamas del océano.

Estaba prohibido demostrar su poder. Así que usaría trucos bajos.

Ella en América siempre fue un alma libre, bueno, vivir encerrada dentro de su hogar no era sinónimo de alma libre. Pero era considerada por su servidumbre, como alguien sin vergüenza ajena. Estar en ropa interior o como Dios la trajo al mundo, no era importante para ella. Nunca nadie le enseño sobre eso, ella estaba orgullosa de su cuerpo.

Pero en Japón era diferente, eran muy conservadores.

Cuando abrazaba a sus compañeros y amigos de Tsuna, lo notaba, esas acciones eran poco comunes. Entre chicas no parecía muy malo o niños, pero de una chica a un chico, era casi una blasfemia.

Ryohei podría ser un chico extremo, pero chico.

Lo vio sonrojarse como un tomate al ver detenidamente sus bragas azules, lo cual hizo que sus ojos brillaran malvadamente, pero nadie lo noto por ver su ropa interior.

No activo la totalidad de su llama, eso sería una muerte segura a manos de su abuela, pero si lo suficiente para que sus ojos centellaran y muy ligeramente, su pierna derecha en su parte baja la sintiera. Se agacho rápidamente dándole una mejor vista de su braga a los presentes, antes que su patada conectara con la quijada de Ryohei, en un sonoro crack antes que este cayera de espaldas.

Como si nada, regreso a su postura normal, sonriendo satisfecha al verlo en el suelo inconsciente, con un sonrojo y sangre saliendo por su nariz.

Se volteo donde Tsuna miraba su rostro muerto de la vergüenza, tomo su maletín y sonrió.

—Hoy comeré Cheescake y veré un nuevo capítulo de Gintama—hablo de forma poética apretando el puño.

También que la mayoría de su anime, mostrara chicas semi desnudas como shonen común, o fuera una total parodia como Gintama, habían alterado un poco su sentido de la realidad.

.

Reborn camino tranquilamente de regreso a casa, siguiendo de cerca, pero sin ser visto, al grupo de Tsuna donde ahora Charlotte estaba en el medio parloteando por los oídos. Chrome quien no soportaba tanta energía, se encogía al lado de Tsuna, quien por vergüenza aun no veía bien a la chica. Yamamoto era alguien que lograba seguirle el ritmo y por quien hablaba más cómodamente, Gokudera solo musitaba groserías cuando le decía "Baka-kun". Kyoko había desistido ese día, llevando a su hermano a la enfermería, pero sus llamas del sol terminarían curándolo rápidamente.

Llamas.

Su principal problema ahora.

Esa niña había mostrado un destello de llamas en su pelea, que si bien algo mezquina, le había hecho ganar. La mafia no era un lugar agradable, no había batallas justas y aparte de esta décima generación, las demás familias no tenían reparos a la hora de luchar, con tal de ganar. Eso era lo que mostraron esa tarde los ojos de Charlotte, una voluntad de ganar y usar su cuerpo como ventaja. Muchas veces había visto grandes hombres de la mafia, caer solo por no saber luchar con una cara bonita.

Las peores batallas, fue cuando su morar fue cuestionada al inicio de su mundo del asesinato, al luchar contra mujeres. Mujeres que se mostraban débiles, pero que eran expertas asesinas.

La caja de pandora contenía una mujer, el peor desastre para un hombre.

Una mujer en la mafia era peligrosa, recordaba a la octava y esta había demostrado a la familia, que una mujer podía ser una gran jefa aunque el sistema siempre hubiera sido de hombres.

Charlotte sin duda, tenía un destello de posibilidades para este mundo. Una gran adicción a la familia de Tsuna.

Pero también presentaba muchas dudas.

No solo la investigación de esta, lo llevaba a una familia de Estados Unidos, que aunque poseía una gran fortuna, no tenía información, como si alguien no quisiera que otros supieran sobre ellos. El apellido Lougthy era lo único que sonaba, pero entre sus archivos e informantes, no había nada. Es como si no existieran. Lo cual le preocupo, el noveno estaba enterado ya y estaba buscando información.

Pero luego de un mes en Naminori y ningún loco intentando matar a Tsuna, había pensado que solo era otra humana común.

Hasta que aparecieron sus llamas.

A simple vista podría decir que la llama de Charlotte era la del sol o la tormenta, el sol por sus energías y forma alegre de brillar, también tormenta por sus imprudencias y su forma de chocar con Gokudera. Pero ahora en medio de la batalla, el destello azulado de las llamas, podrían reflejas las de la lluvia.

Una tontería.

Porque la lluvia era la calma, como Yamamoto.

Esta chica parecía una explosión, alegría y fuerza.

Aun así tendría que aceptar que su llama de la lluvia, podría ser tan fuerte como la de Squalo, quien tenía una extraña personalidad.

Sus investigaciones sobre Charlotte, simplemente volverían a reanudarse.

.

Después que Charlotte arrasara literalmente con el postre ella sola en la cena, que jugara divertida con Lambo e I-pin como si nunca hubiera jugado con niños, convencerlo a él a un torneo de Pokémon y ganara. No tenía sentido, hace un mes la chica nunca había jugado Pokémon, pero ahora había capturado legendarios y todo. La joven termino despidiéndose de pronto al ganar, diciendo que era hora de su anime favorito y corrió a la casa donde vivía.

—Lotte-chan es adorable—dijo su madre con una mano en la mejilla.

La vio con dudas en sus ojos.

En realidad a pesar de su tendencia a ser desagradable con otros, de forma inconsciente, la chica siempre estaba sonriendo y siendo positiva. Además si era tan amable con los niños de su casa, que en si ya eran bastante molestos, debía ser una persona buena.

Su híper intuición no le decía nada malo de la chica.

Solo…su sueño.

No quería pensar en el sueño que tuvo en clases, pero la imagen de Giotto con esa chica, le hizo sentir extrañas dudas en su interior. La idea que fuera un recuerdo de su antepasado le atormentaba, anteriormente había visto leves recuerdos de este y la sensación fue similar.

¿Por qué ahora?

Si fuera algo que Charlotte activo, dado que no podría rechazar la similitud con la niña de su sueño, debió activarse cuándo la conoció.

No ahora.

Tomo toda su preocupación y la tiro por la borda, ya después pensaría en eso si fuera importante. Al llegar a su habitación se topó a Reborn, que estaba tranquilamente sentado.

—Charlotte podría ser una buena adicción a la familia—musito este con sonrisa de cazador.

Se tensó y escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

Al igual que con Kyoko y Haru, no involucraría a Charlotte en su familia, no es que no creyera que fuera fuerte (la patada que le dio al Oni-san era suficiente para verlo) pero se negaba a involucrar a más personas en su familia por ahora. Cuando se negó, el golpe de Reborn lo dejo noqueado sobre su cama.

Vaya día.

.

Sus clases estaban progresando bien, vale que no tenía notas sobresalientes y aun no sabía por qué ese bebé quería que ayudara a Tsuna. Bueno era un bebé, ella no conocía muchos bebes, tal vez en Japón los bebes eran súper inteligentes. Bueno ella se calmaría y haría lo que pudiera, su abuela aún no se había quejado y sus calificaciones eran un lindo 7, bastante para alguien tan torpe como ella. Algunos profesores le habían molestado con la idea que se uniera a algún club.

¿Tal vez un club de anime y manga?

Uno de video juegos no estaría mal.

Detuvo sus pasos en la entrada de la preparatoria de Naminori, porque frente a ella, estaba uno de los sujetos más peligrosos que había conocido alguna vez.

—H-Hibari-san—musito su apellido con respeto y temor.

En este mes y medio había conocido el verdadero temor a manos del líder del comité disciplinario. Si bien Cordelia siempre causo una sensación de temor en ella, como su guardián de hielo, este hombre daba una sensación de pánico.

Era guapo y caliente.

Pero después de que la castigara toda una semana, teniendo consideración de ella como chica y llamándola herbívoro, no le pego nunca.

Pero ahora sus tofas parecían brillar, en una advertencia peligrosa de una lucha que no tenía sentido.

Había llegado temprano ese día.

Aun así el joven estaba furioso y la mordería hasta la muerte, de forma no sexual, lo que era malo. Sus ojos podían ver a través de él y tenía miedo.

—Ayer note que no eres un herbívoro y tienes instintos de lucha…así que tendré que morderte hasta la muerte en una lucha—dijo el discurso más largo desde que lo conoció.

Y se hizo mil veces más aterrador para ella.

Quería huir de ahí.

Aun así las tofas brillaron y este se lanzó para el ataque a su persona, todo fue en cámara lenta y si ella quería, podría esquivarlo con facilidad. Sus ataques no eran a muerte, simplemente eran para medir sus movimientos y saber si era digna para la lucha.

Podría luchar.

Podría activar sus llamas del océano y darle una lucha que disfrutaría.

Sería su primera lucha real, fuera de su mansión.

Aunque le hubiera gustado llevarse por ese sentimiento, de sacar todo el potencial de sus músculos y experimentar que era capaz, se contuvo. Porque Hibari no parecía de las personas que se conformara con derrotar, no, el chico iría una y otra vez contra ella, por que amaba la sensación de una buena lucha.

Entonces no se movió.

Dejo que la tofa brillara en su dirección.

El golpe llego tan contundente que la lanzo contra su espalda, la sangre metálica se saboreó en su boca y su cabeza golpeo con fuerza el cemento detrás de ella. Mientras sus ojos se cerraban, noto la mirada de fastidio en la cara del líder del comité, este sabía que ella pudo esquivar el ataque, había confiado en ella, pero lo había decepcionado.

Su forma de ver a través de otros, le permitió ver, que había herido a Hibari.

Puede que fuera un cavernícola, pero no parecía satisfecho de maltratarla sin motivo.

—¡CHARLOTTE-SAN!—fue el último grito que escucho, antes de perderse en la nuble de conciencia.

.

.

.

 _—Giotto, cuantas veces te tengo que decir, no te alejes de mi lado cuando salimos—_

 _—Pero Dalai, esa familia tenía hambre—_

 _—Sé que es duro Giotto, pero estamos aquí para ayudar a nuestras familias—_

 _—No quiero ayudar a mi familia, no necesitan ayuda—_

 _—Te entiendo pero hasta que seas mayor, no puedes irte tú solo por ahí—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Abrió los ojos asustada, levantándose de golpe en el lugar donde estuviera, sudando nerviosa y dirigiendo una mano a su cabeza. Las palabras habían sido tan fuertes en su cabeza, con voces que jamás había escuchado. ¿Giotto? ¿Dalai? Acaso ese no era el nombre de su antepasado y el chico que, ella juraba, había estado interesada en su sangre. Pero no tenía el menor sentido, porque habría soñado con aquello. Su rostro se formó en una expresión de molestia.

Odiaba no entender las cosas.

—Veo que despertaste, Charlotte-san—musito alguien con suavidad a su lado.

Para su sorpresa, luego de una rápida inspección, estaba en medio de la enfermería de la escuela. Con un único acompañante a su lado.

Tsuna.

Lo miro algo sorprendida e inquieta. Desde que recordaba en su vida, siempre que estuvo enferma por la anemia, siempre se levantó sola sin nadie a su lado, de no ser por algún sirviente o el doctor. Siempre pensó en su abuela y por qué ella no estaba a su lado, pero su abuela era la jefe de su familia, tenía cosas más importantes que pensar.

¿Por qué ese niño?

Lo miro sorprendida.

—Vi cuando sucedió todo, fue raro Hibari-san nunca golpeo alguna chica, bueno Adelheid era diferente porque lo retaba, pero aun así siempre fue muy respetuoso. Pero aun así te noqueo, deberé hablar con él más tarde para que no haga esas cosas—musito rápidamente con voz preocupada.

No dejo de verlo con la misma sorpresa.

Sus ojos se nublaron un poco inquietos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—dijo con voz algo graciosa.

Fue cuando noto las vendas en su quijada y su lengua adormecida, probablemente por el estridente golpe, que aun provocaba retumbar su cabeza. Ahora su voz sonaba como caricatura, por la poca movilidad y el dolor insoportable.

Tsuna sonrió.

—Bueno sé que vives sola y en caso de emergencia, estaba pensando en llevarte al hospital y llamar a mi madre para que me ayudara a llevarte a casa. Gokudera y Yamamoto estuvieron hasta hace poco, Kyoko te mando saludos y Chrome también parece preocupada—explico rápidamente.

Su entrecejo se frunció.

¿Por qué ellos?

Desde su llegada a la escuela, su característica del océano de ver a través de otros, le hizo entender claramente la naturaleza de quienes le rodeaban. Eran unos bastardos. Cada uno de ellos solo pensaban que era una linda chica nueva, extranjera y para pasar el rato o ser popular. Aun así a su abuela le había dicho que todo era genial, porque a pesar de la gente hipócrita, lo demás como la libertad era bueno.

Se había alejado de ese chico al inicio, porque pensó que solo le ayudaba por lo pedido a su profesor y a sus amigos, claramente no le agradaba del todo.

Pero había vuelto a tenderle la mano, como si no le importara que ella fuera una grosera con otros. Lo que nadie sabía es que ella no era grosera, solo decía la verdad a los demás. Como ese estúpido capitán que se le declaro, que solamente quería aumentar su popularidad. Era caliente por fuera, pero un bastardo por dentro.

Lo peor era eso mismo.

Ella podía ver a través de otros.

Y el ver a través de ese niño a su lado, mostraba sentimientos sinceros y un amplio cielo en sus ojos. No conocía mucho aparte de las llamas del océano, pero su abuela le había instruido en las llamas que la mayoría de los demás poseían, el cielo era una rara y bastante poderosa.

Este niño, tenía un gran poder del cielo.

Puro.

Latente.

Con armonía.

—No necesito que estés aquí a mi lado—le gruño dejando su actitud de felicidad de lado.

No era una fachada, ella realmente amaba estar en ese lugar, pero cuando alguien amenazaba sus inestables sentimientos, nuevos a todo lo que experimentaba, tenía miedo. Se alejaba para que nadie viera sus profundos sentimientos dentro del océano, porque eso era solo de ella y nadie tenía por qué conocerlo.

Tsuna parpadeo confundido, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

—No debes estar sola—

—Eso no te importa—

—Charlotte-san estas actuando muy a la defensiva, solamente quiero ayudar—

—Nunca nadie me ayudo jodido gilipollas—

El silencio reino el lugar y espero, que sus fuertes olas hicieran que el chico se alejara, pero como ella, parecía ver claramente a través de sus ataques, que llegaron de la nada. Sin querer exponerse, quiso levantarse y correr a su hogar y volver, cuando estuviera bien.

Hubo un silencio.

Unos dos minutos.

Que le hizo esperar que se rindiera.

Pero no lo hizo.

.

—¿Cómo es tu familia Charlotte-san?—

La pregunta era algo que lo atormentaba desde que noto que la chica que siempre hablaba, no comentaba sobre eso. Además era como si su híper intuición lo guiara a hacer dicha pregunta.

El silencio reina el lugar, haciendo comprender a Tsuna, que Charlotte tal vez no es tan feliz como siempre aparenta. Cuando todos se habían marchado de su hogar, esta se había quedado siempre, como si quisiera acaparar todo el cariño o calor de familia que pudiera. Había pensado que tal vez era por que vivía solo al otro lado de su hogar, pero ahora, pensaba que tal vez era algo más serio.

Esta permanecía con la mirada perdida, era en esos momentos donde sus ojos no parecían brillar, que notaba la profundidad de los ojos de su compañera.

—Mi familia, es complicada—inicio por fin a la pregunta que le había dicho.

Vio la sonrisa algo torpe en sus labios, que no podía ocultar la cantidad de tristeza que poseía.

Se tensó ante eso.

Pero parecía rendida de seguir con la lucha a su lado y exponer algo frente a él que no entendía.

Siempre había odiado cuando sus amigos o conocidos, no presentaban tranquilidad o alegría verdadera. Aun así conociendo el pasado de todos ellos, le costaba pensar que alguna vez, uno de ellos tuviera esa clase de expresión tan solitaria.

—Mi madre murió el día de mi parto, dejándome al cuidado de mi abuela…mi padre no es una gran persona, así que no lo he visto en mucho tiempo—murmuro abrazando sus rodillas y suspirando un poco.

Se veía tan diferente a la chica loca que siempre robaba comida, gritaba cosas de su anime o jugaba video juegos en medio salón siendo reprendida por el profesor.

¿Le habría dicho esto a alguien?

Por un momento se preguntó si era la persona adecuada para escuchar, Yamamoto podría ser un mejor consolador o Chrome entendería mejor que él. Gokudera tampoco tenía una buena familia, podría explicarle a ella sobre como lo supero…incluso Hibari parecía entender mejor que él.

Atacándola de la nada al comprender su posible poder.

—Entonces crecí la mayor parte de mi vida en una mansión, rodeada de personas de mi edad a las cuales no les agrado…nunca tuve un amigo y soy pésima relacionándome con personas—hablo lo último con culpabilidad.

No debería sentir culpa.

Nada de esto era su culpa.

—Por eso apenas comprendí que mi vida corría, quise sentir que era ser una persona normal y vine a Japón apenas tuve el consentimiento de mi abuela—hablo con un poco más de alegría—aquí los conocí a todos ustedes, que son geniales y me tratan bien…pero—sus ojos se nublaron un poco—cuando los veo a todos con sus familias, me pregunto si alguna vez alguien me vera igual. ¿Tonto no crees?—dijo la última pregunta con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

Él permaneció en silencio.

Recordaba cuando era solo dame-Tsuna, vale que aun Reborn lo llamaba así y la mayoría de sus compañeros. Pero ya no estaba solo, o tampoco tenía todo el tiempo esa actitud pesimista. Ahora estaba rodeado de amigos todo el tiempo, incluso sus anteriores enemigos, ahora eran sus aliados y en su casa siempre era ruidosa por la cantidad de personas.

Incluso haciendo que él, pensara que en un futuro podría protegerlos.

A su familia.

Sonrió un poco.

—Es cierto que tienes problemas con tu familia de sangre—empezó haciendo que la chica volteara la mirada—pero si algo aprendí los últimos meses, es que también existe familia con la cual no estas atada de forma sanguínea, pero que igualmente te llegaran apreciar como si lo fueras—expreso con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando esta volteo a verle, parecía un poco perdida, como Enma antes que pasara la lucha contra los Shimon. Pero esta vez no había lucha, solamente ayudar a un amigo.

—Lotte eres una gran chica, te aseguro que pronto estarás rodeada de amigos, que serán como tu familia—

—Pero yo no puedo hacer amigos, no sé cómo hacerlo—

—Yo ya soy tu amigo—

La chica volteo a verlo con gran sorpresa en su rostro, antes que la comprensión pareciera brillar en sus ojos y pequeñas lágrimas se formaran en estos. Sonrió pensando que tenía unas cuantas similitudes con Lambo. Aun así esta se contuvo de llorar y en cambio, con ojos algo llorosos, mostro una gran sonrisa verdadera.

Que hizo que él se sonrojara levemente avergonzado.

—Muchas gracias, Tsuna—dijo con un rostro, que aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, era muy hermoso.

Entonces sonrió a pesar de su sonrojo.

Porque ambos eran amigos ahora.

 **Continuara…**

 _Gracias por leer.  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	5. Capítulo 4: Playa

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 4: Playa**

 _Un lago reluciente apareció frente a él, causando confusión en su interior nuevamente, no entendía que significaban estos sueños y por qué venían cuando se les daba la gana. Pero al ver nuevamente la espalda de Giotto, quien parecía tener la edad que él poseía ahora, viendo el lago con una mirada calmada, le trajo muchas preguntas._

 _¿Qué significaban estos sueños?_

 _¿Por qué los tenía?_

 _¿Qué buscaba decirle Giotto?_

 _Entonces caminando pasando por su lado, en dirección a Giotto, aparecía una chica que él conocía bien. EN su anterior sueño era una niña, pero ahora parecía una joven, casi idéntica a Charlotte. Solo que su cabellera castaña clara, estaba menos rizada y su porte era incluso más digno._

 _—¿Estas segura de esto Dalai?—pregunto Giotto viéndola con preocupación._

 _El rostro de la chica fue calmado, pero algo nostálgico a la hora de verlo._

 _—Cozarto tiene razón, eres un chico demasiado dulce…pero si forman a los vigilantes, mi deber será también fundar una familia que pueda darles soporte—expreso con una gran sonrisa._

 _Iguales a las de Charlotte._

 _Pero Giotto no parecía contento, su rostro parecía una mueca inexplicable de dolor, pero este término sonriendo, sabiendo que era lo mejor._

 _—Volveré en un mes y no notaras mi ausencia en Italia, además, Londres es muy bonito—explico con ambas manos juntas y rostro soñador._

 _Algo pasaba, Tsuna sabía que algo no estaba bien. Porque si bien las palabras de Dalai eran animadas, el rostro de Giotto parecía lleno de dudas, algo difícil de creer, del hombre que siempre le daba confianza._

 _Entonces este sujeto la mano de la chica, que pareció sorprendida cuando este la vio fuertemente, con mucha intensidad en sus ojos._

 _—Promete que volverás a mi lado—exigió con rudeza y muchas promesas en sus ojos, que dejaron a Tsuna con la garganta seca._

 _Noto una expresión algo incrédula en el rostro de Dalai, antes que sonriera de forma diferente. Ya no había felicidad en su sonrisa, solamente un cariño inmenso y unos ojos llenos de amor. Esta tomo la mano de Giotto con las dos de ella, que eran más pequeñas y delicadas._

 _Eso calmo al rubio._

 _—El océano y el cielo no pueden estar juntos, es imposible—susurro por bajo, causando que Giotto pareciera confundido—pero en el mar donde la vista se pierde, el océano y el cielo se encuentran—añadió con una ligera sonrisa, que coloreo las mejillas de Giotto._

 _Como si explicara algo, que Tsuna no entendía bien._

 _—Al igual que las llamas de mi querida tierra, yo también te protegeré y volveré a tu lado—explico con ternura._

 _La mano de Giotto se alzó, pero antes de saberlo, su cuerpo nuevamente fue arrastrado a la bruma, con un grito ensordecedor y la silueta de ambos jóvenes en su cerebro._

 _._

Quien lo despertó esta vez, fue Reborn con una fuerte patada en su mejilla, que lo hizo gemir antes de bajarse del bus, detrás de todos los demás. Cada uno de ellos pareció iluminarse en su rostro, cuando vieron aquel inmenso más que llegaba al océano.

—¡LA PLAYA!—grito Charlotte saltando junto con Lambo e I-pin.

Sí.

Hoy era el día de la playa.

Se preguntaran como paso esto…

Fácil explicación.

El hacerse amigo de Charlotte, bueno, amigo oficial, trajo con él muchas cosas que no entendía bien. Al parecer la chica era tan grosera con otros y aparte, porque no le tenía confianza a nadie. Pero luego de su pequeña charla, esta parecía pegada a él como un chicle, lo que en un principio lo puso nervioso, ahora lo relajaba, porque entendía que esta solamente estaba sola. Costo unas cuantas semanas de su nueva amistad, para que comenzara ver a los demás como posibles amigos.

Hasta ahora solo parecía congeniar con Gokudera y Yamamoto, el primero porque siempre peleaban y parecía divertida cuando lo hacán, el segundo porque Yamamoto es amigo de todo el mundo. Con las chicas como Kyoko o Haru, realmente no iba del todo bien. Kyoko la estaba ganando poco a poco con comida, pero Haru la había conocido el primer día que ambos eran amigos, mientras Charlotte revoloteaba sobre él diciendo que era genial tener un amigo, Haru la había visto y todo se formó un malentendido.

Chrome era muy callada y parecía que Charlotte la intimidaba con tanta energía, Hana la odiaba a muerte y Charlotte parecía divertida con eso. Ryohei siempre le decía extremo y ella se escondía detrás de él. Por ultimo Hibari la fulminaba con la mirada al pasar y ella se encogía aún más que con Ryohei.

Entonces se limitaba a estar con él, Yamamoto y Gokudera principalmente. Se había vuelto una fanática de los video juegos, así que mientras no estaba en su hogar viendo algún anime, estaba en la suya comiendo o jugando con ellos. En ocasiones se unía a sus entrenamientos con Reborn, riendo sobre algo de que los bebes en Japón eran súper fuertes. Totalmente ajena al mundo de la mafia, a pesar que Reborn decía que tenía características innatas de una posible asesina.

Él tenía amigas como Kyoko y Haru, incluso Bianchi era una buena figura femenina si eliminas su deseo de matar a todos con su comida, pero con Charlotte era diferente. Si bien al principio se sentía intimidado por que era muy guapa, al conocerla día a día, parecía más otro de sus amigos varones, que alguna chica. Solo cuando hacia caras adorables, recordaba que era una chica.

Pero estar a su lado se sentía tan bien y normal, que rápidamente la chica gano el título de mejor amiga. En realidad solo llevaba tres meses en Naminori, uno y unos cuantos días de ser su amiga, pero realmente la apreciaba lo suficiente. Estaba alegre que en este tiempo no hubieran algunos ataques u otra aventura de la mafia, le daba tiempo para pensar.

En fin, en uno de esos días donde estaban viendo una película todos en su hogar, la chica vio el mar y se puso de pie alegando que debían ir a visitarlo. Reborn pareció interesado y antes de darse cuenta, estaban en medio de un autobús que Noveno les envió, para que fueran a una de las mejores playas del Japón.

Incluso su madre estaba con ellos.

En realidad había ido:

Su madre, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Reborn, Chrome, incluso había logrado subir a Enma quien los acompaño, mientras el resto de su familia, probablemente lo buscaba ante el secuestro de Reborn a su jefe para ir a la playa.

La relación de Enma y Charlotte era inexistente, esta lo saludaba por ser amigo de él, pero este se sonrojaba e huía.

Tal vez en este viaje fueran amigos.

—¡HORA DE NADAR!—chillo Charlotte no bien habían puesto todas las pertenencias en un pequeño espacio en la playa.

Los niños como Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta ya estaban con sus trajes de baño y flotadores. Pero Charlotte, sin ninguna vergüenza, se quitó la camisa larga que llevaba y sus pantalones cortos, provocando que la mayoría de chicos, la vieran sonrojados. Incluso él que a veces olvidaba que su amiga era una chica, no pudo evitar el leve sangrado nasal.

Su amiga tenía buen cuerpo, con un traje de baño de dos piezas muy sencillo, con líneas horizontales blancas y celestes.

Entonces algo llamo su atención, cuando esta se hizo un moño en su cabeza para sujetar su largo cabello, dejo ver un tatuaje en su espalda, que parecía cubrirla todo. Era un extraño tatuaje en símbolos que no entendió, como si fuera un antiguo idioma, donde había un circulo en el centro de mayor tamaño que los otros, uno más pequeño sobre este, uno a su lado derecho y otro al lado izquierdo, con tres abajo este en posición vertical.

La chica no pareció comprender que pasaba, pero Tsuna noto que la mayoría había notado el tatuaje, esta salió corriendo con los niños a la playa.

—Que tatuaje más curioso—musito Yamamoto a su lado.

Así que si lo habían notado.

Pronto los demás se fueron a cambiar, mucho más pudorosos que la chica extranjera. Kyoko y Haru tenían trajes de baño bastante adorables, que hicieron que el sonriera sonrojado, siempre era reconfortante ver a Kyoko, siempre era muy mona.

Gokudera como Yamamoto solo se quitaron las camisas tranquilamente, el hermano mayor de Kyoko seguía usando su extraño y cortó traje de baño. Bianchi llevaba uno algo revelador, mientras abrazaba a Reborn, quien al igual que Lambo, había estado creciendo como un niño, por lo que llevaba un traje acorde a su edad.

Su tutor amaba el cosplay.

Su madre tenía uno bastante normal, mientras tomaba el sol leyendo un libro.

A su lado Enma tenía una pantaloneta negra y una camisa sin mangas de color rojo oscuro. Este parecía algo tímido, pero alegre de haber venido también.

.

—Es hora de los juegos de Playa—hablo Reborn explotando un pequeño juguete del que salió confeti.

Solamente Charlotte y Ryohei exclamaron emocionados, todos los demás, conociendo al sádico, miraron desconfiados.

—Es hora de dividir los equipos—explico Reborn sacando una tabla de puntajes de algún lugar.

Todos se acercaron emocionados.

Kyoko, Haru, Chrome.

—Vamos a darlo todo, Chrome-chan—hablo Kyoko con las manos en la llama de la niebla, quien se sonrojo levemente.

Haru a su lado también le sonrió en apoyo.

Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta.

—Lambo deja eso—gritaba I-pin corriendo tras el niño vaca.

Quien si bien aún tenía un traje de baño con estampado de baca, ya no era todo su traje. Además su cabello era más bajo que antes.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei.

—No estoy con el décimo—exclamo Gokudera derrotado, mientras Yamamoto sonreía divertido.

—Extremo—chillo Ryohei.

Charlotte, Enma, Tsuna.

—Genial—dijo Charlotte emocionada.

Enma se sonrojo furiosamente, en cambio Tsuna solo rio nervioso. Si bien Charlotte era su amiga, sabía que esta era bien torpe y Enma también, él por otra parte…

—El trio dame—murmuro Reborn a su lado.

Estaban perdidos.

.

El primer concurso fue de castillos de arena, mientras mamá y Bianchi disfrutaban del sol, los demás estaban en una fiera competencia. Los niños parecían hacer uno sencillo, mientras que al equipo dame, se caía cada que Charlotte se acercaba a Enma y este empujaba con fuerza alguna columna destruyendo todo. Los otros dos equipos iban mejor, pero cuando sin querer Gokudera empujo a Haru, ambos terminaron en medio de una lucha de gritos. Dado que no podían usar llamas, Chrome no uso ilusiones y Ryohei destruyo extremadamente el castillo por error.

Los niños ganaron un punto.

El siguiente torneo fue de voleibol playero. No es que no fueran bueno, el trio dame era malo en deportes, los niños eran suaves, las chicas jugaban bien, pero el extremo de Ryohei les hizo ganar rápidamente.

Los guardianes tuvieron ese punto.

Continuando los eventos, fue de preparar un helado sabroso, si bien todos se esforzaron al máximo, fue la delicadeza de las chicas, quien logro hacer el helado que satisfacía a Reborn.

Las chicas ganaron ese punto.

.

—Vaya estamos al final—dijo Charlotte algo desanimada al ver la tabla de puntaciones.

No habían ganado ninguno de los siete eventos y solo quedaba el último. Era obvio que el equipo de los guardianes estaba en la cima. No solo habían hecho eventos en grupos, algunos que ocupaban un representante, también lo habían fallado.

Enma a su lado suspiro.

La chica vio fijamente al amigo de Tsuna, parecía tan pequeño y perdido, que le daba algo de lastima. No era de reunirse con gente que no fuera animada, pero este era amigo de Tsuna, un buen amigo, Tsuna era su mejor amigo y no lo decepcionaría.

Le sonrió al chico, pero este solo se sonrojo levemente. Al menos estar con él todo el día, había logrado que el rojo tomate, fuera más leve.

Tsuna al lado de ellos, suspiro cansado de todo.

—El último evento es con un representante, el que tome aquella bandera—anuncio Reborn apuntando a una pequeña boya acuática, que apenas si se podía ver en medio del mar—Gana cinco puntos—añadió con emoción.

Todos se animaron.

Todos los eventos habían sido del valor de un punto, así que aunque todos tenían puntos (menos el trio dame) quien ganara ese evento, ganaría definitivamente.

—Yo iré—dijo Fuuta quien ya había aprendido a nadar sin flotador, los otros dos niños asintieron.

—Es mi turno—dijo Yamamoto, quien al ser tener llama de la lluvia, le era más cómodo el agua.

—Daré lo mejor—tartamudeo Chrome a lo que ambas chicas la apoyaron.

Charlotte noto como Tsuna parecía indeciso, este había admitido nadar y en el evento anterior, de dar una vuelta a un arrecife cercano, había demostrado que podía hacerlo, pero se cansaba un poco. En cambio Enma no parecía muy emocionado por estar fuera de la tierra.

Ella miro al océano, sintiendo esa calma.

Entonces sonrió.

Porque ella era el océano.

—No se preocupen, ganare este evento—hablo con firmeza y seguridad.

Ambos chicos la vieron confundidos, noto un poco de preocupación en Tsuna, pero su sonrisa hizo que solo asintieran al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro representantes se pusieron en posición, los eventos habían llamado la atención de algunos curiosos y algunos estaban al borde de la playa viendo los últimos eventos. Todos tenían algunos grupos que apoyaban, en especial a los niños y los degenerados a las chicas, noto como algunos idiotas decían algo de su cuerpo, pero sus pensamientos grotescos eran claros aun sin su habilidad de ver sobre otros.

Entonces la pistola de Reborn sino y todos los tres se lanzaron al agua.

Menos ella.

Escucho murmullos de preocupación y duda, incluso los de sus compañeros de equipo.

Pero ella solo miro el agua tocando sus pies.

Había estado jugando antes con Lambo e I-pin en la orilla, pero el mar solo era una extensión de ella, el océano, su interior, era lo que ella anhelaba.

Entonces, corrió.

Sintió la dificultad de la arena y vio algunos delante de ella, pero no importo, cuando una ola estaba sobre ella, se sumergió dentro del agua tomando una bocanada de aire y no salió más. No era trampa, pero el agua era una segunda naturaleza para ella, el agua se enrollo sobre sus manos y pies, arrastrándola debajo del agua, pasando debajo de los chicos, con gran velocidad.

Entonces lo veía todo.

La trasparencia sobre ella, el agua rodeándola, la sensación de estar en casa.

Era perfecto.

Ella nunca había ido a la playa antes, había aprendido a nadar en su hogar dentro de las piscinas, dado que su elemento era el agua, esto era natural.

Pero estaba cautivada.

Esta vez no veía nada por televisión, esto era en vivo para ella.

Noto como un pez paso a su lado, revoloteando en su cuerpo como si la reconociera con su elemento. Se sintió flotar dentro de ese líquido tan vital para ella. Hasta que recordó que estaba en una competencia y saco el agua justo debajo de la boya con una gran sonrisa.

Sus competidores estaban alejados y Yamamoto, quien iba al frente, se detuvo sorprendida cuando la vio.

No comprendiendo como llego ahí.

Sonrió maliciosamente, antes de tomar una de las banderas, que tenía la imagen chibi de su equipo, antes de sumergirse nuevamente en el agua.

De igual forma y casi rodando, el agua tomo sus órdenes y la regreso lo más cerca de la orilla que pudo sin ser notado algo raro. Aunque el pasar siempre bajo el agua, debía ser algo totalmente extraño, se dejó llevar. Entonces cerca de la costa, una ola que se formó, literalmente la revolcó sin control, hasta que se estampo contra la arena de cara.

Se puso de pie sonriente, con arena en su cara, con la bandera fuertemente en su mano.

—¡GANAMOS!—dijo emocionada, pero al abrir la boca una gran cantidad de agua salada salió de su boca y comenzó a toser.

.

Tsuna estaba confundido como impresionado, Charlotte no solo era una, a falta de palabras, extraordinaria nadadora, si no que tenía una extraña conexión con el mar, su instinto lo gritaba. Había estado preocupado cuando esta se sumergió algo tardío al mar, como si tuviera miedo, pero en su lugar, nunca salió a tomar aire. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su modo última voluntad para buscarla, por el comentario inocente de Reborn sobre si estaba muerta, la chica había aparecido de la nada al lado de la boya. Para luego desaparecer de nuevo bajo el agua y caer en medio de una ola.

Algo estaba mal.

Algo no tenía sentido.

Pero esta estaba tan sonriente, siempre corriendo por la playa alegre de haber ganado un torneo. Que ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que ganaba un torneo de Reborn.

Esa chica tenía algo raro.

—Charlotte-san—había llamado Kyoko en la hora del almuerzo.

La de ojos azules, que estaba comiendo como una poseída, se tomó la decencia de tragar antes de ver a la adorable Kyoko.

—¿Qué significa tu tatuaje en tu espalda?—cuestiono de tono tan amable.

Tsuna la miro agradecido, al igual que Gokudera, Yamamoto e incluso Reborn, quienes había estado interesados, pero nadie inicio el tema por temor de que significara algo doloroso, o Reborn solo porque Charlotte nunca le hacía caso.

Parecía masoquista.

Este tiempo como amigos, la chica se había encontrado en medio de algunos interrogatorios de Reborn, pero siempre reía nerviosa incluso cuando este la amenazaba. Luego con la cabeza chamusqueada de esquivar ataques, admitía que su abuela era igual de terrorífica, por lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Reborn no tenía un verdadero poder en ella, algo muy extraño y molesto para el tutor.

Nadie negaba nada a Kyoko-chan.

Vio a Charlotte ladear la cabeza de forma algo infantil.

—Significa océano y sus representantes—musito viendo de reojo sobre su hombro, como si así pudiera ver su espalda.

Kyoko y los demás, parecieron confundidos.

Charlotte siguió con la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro todo ese día.

—Mi familia tiene descendientes del agua, siempre ha estado unida a este elemento. Por lo tanto los descendientes directos en la línea de sucesión, deben tatuarse a la edad de diez años, para demostrar su valor ante la familia—explico trabándose en algunas partes, como si no contara toda la historia.

Sorprendentemente, fue Enma quien pareció más curioso.

—Eso significa que eres la futura líder de tu familia—señalo con algo de asombro.

La peli negra asintió.

—Soy el océano que engulle a mi familia, mi deber es protegerlos y asegurarme que siempre regresen a su hogar—susurro para sí misma, con esos ojos tan azules, que parecían engullirlo todo.

Hubo un silencio en el lugar, cada uno procesando sus palabras.

Tsuna frunció el ceño.

La imagen del cielo que le da vida a los elementos, o la gravedad que sujeta a las llamas de la tierra, le recordaban ambas al océano.

Pero solo debía ser una coincidencia.

¿Verdad?

La mirada de Reborn sobre la chica, se oscureció levemente.

—¿Quieres más carne Lotte-chan?—pregunto mamá ajena a todo.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron antes de asentir emocionada.

Era una tragona.

.

Para su sorpresa, la chica Haru que le gritaba siempre por estar pegada a Tsuna, había sido súper amable con ella, cuando pateo a Gokudera al haberle dicho gorda gritona. No es que le importara mucho la chica, pero era una chica y debía tener solidaridad femenina. Cordelia nunca la tuvo con ella, pero eso no significaba que ella no lo tuviera con otras. Además era amiga de Tsuna y Kyoko, Tsuna era su único amigo y Kyoko le alimentaba, debía extender su generosidad a la chica.

Entonces pateo a Gokudera con tal fuerza, que lo lanzo al mar.

Entonces Haru la vio cómo su salvadora y le sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, porque ella veía su interior, y le gusto.

—Haru cree que Charlotte-san no está interesada en Tsuna-san, por lo que Haru tratara amigablemente a Charlotte-san—

¿Por qué hablaba en tercera persona?

Tal vez era algo de los japoneses, estos eran algo raros.

—Pensé que te gustaba Baka-kun porque peleaban tanto—dice señalando inocentemente a Gokudera.

Pero Haru la ve con ojos brillantes, de llamas de enojo e ira, que no iban a ella.

—Haru nunca saldrá con ese idiota—dice con absoluta confianza y ella no dice nada más.

No es que hagan buena pareja, pero bien dicen que los que luchan se aman y todo el camino ambos venían luchando por quien tomaba asiento al lado de Tsuna.

Se encoge de hombros.

Además a Tsuna le gusta Kyoko, lo que le recordaba que ahora que eran amigos, debía ayudar a que ambos estuvieran juntos. Porque los amigos quieren ver felices a sus amigos y ella quería ver feliz a Tsuna. No es que fuera una gran casamentera o supiera algo del amor, pero no debía ser tan difícil manipular a otros.

Hablando de manipular.

Se despidió amablemente de Haru, para caminar en dirección opuesta a la playa, había visto como unos muchachos no dejaban de verla hace unos minutos. Estos parecieron sonreír más cuando la vieron acercarse, no eran feos, pero sus pensamientos eran claros para ella, pensamientos algo obscenos a su persona, por como veían su cuerpo.

Pero se veían con dinero.

Había gastado toda la mensualidad de su abuela en una consola nueva y sus juegos, lo cual la hizo dormir todas las noches hasta las tres de la madrugada, pero se pasaría ese pinche zelda de mundo abierto cuanto antes. Pero eso la dejo sin dinero para comer y ella amaba comer. Ahora no pudo comer tanto y quería estafar un poco a esos idiotas.

—Hola ricura, me alegra que vinieras—dijo un chico que parecía tener veinte años.

Hizo una mueca de vomito en su mente, pero al ver su traje de baño de marca y un reloj aprueba de agua también caro.

Sus ojos brillaron con símbolo de dólar en estos.

Tenía sus presas.

No era una buena actriz, su abuela le dijo que como futura jefa de la mafia, moriría de hambre si ocupaba hacer tratos, que dejara a Cordelia hacerlos. Pero si bien no le salía la actuación de mujer madura que no se deja vencer, la imagen de chica débil y coqueta, era natural para ella, dado que aquí todos tenían mucha decencia, algo de lo que ella carecía.

Tenía hambre.

Quería comer pinchos de pulpos, que joder, habían sabido a gloria.

—Hola nii-san—dijo con voz melosa poco común y una mano en su mejilla.

Los otros sonrieron antes de rodearla a la izquierda y derecha.

Como si eso fuera importante.

En el momento que se propasaran, una hermosa patada en sus partes, les haría desear no haber nacido. Pero bueno, eran una escoria, así que estafarlos no era tan malo.

Sonrió dulcemente, alegrando sus mejillas fáciles de sonrojar.

—¿Quieres pasar un rato con nosotros?—hablo con una clara segunda intención, acercando su cuerpo al de ella.

Era más alto, pero aun así no importaba la estatura. Cordelia era de su estatura y daba más miedo de un dragón. Aunque Hibari también era un poco más bajo que este y congelaría al sol si se negaba a cooperar con la preparatoria Naminori.

Al rato se hacía alcalde.

Y tendría toda la ciudad bajo su mando.

Eso le preocupo.

—En realidad quiero comer un poco nii-san, ¿me invitarías?—pregunto con voz melosa y ojos codiciosos.

Este pestañeo un poco confundido, antes de abrir la boca, pero no dijo nada.

—Quiero pulpo empalado y tres helados que venden por aquí—hablo señalando el puesto de comida y comenzando a caminar en su dirección.

Solo pensando en comida.

Comida.

Deliciosa comida.

En su mente aparecieron imágenes adorables de comida con rostros, que parecían bailar entorno a ella diciendo que los comiera, mientras ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas en su propia fantasía personal.

Pero ese hermoso sueño, fue destruido cuando sus instintos gritaron, de pronto el chico la había estampado contra una de las palmeras, con una mano fuertemente en su cintura. No puso una cara diferente cuando vio su rostro de lujuria o sintió algo duro en su pierna derecha.

Solamente se puso triste.

Adiós comida.

—Se me ocurre que puede tomar en este momento—dijo bajando la vista a su amigo.

No se inmuto.

¿Si les robaba dinero?

Ya saben golpearlos y robarles sus billeteras, con esa idea en mente estuvo a punto para usar sus puños y mandarlos a volar. Estos bastardos probarían la ira del océano. Pero antes que hiciera algo, permaneció quieta cuando el chico que la tenía sujeta, salió volando cruelmente por los árboles. Una fuerte llama se sintió en todo el lugar y al alzar la vista, se quedó congelada ante lo que vio.

—¿Tsuna?—musito sin llamarlo con su apodo de Tuna o Tuna-boy.

Ese no era su amigo, bueno si, lo veía en su interior, pero lucia tan diferente.

Su rostro permanecía siendo el mismo y a la vez no, sus ojos generalmente inocente y algo adorables, ahora permanecían serios y con una tranquilidad alarmante. Una llama estaba en su frente y sus puños estaban envueltos en unos guantes, que le recordó mucho cuando ella entraba en su modo última voluntad de la llama océano, aunque ese modo solo lo había usado con su abuela.

Este la había visto fijamente.

Sintió su interior retorcerse.

Ella siempre había tenido una debilidad por chicos sexys, en los anime y mangas, siempre elegía a los chicos con apariencia de matador, para tomarlos como amor platónico. Tsuna le había reprendido cuando una vez, eligió como bando en el juego fire emblem, a la nación de conquest porque tenía al chico guapo.

Al punto.

En la escuela Hibari era caliente, no lo negaba, esa mirada de voy a matarte era sexy. Yamamoto también era bastante atractivo, rayos incluso Gokudera tenía algo extranjero agradable.

Pero Tsuna para ella siempre fue, el adorable Tsuna su amigo.

Pero verlo así, de esa extraña forma, hizo que algo en su interior rebotara contra su pecho fuertemente y su boca se hiciera agua.

Porque ninguno de los chicos que había conocido antes, se había tan jodidamente caliente como su único amigo ahora.

—¿Estas bien Charlotte?—dijo con voz suave, serena y…

Su rostro exploto en rojo y la vergüenza, algo que casi no conocía, salió disparada a su rostro. Esa voz debería ser prohibida, demasiada sensualidad, incluso para ella que había convivido con sirvientes extremadamente calientes, esto era otro nivel.

No era un anime o video juego que no podía tocar.

Era su mejor amigo en vivo y en directo.

Y ella sentía que podría excitarse si lo seguía viendo.

Este tomo esto como mala señal y antes de darse cuenta, los otros chicos habían sido derrotados en un dos por tres, dejándolos en el suelo con varios chichones en sus cabezas. Cuando giro a verle, para su agradecido corazón, lo que fuera o fase que fuera, había desaparecido.

Solo quedaba el adorable Tsuna.

—¿Charlotte-san estas bien?—pregunto con voz normal y algo infantil arrodillándose a su lado.

¿Cuándo cayó al suelo?

Lo vio fijamente en sus ojos preocupados, notando ese brillo infantil pero algo maduro, que era un bastante diferente a unos segundos, lo cual hizo que su cerebro suspirara aliviado. Tantas hormonas habían provocado que se derritiera al instante.

Pero este solo era su amiga.

Asintió, por que hablar, solo provocaría que fuera una sumisa. Ella no era una sumisa, excepto por la mamá de Tsuna con un plato de comida.

—No debiste acercarte a esos tipos, se veían peligrosos—

—Quería estafarlos por comida—

Su amigo se golpeó la frente con su palma de la mano y ella rio algo nerviosa al ver su expresión enojada. Había pensado en estafarlo a él como de costumbre, pero como eran amigos, su amigo estaba en la prodigiosa lista de no estafables, junto a Cordelia por que la mataría y su abuela, porque está la torturaría antes de matarla.

—Eres una idiota, si tienes hambre te compro la comida, pero no te metas en problemas—le reprendió con cansancio.

Sonrió grandemente.

—Vale Tuna-boy—dijo saltando de golpe cuando este se puso de pie.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a los demás, quienes no habían notado lo que sucedió, probablemente la impresionante intuición de su amigo lo había alertado que algo malo pasaría. Lo que no sabía es que lo malo le hubiera pasado a sus acosadores no a ella.

En su lugar, dejo de pensar en eso al recordar la sensación que tuvo momentos antes al ver a Tsuna.

Había estado sexy.

Bueno, admitía que su amigo no era feo e incluso este tenía fases que desconocía.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

No significaba nada para ella.

Solo eran amigos.

.

El viaje de regreso a casa, fue cuando la noche empezó y todos empacaron para volver. Mientras que Haru volvía a luchar con Gokudera, lo que provoco que ambos terminaran juntos, Kyoko tomo asiento al lado de su hermano para descansar. Nana estaba sentada con Fuuta, mientras en su regazo se dormía Lambo e I-pin, Reborn estaba con Bianchi y Chrome termino al lado de Yamamoto, evitando sentarse al lado de Charlotte quien rio nerviosa. Enma estaba totalmente dormido por el viaje y por ende, Tsuna termino sentado con Charlotte, ambos hablando sobre un video juego.

Pero el viaje a casa era largo y la chica que estaba llena de energía, parecía apagarse poco a poco mientras más se alejaban del mar. Muy al contrario a la mañana, que cada que se acercaban, parecía más feliz.

¿Coincidencia?

Tsuna estaba tranquilamente sacando su teléfono, para asegurar que no tuviera mensajes de nadie, excepto las diez llamadas homicidas de Adelheid.

La mujer del comité de liquidación lo mataría.

Un peso sobre su hombro lo hizo tensarse, antes de voltear a ver a Charlotte, totalmente inconsciente sobre su hombro con baba saliendo de su boca.

De reojo noto como Kyoko dormía tranquilamente con su hermano, incluso Haru disfrutaba de dormir un poco, ambas chicas parecían ángeles dormidos, sobre todo Kyoko.

Volteo a ver resignado a Charlotte, que incluso ronco levemente, esa chica.

Una glotona que comía como cerdo, que no engordaba, que reía como psicópata, que era una grosera de primera y no tenía ninguna preservación sobre sí misma.

Vale era guapa, pero sin duda todo un caso perdido.

—Duerme bien Charlotte-san—dijo aliviado que la chica estuviera bien y llegara a tiempo para que no pasara nada horas antes.

La vio sonreír levemente entre sueños.

Sin saber que desde unos asientos adelante, Reborn miraba todo con curiosidad.

La playa había sido un día interesante.

 **Continuara…**

 _Uno de los capitulos que más disfrute escribir :3  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	6. Capítulo 4-2: Especial San Valentín

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 4.2: Especial San Valentín.**

El día de San Valentín era un día que todos sus compañeros esperaban ansiosamente, dado que eran adolescentes, era normal vivir la etapa de amor juvenil. Sus días de San Valentín habían mejorado considerablemente desde la llegada de Reborn, de ser la burla de la clase, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi y una mujer que ayudo, le habían dado chocolates. Había esperado este día de forma emocionada, por que significaba que su querida Kyoko-chan le daría más dulces.

Además tenía curiosidad.

Sobre su compañera sentada a su lado, jugando con su consola de 3Ds, ignorando las miradas mortales de su profesor, cuando ella gritaba al haber ganado a otro líder de isla.

Pokémon Ultra Moon la estaba absorbiendo. Si bien él ya había jugado el sol, su amiga lo había amenazado de jugar la edición ultra sol, para que estuviera con ella a la hora de intercambios.

Al tema.

Ahora tenía una amiga, tenía curiosidad de si Charlotte también le regalaría dulces ese día.

Curiosamente el día anterior a San Valentín, Kyoko quien le dijo que si quería unirse a ella y a Haru para hacer dulces, cuando almorzaban, hizo que sus esperanzas por obtener un dulce de su amiga, se fueran por la borda.

—Claro que no, todo lo que cocino se quema y no tengo a nadie especial—dijo con tal franqueza, que todos la vieron con diversas emociones.

Yamamoto se rio como siempre.

Gokudera le dijo que era una idiota.

Chrome solo suspiro.

Ryohei grito que era extremadamente aburrida.

Hana los ignoro.

Él sin comprender por qué, sintió un poco de desilusión. Vale que sabía que Charlotte era mala en las relaciones con cualquier persona, pero espero que lo hubiera considerado un amigo, para al menos darle chocolates por compromiso.

Un pesar lo inundo.

Tal vez aun no sabía bien sobre el asunto.

—Además no entiendo eso del día del amor y la amistad, todo parece una treta comercial para vender—se quejó esta con los brazos cruzados.

De la nada Reborn apareció, vestido con un traje de corazón, que le hizo tener amargos recuerdos del años pasado.

—El día de San Valentín las chicas le dan chocolates a sus conocidos y a su amor imposible, en unos meses en el día blanco los chicos les dan regalos a cambio—explico con voz divertida.

Todos sabían eso, pero al parecer Charlotte no, quien abrió los ojos grandemente.

—¿Me darán comida?—pregunto con las manos juntas frente a ella.

Reborn asintió.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron.

Tsuna sentía que algo saldría muy mal en esto.

.

Charlotte había llegado corriendo a su casa, gritándole a su madre por ayuda para hacer chocolates para San Valentín, lo cual su madre mal entendió pensando que se declararía, sin saber que su oscuro plan solo era sacarle más comida a las personas. Al final con infinita paciencia intento enseñarle a hornear chocolates, él se limitó a verla un rato, divertido de que todo lo que tocara la chica, terminara en llamas de una u otra forma. Al décimo intento, su madre la saco con una sonrisa forzada de la cocina, después de obligarla a limpiar todo su desastre.

Su madre la amaba, pero también amaba su cocina.

Curiosamente Charlotte que siempre ordenaba a todos, era muy mansa con su madre.

Al final había terminado en su habitación con las mantas sobre ella, deprimida, matando a las demás personas en su juego de batallas.

Él rio nervioso, sin saber cómo ayudar a su amiga.

—Puedes comprar los chocolates si no puedes hacerlos—le aconsejo.

Pero esta parecía decepcionada.

—Pensé que podría hacer chocolates, digo, solo tenía que derretirlos—dijo con un puchero adorable en su dirección.

Le sonrió de forma reconfortante.

—¿Qué te parece si te ayudo?—

Esta termino asintiendo.

.

Las compras no deberían durar tanto, pero al ver tantos chocolates, Charlotte había entrado en un modo ido, abrazándolos y diciendo que se casaran con ella, sobre algo de tener hijos chocolates bebes y vivir su sueño. Quiso pensar que no era una loca, pero lamentablemente lo pensó, se rio nerviosamente mientras se alejaba, pero al ver a otros verla mal, él tuvo que suspirar y quedarse a su lado para cuidarla.

—¿A quién vas a comprar chocolates?—pregunto con curiosidad.

Sintiendo una ansiedad que alguno fuera para él.

Lo cual era extraño.

Bueno había esperado un chocolate de forma ansiosa antes, ese era el de Kyoko. Después de eso la idea de tener chocolates, lo hacía feliz porque tenía más amigos. Ahora que tenía a Charlotte, la idea de recibir un chocolate de su parte, porque era su mejor amiga, no debía ser raro.

Pero aun así una pequeña parte de él, una llama que no reconoció en su interior, se agitaba algo nerviosa por eso.

¿Qué seria?

Lo atribuyo a que ninguna chica antes había sido tan cercana a él, ya saben, para meterse a tu casa y comer como quiera. También que jugara video juegos con él y lo obligara a ver series.

Una parte de su mente le grito, que esa llama existía desde el día de la playa, cuando había visto a la chica en traje de baño y recordado.

Por todos los cielos.

Que Charlotte era chica.

Ya lo sabía, pero eso lo había reforzado en su mente.

Algo dentro de él se había movido en verla en ese traje de baño, que si bien no era tan adorable o falta de tela como el de las otras chicas, mostraban un buen cuerpo formado. Además el verla siendo perseguida por esos sujetos, había hecho que algo también apareciera de forma inquietante.

Celos.

Pero celos posesivos.

No era la primera vez en sentirlo, a veces los sentía cuando Yamamoto se iba con sus amigos de club o Gokudera lo dejaba por seguir cosas no humanas y algo anormales. Cuando perdía a sus amigos por unos momentos, cuando no lo veían del todo, celos esporádicos lo atacaban.

Una vez con duda le pregunto a Reborn, este le comento que el cielo es el elemento más posesivo, sobre todo con los elementos bajo su cuidado. Sus guardianes quienes siempre velaban por él, eran a quien sus celos a veces atacaban.

Pero no había sentido ese nivel de, irritabilidad, que sintió cuando los chicos intentaron llevarla.

¿Qué significaba eso?

—A todos por supuesto—dijo Charlotte con ojos brillantes de codicia.

—¿Eh?—

—Mientras más chocolates de, tendrán que darme más comida, suma simple Tuna-boy—

Sonrió nervioso, sin entender, porque una parte de él brillo de irritación ante una respuesta muy de Charlotte.

.

 **Día de San Valentín.**

.

Su intuición le decía que ese día no era bueno, pero en vez de quejarse, se levantó cuando Charlotte lo tiro de la cama exigiendo que se despertara para ir a clases. El baño en si ya era molesto, pero no se quejó mucho. Bajaron para desayunar algo de su madre, quien le pregunto a Charlotte por los chocolates y ella levanto una gran bolsa blanca con muchos regalos.

Su mamá lucia confundida.

—Tendré muchos regalos el día blanco—dijo con ojos codiciosos.

Por alguna razón, su irritación volvió.

.

Las primeras víctimas en realidad fueron las más inocentes. Aunque Charlotte tenía una actitud algo maldita con otras personas, a los niños siempre trataba bien. Así que le dio un chocolate con uva a Lambo, otro con un sabor Chino a I-pin y no de almendras que Fuuta amaba. Los tres niños la llenaron de besos y esta había sonreído alegre.

Ella amaba estar con niños.

—Nunca tuve amigos de niños, pero me hubiera gustado que me trataran así—comento camino a clases cuando la cuestiono.

Asintió comprendiendo.

Todo estaba bien.

O eso pensó cuando vi a Hibari ese día haciendo inspecciones, pensó en pasar desapercibido, pero se congelo cuando Charlotte camino decidida al chico.

Esa idiota.

Todos vieron cuando esta saco un dulce, algo amargo de la gran bolsa y se lo tendió al chico. Este la vio pensando, que probablemente era una chica estúpida o muy valiente, probablemente solo pensara que era estúpida.

Pero Charlotte reía nerviosa.

—Más te vale darme algo bueno para el día blanco—dijo rápidamente, antes de darle otros chocolates más pequeños a los otros miembros del comité disciplinario, quienes lucían confundidos.

Al parecer dado que la chica últimamente era muy castigada, por los video juegos y sus retos a los profesores, había tenido que ir más de una vez al comité disciplinario, haciendo algunas migas con ellos.

Rápidamente lo tomo por el cuello, antes de correr dentro de edificio para no recibir una aceptación o negación clara.

.

—Un chocolate con forma de bola de béisbol para Moto-kun—hablo Charlotte poniendo el pequeño chocolate en las manos del beisbolista.

Este sonrió agradecido, aunque realmente del grupo, era quien más chocolates recibía cada año.

—Uno con forma de pulpo para Baka-kun—dijo con malicia ganando un gruñido.

Mitad agradecimiento, mitad insulto.

—Uno con la palabra extremo para Extremo-sempai—explico colocando el dulce en las manos de Ryohei.

Quien se sonrojo un poco y agradeció efusivamente levantando las manos de la chica una y otra vez.

—También tengo un chocolate en forma de flor para Kyoko-chan Y Hana-teme—la última hizo una mueca aceptando confundida el chocolate, mientras Kyoko agradecía con una sonrisa—Este es para Chrome con forma de sombrero pirata—dijo señalando divertida su parche en el ojo.

Sus amigos se rieron con una gota de sudor corriendo por la nuca, al parecer la chica no entendía del todo el día de San Valentín y solamente le había regalado chocolates a todos sus cercanos, esperando sus regalos en unos meses.

Esta los vio satisfechos con las manos en sus caderas.

En cambio él, se sintió sudando frio de la impresión, ella…no le había dado un chocolate.

La soledad y la desesperación, lo golpearon con más fuerza de la que quisiera admitir, haciéndose una bola en su escritorio de pena.

¿No eran amigos?

Hasta Hibari-san obtuvo un chocolate de Charlotte.

¿Qué clase de discriminación era esta?

—¿Dónde conseguiste tantos dulces?—cuestiono de pronto Yamamoto.

La sonrisa de Charlotte se agrando.

—El otro día me he topado con un señora que aparentemente estaba siendo asaltada, no me he dado cuenta y tropecé con el ladran, lo que causo que este cayera y se rompiera la nariz. La señora estaba tan agradecida que me ha dicho que me devolvería el favor, pues resulta que era la dueña de una dulcería bastante famosa que para estas fechas hace chocolates personalizados, le dije que pagaría, pero ella dijo algo sobre que el anillo que ese hombre quiso robarle vale más que cualquier cosa…al final como ella estaba tan amable le pedí chocolates personalizados para todos y me ha salido gratis—dijo con símbolos de dólar en sus ojos.

Todos la vieron con risas nerviosas.

Menos Tsuna.

Él se sorprendió.

Había podido obtener todo lo que ella quiera, pero en lugar de tomar sus dulces preferidos, había pensado en regalos para los demás. Sonrió enternecido al ver que la chica reía en medio de todos, totalmente alegre de darle regalos a los demás.

Podría parecer egoísta y orgullosa.

Pero era extremadamente amable con ellos.

—ENMA-CHAN—chillo al verlo con un chocolate en sus manos.

Este se sonrojo como un tomate, antes de agradecerlo. Intento pasar la punzada de envidia, cuando vio los ojos grandes de Enma, por recibir un chocolate ese año y la sonrisa de Charlotte.

No estaba celoso.

.

Al final del día, Charlotte termino repartiendo el resto de sus chocolates incluso con la familia de Enma, que si bien no la conocían del todo, esta dijo que mientras más chocolates mejor. Estos eran más simples pero aun así, provocaron que Julie intentara cortejarla, ganando una patada de su parte y también de Adelheid, ambas mujeres eran peligrosas. Fuera de clases, le entrego uno también a Haru, que agradeció amablemente, antes de irse con las chicas a preparar sus dulces. Kyoko, Haru y Chrome les darían sus chocolates, las tres lo habían dicho.

Estaba feliz.

Pero aun así.

¿Por qué era el único excluido de Charlotte?

Eran mejores amigos.

Se supone.

Soltó un suspiro cuando esta se despidió de él con una gran sonrisa y entro a su hogar, negando a ir con los demás.

Al final las chicas hicieron chocolates para todos, dejándolos en medio de su hogar, repletos de personas, celebrando el día del amor y la amistad. Reborn con un torneo estúpido como siempre, que no perdió solo porque Lambo estaba de último lugar. Todos siempre riendo, gozando, con comida y momentos vergonzosos para él.

Charlotte con había aparecido.

Así que el evento de la mafia se hizo peligroso y al final él termino casi con humo saliendo de su cabellera.

Su madre le envió a comprar algunas bebidas, por lo que salió huyendo cuando vio las miradas de Reborn. Ignoro el leve olor a quemado cuando salió, al no sentir a nadie en peligro. Fue a comprar los refrescos a la tienda más cercana, pero al volver, se detuvo al ver a una silueta conocida para él en medio del parque.

Charlotte.

La chica estaba sentada con expresión triste, las manos alrededor de una cosa negra y un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Charlotte?—llamo cuando se acercó.

Esta se tensó antes de verlo nerviosa, su sonrisa era demasiado delatora.

—¿Todo bien?—pregunto preocupado.

Vale ella lo había excluido hoy, pero no por eso no eran amigos. Era su mejor amiga y ahora lucia algo pálida, con expresión derrotada, también había un olor a quemado saliendo de la masa negra en sus manos.

Esta suspiro.

Tomo asiento a su lado, sabiendo que sus amigos no se preocuparían en un buen rato.

—Estaba intentando hacer un chocolate para hoy…pero no salió bien—musito con tono lastimero viendo la masa sin forma.

En realidad olía mal, se veía mal y probablemente sabría mal.

Bueno Charlotte no era buena cocinera.

El día anterior lo había descubierto.

Eso lo dejo con dudas.

—¿Por qué no lo compraste?—

—Este era especial—

—¿Por qué?—

La vio sonrojarse levemente, antes de suspirar y ver al suelo.

—Quería darte un chocolate caliente Tuna-boy—musito a regañadientes, como si le costara admitirlo.

El rojo apareció en su rostro sin poder evitarlo, a él, un chocolate casero. Todas sus neuronas murieron, dado que un chocolate casero es significado de algo más especial, que los chocolates que consiguió gratis. Un chocolate casero es para alguien que te interesa de forma más profunda.

¿Charlotte lo quería?

¿A él?

Un gran calor se inundó en su corazón, no pensó en Kyoko o en Haru, solamente impresionado por la chica a su lado.

Ero esta parecía ajena de sus pensamientos.

—Eres mi mejor amigo Tuna-boy, así que pensé en darte lo mejor de mí, pero la estúpida cocina no me hizo caso y queme todo, ahora deberé comprar una nueva cocina que después de todo, ya era adorno en mi hogar porque nunca la use—se lamentó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Una piedra imaginaria, con la palabra decepción, se golpeó contra su cabeza.

Por supuesto.

Amigos.

Solo eran amigos.

Fue estúpido en pensar algo más.

Se preguntó por qué su decepción fue tan grande.

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos confusos, antes de ver como Charlotte sollozaba sobre que su abuela la mataría. Tomo sin que esta lo viera la masa negra en sus manos, viéndola con asco, antes de darle un mordisco con su fuerza de voluntad.

Esta jadeo sorprendida.

Él incrédulo, que a pesar de su horrible forma y olor, aún tenía un poco del sabor de chocolate con trozos de galleta, como a él le gustaba.

—Eres un idiota, escupe eso—le demando esta.

Pero se metió toda la masa sin forma a la boca, tragándola con gran dificultad y haciendo una mueca de asco. Abrió rápidamente los refrescos y casi se terminó uno mientras Charlotte lo reprendía. Ambos terminaron de nuevo en el súper mercado comprando más frescos, donde la chica compro con su dinero un chocolate que sabía le gustaba a él y se lo dio, diciendo que no fuera idiota.

sonrió diciendo que había obtenido dos chocolates de su parte y ella se puso roja de la vergüenza, algo poco común en ella.

Esa fue la primera vez, que una chica hizo chocolates solo para él.

Fue dulce.

Pero el próximo año, le obligaría mejor a comprarlo hecho.

—Eso significa que me debes dos regalos para el día blanco—se mofo está ocultando su vergüenza.

Asintió.

Porque al hacerlo esta sonreiría.

Y su sonrisa era muy bonita.

Esa era solo su humilde opinión.

El malestar que había tenido todo el día, por fin había desaparecido.

 **Continuara…**

 _Especial de por medio xD siempre quise hacer uno.  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	7. Capítulo 5: operación obtener el amor de

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 5: operación obtener el amor de Kyoko.**

 _Los sueños extraños continuaban de forma esporádica, lo cual no le había contado a nadie. En su lugar quería saber que significaban y a donde lo guiarían. Esta vez no vio a la chica conocida como Dalai, solamente vio a Giotto sentado detrás de un escritorio con expresión cansada, con una carta tendida frente a él._

 _Se acercó para leerla._

 _Querido Giotto:_

 _Siento que no pueda volver aun de Inglaterra, la creación de mi familia ha traído algunas complicaciones. Un grupo de vigilantes en una ciudad de Inglaterra era tan necesaria como en Italia. Si bien mi corazón me indica que vuelva de inmediato, tú también te hubieras quedado si vieras la destrucción de la familia Salazar, no puedo quedarme sentada viendo a otros sufrir._

 _Un terrible acto que he cogido de ti._

 _Me alegra saber que has hecho buenos amigos, incluso escuche de Elena, sabes que amo a Elena como si fuera mi hermana. Espero ese tipo Daemon la trate bien o yo misma lo castrare, adviértele, sabes que soy capaz._

 _Inglaterra es hermoso, pero aun así hace falta una persona como tú a mi lado. Somos amigos desde la infancia y esta es la primera vez que estamos lejos por tanto tiempo, pero un año pasa rápido y más te vale no olvidarme._

 _Sabes un tipo Francés me propuso matrimonio, no te asustes le he dado una patada que le enseñara a no meterse conmigo. Matrimonio, puedes creerlo, yo no quiero casarme y todos deberían saberlo._

 _¿Tú conseguiste una novia guapa?_

 _Sabes que cualquier novia debe ser procesada primero por mí._

 _Con amor._

 _Dalai Lougthy._

 _P.D: Este es ahora el apellido de mi familia_

 _._

 _Detuvo su lectura de una carta, sintiéndose que no debía leer esas cosas. A pesar que todo esto era un sueño y estaba más seguro, eran las memorias de Giotto, el primer Vongola jefe. Lo cual aunque tenía sentido por su relación sanguínea, no entendía._

 _¿Qué le quería enseñar Giotto?_

 _¿Por qué esa chica se parecía tanto a Charlotte?_

 _Tenía que ver algo con que ella hubiera llegado ese año, alguna conexión tenia Dalai con Charlotte y por eso su llegada había activado sus recuerdos._

 _—Sé que la extrañas, pero no debes poner ese rostro siempre que piensas en ella—comento G de forma casual._

 _No había notado a la tormenta de su antepasado hasta ese instante, vio la preocupación en su rostro._

 _Giotto suspiro._

 _—Tienes razón, pero tú la conoces, es difícil no pensar en esa chica—_

 _—Era ruidosa—_

 _—Dalai te quería también—_

 _—Por favor esa chica pudo haber sido una tormenta si no hubiera creado esas llamas raras, nos repelemos y luchamos por ser tus favoritos—_

 _—G, sabes que eres mi tormenta, pero Dalai es mi amiga de infancia—_

 _Su guardián le vio con una sonrisa divertida._

 _—Amigos, por supuesto—el comentario fue dicho con tal malicia y clara intención, que hizo que Giotto se sonrojara levemente antes de toser._

 _Ambos amigos se rieron, antes que la oscuridad lo consumiera, como si estuviera dentro del océano a las profundidades para despertar._

 _._

Algo estaba mal con Tsuna, a veces ella notaba que algunas mañanas despertaba con la mirada perdida y no hablaba hasta horas más tarde con normalidad. Pero ese día no le preocupo verlo distante, porque ese día ella, la gran Charlotte, lo animaría gratamente. Ese día libre de clases, había reunido a Gokudera y Yamamoto a que vinieran, pero aún no lo hacían, no importa. Luego de una deliciosa comida de mamá Tsuna, era hora de poner su plan en marcha.

Incluso Reborn estaba ahí en el cuarto del chico.

No pudo esperar a que vinieran los otros dos sujetos en la lista de posibles amigos.

—Hoy doy por iniciada la operación obtener el amor de Kyoko-chan—anuncio con una gran sonrisa.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Reborn fue maliciosa, cuando toda niebla desapareció en los ojos de Tsuna, antes de verla incrédulo y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡¿QUEEEEE?!—grito, pero lo ignoro.

Ese día se había puesto sus ropas militares.

Un pantalón estilo militar algo abombado, botas negras (que estaban abajo por que no podía entrar con zapatos según mamá) camiseta negra sin mangas, el cabello atado en una cola de caballo y carbón en sus mejillas para darle aspecto atemorizante.

Su amigo pensó que era un chiste.

Pero sabría que no lo era.

—Según mis fuentes, llevas casi más de tres años babeando por la idol del instituto, ahora que la gran Charlotte está aquí, conseguirás a tu chica—indico con una regla de madera en su mano.

Su amigo sería tan feliz.

Porque era su amigo.

Todo amigo de ella (aunque ahora solo fuera Tsuna) debía ser feliz.

Ella era el océano, atraería todas las penas de sus guardianes en sus profundidades y dejaría solo la vida en ellos, porque era su deber poder contenerlos y limpiarlos.

—¿Por qué no elegiste a Haru?—comento Reborn que parecía interesado en la situación.

Eso la hizo verlo con ojos brillantes ante un posible aliado.

—Ambas son buenas elecciones, pero mientras que Haru está deslumbrada por la imagen genial de Tsuna, Kyoko es quien verdaderamente obtiene la atención Tsuna. No es que elija una sobre otra, ambas me dan igual, pero Tsuna quiere a Kyoko y yo se la daré—afirmo con llamas saliendo de sus ojos.

Noto como Tsuna se estremecía, pero supuso era de placer ante su grandiosidad.

—¿Por qué haces esto Charlotte-san?—pregunto este tímidamente.

Su sonrisa se tambaleo un poco, esperando que nadie lo notara.

Era curioso como un chico que había demostrado una llama segura del elemento cielo, para ayudarla, ahora se mostraba tan tímido e inseguro.

Su amigo tenía dos personalidades dominantes.

La fuerte y segura.

La tímida y pasiva.

Esta última gobernándolo la mayor parte, lo cual agradecía, no sabía cómo podría vivir con la forma súper sexy de su amigo constantemente. Negó mentalmente, esto no era momento de pensar en eso.

—Tsuna eres mi amigo, dado que eres el único, eres mi mejor amigo también, pero no te preocupes aun con más amigos siempre serás mi mejor amigo—hablo con el puño en lo alto, este la vio nervioso—yo cuido a mis amigos y la felicidad de ellos siempre esta primero en mi lista, si Kyoko te hace feliz, la traeré arrastrada a tus pies—añadió con una sonrisa.

Este la vio algo impresionado, antes que sus ojos parecían algo conmovidos.

—Charlotte-san—

—Solo Lotte—

—L-Lotte—

—Bien Tuna-boy—

Ambos se rieron en una sonrisa, en poco tiempo, habían formado un lazo muy fuerte, como si algo los hubiera unido desde antes.

Saco una pizarra blanca que compro para la ocasión, antes de señalarla con la regla.

—Pero lo importante de mi plan no es conseguir a Kyoko, ya que lo hare, lo importante es que cuando la consigas no lo pierdas con tu estado dame—hablo sin tener peligro en ofenderlo.

Este la vio con la frente azul, olvidando el momento cursi de amistad hace unos segundos, en cambio Reborn parecía apunto de soltar la risa.

Sus ojos llamearon.

Por fin todo su conocimiento adquirido de películas cursis, mangas shoujo y animes que escupían arcoíris románticos, valdrían la pena. Además, desde el viaje a la playa, donde esto comenzó a formarse en su cabeza, se había jugado siete juegos otome a su celular y otros ocho para pc.

Era la gurú del amor.

—Lo importante realmente es ser un buen besador—hablo con estrellas saliendo de sus ojos golpeando la regla en la pizarra, que tenía una imagen de dos personas besándose.

Tsuna se fue para atrás chillando asustado y Reborn abrió un poco más los ojos incrédulo.

Pero antes que la cuestionaran.

Era su oportunidad de sacar su conocimiento e iluminar pobres almas desamparadas.

—No solo es el momento clave donde los protagonistas sellan su amor con un beso, cuando se reconcilian, en los armarios, durante la luna…los mejores momentos de un shoujo es cuando se besan y culminan con la desesperación de miles de lectores—explico con sus llamas excitadas de emoción—por eso creare los momentos, para llegar al beso perfecto entre Sawada y Sasagawa, sus hijos me amaran y seré la mejor tía de todos—dijo antes de comenzar a reírse de forma psicópata.

.

Tsuna la vio congelado, su amiga estaba loca, era una completa loca y su instinto estaba resignado a seguir el estúpido plan de ella, porque su mirada enloquecida le indicaba, que no había forma humana de salirse de esto. Miro a la puerta sospesando la idea de huir, pero antes que lo hiciera, la patada de Reborn en su mejilla tirándolo al suelo, fue suficiente para que sus temores se incrementaran.

Oh no.

Él bebe psicópata también estaba de su lado.

—Eso suena bien dame-Tsuna, un buen líder necesita no ser engañado fácilmente, apruebo estas lecciones de seducción—dijo el bebé con una sonrisa.

Charlotte salto emocionado.

Él se estremeció asustado.

Dos psicópatas en su contra.

¿Qué había hecho para ganar semejante tortura?

—¿Alguna vez has besado alguna chica Tsuna?—cuestiono Charlotte con amabilidad arrodillándose a su lado.

Sintió una flecha imaginaria atravesarlo, antes de hacerse un puño en el rincón de la habitación. Sabía que era patético que con 16 años no hubiera besado una chica antes, pero solamente había querido a Kyoko y además, ninguna otra chica se había acercado antes a él.

La única que siempre lo trato bien, desde niños, fue Kyoko-chan. Esta siempre era amable con todos y él nunca fue la excepción, fue esa amabilidad y su belleza natural, la que hicieron que se acercara a ella como una abeja a la miel. Su ternura era debido a su llama, la llama del sol de su hermano también brillaba en ella y deslumbraba a los demás.

Además nadie hubiera querido besarlo aunque él hubiera querido.

El único beso que recordaba, era el de Chrome en la mejilla cuando la conoció en medio de la batalla contra varia o los besos de su madre.

Era un perdedor.

—Tsuna es virgen de labios—musito Reborn con malicia.

Giro para darle una mirada mortal, ese idiota siempre lo humillaba.

Pero en contra de las burlas que pudo recibir de sus compañeros de clases, Charlotte solo ladeo la cabeza viéndolo con normalidad. Se alegró que esta no fuera como sus compañeros, no sus guardianes o familia, si no como el resto del instituto.

Ella no veía a dame-Tsuna.

Ella solamente veía a un amigo y estaba dispuesta a buscar su felicidad. Un sentimiento cálido comenzó a nacer a su amiga cuando dijo aquello, porque había visto sinceridad en sus palabras y fue muy conmovedor.

—Bueno eso podría ser un problema, a falta de experiencia no sé si ocupa entrenamiento—dijo con una mano en su mentón.

¿Entrenamiento?

Ya tenía suficiente entrenamiento con Reborn.

Pero esta le brillaron los ojos con diversión, antes de golpear suavemente su puño en su palma abierta.

—No te preocupes Tuna-boy, yo te enseñare a besar—dijo con calma como si hablara del clima.

—¿Eh?—dijo confundido.

Antes que la chica tomara su cuello de la camisa y lo atrajera a ella con tranquilidad. Cuando sus labios se juntaron fue como si todo se congelara a su alrededor. Nunca había besado a una chica y simplemente no estaba esperando que esto pasara en ese momento. Una parte algo orgullosa y diminuta en su cabeza, le grito que su primer beso estaba siendo con una chica extremadamente guapa y extranjera, lo cual debía ser bueno.

Pero era su amiga.

Podría decir sin miedo que mejor amiga.

Que ahora tenía sus labios sobre los de él.

Cuando todo fue procesado en su cerebro, su mente grito alarmada y todo en su interior brinco por todos lados de nerviosismo. Se puso a sudar a mares por su frente y la sensación de los suaves labios, parecía quemar como nunca lo hizo su llama de la última voluntad.

Esta se alejó con una mirada tranquila, como si haberlo besado no significara nada, cuando para él fue toda una explosión en su interior. Incluso juraba su cara nunca estuvo tan roja como antes.

Ella pestañeo confundida.

—¿Tuna-boy?—dijo confundida y algo preocupada.

Pero el chillo antes de alejarse de Charlotte y saltar a su cama guardando distancia. Puso una mano en su rostro para que no viera su sonrojo y vergüenza.

¿Esa chica no pensaba?

No podría verla a su rostro nunca.

Además las estúpidas mariposas en su interior, su mente rebobinando el beso una y otra vez y su cerebro a punto de estallar.

A su lado Reborn suspiro.

—Fue solo un perico de beso Dame-Tsuna, en algunas partes de América dentro de familiares cercanos, se besan en los labios como saludo—explico Reborn viéndolo con algo de lastima y como si fuera patético.

Lo volvió a ver mal.

No importaba eso, le importaba una mierda. No importaba si para Charlotte fue como besar el aire, para él fue como sentir todo explotar dentro. Ese era su primer beso. Si sonaba como una chica, pero que esperaban que hiciera.

—Cierto eso es lo más básico, ahora tienes que abrir bien la boca—dijo antes de lanzarse sobre él.

Puede que aun estuviera algo aturdido por el beso, por lo que sus instintos estaban algo torpes y no reaccionaron cuando la chica fácilmente se puso sobre él, tomo sus mejillas y repitió la acción anterior.

Gimió mentalmente.

Aun no estaba listo.

No solo la chica estaba sobre sus caderas, lo cual era bastante malo, si no que también todo su cuerpo estaba sobre el suyo y sus labios se movían. Se movían joder. Todo lo que sintió anteriormente, llego ahora multiplicado por mil y se paralizo sin poder moverse. Sabía que debía moverse en un beso, pero ahora su cerebro no podía procesar información y besar a su amiga.

Amiga.

Los amigos no se besan.

Que estaba pasando.

Gimió cuando la chica mordió algo duro su labio inferior, pero cuando abrió la boca y esta introdujo su lengua salvajemente en su interior, se sintió algo violado. Ya saben, que una chica estuviera sobre uno, que lo estuviera besando y que no tuviera ni voz o voto.

No es que fuera un mal beso.

Pero no había besado mucho para saberlo.

En algún momento y de forma torpe, comparado a la aparente experiencia de su amiga, sus labios se movieron indecisos, aun cuando la lengua de la chica parecía invitarlo a jugar. Era algo asqueroso tener la lengua de alguien más dentro de tu boca, pero había una cierta cantidad de erotismo, que lo hizo jadear cuando esta se separó de golpe con una sonrisa suficiente.

Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, pero la chica se había levantado como si nada antes de ver a Reborn.

Este saco un palito con un cartón en este con el número 7.

Charlotte chasqueo la lengua.

—Eso debía ser un jodido 10—dijo frustrada, como si fuera una niña.

Él se levantó totalmente en shock, viéndolos sin entender que pasaba.

Lo habían roto.

—Tsuna apenas pudo moverse, además creo que lo rompiste—musito Reborn calmadamente viendo a su estudiante con pena.

Charlotte sonrió como si nada.

—No te preocupes Tsuna, mientras repitas lo que hice, te aseguro que Kyoko se arrastrara contigo cuando la beses—musito con el pulgar en alto.

La vio incrédulo.

¿Le había enseñado a besar?

Parecía que lo iba a violar.

Charlotte sonrió con pena.

—Hace un año mi abuela no quería que sufriera algún engaño por timos de un hombre, así que uno de mis…amm…personas que cuidan de mí, me entreno en el arte de besar. No es que le cayera muy bien, pero incluso admitió que era buena besadora, ahora he pasado mis conocimientos a mi pupilo—dijo con falso orgullo.

Tsuna se sonrojo nuevamente, repitiendo la escena como si fuera una película, cada vez más rojo, hasta que se encogió dentro de las sabanas negándose a salir.

.

La llegada de Gokudera y Yamamoto, fue poco después de lo ocurrido, ambos vieron preocupados como Tsuna se negaba a salir de las sabanas. Cuando Reborn comento lo sucedido sin pelos en la lengua, Yamamoto lo vio con pena y Gokudera la amenazo con un cartucho de dinamita, que la hizo rodar los ojos. Pero fue una buena distracción, había servido para no pensar en la sensación de los labios de Tsuna sobre los suyos. La idea había nacido ante el recuerdo de su guardián de la ola Dylan, quien le había enseñado a besar cuando tenía quince años. A pesar del odio de esta a su persona o desprecio, sus labios sabían cómo moverse y había besado sin sentimientos de por medio.

No llego a tener sexo por supuesto, pero su abuela dijo que cuando fuera mayor de edad, también aprendería sobre el tema.

Besar era excitante con Dylan, sabía cómo mover la ola sobre ella y cautivarla. Hasta que se separaban y la miraba aburrido antes de irse.

Como si la usara.

Por lo que besar para ella nunca fue algo importante, no quería eso en Tsuna, pero si quería que deslumbrara a Kyoko y la enamorara. Para que eso ocurriera, que besara bien era necesario. No besaba bien, realmente era torpe y no sabía cómo moverse o reaccionar, pero aun así.

Su interior había gemido cuando se separó.

Las llamas del cielo de este, inconscientemente en su interior habían clamado por las suyas.

Las llamas son una representación de los sentimientos y emociones de los portadores, costaba mucho aprender a leer esas llamas, pero para alguien con la llama del océano, todo era claro como el agua. Las llamas de la ola de Dylan, siempre había entrado en su interior con nada más que deseos egoísta y poderosos, pero las llamas del cielo de Tsuna, eran un cielo que abarca todo y busca armonía.

La habían cautivado.

Pero no importaba, no importaba si hubiera sido el mejor beso de su corta vida, solo lo hizo para ayudarle.

No se repetiría de nuevo.

—Como te atreves a besar al décimo con tus inmundos labios—gruño Gokudera enojado.

Eso la fastidio.

Con fuerza tomo el cuello de la camisa de este y estampo sus labios sobre los suyos, provocando el chillido de Tsuna y la incredulidad de Yamamoto.

Cuando se separó, ya que fue un beso perico como el primero que tuvo con Tsuna, noto las llamas de Gokudera congeladas de la sorpresa.

—Fue solo un jodido beso, ahora también te bese a ti para que dejes de ser gilipollas—le gruño con mal humor.

Vio de reojo a Yamamoto, quien se congelo de inmediato.

Sus ojos brillaron antes de lanzarse también para tomarlo tras la nuca, estampando un beso sorprendido en este.

Fue diferente a la incredulidad de Gokudera o el cielo de Tsuna, no fue tan emocionante como con Tsuna, pero las llamas de la lluvia de Yamamoto, clamaban por el agua del océano de forma inconsciente. Por lo que se aseguró, separarse rápidamente antes que se hiciera la idea equivocada.

Este la vio algo sonrojado como sorprendido.

Se puso de pie con mirada triunfante.

—Ya los bese a los tres, ahora dejen de ser gilipollas y seguimos con el plan de obtener el amor de Kyoko-chan para Tsuna—gruño con fuerza.

Los tres la vieron confundidos.

Un escándalo hizo que voltearan a ver a la puerta, antes que Lambo entrara corriendo por I-pin, que no hubiera sido un problema, de no ser por el niño que se tropezó y empezó a llorar. Se veía adorable con el pantalón de mezclilla y camisa de baca. Aun así cuando este saco algo parecido a una bazooka de su cabello, la hizo ladear la cabeza confundida.

¿Debían ser moradas?

Entonces la mirada de Tsuna se afilo.

—Cuidado Lotte—grito cuando la bazooka salió volando sobre ella, pestañeo confundida y un humo rosa exploto, antes de sentir que caía al vacío.

.

 **Época actual…**

.

Tsuna ignoro las emociones que sintió después que Charlotte lo besara, para luego besar a Gokudera y Yamamoto para demostrar que un beso no importaba. Ignoro la parte herida en su interior, que le gritaba que para la chica un beso no había significado nada, en su lugar, comenzó a preocuparse cuando la bazooka de los 10 años se activó. Destellos de miedo lo inundaron, como cuando paso todo lo del viaje al futuro y las luchas que vivieron. Pero para su alivio, una figura comenzó aparecer dentro de la nube rosada.

Su amiga estaba viva en 10 años.

Eso era genial.

El humo se dispersó en el instante que Lambo e i-pin salieron por la ventana.

En medio del cuarto estaba una mujer, que debía tener unos 26 años según la época actual, una mujer que como imagino, era preciosa. Tenía puesto una enagua formal pegada a su cuerpo color negro sobre sus rodillas, zapatos de tacón negro, una camisa formal de color azul claro que mostraba sus grandes atributos. Su cabello era alrededor de sus hombros en los rizos más formados que la actual Charlotte, ojos de un profundo tono azul oscuro y leve maquillaje en su rostro.

Se veía muy madura, además de una apariencia muy de alta clase.

—¿Are?—dijo en japonés sin su acento actual.

Pestañeo sorprendida viendo a todos los presentes, antes de parecer captar que no estaba donde debería estar.

Un sudor corrió por su frente, que tal si Charlotte nunca sabía de la mafia, si ahora estaba en el futuro lejos de él porque, seamos sinceros, una amistad a su lado no funcionaría mucho tiempo si quería mantenerla lejos de la mafia.

Ignoro la punzada en su interior al pensar en eso.

Ya lo haría después.

—Dios mío Tsuna te vez como un niño—gimió viéndolo con ambas manos en sus mejillas, luego vio a los otros chicos—Hayato te ves tan joven y Takeshi, donde está tu mirada asesina—añadió viendo ahora a sus amigos.

Esto le sorprendió.

No solo la familiaridad que ahora corría por sus palabras, si no que ahora no era tan desconfiada como la actual Charlotte. La que siempre dudaba de todos y solo se acercaba a él, parecía hablar con familiaridad y lejos de apodos a los demás.

—Fuiste golpeada por la bazooka de los diez años—hablo Reborn con tranquilidad.

La chica giro a verlo con el rostro pálido, antes de chillar al verlo.

Todos se alertaron.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EL SEXY REBORN?!—chillo señalándolo de forma casi blasfemia.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca, mientras que Reborn pestañeaba confundido.

—Acepto que Hayato y Takeshi volvieran a ser niños, incluso admito que Tsuna así es más kawai, pero me niego a que me priven de la imagen de Reborn siendo un adulto sexy—dijo sujetando su cabeza como una loca.

Tal vez…no había cambiado tanto en el futuro.

Reborn parecía algo complacido, tal vez la idea de recuperar su apariencia en algunos años, era algo que le gustaba escuchar. Él giro a verla cuando esta seguía sollozando sobre hombres sexys y sintió algo de pena por esta mujer.

Era tan loca como la actual.

—Esta mujer está loca—dijo Gokudera con expresión de espanto.

Charlotte de diez años lo vio con furia, antes de tomar una revista de alguna parte y darle un golpe al chico que lo dejo contra la pared.

Una fuerza monstruosa.

—Urusai, cabeza de pulpo—dijo ofendida.

Yamamoto se alejó estratégicamente de la chica, cuando la revista lo amenazo a él levemente.

—Tsk le dije a ese idiota que las armas en niños eran mala idea, pero ese pescado inútil no escucha, me las pagara al volver—gruño de forma asesina.

¿Pescado?

Cuando giro a verlo con enojo, se asustó que le pegara. Pero antes de pegarle, solo sonrió divertida, recordándole mucho a la actual Charlotte, además de un poco a Dalai, la mujer de sus sueños de Giotto, antes que el humo rosado inundara el lugar, mostrando a una Charlotte inconsciente, con algo de sangre en su camisa.

¿Qué había pasado?

.

 **Cinco minutos antes…diez años en el futuro…**

.

Charlotte parpadeo confundida cuando apareció sentada en una cama y una gran habitación apareció frente a ella. Su frente comenzó a sudar, temiendo que todo esto hubiera sido un sueño y en realidad estuviera en su hogar en América, lo cual sería una perrada por no conocer a su amigo Tsuna. Pero a pesar de la gran calidad de los muebles, no eran algunos que conociera, lo cual era extraño, ella siempre estaba en todas las habitaciones en su mansión y conocía cada rincón.

Los sonidos de una puerta la hicieron saltar asustada.

—Lotte espero estés lista para la reun…que rayos—dijo una voz familiar y a la vez diferente.

Alzo la vista confundida, antes de quedarse ella misma en shock.

Su cerebro apareció con una imagen de Tsuna salvándola en la playa, bien pinche sexy y caliente, la cual se trasformó en Tsuna luego de que lo beso, bien vulnerable pero bien pinche caliente. Pero su mente no tenía una explicación para esta extraña fantasía de Tsuna, adulto, con el cabello algo más calmado pero igual de alborotado que su infancia, ojos serenos ligeramente sorprendidos y en traje.

Traje.

Han visto como los chicos siempre se ven con baba cuando ven a una chica en ropa interior, es similar a las mujeres cuando ven a un hombre en traje.

Demasiada sensualidad junta.

Ella no estaba preparada para esta alucinación.

Pequeña gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir de su nariz, lo que hizo que este Tsuna, el de sus fantasías supuso, se acercara a ella corriendo mostrando un pañuelo en sus manos.

—Lotte de hace diez años, rayos no recordaba que era por esta época que había sucedido el cambio—murmuro limpiando suavemente su nariz con sangre.

Ella lo vio embobada.

Tan sexy.

Como un chico de anime, pero mil veces mejor. Joder que Kyoko se había ganado la lotería con su mejor amigo.

—No es justo que seas tan guapo, donde está mi tuna-boy—sollozo con voz nasal por el pañuelo en su nariz.

Tsuna que era mayor, la vio con una sonrisa despreocupada, demasiado guapa. Dios su voz había sido como escuchar un coro de ángeles.

¿Cómo conseguía uno así?

—Me alegra que pienses que soy guapo, en la actualidad tu presente siempre me fastidia diciendo que antes era más adorable—explica con voz calmada y una leve mueca de irritación.

Que sueño más raro.

—Joder mi plan para darte a Kyoko tal vez no sea tan buen plan—murmuro causando que las cejas del chico se alzaran.

—¿Kyoko?—pregunto confundido, antes que la iluminación pareciera rodearlo—cierto tu loco plan, bueno lamento todos los incidentes que vaya a causar de ahora en adelante. Te prometo que todo tomara tu orden, pero no significa que vaya a ser unos meses difíciles para ti—hablo antes de darle una sonrisa.

La sonrisa más caliente que su vida hubiera visto.

No pudo más.

La sangre salió de su nariz y cayo desmayada de espaldas.

Demasiado para vivir.

Con una nube de humo, sin saberlo, regreso al pasado.

.

 **Tiempo presente de la historia…**

.

Reborn miro a la niña inconsciente en la cama de Tsuna, dormir profundamente con baba saliendo de su boca. No solo el chico había olvidado que la chica prácticamente le había violado la boca, si no que estaba algo preocupado por la visita de su yo futuro, notando muchas cosas que no tenían sentido. No solo su familiaridad con ambos miembros de los guardianes, significaba que la chica en el futuro tenía una gran conexión con ellos, también sabía sobre su forma adulta. También había mencionado levemente armas en sus oraciones, así que…

Era eso.

Ella debía estar enterada del mundo de la mafia.

Lo que significaba.

Que la idea de Tsuna de mantenerla alejada, no funcionaría mucho tiempo.

Bueno, en realidad sus llamas eran útiles para su familia, entendía bien algunos puntos de luchar y la forma en que entrenaba a Tsuna para quitarle la vergüenza, podría serles útil en el futuro.

Puede que no conociera del todo a su familia.

Pero no importaba.

Estaba decidido.

Charlotte Evans seria el próximo miembro de la familia Vongola del décimo, él mismo la sumergiría en ese mundo.

—Tan sexy—susurro Charlotte entre sueños abrazando una almohada.

Tsuna la vio con pesar y una gota saliendo por su nuca.

Puede que su estudiante estuviera interesado en Kyoko y la chica lo ayudara a tener una relación, pero aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera, Charlotte no solo estaba entrando en la lista de la futura familia de Tsuna, también como tercera candidata a esposa del décimo.

Sonrió maléficamente.

Tal vez era hora de que las cosas se pusieran interesantes.

 **Continuara…**

 _Charlotte es todo un personaje especial xD  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 6: operación obtener el amor de Kyoko, parte 2.**

 _¿Otro sueño?_

 _En realidad este no era muy diferente, estaba siempre en un lago que recordaba de otros. Había visto como Giotto estaba sentado tranquilamente, antes que sonriera de forma leve y volteara su rostro a la derecha. Él giro al mismo tiempo el rostro, viendo como Dalai aparecía con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios._

 _—Estoy de regreso—dijo con una sonrisa ahora más alegre._

 _Giotto rápidamente se levantó corriendo donde ella, algo extraño de ver. Giotto siempre fue calmado a su lado y en sus recuerdos, parecía siempre un líder reto y digno. Pero ahora frente a él, viendo como la alzaba en el aire y giraba con está riendo._

 _Era como ver alguien nuevo._

 _Su sonrisa era resplandeciente, cuando bajo a Dalai, parecía tan relajado._

 _La chica puso una mano sobre su mejilla con cariño._

 _—Te extrañe tanto—musito Giotto con una mirada de infinito cariño._

 _La mujer sonrió, antes de acariciar su mejilla._

 _—No tanto como yo lo hice—murmuro acercando un poco su rostro._

 _Ahora era Giotto quien parecía sorprendido, cuando esta beso suavemente sus labios y este lucia impactado. Tsuna sintió un poco de comprensión, el día anterior él había vivido algo similar y comprendía la similitud._

 _Pero contrario a su instinto de huir o de luchar, Giotto cerró los ojos._

 _Atrajo más a la chica contra su cintura y profundizo el beso sin ninguna pena._

 _Tsuna estaba rojo como un tomate, pensando inevitablemente en Charlotte sobre él besándola. Aquí los papeles parecían invertidos. Pero Dalai no huyo como él, la chica simplemente paso unas manos sobre el cuello del chico, para atraerlo más._

 _Luego de una eternidad, ambos se separaron._

 _Dalai sonrió con cariño y Giotto la miraba como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo._

 _—Cásate conmigo—musito este de forma involuntaria._

 _Algo muy raro, pero supo que no fue voluntario, porque su rostro tomo un rojo más similar a él, a Tsuna, que al primer Vongola._

 _Dalai pestañeo incrédula._

 _—Eres un hombre poco romántico Giotto—le reprendió causando que el sonrojo de este aumentara, pero antes de alejarse, la chica lo atrajo más a si—dos años lejos de mí y ya quieres reclamarme para que no te abandone, poco romántico y cobarde, no eran cosas que esperaba de mi futuro marido…pero siempre supe que terminaría contigo—hablo de una forma que le recordó a Charlotte, antes de besarlo con pasión._

 _Tsuna abrió la boca._

 _Esas dos definitivamente eran familia._

 _Pero mientras caía en la neblina antes de despertar, no entendió por qué nunca había escuchado de Dalai, porque si iba ser la futura espora del primer Vongola, nunca vio algún escrito de esta. Incluso esperaba algo hubiera pasado, porque si ambos eran descendientes, él de Giotto y Charlotte de Dalai, el beso anterior habría sido incesto._

 _Ya había sido traumático._

 _Para agregar algo a la lista._

 _Aunque después de tantas generaciones, la relación sanguínea debería ser mínima._

 _Algo estaba mal._

.

Tsuna temió lo peor cuando al despertar, al día siguiente de la tarde donde Charlotte casi lo viola, se topó con el rostro de Charlotte sonriendo maliciosamente. La imagen del beso del día anterior, aun martillaba en su cabeza, pero al recordar que la chica había besado a Yamamoto y Gokudera, la emoción disminuía y era remplazado con algo que le costó comprender, frustración. Charlotte solo era una niña, emocionada por todo, que no parecía darle importancia a la intimidad y que además, besar a otro era normal.

Después que la chica despertara, lo golpeara en la nuca gritando algo de ser un gilipollas, había salido corriendo.

Había también deseado tener un día de paz.

Claramente no lo tenía.

—Buen día Tuna-boy, hoy inicia el plan para conquistar a Kyoko-chan—hablo Charlotte con felicidad.

La vio con cara de asombro y molestia, sin duda ese día seria todo menos bueno, su intuición nunca fallaba.

Así que luego de desayunar, ambos se fueron tranquilamente a sus clases, dado que era temprano, pasaron a dejar a Lambo e I-pin a su escuela, quienes se despidieron dándole un fuerte beso en las mejillas a Charlotte. Sin que él lo notara, ambos niños ahora la llamaban Lotte-neesan, causando que por primera vez, la chica fuera tan despreocupada y se mostrara algo avergonzada.

Cuando llegaron a sus clases, Gokudera y Yamamoto ya los esperaban en el salón.

—Me alegra ver a mi equipo listo—hablo con las manos en sus caderas.

Gokudera la vio enojado.

—Me llamaste 19 veces anoche, eres una perra—gruño este.

Charlotte lo ignoro, de reojo busco por todos lados, hasta que encontró a Enma sentado tranquilamente.

—¡ENMA-CHAN!—chillo causando que este la viera sonrojado.

Sus amigos no se inmutaron, habían descubierto el día anterior, que la chica vergüenza no tenia, es más, sentían un poco de lastima por Enma. Quien rápidamente fue arrastrado al grupo, comentándole rápidamente parte del plan, este no parecía entender del todo, pero su sonrisa amenazante, provoco que aceptara ayudar. Chrome también había aparecido, diciéndole a Charlotte que había recibido el mensaje y que entretendría a Kyoko como Hana para los futuros planes.

—Tu locura no tiene límites mujer—gruño el albino amante de la dinamita.

Charlotte sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ocupo toda la ayuda posible, ya que tengo un grupo que no tiene novias, tendré que hacerlo todo yo—

—Tu tampoco tienes novio—

—Pero podría si quisiera, aquí todos son estúpidos, por eso no tengo—

—Mujer idiota—

—Baka-kun respeto a tu superior—

Ambos se vieron con odio.

Tsuna suspiro, este sería un largo día.

.

Lo que no sabía Tsuna, es que no sería solo un día.

.

 **Día #1**

 **.**

Lotte estaba con él en el pasillo, asegurándose que no huyera despavorido y que se encontrara en el lugar indicado. Al ver a Kyoko caminar sola, como era su plan, Yamamoto fue bueno distrayendo a Hana para que la chica no estuviera rodeando a la idol. Le tendió un pequeño chocolate a Tsuna, quien apenas logro atajarlo en el aire viendo como esta con una sonrisa.

—Tienes que darle cosas sutiles Tuna-boy, pasa a su lado y entregarle este chocolate, diciendo que en lo compraste en la tienda porque recordaste que le gusta—explico con un pulgar en alto,

Se sonrojo.

No era posible que hiciera algo tan vergonzoso.

Pero apenas Kyoko se acercaba, Charlotte lo había empujado como lo hubiera hecho Reborn, cayendo de cara en el suelo.

—¿Tsuna-kun?—dijo Kyoko preocupada acercándose a él.

Lamentablemente cuando vio el rostro de Kyoko cerca del suyo, estallo en rojo en su cara y sus llamas se activaron inconscientemente, provocando que el chocolate se derritiera en sus manos. Kyoko rápidamente se fue a buscar ayuda, mientras que Charlotte lo miraba con ira asesina.

.

 **Día #2**

.

Después de saber que el darle regalos a la chica, fueran mínimos no funcionaría por ahora, Charlotte había apelado a técnicas de seducción, lo cual era peor. Los había sentado a él, Yamamoto y Gokudera, antes de explicar que las chicas les gustaba la confianza en un hombre, no importa que fuera ridícula, mientras tuviera confianza, funcionaria. Por eso había trabajado con él durante horas, para mejorar su postura, que su voz fuera serena y tuviera mirada menos nerviosa.

—¿Cómo voy a mostrar esa confianza?—había preguntado con timidez.

El rostro sonriente de Lotte, le dio mala espina.

Rato después ambos estaban en medio de la clase de arte, donde el profesor parecía ocupar un modelo y Charlotte lo había inscrito a él. Al ver a Kyoko se había puesto mucho más nervioso, luego el profesor le dijo que se quitara la camisa y él, literalmente, exploto en llamas en su rostro antes de salir corriendo.

Para su desgracia se topó con Charlotte que lo vio con enojo.

Para su suerte tuvo piedad de él y obligo a Gokudera a hacer de modelo, este se quejó, pero ella era demasiado aterradora. Las chicas de arte no se quejaron.

.

 **Día #3**

.

—A pesar de la creencia general, las chicas aman que alaben su belleza—explico Charlotte agitando su cabello con arrogancia.

Tsuna no comprendía como ahora en medio de sus clases, también estaba Ryohei y Enma, quienes parecían divertidos de la situación. Al parecer Yamamoto y Gokudera habían esparcido el rumor. Le preocupaba que el hermano mayor se pusiera celoso, pero este había dicho que él era extremadamente obvio y que no le importaba que saliera con Kyoko.

Pero que si le partía el corazón.

Él partiría su rostro.

Era un buen trato.

—Tsuna piensa que Kyoko-chan es bonita, así que hoy le dirás que su cabello luce bonito—ordeno Charlotte con voz demandante.

Como si comprendiera por fin, que era mejor ir de poco a poco, a soltarle retos muy difíciles. Esto era algo que podría hacer.

Cuando las clases iniciaron, vio a la chica sentada en su escritorio.

Ir.

Decirlo.

Regresar.

No era tan difícil.

Pero justo cuando estaba por acercarse a la chica, los nervios lo inundaron y tropezó torpemente con sus pies, haciendo que la mesa de Kyoko se corriera. Este leve movimiento, hizo que la mano de la chica se corriera y la pintura que tenía, para el proyecto de la tarde, se regara en su cara y cabello.

Tsuna se puso pálido.

Atrás de él Charlotte se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

.

.

.

También podrían decirle sobre cuando intentaron hacer que Tsuna se viera como chico malo, lo que provoco que todos sus amigos se rieran hasta casi orinarse, el intento fallido que pagara por su cuenta en una pastelería, lo que termino con él corriendo por haber destruido un estante, o la vez que los habían reunido de forma "ocasional" solos en el parque, haciendo que Tsuna los tirara a ambos a un lago por los nervios.

Charlotte había tirado con fuerza de su cabello.

Como si el destino simplemente no quisiera que su ship se realizara.

Pero ella era un océano, un océano fuerte que haría que su ship tuviera una cita como kami manda.

Aunque dos semanas de intentos fallidos, la hicieron cansarse un poco.

.

Tsuna suspiro nervioso al verla tirada sobre su escritorio, con un prominente puchero y con lagrimitas formadas en sus ojos. Su amigo podía ver su frustración porque no pudiera realizar su propósito. Algo que había notado de la chica, es que esta siempre parecía cumplir lo que se proponía. Lotte le había mencionado que ella siempre vivió para ser la siguiente jefa de su familia, por lo que estaba acostumbrada a que todo lo que quisiera, se cumpliera de alguna u otra forma.

Pero ahora.

Agradecía que la chica estuviera tan interesada en conseguirle una novia, que fuera la que él quisiera, pero si esto la hacía estar frustrada.

Mejor dejar que todo se diera a su tiempo.

—Lotte vamos, hoy se estrena un nuevo capítulo de Little Witch Academia, tú estabas muy emocionada por verlo—le intento consolar.

Funciono.

Su cabello, o al menos un mechón se movió como si tuviera vida propia, curvándose emocionado. Alzo la vista con grandes ojos brillantes y emocionados, un tanto bipolar, antes de ponerse de pie.

Eso le agradaba.

Desde que Charlotte había visto aquel anime, que había obligado a él también a ver, se había emocionado porque una de las protagonistas se llamara Lotte. Aunque su personalidad parecía ser como la de Akko, ella había restado importancia, diciendo que la idea de la magia era demasiado genial.

—Ve caminando Tsuna, yo recogeré mis cosas y te veo en la salida—hablo comenzando a recoger todo los papeles que había tirado en su escritorio.

Se tensó al ver planes de la a - z, sobre cómo hacer que Kyoko-chan y él pudieran estar juntos, su amiga era algo perturbadora.

Bueno mientras ella formaba esos planes, tenía tiempo para hacer sus propias investigaciones. Había preguntado a Reborn sobre información del primer Vongola, este le había visto con seriedad en su rostro cuando pregunto el motivo para eso. Había mentido torpemente sobre que tenía interés, dado que había visto sus recuerdos en la batalla contra los Simon y quería saber más de este.

Reborn sabía que algo ocultaba.

Pero igualmente había dejado varias cajas sobre su habitación, que aunque él odiaba leer, había tomado la molestia de revisar poco a poco. La mayoría era archivos sobre sus vigilancias, las familias que ayudo, investigaciones sobre las llamas y familias que se unieron a los Vongola.

No había encontrada nada sobre Dalia aun.

Tal vez sus sueños no tenían sentido, pero cuando ese pensamiento lo atravesaba, su intuición decía que algo ocultaba.

Si tan solo pudiera hablar con Giotto una vez más.

Unos susurros llegaron a sus oídos, de reojo noto algunos de sus compañeros de clases, con miembros de otros grupos, señalándolo y hablando cosas malas de él. Desde que Charlotte había comenzado con el plan, algunas personas habían notado que no solo iba detrás de Kyoko (ya saben, hacer por fin un movimiento) si no que la guapa chica extranjera, siempre estaba pegada a él.

Celos.

Esas personas estaban llenas de celos.

Suspiro dejándolos ser, estaba acostumbrado a que sus compañeros hablaran más a sus espaldas. En realidad solo lo hacían cuando no estaba cerca de Yamamoto y Gokudera, pero apenas se apartaba de sus amigos, tenía leves recuerdos de cómo era todo antes de conocer a Reborn.

Aterrador.

Solitario.

Frio.

Un golpe contra un casillero lo hizo saltar sobre su lugar, antes de voltear a ver sobre su hombro incrédulo, como Charlotte estaba con mirada asesina y una mano sujetando el cuello de la camisa de una chica, quien estaba pálida.

.

Después de recoger todas sus cosas a un nivel record para ver su serie preferida, había salido con la esperanza que Tsuna estuviera aun en el pasillo. Había llegado ya al primer piso, donde caminaba algo pensativo y ella había sonreído con malicia, pensando en asustarlo. Pero luego había escuchado voces, las voces de sus compañeros hablando sobre Tsuna.

—Mira ahí va Dame-Tsuna, es un inútil si piensa que va conseguir a Sasagawa-chan—

—Pero míralo todo delgado y feo—

—Escuche que saco un cero en su examen de japonés—

—Es un perdedor, ojala se pierda para siempre—

—Rodeado de personas importantes, simplemente es una basura—

Así que esto era el Bullying escolar, había escuchado gente verla y hablar a sus espaldas, pero los cobardes se detenían cuando los veía mal. Pero esta gente que intimidaba a Tsuna, eran personas que no recordaba bien, algo que malo es que solía olvidar caras rápidamente.

Pero sus palabras eran como veneno.

Estaban celosos de Tsuna.

No sabía sus motivos, probablemente antes Tsuna estaba solo y de repente se hizo de todo lo que ellos querían, por que vio en sus ojos la codicia, la envidia y las ganas de herir.

Herir a su amigo.

Cuando una de esas perras, hablo sobre que este siempre sería un perdedor, su paciencia se fue por la ventana y la estampo con fuerza poco humana contra los casilleros. Sus llamas clamaban por la ira y la tortura, pero las controlo lo mejor que pudo.

El problema del océano era ese.

Tenía muchas ventajas y era la llama más fuerte de su familia.

Pero era difícil controlar su sed asesina, no lo había sentido muy a menudo, pero la oscuridad dentro de ella era demasiada. Costaba controlarla como ahora, cuando sus propias llamas gritaban que le rompiera el cuello a esa mocosa estúpida, su sangre sobre sus manos.

Se controló con mucha fuerza de voluntad, porque sabía que Tsuna estaba viéndola ahora asombrada.

Bien si no había sangre, al menos disfrutaría atormentar a esos bastardos.

—¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto con voz profunda que prometía muerte lenta y dolorosa.

La niña chillo bajo su mano.

Oh.

Debería darle gracias a Tsuna ahí, si no hubiera arremetido contra todos sin ninguna piedad. Nunca había tenido amigos, pero ahora tenía a Tsuna, su mejor amigo y el mejor de todos. Apretó con un poco más de fuerza el agarre en su camisa, lo que la hizo chillar asustada.

—¡Dame-Tsuna es un aprovechado!—repitió algo temerosa y sus ojos llamearon en advertencia.

Esos…hijos de puta.

Le dio un fuerte golpe al casillero al lado de la chica, que se contrajo ante la presión del océano apenas contenida, y acero su rostro amenazante a esta, quien parecía cada vez más asustada. Era su mejor cara de demonio y esperaba se hiciera en sus bragas, porque estaba a un punto de lanzarla por la ventana.

—Sawada Tsuna, ese es su nombre, y si alguno de ustedes vuelve si quiera a mirarlo, me asegurare que Hibari Kyoya parezca un ángel a lo que les hare—amenazo fuerte para que todos escucharan.

Noto como un grupo de siete personas, se puso tenso de inmediato y la temperatura descendió.

Literalmente.

El poder del hielo corría ahorita por sus venas y esperaba congelar a todos los bastardos.

—Más te vale que corras la voz con tus estúpidos amiguitos, porque si alguien más lo hace, me importa quien sea, te culpare a ti y tu sufrirás—aseguro con cada gota de veneno que pudo.

La chica la vio incrédula.

—Eso no es justo, no soy la única que molesta a Dam…—detuvo sus palabras al ver su cara de furia—En molestar a Sawada-san, todos lo hacen—añadió presa del pánico.

Alejo el rostro con ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Llámalo Sawada-sama, incluso en tus pensamientos, créeme lo sabré—dijo moviendo su cabello como una total perra, pero no le importaba.

Los demás la vieron asustados, una parte humana de ellos, asintiendo a su aura dominante y su instinto de preservación, aceptando sus órdenes.

Ella era una jefe natural.

Fue creada para eso.

No dejaría a unas basuras como ellos con vida, de no ser porque podrían serle de utilidad. Seguir a todos los abusones era una pérdida de tiempo, esperaba que su ira fuera rápidamente difundida.

—Pero ya sabes mi pequeña chihuahua, obedece lo que dice tu nueva ama—musito con voz tenebrosa, había dejado esa sensación de poder a sus llamas del océano.

Ya entendía porque su abuela decía que las contuviera, pero ahora no podía, no hasta asegurar la seguridad de su amiga.

—Si digo que ladres, me preguntas que alto, si te digo que saltes, lo harás hasta que yo te detenga y ahora…pasaras el mensaje o mi pie te pateara el culo hasta que sangre—musito pasando al lado de ellos, pisando sin piedad el pie de un chico que grito sintiendo la clara fractura.

Estaba misericordiosa.

Debió romperlo a la mitad.

Sus llamas se calmaron lo suficiente cuando vio a Tsuna verla con la boca abierta, su actitud oscura fue sumergida de regreso a las profundidades de su mente y una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

—Vamos Tuna-boy, el anime no nos espera—canturreo risueña, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo.

Hoy saldría de nuevo Andrew.

Andrew alias, sexy papu bastardo.

Quería ver a su sexy papu bastardo.

.

Tsuna tenía su híper intuición, la cual si bien no ayudaba con los ejercicios de matemáticas, era muy buen para la lectura de personas. Estaba bien, hasta cierto punto, pero se sorprendida que su gran habilidad que le ayudo a ganar incontables batallas, no funcionaba con su mejor amiga. Charlotte Evans era todo un misterio para él, alguien que era como una luz brillante, algo gruñona, dominante y que siempre se reía de los demás, pero que algo dentro de él indicaba, tenía un gran corazón. Lo supo cuando esta quiso unirlo con Kyoko, porque estaba asegura eso le haría feliz.

Ella buscaba su felicidad.

En cosas muy sutiles.

Cuando jugaban video juegos, elegía los que a él le gustaban en la mayoría de ocasiones, si bien se comía siempre su comida, dejaba las patatas porque sabía que le gustaban. Cuando estaba estresado estudiando, ella se llevaría a Lambo para que no gritara a su lado. Le ayudaría a estabilizarse cuando se tropezara, para que no golpeara el suelo.

Los demás no veían esas cosas, solo veían cuando la chica saltaba sobre él y demandaba alguna locura.

Pero él veía otras cosas.

Las cosas sutiles del comportamiento de ella.

Ella lo quería como amigo, por eso lo protegía.

Lo había visto ese mismo día, la forma en que violentamente había reaccionado a la gente que hablaba mal de él. La había visto chillar a Gokudera, golear juguetonamente a Yamamoto, la lucha para rechazar a Ryohei y corriendo asustada de Hibari.

Pero ese día.

Había mostrado una parte de ella que no conocía, una oscura, que había prometido muerte a esos chicos de escuela. También estaban sus llamas, él no las comprendía y no comprendía mucho sobre llamas. Pero es como si hubiera visto dentro de ella, agitadas, violentas.

Era tan extraño.

No era el comportamiento natural de esta, no era algo como él entrando en modo última voluntad, pero a la vez, parecía venir de su interior.

Era muy confuso.

Verla en un modo claramente asesino, mientras ahora estaba a su lado canturreando sobre comer Ramen de mamá en unas horas, era demasiado confuso.

—Lotte—le llamo haciendo que esta girara a verle.

Recordó los ojos oscuros que prometían venganza y casi ordenaban a la chica a ser su perro, ahora convertidos en dos grandes cristales brillantes de felicidad.

Frunció el ceño.

Tan confuso.

—No debiste decirle eso a esos chicos, la intimidación no se vence con otra intimidación—le intento explicar suavemente.

Sus ojos no cambiaron, en su lugar lo vieron como si fuera un pequeño niño al que debe explicarle que el cielo es azul.

—Esos chicos dijeron cosas feas de ti, no sé por cuanto tiempo y no quiero pensar en eso, solamente les deje claro que meterse con mis personas importantes…significa meterse conmigo—explico encogiéndose de hombros.

Tsuna se crispo.

Había hecho que una chica llorar y había escuchado un rasgado en el hueso del tipo al que piso.

—Herir a la gente no es bueno—

Los ojos de Charlotte brillaron levemente con oscuridad, lo que le hizo detenerse.

—¿Cuántas veces te hirieron a ti?—pregunto con voz baja y peligrosa.

Pero a pesar que era dirigida a él, sabía que simplemente era un odio a los chicos de antes.

Trago saliva.

—Eso no importa—

—Me importa, no me interesa que no le des importancia, pero yo lo hago y mientras sea tu amiga, no dejare que alguien te haga daño—

—Pero…—

—Así que guarda silencio y deja que otras personas te protejan Tuna-boy—espeto con molestia antes de arrastrarlo de la muñeca.

Gimió audiblemente, pero Charlotte le ignoro.

Estaba mal, realmente estaba mal lo que esta había hecho, pero aun así, algo dentro de él se sintió agradecido. Desde que conoció a Gokudera este siempre había amenazado a cualquiera que le hiciera algo, incluso Yamamoto había visto mal a los demás. Sus amigos se preocupaban por él. Todos sus guardianes siempre estaban para él y muchas veces se sintió con la necesidad de cuidarlos. Pero esta chica no era alguien que quisiera que la cuidaran, era como si hubiera entrado a su vida con una patada y demandar protegerlo.

Era bueno sentir eso.

Sonrió un poco, causando que Lotte sobre su hombro, también sonriera.

No sabía que había pasado ese día, pero si Lotte era capaz de sonreír así, no pudo ser tan malo.

.

Reborn miraba con interés ambos adolecentes viendo televisión en la sala, Lambo e I-pin habían visto con ella algunas series, pero luego se habían marchado a jugar con Fuuta en el patio trasero. A su lado mamá veía con ojos emocionados a ambos chicos, canturreando que tendría nietos adorables. Mamá parecía convencida que ambos eran pareja, aunque esta estuviera intentando juntar a Kyoko con Tsuna.

Él estaba un poco alejado de su estudiante, no porque no quisiera torturarlo, si no para ver la evolución de la chica de su lado.

Interesante.

Los había seguido todo el día, viendo el despliegue de oscuridad de la chica con los acosadores de Tsuna. Hubiera preferido que fuera Tsuna que se encargara de ellos, pero la chica había mostrado un lado algo sádico que no espero ver.

Sus llamas habían bailado.

Pero era confuso.

La lectura de llamas era algo muy poco común. Solo el cielo era quien podía leer las llamas de todos los elementos, las otras llamas solo podían aprender a leer poco a poco a las otras, pero nunca al cielo, el cielo siempre predominaba de forma demandante. Él sabía leer todas las llamas, pero no podía leer las de Charlotte. Algo escondía esa niña, su llama no era normal.

Ya lo descubriría, solo ocupaba mover bien sus hilos.

—Bien mi plan unir a Kyoko x Tsuna continua—había dicho cuando mamá se había ido a la cocina.

Vio a Tsuna gemir, suficientemente avergonzado estos días.

Él en cambio vio la mirada brillante de Charlotte.

—El siguiente paso es una cita entre ambos—

—¡HIEEE!—

—Pero como sé que Tuna-boy no sabe de citas, volveremos a hacer lo que hice cuando te enseñe a besar—

El chico se volvió rojo y Reborn miro sorprendido cuando la chica lo señalo.

—Reborn es hora del cosplay—anuncio con un puño en alto.

Una sonrisa malévola se posó en sus labios y noto a su estudiante querer huir.

Esto se pondría interesante

 **Continuara…**

 _:D  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	9. Capítulo 7: Cita falsa

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 7: Cita falsa.**

Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas hacer desistir a Charlotte de esta ridícula idea, pero la chica había mostrado una gran firmeza y él tuvo que ser llevado a toda esta locura que Reborn, para su desgracia, parecía promocionar de forma divertida. Así que ese fin de semana, contra su voluntad, había terminado en medio de aquel centro comercial, gimiendo en el baño de familia, ante la ropa que estaba en aquella bolsa. No solo Reborn y Charlotte se habían asegurado de darles una excusa creyente al resto de sus amigos, si no que habían planificado todo.

Todo.

Ahora aquí estaba, cambiándose de ropa, por una ropa de…chica.

Había intentado hacerlos entrar en razón sobre eso, pero Charlotte señalo que él era un inútil en lo romántico y lo mejor sería mostrarle como se debía hacer.

Resultado.

Charlotte se travestiría de chico y él de chica.

Salió del baño, viendo su nueva apariencia en el espejo del baño.

Su cabello muy alborotado, había sido atacado por Reborn con una malla resistente para bajarlo, lo que logro que la peluca de cabello largo castaño se viera natural. Su rostro estaba algo maquillado por su amiga, que realmente era buena para no maquillarle tanto y apenas darle apariencia femenina. Tenía una camisa de moda, un sostén con relleno y una enagua sobre sus rodillas. Sus pies habían sufrido una depilación terriblemente por el mejor sicario del mundo, que amante del cosplay, quería que se viera perfecto. Sus pies tenían unos zapatos bajos, tipo bailarina, para su suerte.

Vio al espejo con la frente sombreada de azul.

Así que este era él.

El chico que había ganado innumerables batallas, salvado a sus amigos, el destino de muchos universos y a los arcobaleno.

En medio de su primera cita (falsa pero él la contaba) vestido de una chica.

Su orgullo masculino estaba por los suelos.

Salió con la frente aun azulada, lo peor, es que su apariencia en realidad pasaba por una chica bastante bonita. Lo cual le hizo ver que era un poco femenino comparado a sus amigos, quienes jamás podrían verse como mujeres.

—Te ves muy bonita Natsu-chan—dijo una voz algo masculina.

Volteo a ver.

Se volvió a sorprender ese día.

Charlotte era de su estatura, un poco más baja, pero ahora esas botas le daban un poco de altura para igualarle. Tenía puesto un pantalón holgado negro, con una camiseta de color azul, con una sudadera abierta sobre esta. Su cabello largo había sido acomodado, para que pareciera cabello negro que salía bajo una gorra. A pesar de todo, tenía buena apariencia para la moda y un leve maquillaje en su rostro, para hacerlo ver más masculino.

Esta sonrió emocionada.

Su frente se sombreo aún más.

Charlotte había anunciado que ese día le llamaría Natsu, para que nadie sospechara aunque era su nombre al revés (como su león de cielo, pero eso no necesitaba saberlo) y ella seria, lo cual él se rio durante unos minutos, Katsuki.

Boku no hero, había dejado a esa chica mal de la cabeza.

—Primera lección, siempre dile que se ve bonita cuando lleguen a la cita, aunque se vea horrible—hablo con un dedo en alto como si hablara del clima.

Suspiro antes de asentir.

Esto era para aprender después de todo.

—Kyoko-chan siempre se ve bien—

—Las niñas les gusta que nos digan halagos Tuna-boy, aunque sepamos que somos hermosas—

Suspiro.

Ese sería un largo día, donde sí se toparan a alguien conocido, tendrían que darle muchas explicaciones. Charlotte le vio con ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Que inicie la función—explico con el puño en alto, él la imito de forma más leve.

.

Ver una película…

.

Ambos habían caminado tranquilamente hasta el lugar de películas, Charlotte había explicado que deberían caminar de cerca cuando estuvieran en la cita, pero que no tomara de la mano a la chica al inicio, que ya llegaría el tiempo. Durante ese rato le había demostrado varias veces como ser caballeroso, hacer caminar a la chica dentro de la acera, ponerle siempre atención a lo que dijera aunque fuera aburrido y a actuar con confianza.

Era bueno en eso.

Cuando se lo comento, ella dijo con ojos brillantes que los juegos Otome siempre funcionaban.

No pregunto más.

Habían llegado a la cartelera del cine, viendo la gran cantidad de películas que se mostraban. Vio emocionado algunas películas de acción que había querido ver al igual que una de personas atrapadas en un video juego, que era genial.

—No importa que película quieras ver, déjala elegir y dile que lo importante es que ella este bien cuando ella intente replicar—hablo Charlotte con un dedo en alto.

Como si fuera un profesor.

Vio las películas románticas que se estrenaban ese día, lo que le hizo sentirse algo incómodo y realmente, sin ganas de ver dos horas de película dramática. Realmente debía ya soportar cuando su madre quería verlas, lo cual eran muchas veces y él como hijo de mami, lo aceptaba para hacerla feliz.

Era frustrante pensar que eso no cambiaría de ahora en adelante.

Entonces un bombillo se ilumino sobre su cabeza.

—Pero hoy yo soy la chica—dijo con voz afeminada que le daría lastima, de no ser porque casi estaba por ir a una tortura.

Si, era una tortura, ver diez veces el diario de una pasión, era una jodida tortura. No quería hablar cuando a su madre le dio la época por ver el titanic, para su desconcierto cuando Gokudera la vio con ellos, pareció también conmovido.

Charlotte lo vio confundida.

—Se supone que debes actuar como Kyoko—

—No me hagas ver una película romántica dos veces—

—Bien—gruño esta.

Sus ojos brillaron por primera vez ese día, notando que al ser la "chica" ese día, tendría muchas ventajas que como chico generalmente no tenía. Aunque si sus amigos se enteraban, algo posible con la suerte que tenía, jamás olvidarían esto. Haría todo lo humanamente posible, para que ese día solo él supiera que pasaba y nadie se enterara.

Esperaba Reborn no dijera nada y Charlotte también.

Aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de la chica, también con venganza de que siempre le robaba la comida, también le saco unas palomitas con dulces para comer.

No estaba seguro si así debería ser una cita.

Pero ambos miraban emocionados a los héroes en medio de la pantalla. Técnicamente él era un villano al formar parte del mundo de la mafia, pero era un chico, a todo chico le gusta la Marvel. Charlotte en cambio estaba muerta de risa al ver cómo, la última película de Thor, parecía más una comedia que no seguía tanto la línea de los otros héroes.

Sabía toda la línea.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Charlotte y él habían hecho una piyamada el fin de semana anterior para verlas todas.

Salieron del cine hablando animadamente de sus teorías para las siguientes películas, hasta que una voz le congelo.

—Ojala el décimo estuviera aquí—dijo Gokudera.

Ambos se congelaron en su lugar, antes de saltar de forma poca agraciada detrás de un enorme cartel. Para espiar como Yamamoto caminaba con Gokudera y Ryohei quien gritaba que Thor era extremo.

—Loki es más guapo—susurro Charlotte por bajo.

Tsuna se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

Esta chica no entendía la situación peligrosa en la que estaba, al menos su ya, mancillado orgullo masculino.

—El bebé dijo que Tsuna y Charlotte irían a un entrenamiento especial, por lo que llevaría después a ambos a ver la película como recompensa—explico Yamamoto.

Ambos escondidos lo vieron mal.

Reborn no pagaría nada por ellos.

Era un tacaño, incluso les había cobrado por conseguirle los trajes que vestían.

—Ambos son extremos para entrenar en su día libre—se carcajeo Ryohei siguiendo con el camino.

Salvados por la campana.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Estaban a salvo por ahora.

.

La hora de comer…

.

—Según mis estudios sobre Kyoko-chan, ella es alguien que ama lo dulce, así que un café o un lugar donde vendan crepas, podría ser perfecto. Tu puedes comprar una crepa salada, no la has probado, pero la crepa en salsa blanca con pollo es deliciosa—

—¿Lotte?—

—¿Hai?—

—Esto es un Mac Donals—

La chica comenzó a reir nerviosa, mientras que él tenía una gota de sudor por la nuca. Se suponía que esta cita tendría que ser una forma real, de lo que él tendría que hacer después. Pero desde la película, parecía que la chica había dejado la farsa y hacer lo que ella quería hacer.

Si le daba consejos.

Pero el estar ahora aquí en Mac Donals.

Le hizo preguntarse qué clase de cita le gustaría a la chica.

No es que la información fuera importante para él.

—Bueno es que hay un combo que me gusta, además…—dijo viéndolo con ojos brillantes.

Sintió un escalofrió por su espalda.

—Me falta solo un juguete para tener todos los juguetes de Pokémon de esta temporada—hablo antes de tomarlo por la muñeca y entrar al lugar.

Después de ordenar lo que parecía, una orden par aun ejército, la chica se quedó encantada con su Pokémon de Solgaleo que le faltaba. Él por su parte aunque no pago, dado que Charlotte le aconsejo pagarlo todo en la primera cita y lo único en lo que aún se mantenía firme, era en cumplir su rol de "chico", comió tranquilamente de sus papas.

Charlotte engullo todo con rapidez, alegrándose que el disfraz de chico, provocara que nadie la viera mal como si fuera chica.

Él comenzó a molestarla.

Ella le gruño rabiosa, antes de verlo con sadismo.

—Deberías alimentarme…Natsu-chan—canturreo su nombre falso, antes de ahogarse en risa cuando le lanzo la papa en la cara.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y verdaderamente hubiera sido agradable, de no ser porque unas risas infantiles hicieron que se paralizaran.

Voltearon de forma coordinada, antes de sudar a mares cuando vieron a Lambo con I-pin, pero no solo ellos, estaban también Fuuta y mamá, quien los había traído a comer algo.

Tsuna lloro internamente.

Estaba perdido.

Lo encontrarían.

Se burlarían de él cuando entendiera todo.

Moriría solo.

Un escalofrió paso por su columna, cuando una mano se deslizo por su cintura y lo atrajo, de forma muy femenina hasta chocar con el cuerpo de Charlotte. Un rojo se posó en sus mejillas, cuando esta acerco lo suficiente el rostro para sentir la respiración.

¿Así sentían las chicas?

Era algo…diferente.

—Las muestras de afecto distraen a las personas por que no soportan verlas tanto tiempo, Capitán América soldado de invierno—dijo guiñándole traviesa el ojo.

Su rojo empeoro.

Era extraño.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica.

La mano de Charlotte parecía quemar en su cintura, su respiración chocaba contra su rostro, que a pesar de oler a papas fritas, también tenía un poco de dulce, probablemente por las palomitas de caramelo, sentía el pulso al lado suyo. Todos sus pensamientos comenzaron a morir poco a poco.

Esa chica quería matarlo.

Primero lo besaba.

Luego besaba a sus dos mejores amigos.

Luego lo obligaba a venir a una cita con ella, falsa, pero cita.

Ahora lo tomaba demasiado cerca y con tal delicadeza, que definitivamente lo hizo sentir como una chica.

Su pulso salió disparado, su corazón detrás de él.

Pero por arte de magia la chica lo soltó, cuando los demás habían pasado, antes de tomarlo por la muñeca y correr del lugar.

Esta cita lo estaba matando.

.

Caminar en el parque…

.

—A estas alturas puedes caminar tranquilamente con la chica un rato, aprovechando la tarde y tomando su mano de forma descuidada—le dijo con calma cuando llegaron a un parque en el centro de la ciudad.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió, cuando esta de forma casual tomo de su mano con confianza y una gran sonrisa, él por su lado, estaba rojo en sus mejillas. Observo atentamente las manos de ambos, notando por fin una diferencia, en que su mano era más grande que la de ella y algo más callosa por sus entrenamientos, en cambio la de Lotte era femenina y suave.

Regreso el apretón de manos con una sonrisa.

Eso podía hacerlo.

Cierto que tenía una cosquilla en la nuca, pero podía soportarlo.

—Ya habrán comido, por lo que no aconsejo comer más dulces…pero podrían ir y sentarse a una banca a charlar hasta que la hora pase—explico caminando tranquilamente camino a una banca.

Había algunas familias con niños a lo lejos y solo una pareja además de ellos, algo más alejada. Lo demás estaba lleno de árboles, un pequeño lago y un camino de piedras, donde había una banca que la chica eligió para sentarse.

—Kyoko-chan es amable, le gustara hablar de cualquier cosa…familia, colegio, comida…todo estará bien—admitió esta con una sonrisa leve.

Asintió.

Luego volteo a ver el lago.

Vio de reojo a la chica.

—¿De qué hablarías tú?—

—¿En una cita?—

—Hai—

—Bueno yo no tocaría el tema de mi familia, muy problemática, probablemente hablaría de películas o video juegos…no de comida, me pondría como loca y hablaría sin parar sobre mis bebes—

Ambos rieron ante ese último comentario, que más verdad no podría ser. Una vez le había preguntado sobre sus comidas favoritas y Lotte, termino dándole un discurso de dos horas sobre toda clase de comidas de su antiguo hogar y sumándole el sushi del restaurante del padre de Yamamoto.

—Pero para hablar de algo primeramente tendría que estar en una cita, y aceptémoslo, soy demasiado hermosa para salir con simples mortales—le bromeo guiñándole un ojo.

Sonrió de regreso.

Esa chica era única.

—Esto es una cita—

—Falsa una cita falsa Tuna-boy—

—Vale pero supongo, que podríamos hablar de algo—

Los ojos de Charlotte lo vieron fijamente, como buscando la verdad en sus palabras. Muchas veces había notado que la chica, parecía tener un sensor extraño ante la verdad o la mentira. En ninguna ocasión se equivocaba, cuando alguien mentía esta lo sabría, cuando alguien dice la verdad, solo asentiría.

Como en ese momento.

—Podríamos hablar de libros—musito esta con diversión.

Se tensó y su frente se sombreo de azul.

—No soy de leer libros—

—Eso es porque no has leído mis recomendaciones—

Entonces la siguiente hora Lotte pasó de explicarle el señor de los anillos por completo, hablarle de Harry Potter y gritarle algo sobre cómo no haber leído los gatos guerreros o Sherlock Holmes. Intento explicarle que los tres, no tenían mucho en común a parte de la fantasía y el último era de novela policial, pero esta siguió dando listas de libros y él termino asintiendo. Probablemente no leería alguno, pero ella estaba pensando ya en la próxima tarde de películas con los chicos.

Hasta que esta se tensó, él giro a ver curioso, tensando su cuerpo también.

Haru caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Kyoko, con un paquete de dulces en sus manos, ambas riendo absortas en alguna historia, para no haberlos notado.

Volteo a ver rápidamente a Charlotte quien parecía incomoda.

Estaban fritos.

—Podríamos intentar lo de Mac Donals—

—Haru es una experta en trajes, no funcionara—

Los dos se vieron con pánico mientras más se acercaban, sintiendo la muerte venir lenta a ambos, hasta ahí estaría su coartada. Tal vez a Kyoko podrían haberla convencido, pero Haru siempre era más observadora, haría preguntas que no podrían contestar.

O peor.

Le diría a otro.

Entonces a pesar que no estaba del todo convencida, Charlotte volvió atraerlo cerca de ella como si fuera una chica, justo cuando Kyoko alzaba la vista a ellos. Los ojos azules de Charlotte, parecían pedirle disculpas con la mirada, a lo cual quiso preguntar de que hablaba, cuando sus labios se estamparon con los de ella.

Gimió mentalmente.

Otra vez.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras sentía los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, igual de suaves que la vez anterior y totalmente enloquecedor en sus sentidos. No sabía si besar siempre seria así, pero ahora, lo estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Qué tenía esa chica?. Era su mejor amiga, se supone que debería darle asco o algo similar, pero solamente su interior parecía gritar algo, que no entendía.

Nunca había sentido eso.

Estuvo tentado a quedarse en shock como la vez anterior que lo beso la chica, pero también estaba curioso. No es como si hubiera besado muchas veces, y quitando que tal vez era con la persona incorrecta, el sentimiento era agradable. Tal vez solo era la chica, que siempre parecía hacer agradable todo a su alrededor con su alocada personalidad, tal vez el acto simplemente era bueno…quizás era otra cosa.

Era confuso.

Pero tomo toda su confusión, la hizo una bolita mental y la arrojo por la borda, para poder saciar su curiosidad.

Entonces, le regreso el beso.

Sintió la sorpresa en el cuerpo de la chica, que se tensó cuando él bajo sus manos a la cintura y la atrajo un poco más. Se supone que era la chica, y que ella era el chico en esta escena, pero físicamente era diferente y su cuerpo ahora se movía por instinto.

Las manos de la chica viajaron a sus mejillas, acariciándolas antes de atraerlas más a su cuerpo.

Era.

Agradable.

Su tacto era suave, cálido y bastante adictivo.

Ya entendía por qué la gente solía besar tanto, era bastante, cuál sería la palabra, delicioso.

Él no tenía nada de experiencia, esta era quien mayormente lo guiaba, incluso quien mordió su labio para hacer el beso más, intenso. Sus labios sabían al helado (que compro en Mac Donals antes de irse) y la fresa aún era saboreable. Gruño mentalmente una maldición, no debió estar haciendo esto, porque mientras más pasaba el beso se volvía íntimo, más quería sentir él.

Pero cuando se separaron para tomar aires jadeantes, fue ella quien ahora lo atrajo a su persona, y él sinceramente no pensó en negase.

Su mente aun no funcionaba bien.

Solo pensaba, el beso fue bien, y joder, si quería repetirlo.

No supo cuánto duraron en esa lucha, pero cuando se separaron en un momento, ambos abrieron los ojos y se pusieron rojos como tomates. Se separaron en un salto como si el otro quemara, sorprendiéndolo, pues ver a Charlotte roja como un tomate, era algo que, probablemente solo él, hubiera visto antes.

Haru y Kyoko hace rato que no se veían por ningún lado.

Las había olvidado en realidad por unos momentos.

.

Esto no estaba bien, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar y sus labios parecían quemar, cuando beso a Dylan, nunca había pasado esto. Después de ese beso habían estado bastante incomodos camino a casa, ella se quiso golpear contra la pared. El beso había funcionado, cuando ella abrió un ojo, había notado a Kyoko desviar la mirada algo sonrojada, probablemente sintiendo que invadía privacidad, pero en lugar de separarse, lo había besado más intensamente.

Él debía estar molesto.

La vez anterior tampoco parecía emocionado por la idea que lo besara.

Ella debía ayudarlo con Kyoko.

No besarlo.

—Dame tu celular—le ordeno antes de llegar, el chico salto al escuchar su voz y ella gruño.

Cuando este le dio el celular, busco rápidamente el número de Kyoko-chan, su corazón se detuvo ante el dolor de ver un corazón dibujado a su lado. Mientras que el suyo solo tenía un Lotte con una hamburguesa a su lado. Era clara la diferencia.

Envió rápidamente un mensaje a la chica.

—¿Qué haces?—

—Invitarla a salir mañana—

Vio al chico verla incrédula con la cara pálida, antes de tropezar con sus pies al suelo. Aprovecho esto para poner un pie sobre su espalda, mientras este se quejaba. La chica respondió con varias caritas sorprendidas, sobre si esto era una cita en grupo.

Ella escribió con una opresión en el pecho, que era una cita romántica, aun que Tsuna se quejara en el suelo.

Si lo rechazaba, ella tendría que golpearla hasta que perdiera el conocimiento o hacer algo. Pero para su desgracia, esta acepto rápidamente alegre. Lo que significaba que las veces que vio a la chica ver a Tsuna algo soñadora en clases, no fueron fingidas.

Acepto.

Le envió la información de la hora y el lugar para verse, antes de soltar a Tsuna y comenzar a caminar.

—¡CHARLOTTE!—este gruño sonrojado, pero sin alguna emoción le tiro el teléfono, que apenas pudo atajar haciendo malabares en el aire.

—Acepto la cita, así que más te vale no arruinarlo mañana Tuna-boy—hablo caminando a su hogar.

Este chillaba incrédulo, antes que ella le cerrara la puerta en la cara, sintiéndose de mal humor.

.

Tsuna estaba nervioso, viendo una y otra vez el mensaje de la conversación con Kyoko-chan, antes de gruñir de nuevo. No es que no fuera una gran noticia, que alguna vez, él, dame-Tsuna tuviera una cita con la idol de la preparatoria, era un sueño hecho realidad. Pero había algo terriblemente mal en esta ecuación y no estaba seguro de que era. Como iba tener una cita con Kyoko, cuando hoy mismo (bueno ya era media noche, técnicamente el día de la cita) había tenido una cita con Lotte.

Era una cita de práctica.

Pero había sido una cita.

Lo peor es que Reborn últimamente no pasaba con él, lo cual lo dejaba confundido, tener a su tutor sádico, podría haberle ayudado de alguna forma.

Podría hablar con Yamamoto o Gokudera, pero no estaba seguro, no estaba seguro de nada.

Que importaba Lotte.

Digo.

Eran mejores amigos, solamente eso.

¿Por qué estaba confundido?

Él amaba a Kyoko.

El recuerdo del beso de Lotte esa tarde, parecía gravado en su mente y se repetía en su cerebro una y otra vez. No es algo que en su principio había buscado, pero después, había ansiado más e incluso, sentido decepción cuando se acabó tan pronto.

Si él quisiera de verdad a Kyoko, no hubiera querido besar a su mejor amiga.

O tal vez era que besar siempre era bueno.

Aunque tampoco se imaginaba besando a Bianchi o a Hana, no quería besar a Haru, por que no la quería de esa forma y arruinaría sus sentimientos. Pensaba que tal vez quisiera besar a Kyoko, tal vez si besaba a Kyoko podría saber, si solo era besar o era Charlotte. Tal vez besar a Kyoko-chan seria mil veces mejor que besar a Lotte.

Sí.

Aun así antes de saberlo, su celular marco el número de alguien en busca de ayuda.

—Tsuna-kun—hablo la voz adormilada de Enma.

Él rio nervioso.

Lo había levantado.

—Hola Enma, lamento levantarte—

—¿Ocurre algo malo?—

Parecía tenso y listo para la lucha, pero él le reconforto diciendo que tenía un problema adolecente normal, suponía esto era normal, no tenía que ver con la mafia. Luego le pregunto si podría escucharlo, que solamente ocupaba que alguien lo escuchara. Antes de darse cuenta, comenzó a explotar con todo lo pasado desde que conoció a Charlotte por algún motivo, escuchando a su amigo jadear cuando hablaba sobre el beso y otros momentos extraños.

Incluso el día de San Valentín.

Le dijo mil veces que siempre estuvo interesado en Kyoko-chan, pero luego decía que ahora no sabía que pasaba o que había cambiado.

Que estaba jodidamente confundido.

Incluso dijo varias veces que no entendía que estaba pasando.

—En realidad no soy bueno con las emociones—murmuro Enma en voz baja.

Era verdad.

Pero aun así ese chico era un gran amigo y confiaba que no diría a nadie alguna palabra, además, que tampoco haría un escándalo como Gokudera. No es que no quisiera a Gokudera, era su tormenta y mano derecha, al igual que Yamamoto, era su gran amigo, pero sentía la necesidad de hablarlo con su pelirrojo amigo.

—¿Qué debería hacer?—gimió para sí mismo, sonando terriblemente a Charlotte, cuando no elegía entre ver un anime u otro, que se estrenaba a la misma hora.

Otra vez Charlotte.

Porque la chica parecía ahora tanto en su mente.

—Si te sientes tan incómodo, tal vez deberías hablarlo con Charlotte-san, son amigos después de todo—musito Kozato con seriedad.

Tal vez.

Pero hablar con Charlotte de esto.

Su rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

—¿Pero Kyoko-chan…?—medito, algo receloso.

Siempre había querido a la chica, aferrado a la idea de que algún día podrían estar juntos, aun así ahora mismo, no sabía que tanto era lo que él quería en este momento o lo que siempre quiso.

Enma suspiro al otro lado del teléfono.

—No estoy seguro, pero si quieres salir con Sasagawa-san, podrías hacerlo, para saber que podría haber pasado…aun así debes tener cuidado, una pequeña acción podría desencadenar otras más grandes—dijo con sabiduría.

Asintió de forma vaga, antes de que se despidieran y se fuera a dormir.

Tal vez Enma tenía razón.

Pero no tenía nombre para lo que pasaba ahora.

Todo era confuso.

Cerró los ojos esperando poder dormir un poco esa noche.

Cuando pocas horas después, se despierta rojo como un tomate, con la imagen demasiado clara de su sueño, gime de frustración. Porque no es muy inteligente, pero entiende que haber soñado un sueño, de ese tipo con su mejor amiga, es algo que no debía pasar.

Tira la almohada sobre su cabeza, antes de meterse al baño a solucionar su problema.

Era muy vergonzoso.

Ahora se alegra que su tutor no estuviera.

Ser adolecente apestaba.

 **Continuara…**

 _:D  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	10. Capítulo 8: Secuestro

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 8: Secuestro. (Línea de tiempo, día después del prólogo)**

 _Hace tiempo que no tenía otro sueño, la falta de expedientes de los Vongola sobre Dalai, le habían molestado un poco. Pero nuevamente aquí estaba viendo una escena, que no tenía sentido. Cada sueño parecía e un tiempo diferente, así que no sabría cuánto había pasado._

 _Pero delante de él no estaba una pareja enamorada._

 _Solo estaba Giotto viendo incrédulo a Dalai, ambos adultos, los dos frente al otro. El rostro de Giotto parecía verse bastante infeliz, mientras que el rostro de Dalai era en una fuerte resignación._

 _—Se feliz…Giotto—susurro esta antes de darle un beso en la mejilla._

 _Este se rio sin humor cuando se apartó._

 _Le entrego una caja, que esta acepto con un gemido lastimero al ver, un anillo muy hermoso. Parecía a punto de llorar, pero se contenía._

 _—¿Cómo voy hacerlo si te vas?—le había cuestionado con amargura._

 _Pero esta solo tomo la caja entre sus manos, abrazándola contra su pecho con las mejillas sonrojadas_

 _—Con tu familia mi querido Giotto, los tienes a ellos y a tus amigos—dijo con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo._

 _Pero Giotto solo aparto la mirada con enojo._

 _Antes que todo se volviera oscuro para él._

 _._

Abrió los ojos con calma, sintiendo cada vez más, que no entendía a su antecesor. Primero quiere a su amiga, luego le pide matrimonio, luego ella se marcha, le hubiera gustado que esto tuviera un sentido más claro. Tampoco comprende por qué soñó aquello, después del día anterior donde tuvo una cita con Kyoko-chan, que había sido bastante buena en realidad. Todo había salido bien, incluso había tenido la oportunidad de sentir los labios de la chica, antes que…

Gimió con la almohada nuevamente sobre su rostro.

No quería pensar en eso.

No quería pensar en la sensación de culpa que tuvo durante la cita.

La película romántica que Charlotte había recomendado, el lugar de crepas, el camino por el parque. Todo había salido mil veces más perfecto y fluffy que la jodida cita falsa. Incluso había podido vestir como chico, lo cual debía ser muchos puntos.

¿Por qué no la había disfrutado entonces?

Se levantó ese día dispuesto a desayunar, esperando ver a su amiga esperando por la información de la cita. Pero cuando se despertó y vio a su madre preparando el desayuno, viendo a todos y preguntándole por la cita, se sorprendió de no ver a Charlotte por ningún lado.

Algo le dio mala impresión.

Tomo su celular y marco el número de su amiga, ignorando a Lambo burlarse, porque probablemente hubiera salido todo mal.

El número no contesto.

Su mal presentimiento aumento.

.

Un dolor insoportable en su cuerpo, fue lo que hizo que abriera los ojos lentamente, antes que comprendiera, que estaba en medio de una habitación que ella no reconoció. Intento incorporarse, pero el fuerte dolor en su vientre, la lanzo de regreso contra la cama. Los recuerdos de su último día, llegaron a su mente como bola de demolición, desde la cita falsa con su mejor amigo, ella llorando al día siguiente con Enma, Cordelia atravesándola con su tridente sin piedad.

Tomo asiento después de unos momentos, ignorando el fuerte dolor de su cuerpo, bajando la vista para ver su torso vendado.

Las llamas del Vapor de algún miembro de la familia, habían logrado que su recuperación fuera casi milagrosa, como las llamas del rio.

La mayoría de las llamas de su familia, tenían tendencias de recuperación. Incluso las llamas del océano que tenía a su poder, debieron hacerlo todo más fácil.

¿Dónde estaba?

La puerta se abrió y ella quedo congelada ante la presencia de uno de sus guardianes.

Era Dylan, el hermano mayor de Cordelia. El chico era bastante alto y poseía 20 años, era su guardián de la ola. Su cabello era Castaño oscuro, algo corto y desordenado en aspecto salvaje, sus ojos eran verde claro y su piel algo morena. Tenía puesto el uniforme de la familia oficial. Una camisa color azulada con las mangas hasta sus codos, con dos franjas en uno de sus costados, con una camisa negra por dentro de cuello de tortuga negra. Tenía unos pantalones algo abombados con bolsas a sus lados y botas al estilo militar.

Su mirada era arrogante y orgullosa.

—Veo que nuestra querida jefa despertó—su sonrisa era salvaje y su voz era cargada de insolencia.

Ella frunció el ceño.

Era curioso que le hablara así, cuando la última vez su lengua estaba metida casi en su garganta. Recordó el beso con Tsuna, si, esa sensación había sido mil veces mejor.

—Cordelia nos comentó que te empalo por accidente, la novena no estaba demasiado feliz, pero abogue por ella explicando que no era el primero en empalarte alguna vez—añadió rodando los ojos fastidiado.

Su frente se sombreo de azul.

El recuerdo de un accidente anteriormente en sus entrenamientos, la hizo querer vomitar.

Pero eso no era importante.

—¿Dónde estamos?—pregunto viendo a todos lados confundida.

Dylan gruño por bajo.

—Japón—expulso como si fuera algo horrible.

Entonces noto que el chico estaba hablando en perfecto japonés, no era de extrañar, todos sus guardianes habían tenido el mejor de los entrenamientos como sicarios. Entre ellos la instrucción de varios idiomas desde su infancia, el japonés, había sido por culpa de ella quien había demostrado interés, algo que gano el resentimiento de todos.

Entonces recordó algo de la lucha contra Cordelia.

—Enma-chan—dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Dylan la vio interesado.

—El pequeño Kitty que trajiste, se mostró temeroso cuando nos conoció…pero no te preocupes lo he cuidado bien—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Se tensó.

Había olvidado que Dylan, era alguien mucho más abierto de mente que ella, algo que sus amigos conservadores no conocerían. Por lo que este fuera bisexual, no debía significar nada malo para ella, esperaba sus amigos pensaran igual.

Pero Enma.

Su querido amigo.

Lo vio mal si lo había asustado.

Se puso de pie aun sintiendo la punzada de dolor en todo su cuerpo, que aún no había sanado por completo. Debía ir a buscarlo. Su guardián rodo los ojos, pero debía tener ordenes de cuidarla, ya que la siguió gruñendo groserías de que no quería ser niñera.

.

Bien sus nervios estaban comenzando a crisparlo, no solo la chica no contestaba sus llamadas, si no que al buscar alguna idea de sus amigos, nadie parecía saber algo. Excepto Adelheid y Julie, quien al parecer, tampoco había encontrado a Enma desde el día anterior. Bien lo que faltaba, que dos de sus amigos estuvieran desaparecidos. Tal vez Charlotte solamente había salido algún lugar y su torpeza la hubiera mandado al hospital.

Bien eso no era mejor.

Tal vez alguien la había secuestrado y esta se había dejado.

Ese pensamiento tampoco ayudaba.

Quizás alguien descubrió que era amiga del décimo Vongola y la estaba usando como moneda de cambio.

Golpeo su frente contra una pared, sus pensamientos no ayudaban mucho, pero siempre que pasaba algo así, unas grandes batallas le seguirían. Pero no quería eso, había gozado estos meses de una gran estabilidad y ser un chico normal, con una amiga normal, que le confundía como adolecente normal.

—¿Aun no aparece Lotte-chan?—cuestiono Yamamoto cuando llego a su hogar.

Detrás de este ya llegaban Gokudera y Ryohei para ayudarle, pero ninguno de los dos, parecía tener respuestas sobre el paradero de su amiga.

—Shitt-P también me comento sobre la desaparición de Enma—murmuro de mal humor Gokudera.

—Mizuno tampoco sabe nada—hablo ahora Gokudera.

—Aoba dijo que fue golpeado extremadamente por Adelheid cuando perdieron al chico—se rio Ryohei.

Suspiro.

¿Dónde estarían ambos?

—Con la familia Lougthy—dijo una voz nueva.

Las cabezas de todos giraron a la ventana, donde Reborn estaba ahora sentado con tranquilidad e incluso una taza de té en sus manos humeante. Sus sueños golpearon su cerebro, donde recordaba a Dalai mencionar alguna vez, su apellido como ese. El aspecto físico de la chica, le recordó tanto a Charlotte…tendría algo que ver. Acaso esa familia se habría llevado a su amiga por eso.

¿Ella sabía algo?

—¿Quiénes son esa familia?—pregunto Gokudera.

Eso lo confundió.

Su amigo que había vivido parte de su infancia entre mafiosos, era quien tenía mayor conocimiento de la mafia. Si no conocía esa familia, tal vez todo podría ser un malentendido.

Reborn tomo un poco más de su bebida, sin apartar sus ojos de él.

Lo puso nervioso.

—La familia Lougthy fue difícil de investigar, al parecer hace algunos siglos tenía que ver en el mundo de la mafia, pero ahora no. Aunque, hay rumores que están volviendo a tomar sus viejas costumbres mafiosas. Al entrar a la casa de Charlotte a la fuerza, descubrí esta carta donde dicen que secuestraron a la chica y esperan por ti Tsuna—dijo Reborn mostrando una carta en sus manos.

Tenía un escudo diferente al de los Vongola, con un vasto océano en la imagen y seis círculos rodeándola con fuerza en la imagen.

La tomo rápidamente, mientras sus guardianes se apilaban a su espalda.

 _Decimo Vongola._

 _Me complace anunciar, que Charlotte Evans y Kozato Enma estará bajo mi poder desde ahora, pero si desea ver a su amiga nuevamente, estaría más que dispuesta a aceptarlo en mi hogar si demuestra su valía llegando a mi persona._

 _Novena cabeza del hogar Lougthy._

Apretó con fuerza la carta.

No era muy informativa.

Pero debía ir por su amiga, debía estar muy asustada ahora mismo.

—Contacte con Hibari y Chrome, también llévate a la vaca estúpida…ocuparas de tus guardianes para las batallas. También hablare con la familia Shimon para que no hagan algún alboroto—

—¿No vendrás?—

—Tengo asuntos importantes con un viejo conocido de un familiar, pero confió en que llegaras a la chica—

Tsuna apretó con fuerza los puños, mientras escuchaba a sus guardianes emocionados por nuevos retos.

Solo espera Charlotte.

.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de la chica, al entrar a la cocina. No solo la cocina era totalmente enorme con varios platos de comida preparados en las mesas, sino que también estaba ocupada por un temeroso Enma, cuyos ojos brillaron al verle. Pero no estaba solo, estaba con otros dos de sus guardianes. El guardián del hielo, Yuuki y la guardiana del Rio, Mizu.

Yuuki era el mayor de sus guardianes con 21 años, bastante alto y delgado, pero con músculos a su estilo. Su cabellera era albina algo alborotada, muy como los chicos de las novelas coreanas. Considerado el guardián más fuerte de todos. Sus ropas eran iguales a las de Dylan, pero su única diferencia notable eran las dos pistolas en sus caderas.

Quien ahora estaba preparando aún más comida.

No la había probado mucho.

Pero joder.

Era el mejor Chef que alguien pudiera pedir. Incluso ahora con un delantal sobre él y un poco de harina sobre su mejilla, era jodidamente caliente.

Al lado de Enma en una de las sillas, estaba Mizu desparramada sobre la mesa totalmente dormida. Ella tenía 18 años y un aspecto de loli, su cabellera era rubia platinada hasta las rodillas, si estuviera despierta, verían que sus ojos eran diferentes, uno azul y otro verde. Su piel es demasiada clara y en su oreja, un arete brilla en forma de dragón.

Su traje era un poco similar al de los chicos, al menos en la parte de arriba con su camisa azul y el cuello de tortuga negro. Solamente que esta tenía una elegante enagua en lugar de pantalón, su lado derecho era más largo del izquierdo, pero sus medias altas (debajo de las botas) tenía el par izquierdo más largo, equilibrando la imagen.

—Vaya, esta mocosa ya volvió a dormirse—dijo Dylan suspirando resignado.

Todos conocían la forma en que Mizu dormía en todos lados, en cualquier lugar y de cualquier forma. Solamente se despertaría a comer algo o si era obligada a estudiar, pero generalmente estaría dormida como en ese instante.

Con baba saliendo de su boca.

Yuuki termino de preparar la comida y le entrego un plato, con unas crepas que a ella le gustaban. Yuuki no estaba segura si la quería o la odiaba, probablemente no la respetaba como jefe al igual que los demás, pero este tenía un alto sentido de lealtad a su familia, aunque parecía odiar todo lo demás.

Lo acepto con un gracias débil, antes de correr donde estaba Enma.

—¿Estas bien Enma-chan?—pregunto con nervios.

Ignoro el dolor de sus heridas.

Este sonrió temeroso.

—Estoy bien, tus guardianes, me han explicado la mayoría de la situación…es increíble pensar que también estas en el mundo de la mafia—

Eso la dejo confundida.

—¿También?—

Escucho un bufido de molestia de Dylan a su espalda, mientras veía como Yuuki caminaba al lado de ellos, tomaba a Mizu sin delicadeza sobre sus hombros, como un costal de papas, antes de salir del lugar. Probablemente la llevaría a la habitación designada de esta, par que descansara mejor.

Giro su rostro a Dylan, quien sonreía con mofa.

—Tu amigo Kozato Enma, es miembro de la familia Shimon, al igual que tu querido vecino, será el décimo Vongola—explico la cruda realidad sin importar su rostro lleno de impresión.

Un jadeo escapo contra su voluntad.

Antes que todo se congelara en su mente.

¿Qué?

.

—¡ACHU!—estornudo antes de sonarse un poco la nariz.

¿Alguien debería estar hablando de él?

Al final Reborn no solo les había indicado el lugar donde debían ir, además de dejarles transporte, lo cual era bastante sospechoso.

Su intuición decía que había algo malo en todo esto.

Como también esperaba llegar pronto.

—Por cierto Tsuna—comento Yamamoto sentado a su lado, giro a verlo con curiosidad—¿Cómo te fue en la cita con Kyoko?—pregunto para desviar la atención.

Un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas.

Gokudera comenzó a gritarle a Ryohei cuando este dijo algo sobre extremo.

Hibari gruño molesto.

Chrome sonrió con Lambo entre sus manos.

Este viaje lo mataría.

.

Lotte había caminado tranquilamente detrás de Dylan, no conocía este lugar y era mejor ir con cautela. Les dejo en la puerta del salón principal, donde su llama revoloteo en su interior, emocionada por lo que ocurriría. Estaba intentando ignorar sus pensamientos sobre Tsuna y Enma en la mafia, con los demás de sus amigos, los había mandado al fondo de su mente, ya que esto no era lo que debía preocuparle ahora.

Era la persona detrás de esta puerta.

Entro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Abuela—canturreo, antes de agacharse a tiempo para esquivar una bala, que atravesó la pared donde ella había estado antes.

Enma se paralizo de terror al mismo tiempo.

Su abuela en toda su gloria rubia con canas, la veía con firmeza en un elegante traje de diseñador, que gritaba caro por todos lados. Su rostro estaba un poco más cansado que la última vez que la vio, pero su mirada era igual de terrorífica que recordaba.

Estaba enojada.

Tal vez el que hubieran hecho un trato para que ella pudiera venir a Japón y, de forma no consiente, lo rompiera apenas llegara, era indiferente. Había prometido mantener en contacto a su abuela, pero lo había olvidado, al principio lo hizo, pero mientras se hizo amiga de Tsuna, los video juegos, sus viajes y sus pequeñas aventuras en la vida diaria.

Lo había olvidado.

No era motivo para matarla.

¿Verdad?

—Kozato-san, un placer conocerlo al fin—hablo su abuela de manera más diplomática.

Su amigo aún estaba congelado, pero hizo una leve reverencia. Se puso detrás de él rápidamente, sabiendo que su abuela no mataría a alguien, con quien había habado tan formalmente. Así que ambos llegaron de forma "segura" a los asientos frente a esta.

Aun así.

El cuerpo tenso de ambos, le indicaba que ella conocía bien a su abuela y el instinto de Enma sabía que esta era peligrosa.

—Veo que mi nieta no te ha contado, esa estúpida—le dirigió una mirada mortal, que la hizo escalofriarse por completo.

Pero ella era la gran Charlotte Evans.

La nieta estúpida que siempre replicaba.

—¿Cómo iba saber que Enma-chan estaba en la mafia?—

—Pedazo de idiota, tu entrenamiento no funciono de nada, no solo te puse de vecina del siguiente heredero Vongola y movió hilos para que estuvieras con ellos en clases, si no que no los reconociste—le gruño disparando nuevamente y rozando su mejilla.

Soltó un chillido asustado.

Enma ahora estaba azulado.

Su abuela tosió un poco, cambiando su mirada irritada a una más calculadora.

—Puede que no lo sepa Kozato-san, pero mi familia está relacionada en sus raíces tanto con los Vongola con los Shimon, nuestra fundadora fue amiga íntima de Giotto-san y Cozarto-san—explico con voz amable.

Charlotte chasqueo la lengua, su abuela era demasiado buena en el idioma japonés, algo que ella le costó comprender bien.

Esa maldita.

Enma por otro lado pestañeo sorprendido.

—No sabía eso—dijo por bajo algo resentido—en unas batallas que tuve contra unos amigos, pudimos ver los recuerdos del pasado y no apareció nada de esto—cuestiono con los ojos serios.

Su abuela sonrió.

¿Batallas?

¿Qué batallas?

—Lo ocurrido después de la sucesión de la herencia, tengo informantes al respecto…a diferencia de los Shimon y los Vongola, nuestros anillos y armas, nunca fueron sellados, porque no muchos conocieron de nosotros—musito la mujer con una sonrisa en su dirección.

Su mano viajo rápidamente a su cuello, donde estaba su collar que ataba el anillo que era su herencia. Vio confundida a Enma, quien también parecía algo en shock.

Volteo a ver a su abuela, quien parecía saberlo todo.

Entonces su expresión se puso seria.

—Esto también es algo que Charlotte solo sabría hasta su herencia, pero dado las circunstancias que estamos viviendo—murmuro como si hubiera mucho más detrás de esto—es algo que deberé comentarles a ambos, al ser prácticamente las rencarnaciones de sus antepasados—añadió causando que ambos gimieran al mismo tiempo.

Que rayos.

Se puso de pie de golpe, ignorando el brillo amenazante del arma de su abuela.

—De que hablas abuela, deja tus cuentos infantiles y dime que rayos pasa—gruño pateando el suelo.

La bala apareció sin piedad en su muslo derecho, lo que la hizo caer sentada nuevamente y gimiendo mientras sujetaba la herida.

Enma pareció alterado, a diferencia de su abuela que permaneció tranquila.

—No solo su aspecto físico es prácticamente el mismo, la forma de actuar y tus recuerdos son solo algo que podrían obtener, al compartir parte del alma de sus antepasados—

—¿Recuerdos?—

—¿Alma?—

Preguntaron Charlotte y Enma al mismo tiempo. Su abuela suspiro con cansancio, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a la mesa cercana. De una de las cajas saco una fotografía, que murmuro estaba encerrado en la mansión de su hogar en Inglaterra, antes de lanzarla en sus manos. Había logrado sellar la herida con sus pocas llamas del océano aun latentes, antes de tomarla.

Dalai era una mujer muy hermosa, lo supo cuando vio la fotografía, con su largo cabello castaño claro en su cuerpo, ese vestido al estilo victoriano y ojos azul brillante. Estaba abrazando con fuerza a Giotto, un chico rubio que le recordaba muchísimo a Tsuna, quien estaba algo sonrojado con Cozarto, la viva imagen de Enma a su lado, pero ambos un poco más viejos. Mientras el hombre pelirrojo parecía emocionado por ambos, el amor que demostraba Giotto era palpable.

Quiso gruñirle a su abuela, que nunca le dijo esto, aunque ella había preguntado en más de algún momento, sobre si se amaron.

Ha.

Toma un punto para su instinto.

Pero antes de regodearse contra su abuela, acepto a regañadientes, el gran parecido físico de los tres.

—Cuales recuerdos abuela—le pregunto ahora con voz dudosa.

Esta la vio igual que siempre.

Con frialdad y seriedad.

—Cuando tenías dos años, después de eso sellamos tus recuerdos que debieron liberarse cuando pudiste usar tu llama del océano…pero aun no parecen haber regresado—explico con naturalidad.

Como si sellar los recuerdos de su nieta, no fuera suficientemente malo.

Apretó los dientes.

—¿Por qué los sellarían?—pregunto Enma con sorpresa también en su voz.

Su abuela soltó un suspiro.

—Una niña de tres años no necesita conocer que su anterior vida, tuvo que dejar a su prometido, para proteger a los Vongola sobre la amenaza de la familia Salazar, que valga la redundancia, nuevamente esta al asecho—

—¿Familia Salazar?—cuestionaron ambos, aun sin procesar toda la información.

—Los Salazar son una familia antigua, antes de piratas y después de la mafia, ellos siempre han obtenido poder del océano. Nuestra antepasada Dalai, fue con ellos para aprender a crear una llama tan poderosa, que tendría al océano bajo su poder. Al igual que la creación de la llama de la venganza o las singulares llamas de la tierra de la familia de Kozato-san, las llamas del océano nacieron con grandes exposiciones de una llama…en este caso somos nacidas de la llama de la lluvia en su estado más puro, que sería el agua misma—

—Que sucede con los Salazar—

—Bueno los Salazar estaban llenos de codicia de la llama del océano de nuestra Dalai, dado que solo ella pudo despertarla. Así que al final si no podían recrearla, la obtuvieron a ella como moneda de cambio, casándola con el hijo del jefe Salazar, aun cuando esta estaba prometida con Giotto, acepto para que no hubiera otra guerra. Después de lo que paso con la familia Shimon, no tenían muchas oportunidades de lucha, así que ella se sacrificó—

La explicación era vacía en los oídos de Charlotte, que apretaba con fuerza las manos en su cabeza, intentando hallar entre sus memorias algo que tuviera sentido.

Pero nada.

Solamente que al ver los ojos de su abuela, descubría que todas sus palabras, eran verdad. No había manera que un océano engañara a otro.

—Por qué nos cuenta esto—interrogo Enma confundido.

Los labios de la mujer sonrieron, una sonrisa que prometía dolor.

—La familia Lougthy volverá a ser lo que fue en sus inicios, una familia de vigilantes de la mafia que ayude a los Vongola y a los Shimon. Ahora que tenemos a su rencarnación, es bueno volver a los viejos tiempos…aunque Salazar también ya debe saber que tú tienes una llama tan pura como Dalai, inevitablemente vendrá por ti. Así que pensé que, si estabas con los Vongola y Shimon, podríamos evitar esto—musito antes de desviar la mirada pensativa.

Claro.

Ella había obtenido su residencia de su abuela, que sabía que Tsuna era el décimo Vongola. También sabía sobre Enma, sabia sobre todo en la mafia y ella…como siempre solo fue movida con hilos de títere.

Se puso de pie molesta.

No tenía ganas de estar ahí.

Se sentía enferma.

Camino por los pasillos con las manos en sus bolsillos, sintiendo el palpitar de su pierna herida y la irritación de su mejilla. Se preguntó si Tsuna sabría todo esto, si solamente había jugado con ella sobre la amistad. Negó con la cabeza, era claro que ellos no sabían nada.

Entro a una habitación donde estaban dos de sus guardianes.

Mizu quien estaba dormitando en un sillón y Raen. La guardiana de la lluvia con 17 años, quien vestía ropas similares a Mizu, solamente que ella tenía el cabello cortó castaño, ojos de un color gris claro y un cuerpo, para que negaba, algo plano. No era el aspecto Loli de Mizu, quien aun así tenía más pechos que la chica, era completamente plana. Aunque tenía un rostro bonito.

—Que se siente poder dormir sobre tu pecho sin que duela—musito Mizu con un sonoro bostezo.

Raen invoco una espada tipo katana, que apunto amenazadoramente a la niña quien dormía ya tranquila sobre su sillón.

No era amiga de sus guardianes, pero aun así ella, como toda su familia, sabía que esta tenía una debilidad con que alguien le dijera plana.

—Oso perezoso—gimió esta con ojos brillantes de ira.

La niña la ignoro.

Ella solo suspiro, antes de ver como Yuki apenas lograba salvar a la chica sosteniéndola como un cachorro, que aún seguía dormido. Raen aun así parecía querer hacer que la sangre corriera, cuando unos pasos la detuvieron a su espalda.

Uno de los pocos guardianes amables con ella.

Merlín.

Su guardián de Vapor, quien tenía 20 años y era la pareja de Cordelia. Su cabellera era castaña clara alborotada, aunque a sus lados de la cabeza, su cabello era un poco más corto. Sus ojos eran de un color no muy definido, entre el verde y el celeste, muy claros. Su estatura era normal, similar a la de Dylan, aunque era algo más tímido que los demás guardianes. También era un estudiante de arte.

Este rio algo nervioso ante la escena frente a él, antes de hacer un saludo a ella, quien lo acepto algo ida.

Mucha información ese día.

—Yuuki te necesitamos en la línea borde de la mansión—índico este con voz tranquila.

Todos lo vieron confundidos.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto Charlotte preocupada.

¿Un ataque?

Merlín sonrió amablemente.

—Tenemos ordenes de la novena, en este momento debemos enfrentar a los Vongola cuya llegada será en siete horas—explico con tranquilidad.

¿Vongola?

Tsuna.

Su rostro se puso pálido, al comprender que Merlín no solo hablaba con los otros guardianes, también hablaba con ella, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en su persona.

—Sera una batalla de guardianes, uno vs uno, incluyendo nuestros respectivos jefes—hablo ahora con una leve sonrisa emocionada.

Los ojos de Raen brillaron ante el reto, Yuuki asintió dejando a la niña, quien bostezo gruñendo sobre no querer batallar ya que era cansado.

Solo una palabra.

Mierda.

 **Continuara…**

 _:D  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	11. Capítulo 9: Lucha de guardianes

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 9: Lucha de guardianes.**

Bien, algo no estaba saliendo bien, el chofer de bus, quien era hombre de los Vongola, los había dejado hasta la entrada de una propiedad, al norte de Japón con un gran bosque en frente. Literalmente después de casi siete horas de viaje, el tipo abrió la puerta y los echo a todos. El trasero de todos ya estaba cansado, pero tampoco es para que los tratara de aquella forma. Ya en la entrada de una propiedad, donde solamente se veía un largo camino de piedra que no parecía tener fin, pudieron observar en la puerta principal a un chico albino, mayor que ellos, sentado de forma aburrida en el suelo.

Este parecía haber estado enviando mensajes de texto, antes de rascarse la cabeza molesto y verlos con esa misma molestia a los ojos. Guardo su celular con indiferencia.

Este se puso de pie al verlos, antes de quitarse la tierra de sus pantalones, que parecían pertenecer a una especie de uniforme.

Noto a sus amigos iguales de confundidos, incluso Yamamoto reía a el bus que se estaba perdiendo a la distancia. Todos parecían estar tranquilos por la situación, aunque algo dentro de él no dejaba de molestarle.

Tsuna sabía, que cuando pasaba eso, era antes de una pelea.

Deberían pedir transporte para regresar.

—¿Ustedes son los Vongola?—pregunto con tono de molestia con las manos en sus bolsillos y bostezando un poco.

Debía estar ahí hace mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de Tsuna se iluminaron ante la idea de ayuda, pero detuvo su alegría cuando se fijó bien en el chico. Tenía un aura rara, no como otro de sus guardianes o sus anteriores enemigos, no, esta aura era diferente. Además las dos armas que sobresalían de sus caderas y su mirada, algo oscura, le hizo detenerse.

Sus amigos no lo notaron.

Pero él sí.

La mirada que le lanzo el chico, parecía gritar odio en todas partes. Lo cual no era común en las personas, incluso con Mukuro que odiaba a toda la mafia, no había visto ese odio desde la lucha contra los arcobalenos, donde aquel sujeto había creado la llama nueva.

Eso que este tenía un odio profundo.

¿Qué era exactamente ese chico?

—¿Tu quien rayos eres?—grito Gokudera que siempre era algo explosivo.

Bueno no era exactamente la pregunta que quiso hacerle, pero funcionaria.

El chico lo ignoro.

Solo bostezo.

—Soy el guardián del hielo de la décima familia Lougthy, mi deber es retener al guardián de la nube, aunque no es como si me importara matarlos a todos—musito encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos se tensaron, antes de sentir el aura de Hibari volverse interesada. Vieron de forma pálida, como el jefe del comité, sacaba sus tofas emocionado por la batalla. Tsuna sabía que ese chico era miembro de la familia que secuestro a sus amigos, pero de ahí a tirarse en bandeja de plata a Hibari.

HIBARI.

Eso era cometer suicidio.

—Supongo que tendré que morderte hasta la muerte—dijo con una media sonrisa.

El chico no se inmuto.

.

Bien esto no tenía sentido.

—Ciassu—dijo la voz de Reborn en la habitación.

No tenía sentido.

Bueno Tsuna era parte de la mafia (algo que le costó casi siete horas para digerirlo), pero ahí a que su bebe, que al parecer era parte de los Arcobaleno. Bueno ella la noche anterior se había quedado hablando hasta tarde con Enma, donde este le explico de forma resumida todo lo que tenía que ver con la mafia, con los Vongola y los Shimon, pudo entender muchas cosas. Entre ellas que Reborn, era el peor sicario de todo el mundo.

Lo cual tenía sentido, digo, ese bebe daba miedo.

Pero verlo tranquilamente hablando con su abuela, le hizo escalofriarse, ambos dos juntos.

La matarían.

Ya entendía porque ese bebe espartano, le había recordado tanto a su abuela en su estadía en Naminori. También por que sus alertas a salir corriendo, se activaban muy a menudo al lado de ese pequeño en pañales amenazador.

Enma a su lado no parecía tan sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—siseo de forma de advertencia.

Estúpida.

Pero ella solía ser estúpida a veces.

Como cuando todo su mundo parece movido por un terremoto, suponía, tenía derecho para ser estúpida.

Este no se vio afectado.

—El noveno me dejo hablar con tu abuela, hace unas semanas que planeamos esto…mi estudiante está muy vago últimamente y ocupaba entrenamiento. Dado que tu abuela quiere hacer alianzas con el Noveno, le dije que si me dejaba probar a tus guardianes, después podría ir directamente a Italia para hablar con este—musito con calma.

Sabía que ella era de la mafia.

Apretó los puños.

Ese bastardo.

¿No había pensado en decirle algo?

Oye niña estúpida, mi estudiante es parte de la mafia y también sé que lo eres, que tal si lo hablamos de forma pacífica y no creando una guerra de practica para eso.

No era tan difícil de decir.

Nunca le decían nada a ella, era tan frustrante.

—Siempre es un placer conocer a un arcobaleno, sobre todo a Renato, el hijo de Thomas—susurro su abuela con expresión tranquila.

Reborn solo asintió, antes que León se durmiera sobre su sombrero. Probablemente había algo más ahí de lo que a simple vista se veía. No recordaba que nadie le dijera Renato a Reborn antes. También recordaba vagamente el nombre de Thomas de parte de su abuela, cuando comentaba a su antiguo maestro de niña.

Tantas preguntas.

—Deberías ir a la sala de al lado, las peleas ya comenzaron—murmuro su abuela con calma.

¿Luchas?

Su rostro se puso pálido.

No lo espero dos veces, antes de abalanzarse a la puerta que le había señalado, seguida de cerca por Enma. Aunque ambos quedaron en shock, al ver como Adelheid estaba sentada con calma frente a una gran cantidad de pantallas. La chica no solo la fulmino con la mirada, sino que también a Enma le prometió muerte. Ella sintió como todo el lugar descendía unos grados en temperatura y sintió el mismo terror, que cuando veía a Hibari.

Estaba rodeada de monstruos.

—¿Qué haces aquí Adelheid?—cuestiono Kozato con la boca abierta.

Esta solo bufo.

—Él bebe me llamo—fue la única respuesta.

La imagen de Reborn apareció en la cabeza de Charlotte y Enma, antes que suspiraran en partes iguales por este bandido.

Ese sujeto estaba a otro nivel completamente diferente.

Entonces Charlotte volteo a ver a la pantalla, quedando incrédula, al igual que Enma.

Frente a ellos estaba iniciando la primera batalla, hielo vs nube. Donde al parecer llevaba un rato y Hibari había comprendido, que no importaba cuando pinchos le enviara o las tofas se multiplicaran para atacar a su contrincante. Todo lo que tocaba las manos de Yuuki se congelaba y se volvía nieve a su voluntad. Pero no solo eso, las pistolas del chico, con su puntería de halcón, tenían balas especiales con su elemento, que cuando tocaban algo, congelaban todo al instante.

Se había separado del resto.

Pues ahora ambos estaban congelando y destruyendo gran parte del bosque. Lo peor era ver el rostro de fastidio de Hibari, quien no parecía contento con la lucha, muy a diferencia de Yuuki quien solo lanzaba patadas al aire, que el chico debía esquivar, si no quería congelarse.

—Estoy impresionada que alguien tenga el nivel de Hibari—musito la guardiana del glaciar, con una mano en su mentón.

Ella vio la batalla con incredulidad.

Era completamente diferente.

Ella sabía que Hibari era fuerte, pero su impresión era, que alguien soportara una lucha contra Yuuki como un igual. Anteriormente lo había visto luchar, derrotando al enemigo en segundos o congelándolo de forma inmediata.

Esto era impresionante.

—Yuuki es el guardián del hielo—empezó captando la atención de los otros dos—era el menor de su familia y había nacido con albinismo y un sistema inmunológico enfermo, lo vendieron a nuestra familia para ganar unas monedas y ahí nos dimos cuenta, que había sufrido de tratos inhumanos de su familia que siempre lo dejaba fuera de casa y no lo alimentaba bien—susurro viendo como los ojos de Yuuki guardaban gran odio contra Hibari.

En general, el chico odiaba a cualquiera que no formara parte de su familia.

Además era conocido como el hermano mayor entre sus guardianes, quien los cuidaba a todos. Probablemente por la terrible infancia y las demás agresiones de su familia. Desde no alimentarlo, dejándolo dormir con los animales, golpearle constantemente y usarlo para las labores domésticas, aunque fuera muy débil.

Claro que su abuela había estado a punto de matarlos a todos, pero se había detenido diciendo que el baño de sangre no era importante. En su lugar, había acogido a Yuuki como otro miembro de la familia. Cuando este libero la llama del hielo de forma involuntaria, se había transformado en un guardián.

Quien para sorpresa de todos.

Tomo rol del mayor con sus guardianes y los instruyo.

—Pensé que no te llevabas bien con ellos—dijo Enma a su lado.

Sonrió nerviosa.

Eso no era exactamente lo que ella quiso darle a entender. Puede que todos sus guardianes la odiaran, pero ella no lo hacía.

—Bueno ellos no me quieren, pero yo iba ser siempre la décima jefa por falta de candidatos…así que investigue todo sobre ellos—murmuro con una mano tras su cabeza algo nerviosa.

Estaba algo avergonzada de admitirlo en voz alta. Además de todo, cuando había leído sus historias, en realidad su interior había sido tocado, pensando que solamente eran un grupo de gente sin hogar, que ocupaban llegar a su océano.

Sus llamas los habían reclamado, antes que ella se diera cuenta.

Eran su familia.

Aunque estos no la respetaran.

Y para ella la familia, era algo que debía proteger, eso le había enseñado su abuela.

—Va a empezar pronto otra batalla—señalo a la pantalla la guardián de Enma.

.

Bien los sonidos de la batalla de Hibari contra ese chico Yuuki, se escuchaban hasta esa parte del bosque. Habían estado corriendo durante unos minutos, pero se habían topado con alguien más. Pero justo al doblar una parte del bosque, un chico apareció sentado contra un árbol, tranquilamente dibujando unas flores. Tsuna se relajó un poco, pero se congelo, cuando este se levantó con una sonrisa y mostro un uniforme igual al de Yuuki.

Este hizo una reverencia.

Sus sentidos se alertaron.

—Mi nombre es Merlín, no tengo apellido…bueno todos los guardianes no tenemos apellido, así que tomamos el apellidó de la familia, Merlín Lougthy—expreso el chico con una sonrisa calmada.

Gokudera se tensó a su lado.

Al parecer todos habían comprendido, después de ver un poco la batalla que tenía Hibari, que esto no iba ser tan fácil como pensaban. Era tonto después de todas las luchas que habían tenido, pero aun parecía haber enemigos a su nivel.

—Si es una bestia como quien entretiene a Hibari, tal vez deberíamos luchar juntos—musito Yamamoto a su lado con expresión seria.

Merlín no lo escucho, solamente colocando los cuadernos en el suelo, estirando un poco los brazos y bostezando.

—Mi deber es luchar contra el guardián de la niebla—explico viendo a todos lados, hasta que sus ojos chocaron contra Chrome, quien se apretó contra su tridente—un tridente, al igual que mi querida Cordelia, también eres bastante mona—añadió con una sonrisa.

Tsuna apretó los puños dispuesto a luchar él, pero Chrome se puso frente a todos.

—Mukuro está lejos ahora, es mi deber proteger al boss y luchar—susurro la ilusionista con su ojo decidido.

Bueno esta había demostrado, que era una gran ilusionista por su propia cuenta.

Entonces esta alzo una ilusión rápidamente que fue en dirección del chico, pero que al estar por tocarlo, pareció evaporarse por arte de magia. Todos gimieron de forma audible, antes de que el chico sonriera calmadamente. La mirada decidida de Chrome, se tambaleo momentáneamente.

—El elemento Vapor es útil—susurro el chico para si mismo.

Todo quedo en silencio, pero un grito hizo que todos levantaran la vista. Antes que del cielo, literalmente, cayera otro chico de cabellera salvaje y mirada arrogante. Que tenía ropas similares al chico, pero una expresión que distaba mucho de parecerse.

¿Otro enemigo?

Tal parecía que las luchas de 1 vs 1, no serían como pensaban.

Tsuna se tensó un poco más.

Todo era como una jodida montaña rusa.

—¿Dylan?—cuestiono Merlín ladeando la cabeza algo intrigado.

Este chasqueo la lengua sin verlo a los ojos, con estos fijos en Ryohei y una mirada altanera.

—Mi rival es el guardián del sol, mejor hagamos una lucha doble y terminemos rápido con esto—anuncio rodando los ojos.

.

Charlotte miro alrededor de la cámara como Tsuna no quería dejar a sus dos guardianes, pero Ryohei gritaba algo sobre proteger a Chrome al extremo y el resto de ellos siguió su camino muy en contra. Tenía dudas de por qué vendrían hasta donde ellos, pero supuso que todo era parte de la treta que Reborn había puesto sobre estos. Así que simplemente no le dio mucha mente y vio las batallas con ojos abiertos.

Sus guardianes habían sido fuertes.

En más de una ocasión ella había contemplado innumerables batallas de ellos, además sabía que su abuela, los había usado para diferentes tareas desde que eran pequeños.

Guerreros.

Luchadores.

Experiencia.

Poder.

Lealtad.

Sus guardianes habían sido creados meticulosamente, para que cuando ella fuera la líder, estos la protegieran de cualquier mal. Aun debían que tratar la unión familiar, pero en términos de lucha, estaba segura que enviarlos a una misión, solo implicaría éxito si estos iban.

—Merlín, es el guardián que tuvo una vida más pacífica, si bien su padre murió cuando era joven, su madre lo cuido a este y su hermano menor con mucho cariño. Fueron reclutados por que este era uno de los pocos, que usaba su elemento Vapor de forma natural—susurro viendo la imagen del chico tímido y artista en la pantalla.

La historia del chico era la menos dramática entre los demás guardianes, aun así Merlín tuvo que luchar bastante para dominar su elemento Vapor. Este había sufrido de anemia como ella gran parte de su vida, por lo cual algunas actividades, fueron totalmente difíciles para él. También recordaba que de joven era extremadamente tímido, por lo cual en la lucha, tampoco parecía cómodo. Algunas facetas de depresión antes de conocer a Cordelia, quien lo había rescatado de toda su oscuridad.

Aun así era amable.

Vio la batalla del chico atentamente.

Este simplemente esquivaba las ilusiones con sus puños y patadas, al estilo artes marciales, lanzando de ellos grandes olas de vapor. Había sido siempre el mejor cuerpo a cuerpo en artes marciales, si Yuuki le ganaba, es porque Yuuki era un monstruo como Hibari.

De pronto vio a Dylan.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Dylan es el hermano mayor de Cordelia, aunque ambos nacieron en el mismo embarazo, se descubrió que sus padres eran diferentes. Su madre era una prostituta famosa entre la familia Lougthy, que también los vendió a ambos por una gran cantidad de dinero y se fue a Francia—hablo viéndolo fijamente.

No quería pensar en la historia de ambos hermanos mellizos, ambos habían sido la creación de una mujer que no merecía ser nombrada. Acostándose con varios hombres de la familia, para apenas tener hijos de ellos, amenazar con prostituirlos si no les pagaban por ambos. Aun así los dos pequeños habían tenido tratos totalmente inhumanos cuando vivieron los cinco años de su vida con este, dejándolos traumados y diferentes consecuencias. Cordelia no se relacionaba bien con los otros, toda la furia contenida de Dylan.

Ambos eran personas difíciles.

Con difíciles pasados.

Pero Cordelia había conseguido a Merlín, controlando parte del odio que tenía de niña. Pero Dylan, aún era demasiado arrogante y solo pensaba en cuidar a su hermana.

Su abuela había hecho lo posible por ellos, pero esta sabía, que debería ser su deber sanarlos, cuando ella fuera la decima Lougthy.

Curiosamente el contrincante de Dylan era Ryohei, ambos eran hermanos mayores de dos chicas y además, peleaban con los puños.

Se preguntó si en otro momento o de otra forma, ambos hubieran sido amigos.

Claro Dylan era mayor, pero aunque con ella fuera arrogante, tenía una actitud bastante extrema en la vida como llama de la ola que poseía. En cambio Merlín era como el Vapor, inestable, pero que sana y cura, que puede quemar como el fuego de ser necesario, pero el chico usaba para sanar.

Si bien era más normal que Dylan luchara al lado del mar que era su hermana, también combinaba a veces con Merlín.

Porque este último lo soportaba, no por otra forma.

Similar también a Ryohei este tenía unos guantes sin dedos de cuero a la hora de luchar, mostrando el impresionante poder de una ola, similar a un Tsunami, contra el chico extremo de boxeo, que apenas podía contener la lucha. Aun así la lucha pareció durar más de media hora, incluso cuando ambos Vongola usaron sus armas mejoradas, el ataque de Vapor de Merlín había terminado de dejar inconsciente a Chrome contra un árbol.

Ryohei que se había distraído con su amiga, no fue capaz de esquivar el impacto Tsunami de Dylan, quien lo hizo sentir sus huesos de la mandíbula rota, antes de caer al suelo.

En la otra pantalla, observo con una gota de sudor, que la batalla de hielo vs nube, seguía igual de intensa que al principio.

.

—No te levantes—dijo Merlín a su lado.

Ryohei lo ignoro, ya tenía suficiente con rescatar a la chica Lotte y a el enano Enma, como para aceptar las órdenes del chico. Pero al ver como el otro, tomaba a Chrome y la lanzaba como saco de papas sobre su hombro, se paralizo viéndolo fijamente.

Este parecía más amable.

No había perdido, pero la mandíbula, lo tenía incapacitado.

No podría pelear sin vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre.

—Nuestro deber era medir sus habilidades, pero ahora los llevaremos a una ala de curaciones antes de la batalla final donde están sus amigos—susurro colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

Mandando un calor a todo su cuerpo.

Que lo dejo extremadamente inconsciente.

.

Nada estaba saliendo bien, Tsuna no sabía cuánto había pasado desde que llegaron a esa propiedad, juraba que al menos una hora. Tres de sus guardianes ya estaban metidos en peleas, que a lo lejos, aun escuchaba algunas destrucciones. Quiso devolverse y ayudarles, pero Gokudera y Yamamoto, le dijeron que esos tres eran fuertes y no se dejarían vencer fácilmente. Apretó con fuerza a Lambo, quien iba en sus manos riendo de todo el asunto, ajeno como siempre.

Cuando se toparan a su rival.

No importaba que fuera su guardián.

Lucharía en su lugar.

No quería imaginar qué clase de monstruo, podrían enviar a enfrentarse a ese niño pequeño.

Dio un paso vacilante adelante, pero se detuvo cuando vio a una persona inconsciente entre los árboles. Su instinto gritaba que fuera ayudarle, porque parecía estar herida sobre su rostro. Pero antes que fuera hacer algo, un ronquido le hizo detenerse.

—¿Está dormida?—hablo Gokudera con incredulidad.

Yamamoto se rio un poco.

Él se golpeó la frente.

Lambo se bajó de sus brazos para ir a verle. Cerca de la chica, tomo una rama para comenzar a pincharla, esta dio la vuelta aun dormida, haciendo que todo se congelara.

Tenía una ropa similar a los demás contendientes.

Pero aun así.

Tsuna comenzó a sudar nervioso.

—Déjame—berreo la chica con aspecto de loli, golpeteando al aire.

Rápidamente el castaño tomo al niño, cuando los ojos adormilados de la nueva individua se abrieron. Esta los había visto de mala forma, antes de hacerse otra vez pelotita en el suelo. Estaba sospechando en la idea de marcharse y dejarla dormir tranquila, incluso Gokudera parecía afectado por la falta de atención y Yamamoto solo se encogía de hombros.

Ambos lo seguirían.

Un pitido sonó de algún lugar y la chica berreo nuevamente, antes de tomar un teléfono celular de su cadera y lanzarlo contra un árbol.

Se escalofrió.

Esa niña parecía enojada cuando se despertó, arrodillándose en el suelo y limpiándose los ojos.

—Soy la guardiana del rio…mi deber es luchar contra el guardián del rayo—murmuro antes de bostezar y verlo con ojos semi abiertos, algo aburridos.

Tsuna se tensó.

Lambo.

.

Desde su posición Charlotte sabía que no podría explicarle a Enma y Adelheid el comportamiento de Mizu, ambos parecían algo nerviosos al ver a la chica, que estaba a punto de volverse a dormir contra un árbol, pero despertada por los constantes llamadas, probablemente, al audífono en su oído.

—Ella no parece tan dura—murmuro Enma por bajo.

Se rio mentalmente.

Mizu era la hija de una científica, de una rama de su familia, curiosamente fue la única que demostró una llama fuerte al nacer. Lamentablemente su madre, una mujer codiciosa, que había sido expulsada por la novena su abuela, tenía otros planes. Experimentar con niños era ilegal, pero nadie sabía que dentro de la pequeña casa de Mizu, su madre experimentaba con ella y su llama. Un día cuando su abuela fue para hablarle sobre asuntos de la familia, había captado el pequeño grito de auxilio en la llama de la pequeña y enterándose de toda la situación.

Aun así esta había tenido diez años de torturas diarias, provocando que cuando su abuela llego con ella a la mansión, esta no pudiera dormir por temor a las pesadillas que tenía. Los médicos de la familia habían intentado de todo, pero al final, las pastillas para dormir creadas específicamente para ella, fueron las únicas en calmarla.

Ya no tomaba tantas como de niña, pero su efecto adormilado aún se mantenía.

—Mizu es quien tiene la llama más fuerte de los guardianes—expreso causando incredulidad en los presentes—pero al ser tan perezosa nunca la usa en su totalidad y por eso Yuuki tiene el puesto del más fuerte—añadió con algo de pesar.

Ambos asintieron.

Los tres vieron como la batalla daba inicio, una batalla que pudo haber durado alrededor de cinco segundos, cuando Mizu saco su látigo y golpeo en la frente a Lambo. Este en vez de llorar, había caído dormido, por el somnífero que la chica usaba en sus armas.

Esta saco un cartel de su ropa que decía "felicidades y sigue participando" antes de bostezar y caer dormida contra un tronco.

Ambos guardianes dormidos.

La incredulidad reflejada en Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto, era la misma que ellos tenían en esa habitación.

Se tensó un poco.

Los dos guardianes que quedaban, no eran algo fácil.

.

No estaba seguro si dejar a Lambo dormido era una buena idea, pero la chica antes de dormirse dijo algo sobre que vendrían por ellos más tarde. No tenía sentido, pero al verla dormida e intentar despertarla siete veces, habían desistido. Tal parecía que la chica se había dormido profundamente por algún fármaco, para estar en esa especie de coma, tampoco irradiaba algún aura amenazante. Aun así pensó en llevarlo, pero su instinto le dijo que ahí estaría más seguro.

No sabía que pasaría.

Pero era mejor seguir adelante.

Justo antes de ver a lo lejos una casa, una chica salto con una sonrisa de uno de los árboles. Los tres restantes detuvieron sus pasos, mientras otra chica estaba sentada en una rama de árbol. En el suelo estaba una chica de cabellera castaña corta y ojos grises, también esta era algo plana, mientras que en el árbol la chica tenía un cabello oscuro un poco más largo y ojos verde agua.

—Vaya dos horas, sin duda me hicieron esperar mucho—hablo la castaña estirando un poco su cuerpo.

Apretó los puños enojado.

—Regrésenos a Enma y Lotte—hablo furioso.

Sus amigos debían estar preocupados.

La chica en el suelo pestañeo confundida, antes que una risa burlona se asomara en sus labios.

.

—Adelheid—

—Si Charlotte—

—¿Ellos saben que no estamos secuestrados?—

—El bebé me dijo que ellos pensaban que los llevaron a ambos, me informo que no dijera nada para que tuvieran un buen entrenamiento—

Tanto Charlotte como Enma, golpearon su palma de la mano contra su frente.

—¡REBORN!—se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

Al otro lado en la habitación, el bebé que estaba sentado con la novena, miraba la pantalla donde se veían las luchas. Pero en el rostro del infante, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó.

.

—Mi nombre es Raen, mi deber es enfrentar al guardián de la lluvia—dijo la chica en el suelo, que si bien tenía las ropas que parecían, un uniforme en las mujeres, esta lo mostraba con orgullo.

Su sonrisa era brillante, sus ojos igual y de su cabellera, un adorno para el pelo había brillado antes de transformarse en una katana.

Los ojos de Yamamoto brillaron antes de pasar al frente, al parecer, emocionado de por fin ser su turno.

Sus amigos eran raros.

—¿Cuál guardián eres tú?—pregunto con una sonrisa emocionada.

—De la lluvia, la lluvia del océano—indico con ojos brillantes de diversión, como si tuviera un chiste privado.

Eso lo impresiono.

En realidad hasta ese momento, todas las llamas si bien estaban identificadas con algún aspecto del agua, esta era la primera en tener uno igual a sus atributos del cielo. Puede que por eso su sonrisa le recordara un poco a Yamamoto, pero sus ojos, si bien parecían asesinos, brillaban de forma interesante.

Antes de lanzarse al ataque, causando que Yamamoto apenas la esquivara.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron antes de iniciar una batalla.

La otra chica estaba sentada tranquilamente viendo la batalla.

.

Charlotte se cruzó de manos, viendo como Yamamoto invocaba sus cuatro armas, antes de incrementar el ritmo de la lucha. Eran increíbles, todos los guardianes de Tsuna, eran increíblemente poderosos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron preocupados, ella había hablado con todos ellos y nunca había adivinado, cuantas luchas habían pasado para alcanzar ese nivel.

Los había considerado amigos.

Negó con la cabeza.

No.

Ellos nunca la trataron diferente, incluso habían ido a rescatarla. Con suerte perdonarían todo este malentendido y no la odiaran cuando supieran la verdad.

En ese momento en la pantalla mostro como Raen generaba un vórtice de agua y atacaba a Yamamoto que lo había detenido, ganando varios cortes en sus brazos. Pero este ataco nuevamente y causo dos cortes en la pierna de Raen.

Nunca había visto una mirada más emocionante en la chica.

Esta ansiaba la lucha.

Las espadas.

Contendientes con iguales condiciones.

Los padres de Raen habían muerto en un ataque a una familia española, dejando a la chica huérfana a los seis años. A esa edad había mostrado ya su llama y era la candidata principal para ser guardián de la lluvia. Por eso cuando los rescatistas llegaron a buscarla a ella y sus padres, habían encontrado a la niña bañada de sangre, con un cuchillo en sus manos y todos los demás muertos. Un sobreviviente había mencionado que la niña, al ver a sus padres morir para protegerla, había desatado una tormenta dentro del lugar.

La lluvia que debía calmar y tranquilizar, también podía ser una tormenta.

La lluvia del océano, era la mezcla de tormenta y lluvia del cielo.

Aun así.

Vio a la chica tropezar torpemente en el suelo, al parecer sus heridas no habían sanado por completo y Enma gimió por bajo. Cuando vio la espada de Yamamoto en el cuello de la chica, declarándolo ganador.

Cuando ambos fueron "secuestrados" de Naminori, habían luchado contra Cordelia. Pero para la sorpresa de ambos, también había ido Raen. Cuando Cordelia la empalo en su tridente, Raen había salido asustada para usar sus llamas para ayudar en algo, pero Enma había enloquecido y soltado grandes llamaradas, que habían lastimado a la lluvia, que se interpuso para que Cordelia no saliera herida.

Noto por la pantalla a Yamamoto, ver confundido la pierna de la chica, que ahora sangraba profundamente, aun cuando no había sido tocada ahí por él.

Tal vez si Raen se hubiera ido a curar, pero la chica siempre decía que si sanaba sola se volvería más fuerte. Ahora, estaba pagando su imprudencia.

Era el turno de Cordelia.

Su próxima mano derecha.

.

—Eres imprudente, Raen—musito la chica nueva a su espalda.

Tsuna parpadeo confundido, recordando que estaba nuevamente en medio de un torneo. Tanto Gokudera como él, habían visto incrédulos el intercambio de lucha entre ambos, maravillados porque alguien tuviera tantas técnicas como Squalo, además de hacerle frente a alguien con talento natural como Yamamoto.

La chica se rio nerviosa, antes de aceptar y tirarse contra un árbol, sujetando su herida.

La joven de pelo oscuro volteo a verlos con los brazos cruzados frente a ella.

—Mi nombre es Cordelia, soy la mano derecha de la futura líder y mi deber es enfrentar a la tormenta con mi llama del mar—explico de forma tranquila y sin emociones.

Todos se tensaron, menos Gokudera quien dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa altanera.

—Es hora de demostrarles por que seré la mano derecha del décimo—dijo con orgullo sacando su Vongola gear.

Pero se paralizo cuando Cordelia alzo la mano, antes de chasquear los dedos, de pronto todo el lugar pareció congelarse.

Tsuna pestañeo confundido, antes de ver a Gokudera, que miraba a la chica incrédulo.

—¿Gokudera-kun?—le llamo preocupado.

Pero este solo estaba tenso viendo a la chica frente a él, que seguía con la mirada seria.

—Espero no interrumpir, pero odio a los presumidos y esto te mostrara, la diferencia de poderes—indico con calma.

—¿Qué sucede?—dijo Yamamoto confundido, al ver el rostro pálido de Gokudera.

—No puedo usar mi llama—

Entonces los chicos, vieron incrédulos a Cordelia que estaba expectante.

.

—¿No puede usar su llama?—hablo Enma confundido.

Ella suspiro.

—Nuestra llama desciende de la llama de la lluvia principalmente, nuestro antecesor logro crear esa llama de su base. Todos los seres vivos tienen llamas, aunque hay algunas diferentes a las otras, por ejemplo las llamas de la tierra que posee tu familia y los Lougthy son un claro ejemplo—señalo viéndolo asentir—pero aun así la mayoría de seres vivos tienen llamas del tipo cielo, por lo tanto Cordelia desde joven decidió usar la ventaja de los atributos del agua que poseemos—

El joven aun parecía confundido.

Ella vio en la pantalla con seriedad, como Cordelia suspiraba y volvía a chasquear los dedos, activando las llamas de Gokudera nuevamente. Musitando aburrida que era más interesante una lucha con una llama que sin esta, causando que Gokudera la viera furioso

Charlotte se tensó.

—Cordelia aprendió como apagar durante algunos minutos las llamas del otro ser, mientras no sean una singularidad como las llamas de Shimon, Lougthy o el atributo cielo específicamente. Las demás llamas de los guardianes del cielo, la tormenta, la lluvia, el rayo, el sol, la niebla y la nube…Cordelia puede volverlos inútiles a voluntad—explico antes de ver la batalla.

Gokudera había activado sus escudos y después sacado sus bombas, pero la velocidad y fuerza aplastante de Cordelia, lo hacían retroceder de forma incrédula.

No quiso comentar sobre que esa función de su llama, era muy difícil. Cordelia no pudo enseñarle a otros a usarla, incluso aunque su abuela le ordeno enseñarle, ella no pudo aprender. Dependiendo la cantidad de personas, así duraría el efecto.

El máximo que había logrado era diez, durando cinco minutos en total. El máximo que duraba con una persona, era media hora. Pero no importaba el tiempo en realidad, a la hora de desactivar la llama, la otra persona quedaba inutilizada y Cordelia aun poseía su llama, su entrenamiento y su lucha asesina.

Cuando Cordelia derribo pocos minutos después a Gokudera.

Supo que su mano derecha, fue la perfecta asesina de la familia.

Un momento.

Aún quedaba Tsuna.

¿Quién sería su rival?

 **Continuara…**

 _:D  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	12. Capítulo 10: La pelea contra el décimo

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 10: La pelea contra el décimo.**

Tsuna siente su corazón correr martillear su interior, como siempre que en medio de alguna aventura, están a punto de llegar al final del camino, donde los espera la lucha más peligrosa. A su lado los únicos que quedan con él, son Gokudera y Yamamoto, dado que los demás de sus amigos se quedaron atrás para enfrentar la lucha, ellos apenas si pueden estar de pie. El guardián de la lluvia que se enfrentó Yamamoto, los había dejado pasar con una sonrisa torcida, luego de perder la batalla. En cambio el guardián del mar, que lucho fieramente contra Gokudera, ganando sin mucha dificultad, los había dejado pasar.

Sabía que su amigo tenía su orgullo herido, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso, los tres corriendo para acabar con todo esto.

Aún faltaba el último guardián.

Su interior ahora se preocupó, su amiga Charlotte debía estar bastante asustada al estar en medio de todo el asunto. Esto es lo que odiaba de la Mafia, el involucrar a sus amigos a un mundo, donde claramente el peligro corría por todos lados.

Debía buscarle un mejor hogar o protegerla mejor.

Dejo de lado también sus pensamientos sobre la adorable chica de intercambio, que ese año había provocado que todo fuera un poco diferente a lo habitual.

Entonces cuando por fin el último cuarto se apareció al final de pasillo, apuro un poco el paso para abrirlo de golpe.

Faltaba el último enemigo, el jefe de la familia Lougthy.

La luz de la habitación lo cegó un poco, antes de toparse con algo que no espero ver.

—¿Reborn?—susurro incrédulo.

La habitación frente a él, no era como los anteriores campos de batalla que habían enfrentado, desde que pusieron el pie en ese terreno. Era una habitación bastante cálida llena de muebles finos por todos lados. En medio del lugar, había tres sillones bastante amplios, donde estaba una mujer de avanzada edad con mirada azul profunda. Su cabellera era rubia platinada, con algunas canas que difícilmente destacaban en el cabello blanquecido. Frente a ella estaba Reborn con tranquilidad.

—Tardaste mucho Dame-Tsuna—explico este tomando té con tranquilidad.

Quiso gritarle muchas cosas, aunque su aparición ahí no era tan extraña y eso explicaría su ausencia desde el anuncio de la desaparición de sus amigos.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

Otra de las puertas de la habitación se abrió, mostrando con incredulidad a quienes venía a buscar.

—Enma, Lotte—dijo casi aliviado.

Enma parecía intacto, con ropas que no le pertenecían pero bastante finas. Una camisa de color negra de manga larga y un pantalón de tonos oscuros. Por otra parte Charlotte tenía puesta una camisa de color azul, con cuatro franjas en su costado derecho, con la manga tres cuartos y desabrochada al frente mostrando su escote (algo que vio más tiempo de lo apropiado), como los demás guardianes de esa familia que se toparon, aunque sin el cuello de tortuga por dentro, y un pantalón de tonos oscuros abombado (como los varones).

Lo curioso es que la chica tenía los pies descalzos.

Los dos parpadearon confundidos al verlo, luego se vieron entre sí.

Escucho como Yamamoto reía algo nervioso, aun lleno de heridas, al tiempo que Gokudera gemía sin comprender que pasaba.

—Me alegra ver que llegara, decimo Vongola—hablo la mujer con un tono tan frio, que le recordó a Reborn en sus peores momentos.

Le mostro el asiento frente a ella.

Trago saliva viendo aliviado a sus dos amigos desaparecidos. Enma sonrió con tranquilidad, pero en cambio Charlotte esquivo su mirada sujetando su brazo con su otra mano, claramente incomoda. Algo que nunca hacía, ella no tenía miedo a nada.

Pero ahora parecía tan lejana.

Eso le confundió.

¿Qué pasaba?

.

La mujer se presentó como Sagar, la novena cabeza de la familia Lougthy y la mujer que pensaba regresar a su familia al mundo de la mafia. También le indico que el resto de sus amigos heridos por las batallas, estaban en ese momento en el área de recuperación de la mansión, con miembros de su familia con características curativas. No fue muy profunda en el tema, pero comento que acepto las luchas anteriores, porque Reborn se lo pidió.

Giro a ver a su tutor furioso, pero este sonrió.

—Ocupabas entrenamiento, Dame-Tsuna, últimamente estabas muy calmado—explico este con ojos brillantes.

Quiso gritarle, pero como siempre, Reborn solo parecía preocupado por su aprendizaje, sin importarle sus pensamientos.

También la mujer se presentó como la abuela de Charlotte, también anunciando a su nieta como la futura decima heredera de la familia.

Yamamoto como Gokudera vieron impresionados a la chica, en cambio él le lanzo una mirada algo dolida, esta no le había dicho nada.

Pero Charlotte no los vio, solamente tomando una taza de té al lado de Enma, quien por su expresión, demostró conocer la información.

—Cuando los guardianes de Charlotte nos secuestraron, me explicaron la situación—musito este algo nervioso por algún motivo.

La abuela de Charlotte asintió.

—La familia Lougthy tiene un antiguo pasado como la familia Vongola y los Shimon, sus fundadores eran conocidos y amigos, por lo cual el mantener una buena relación con ambas familias es un paso importante para nosotros—explico de forma diplomática.

Eso lo sorprendió, ya que no esperaba eso.

Ya todo era muy confuso.

Sintió a Gokudera tensarse cuando de la entrada apareció Cordelia. La chica mantenía esa mirada calmada y serena, que no parecía a nada, a su mirada asesina en medio de la batalla contra Gokudera. Para su sorpresa, esta no mostraba ninguna herida como antes, muy a diferencia de Gokudera, pero este había negado la ayuda médica con tal de escuchar todo.

Se detuvo al lado de Sagar mostrando respeto.

No hablo hasta que esta le indico con la cabeza que podía hacerlo.

—Señora la sala de entrenamiento numero 9 esta lista—hablo con calma.

La mujer asintió.

¿Sala de entrenamiento?

Noto como Charlotte se tensaba y se encogía en su lugar, Enma le dio una mirada de comprensión, que le molesto.

Sabía que Charlotte era la primera amiga de Enma fuera de la familia, aun así estos siempre habían sido amigos vagos y solamente hablaban con él presente. Pero tan solo una semana después de que todo ocurriera, parecía que ambos compartían una conexión especial.

¿Él no era su mejor amigo?

Tal vez no.

Ahora mismo Enma parecía conocer a Charlotte mejor que él, algo que lo molestaba por algún motivo.

—Bien Reborn, como se le prometió, es hora del último enfrentamiento—acepto la mujer comenzando a levantarse.

¿Enfrentamiento?

Todos rápidamente fueron movilizados por el pasillo, pero no fue un secuestro que Charlotte lo ignoraba ya que se fue rápidamente frente a ellos al lado de su abuela. Por otra parte Enma se quedó para acompañarlos, de reojo noto también que Charlotte estaba callada, algo muy inusual en su persona.

—Enma bastardo, hiciste que todos se movilizaran preocupados—gruño Gokudera sin tenerle respeto al jefe de la familia aliada.

Este rio nervioso.

—Reborn solo contacto con Adelheid para informarle mi seguridad, al explicarle todo, no tuvo más que resignarse…aun así ella está esperando en el campo de entrenamiento—musito con voz baja.

Así que los Shimon también fueron involucrados.

El límite de Reborn no tenía altura.

De repente como si fuera invocado, él bebe se posó sobre su cabeza, demostrando que la maldición ya se había ido, por que pesaba un poco más que al inicio de sus aventuras y había crecido unos cuantos milímetros más desde la última vez que lo vio.

—No puedo creer que nos metieras en todo este lio—le gruño viéndolo molesto.

Pero este solo sonrió.

Ese idiota.

—También no pude evitar notar, que esa mujer parece caerte bien—comento Yamamoto con las manos en su bolsillo.

Claramente más relajado al comprender que sus dos amigos no estaban en problemas y al final, como de costumbre, todo resultó ser un entrenamiento para ellos.

Reborn giro a verlo.

—Sagar es una de las alumnas de mi padre cuando yo ya era un asesino—explico con tal normalidad, antes de saltar al hombro de Yamamoto.

Como si supiera que dicha revelación, lo haría tropezar con sus propios pies.

—¡QUEEEE!—grito en el suelo incrédulo.

Su tutor sonrió malévolamente.

Hace mucho que este descubrió que Reborn, solo disfrutaba de hacerlo sufrir.

.

Su sorpresa no dejo de ser mayor, cuando con una patada el bebe lo lanzo al campo de entrenamiento. Alegando que lo vería más tarde si sobrevivía, al entrar al lugar, se sorprendió de ver un cuarto totalmente plano como si fuera un campo de Futbol, muy parecido al cuarto de entrenamiento cuando fue al futuro. Su shock no ceso, dado que frente a él, al otro lado contrario, estaba Charlotte con mirada algo insegura apretando con fuerza los puños.

A los costados parecía haber unas graderías, lo que le recordaba mucho a los gimnasio de la serie de Pokémon que vio con su amiga. En un lado estaban todos los presentes, en la mitad de la gradería derecha estaban los guardianes de la familia Lougthy, todos los que lucharon contra sus guardianes. Del otro lado estaban también los suyos, Hibari parecía de brazos cruzados molesto por el resultado de su batalla, que según dijo Enma no termino en ningún momento aunque fueran más de tres horas, Ryohei tenía el brazo vendado, Yamamoto acababa de llegar para sentarse al lado de Chrome y Gokudera comenzó animarlo con Lambo ahora sentado a su lado. En el centro en unas sillas especiales, estaba Sagar sentada con un abanico en sus manos y Reborn sentado en una silla muy grande para su tamaño.

Enma estaba al lado de una tranquila Adelheid con Julie quien parecía había estado bañándose, porque estaba fresco con una sonrisa.

Entonces la comprensión lo ataco.

—Comienza el último enfrentamiento, El décimo Vongola con la llama del cielo vs la décima Lougthy con la llama del océano—explico Sagar con tranquilidad.

¿Eh?

Giro a ver nervioso a Charlotte, que miraba al suelo con expresión seria.

¿Por eso se comportaba tan extraña?

¿Sabía del enfrentamiento?

—¿Esto es una broma?—musito viendo a Reborn, pero su sonrisa solo se ensancho.

Parecía esperar la batalla con interés.

Sagar también había comentado sobre su intención de hablar con el Noveno, por lo cual, esta batalla debía tener algún significado para Reborn.

Su atención ahora estaba puesta sobre su amiga.

—Vamos Charlotte, esto es ridículo—le dijo hablando a su amiga.

Recordando claramente cuando ella se enfrentó a Ryohei, que admitió que la lucha no era algo que le gustaba mucho. Se había referido a las luchas como ridículas, haciéndolo reír a él de ironía. Pero ya no habían risas nerviosos, ahora ella estaba frente a él con expresión seria.

—Es hora de la lucha…decimo—explico esta con seriedad, que se veía tan extraño en ella.

Debía ser una broma.

La chica tomo entre sus manos el anillo que sobresalía de una cadena en su cuello, antes de posarlo sobre uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha. Antes que pudiera decir algo más, la chica puso expresión decidida logrando que una llama apareciera en ese anillo de color azul oscuro y trasparente que tenía brillos. Al igual que su frente apareció la llama.

Su expresión se entristeció al ver que la lucha con su amiga sería inevitable.

Pero no solo fue su anillo quien brillo.

Sus manos y pies brillaron de la misma forma, antes que donde antes estaban sus zapatos, aparecieran unas botas reforzadas con las llamas azules, al igual que en sus manos aparecieron unos guantes similares a los de Enma y los suyos de color azul oscuro. En el centro sobre sus manos, tenía un círculo que parecía tener un color más claro y el símbolo de su familia.

Su cabello también estaba revoloteando un poco, con algunos leves brillos en él. Sus ojos habían cambiado, dejaron de verse infantiles y divertidos, mostrando una seriedad y madurez, como él en su modo última voluntad.

Apretó los labios.

Su apariencia divertida y amable que siempre había tenido, había sido cambiada por una actitud fría y de asesino que no quiso reconocer.

El agua cayó sobre él en forma fría.

Lucharía con su mejor amiga.

.

Sagar mira a su nieta con tranquilidad, incluso cuando el Vongola decimo utiliza su flama de la última voluntad como última advertencia, esta permanece con calma. De reojo nota la mirada de Cordelia, con completa fascinación detrás de su rostro duro como una roca. La joven siempre se mostró contrariada por la personalidad viva de Charlotte, como el resto de guardianes, pero en esos momentos donde su última voluntad se enciende, puede notar a la líder que estaría dispuesta a seguir con su vida.

Ella la había admirado de primera vista, cuando antes de ir a Japón la niña lucho con todo su poder. Un poder abrumador. El instinto en ella y los años de batallas que acumulo desde que su madre empezó a entrenarla, fue lo que hizo que se alzara victoriosa ante el poder abrumador de su nieta.

Aun así.

Tenía un talento natural para la lucha, mientras era torpe en muchas áreas, la lucha con la llama del océano.

Era perfecta.

Es como si hubiera nacido para eso.

Para su desgracia, el Vongola no parecía con intenciones de luchar. Su llama estaba activada, si, sus guantes estaban perfectos para la lucha, también. Pero era solo ver su mirada calmada, que debería representar el cielo despejada, llena de nubla de dudas, para saber que había perdido el deseo de lucha cuando anunciaron a su rival.

Su nieta no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Sus ojos llenos de profundidad y el misterio del océano, parecían turbados como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta.

Curiosamente a pesar de dicha duda, no dudo en activar un poco más su flama y tele transportarse detrás del chico causando sorpresa en este y los presentes. La particularidad del elemento flama, así como la del cielo, es manejar de forma armoniosa el resto de las otras llamas de su familiaridad. Así que aunque fuera difícil, Charlotte podía utilizar a su favor las características del resto de las llamas de su familia, entre ellas, la capacidad de sobrevolar por los aires.

No es como la flama del cielo que impulsaba a Tsuna.

Tampoco como la llama de la tierra de Enma que manipulaba la gravedad.

La llama del océano, le permitía transportarse por su potencia y por las partículas de oxigeno del aire, dándole hidrogeno y transformándolas en agua. En un planeta donde la mayoría de sus compuestos tienen agua, es una ventaja para darle mucha más potencia a Charlotte.

Quien aun así se contuvo bastante con la patada que le dio al chico y que salió volando por los aires contra la pared contraria.

El haberlo tomado por sorpresa, hubiera significado la muerte de ser un combate real.

Escucho a Reborn chasquear la lengua molesto.

—Decimo—sollozo el guardián de la tormenta.

Mientras el resto parecía igual de incrédulos por el inicio de la lucha.

—Charlotte nació para ser una asesina—expreso en voz alta, solamente para Reborn y Cordelia a su lado.

El primero le lanzo una mirada sin emociones, mientras la joven parecía levemente incrédula.

Los recuerdos de su hija, siendo tan dulce para no poder producir la llama que llevaría a la destrucción a sus enemigos, le inundaron. Si bien ella tampoco tenía la llama, pudo dominar el arte del asesinato desde joven, pero Charlotte no solo tenía la voluntad de luchar y el talento para matar.

La imagen del hombre que era el padre de la niña, hizo que sus pensamientos se crisparan.

Era un bastardo.

Pero era el hombre con mayor voluntad que una vez conoció.

—Aunque según mi investigación el décimo Vongola ha crecido mucho, su principal dificultad ahora…es que no quiere pelear con mi nieta—explico al verlo levantarse del suelo, con mirada aun perturbada.

Reborn solo suspiro, de acuerdo con la mujer.

Su estudiante era un idiota.

.

Su mirada se frunció al ver como Tsuna se levantaba sin intenciones de arremeter contra ella, por la misma razón que ella no lanzo todo su poder en el primer ataque. La idea de luchar contra sus amigos tampoco le parecía muy interesante, herir a otros no era su prioridad ahora, como tampoco quería ser conocida como un líder que lastimara a sus subordinados. No importa cuánto quisiera a Tsuna, no lo dañaría gravemente. Pero esto era una lucha, debía defender el honor de su familia.

Miro de reojo a su abuela, quien mantenía una mirada fría en ella.

Se intimido un poco, pero no lo demostró.

—No quiero luchar—hablo Tsuna aun con su flama de la última voluntad.

Gruño internamente fuera de su papel.

En esa forma se veía tan sexy, era imposible para ella no pensar en cosas malas cuando el chico que te gusta, dirige esa mirada cargada de sensualidad a tu persona.

Por suerte su exterior se mantenía sereno.

Esa era otra característica de la llama del océano, no importa que tan consiente fuera en su interior, por fuera en este estado, siempre se mantendría calmada y vería todo desde un ángulo seguro. Es como si todos sus emociones fueran atraídas a su interior, donde podía verlas todas al mismo tiempo.

Felicidad de volver a ver a Tsuna.

Preocupación de herirlo a él.

Miedo porque pensarían sus amigos.

Terror por su abuela si fallaba.

Emoción por la idea de explorar su poder.

Asco de ella misma por luchar.

Aun así por fuera, solo estaba la máscara perfecta para el jefe de la familia Lougthy. Tal vez era lo mejor, darle una mala impresión a Tsuna, vencerlo, que se largara de una vez de aquí y dejarla a ella sola. Después de todo él no la quería, ella tenía mucho por lo que pensar aparte de un estúpido enamoramiento. No debía poner sus sentimientos en juego.

Esto era una batalla.

Por el honor de su familia.

—Entonces ganare de forma aburrida—expreso con calma en su voz.

Vio los ojos de Tsuna abrirse incrédulos, antes de recibir un puñetazo en su vientre que lo volvió a lanzar volando. Era como golpear un saco de boxeo, una y otra vez, sin vida y voluntad de lucha.

Tal vez debería acabar eso de forma rápida.

Pero…no tendría sentido.

Lo vio esta vez ni siquiera levantarse, lo cual causo un poco de incomodidad en su interior.

La historia de su abuela aun fluía en su interior, los recuerdos de Dalai no estaban más cerca de aparecer y todo alrededor de su muerte parecía un misterio. Pero algo que nunca olvidaría, fue la única vez que vio la imagen de esta, la fotografía encerrada en la mansión de su hogar. Abrazando con fuerza a Giotto quien estaba algo sonrojado con Cozarto. Mientras el hombre pelirrojo parecía emocionado por ambos, el amor que demostraba Giotto era palpable.

Si dejo ir al amor de su vida.

Debía tener una buena explicación.

Su familia debía ser lo más importante.

Al igual que ella, Tsuna tenía responsabilidades con las personas a su cargo.

Esto la hizo enfurecer.

—Ahora mismo estas luchando por el honor de tu familia, que no quieras luchar conmigo solamente habla de lo bajo que tienes a tus amigos en tu lista de prioridades—murmuro con voz fría, que causo que el chico la viera con ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

Escucho algunos gruñidos de los amigos de este en las graderías, claramente en desacuerdo con sus palabras. También noto la mirada de fastidio de sus guardianes, como si el no obtener una batalla fácil, fuera una deshonra.

No importo.

Ella buscaba honor para su familia, el honor que había tenido Miracle Dalai cuando vivió.

—Ahora mismo somos rivales Sawada Tsunayoshi, incluso al no querer luchar, hace que sienta que menosprecias mi poder y deshonras a mi familia—añadió con voz más fuerte que causo que su familia pareciera sorprendida.

No importaba.

Solo importaba que Tsuna entendiera.

Que entendiera que ella no debía ser una prioridad, que su familia lo debía ser siempre. Por qué no importa que tan fuerte se hiciera, no podría salvar a todos, así que debería poner en una balance la importancia de las vidas que más necesitaba.

Y ella.

No formaría parte de eso.

—Voy a luchar—musito de pronto por bajo su rival, haciendo que ella alzara una ceja—para proteger el honor de TODA mi familia—gruño como si fuera contra su voluntad esa decisión.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

Acaso él…

Los recuerdos llegaron en un parpadeo, de ella mencionando que su familia no la quería, de este apoyándola y diciendo que sería de la suya.

Una sonrisa calculada se posó en su boca.

—Lucha, decimo Vongola—fue lo último que dijo, antes que este usara su velocidad para atacarla.

Fue algo soso para ella y no tenía todo su poder, pero al menos era un avance de su inutilidad segundos antes. Así que esquivo con gran facilidad el ataque, como el resto que vinieron, para que Tsuna comprendiera la capacidad de sus ataques y de esa forma, dejara de subestimarla.

Aun así no se iba a dejar golpear.

Cuando este dejo una clara abertura, con uno de sus puños apunto a su quijada sin resentimiento. Pero sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, cuando el puño de Tsuna estaba abierto, mostrando ver una llamarada, que le impacto en el rostro mandándola a volar.

Rayos, había olvidado el poder de sus llamas.

Se incorporó viéndolo volar desde los cielos, con sangre saliendo de su boca. Su rostro estaba preocupado, al notar las quemaduras obvias en su mano derecha y su vientre.

Sonrió.

—La diferencia entre el cielo y el océano, es que el océano tiene el agua de todo el planeta—musito alzando las manos.

Todos observaron incrédulos como sus quemaduras eran rodeadas de agua levemente transparente, pero más que agua, era vapor.

Vapor que sana.

Vapor que cuida.

Vapor que regenera.

Ante la visión de todos, sus heridas desaparecieron.

—Adelante, dispara lo mejor que tengas—indico con diversión.

Los ojos de Tsuna parecieron pensativos, antes de activar una pose que comprendía bien. El X-Bunner era uno de los mejores ataques de su amigo. Se sintió algo ofendida que no usara su versión doble, pero esto sería bueno para enseñar parte de su poder.

El poder de la presión.

Cuando el ataque se lanzó en su dirección, no se movió, porque solamente era una llamarada que se venía a un océano gigante. Frente a ella el agua de las partículas del lugar, aparecieron al instante creando una barrera, que parecía el océano. Que sin ninguna dificultad o sin evaporarse, acepto todo el poder de la llamarada, sin causarle un rasguño.

Vio de reojo miradas incrédulas de ambas familias.

No se extrañó, incluso su propia familia, nunca la había visto luchar así.

—Disparaste una gran cantidad de llamas al océano…No fue muy inteligente—musito alzando la mano.

El escudo de agua desapareció y reapareció sobre Tsuna, quien no comprendió que sucedía, hasta que la presión de su agua, como de las profundidades del océano, lo impacto sin piedad contra el suelo. Tal vez un ataque doble de su parte, hubiera surtido efecto al no poseer agua suficiente para hacer un mejor escudo, pero solamente uno de sus brazos, sin llamas a toda potencia, no fue suficiente.

Este se levantó del suelo con un gruñido, viéndola impresionado.

Y eso no era todo.

Tenía aún muchas ganas de mostrarle cada una de sus fuerzas.

—¡DETENTE CHARLOTTE-SAN!—grito de repente Enma, captando la atención de todos.

Miro sobre su hombro, al igual que todos parecían dejar de pensar en sus habilidades, para ver al propietario de la llama de la gravedad.

Enma no era malo, era un gran amigo y el hermano que nunca tuvo. Lo quería a él como debió querer a Tsuna, solo como un gran amigo. Daba gracias a Dios, que este chico fuera su amigo, ya que en todo este tiempo, era quien la había calmado sobre sus sentimientos y su familia.

Pero ahora parecía tan tenso.

No había estado de acuerdo con que ella luchara, pero tampoco había explotado antes.

¿Qué diría?

Incluso su abuela parecía intrigada.

.

Tsuna observo incrédulo a Enma, aunque realmente fue la distracción que necesitaba para volver a poner sus pensamientos en orden. Había lanzado un X-Bunner con la esperanza que eso la hiciera desistir de la lucha, pero al igual que muchos de sus aliados, la fuerza monstruosa de Charlotte, la pondría a nivel de una batalla con los demás. Reborn lo mataría por no haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero ahora al igual que todos, tenía curiosidad por qué pasaría.

—Esta lucha no tiene sentido, ya demostraste tu fuerza a la familia—indico señalando al resto de guardianes del océano, quienes parecían algo impresionados, en diferentes medidas según su personalidad.

Vio el rostro apacible de su amiga, dudar un poco al verlos.

Estaba sospesando que hacer.

Bien hecho Enma.

Pensó desactivando su llama.

—Ahora deja de luchar y dile a Tsuna sobre tus sent…—

Todo paso demasiado rápido, pero al mismo tiempo a cámara lenta. La forma de última voluntad de la llama del océano, era similar a la suya, por lo cual conociendo todo el trasfondo, Charlotte debió saber que diría Enma, porque su rostro perdió rápidamente la última voluntad y un gran sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas, que no combinaban con su cara de espanto.

Entonces alzo una mano, donde de forma impresionante, una cantidad de aire se formó y el agua apareció. Esta tomo forma de una pistola de hielo, similar a como Reborn transformaba a León para luchar. La pistola apunto a Enma, quien aún no detenía sus palabras, pero en su lugar Adelheid le hizo una zancadilla a su jefe. La caída de su amigo fue a tiempo para que esquivara un potente disparo, que era una bala de Vapor si no se equivocaba.

La bala fue acompañada de otras muchas, que hicieron que todos se agacharan en sus asientos.

Tsuna vio incrédulo la potencia de tiro de Charlotte, que pronto destruyo parte de la pared al otro lado.

—Baka baka baka baka…ENMA-BAKA—grito creando otra pistola en su mano izquierda y disparando debajo de donde estaban

La estructura por fin cedió, haciendo que Enma cayera cómicamente por el lugar, con cara de inconciencia. Pero Charlotte aún seguía roja de furia, destruyendo ambas armas que se transformaron en una tipo bazuca. Que lanzo una gran cantidad de hielo, que apenas fue detenido por Adelheid que saco su abanico para el ataque.

Una batalla de Charlotte contra la guardiana de la llama de glaciar.

Hizo que su batalla quedara olvidada y una explosión terminara todo.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver a Enma, inconsciente cuando solo quiso ayudar.

 **Continuara…**

 _:D  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	13. Capítulo 11: Retorno Naminori

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 11: Retorno Naminori.**

Para la sorpresa de todos, la mujer conocida como la novena Lougthy después de la batalla, permitió que su nieta regresara a Naminori. No es que fuera malo, en realidad era una buena noticia para sus amigos, pero era extraño. Solo que esta vez no dejo que fuera sola, tres de sus guardianes irían con ella. La guardiana del mar Cordelia, el guardián del Vapor Merlín y la guardiana de la lluvia Raen. Tsuna quien estaba ansioso por hablar de nuevo con su amiga, se llevó la sorpresa que esta viajo al lado de Cordelia con mirada apagada en la ventana. Quería hablar sobre la batalla, sobre sus poderes, sobre su familia…pero esta solo parecía alejada de todo.

Gokudera fue el primero en poner una mala cara y gruñirle a la chica, antes que la guardiana de mar lo viera con advertencia.

Esto dejo a Gokudera solo cruzado de brazos.

Regresar a casa fue frio y silencioso.

Incluso aunque iban para la misma dirección, Charlotte se dirigió con mirada perdida a su hogar. No fue hasta que Raen abrió la puerta de su hogar, que ella volteo a verlo a él levemente, antes que entrara a su casa.

¿Qué le pasaba?

.

Se había encerrado en su habitación sin querer ver a sus guardianes, siempre la habían odiado así que estos no deberían verla con importancia, solamente la seguían por órdenes de su abuela. Antes del viaje había amenazado de muerte a Enma, una muerte lenta y dolorosa, si volvía a estar si quiera cerca de hablarle a Tsuna sobre sus sentimientos o cualquier otro. No solo ahora sus "amigos" sabían que era parte de la mafia, si no que casi descubren que ella.

Estaba enamorada de Tsuna.

Gimió sobre su almohada.

Sus llamas parecían gimotear en su interior por regresar a ver a su cielo.

Sabía que sus sentimientos serian problemáticos, ella había jurado la felicidad de Tsuna y si era sincera, su felicidad no era a su lado, era al lado de Kyoko. Pero ella era su mejor amiga, tampoco podría alejarse de él. También aunque hubiera tenido una cita con Kyoko, cuando lo vio antes de la batalla, sus llamas gritaron de alegría al verlo preocupado por ella.

Lo cual era inaudito.

Ella era el océano, fuerte, indomable, misteriosa.

No tenía que gimotear por nadie, menos por el cielo inalcanzable.

Suspiro viendo al techo.

Mañana tendría que cambiar todo, regresar a su plan original, la operación Kyoko x Tsuna funcionaria, aunque eso la matara por dentro.

—Soy una chica seguidora de su ship—gruñe con las manos en alto, convenciéndose a sí misma.

No se rendirá.

Ella no era débil.

Era el océano.

No importaba que tan nerviosa estuviera.

.

Era una completa cobarde, no solo sus guardianes tuvieron que obligar a levantarse, con bastante pesadez. Raen se había cambiado a Naminori, a su tercer año, aunque esta ya había sacado la preparatoria, solamente lo hizo para vigilarla de cerca. Cordelia siguió sus estudios de administración y derecho en Japón, como Merlín continuo su estudio del arte. Si bien fue una completa diferencia levantarse y que Cordelia tuviera el desayuno listo, una parte de ella extraño ir a la casa vecina a robar comida.

Probablemente no la extrañaban.

¿Quién la quería?

Nadie.

Comió de forma algo lenta y aburrida, sin ver las miradas algo confundidas y con un poco de preocupación de los demás.

Ella era una fanática de la comida.

Todos sabían eso.

—Recuerde que la novena ya envió una carta explicando su ausencia al director, su única responsabilidad es retomar el curso en sus clases—dijo Cordelia tranquilamente.

Asintió algo temerosa.

En general Cordelia la ignoraba, pero desde la batalla contra Tsuna, había mostrado una actitud algo más, respetuosa. Su mirada aun parecía despreciarla, pero le hablaba como si fuera la décima Vongola.

Todos sus guardianes, parecían algo, diferentes a su medida.

—Apúrate lenta—dijo Raen con una sonrisa falsa.

Lo cual era curioso, nunca fue de darle sonrisas, aunque fueran falsas.

Esta también la ignoraba.

Su guardián de la lluvia tenía su cabello corto sobre sus orejas, de forma a la moda y que se adecuaba a su personalidad, con el uniforme en perfecto estado. Sus ojos grises la hicieron moverse rápido y correr con ella a clase, se alegró que no se topó a Tsuna en ningún momento. Tampoco a Hibari, alguien en los cielos parecía quererla cuando llegó a su salón de clases.

Raen la despidió torpemente, dudando de algo en su interior, pero decidiendo seguir a caminar.

Ya lo averiguaría.

Cuando pudiera actuar normalmente.

Se asomó y sonrió al ver que Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto aún no estaban. Le regreso la sonrisa a una amable Kyoko y Chrome pareció tímida, pero también la sonrió. Chrome había ido a rescatarla, de su supuesto secuestro, no tenía nada en contra de ellos, más que gratitud.

La habían querido salvar.

No estaba en peligro.

Pero lo que cuenta era la intención.

Tsuna era otro punto aparte.

Corrió hasta el final del salón, donde Enma había llegado temprano de milagro, probablemente porque ella lo bombardeo de mansajes amenazándolo si no lo hacía. Vio al individuo que estaba sentado a su lado, uno de los matones que ella amenazo cuando le dijeron que se burlaba de Tsuna antes.

Lo vio con ojos de demonio.

Este casi se orina en su lugar.

Eso le gusto, tener el control.

Tomo su cuello y lo acerco a él con peligro en su mirada.

—Te sentaras en mi lugar por ahora, pero si le haces alguna cosa a Tsuna, una sola mirada mal intencionada y juro que te matare, esconderé tu cadáver y matare a toda tu familia—lo dijo de forma dramática, pero con solo ver al sujeto, este le creyó antes de correr donde antes estaba su asiento.

Sonrió satisfecha.

Vio la cara de confusión de Enma, aunque parecía más resignado.

—Bien Enma-chan, tu y yo somos los únicos polisones para hacer posible el ship #1—le dijo con ojos brillantes antes de sentarse donde el sujeto.

Enma le vio confundida.

—¿Ship?—

—El Kyoko x Tsuna—susurro para que nadie escuchara.

Este la vio casi gimiendo en sus ojos, como si hubiera esperado que ella lo olvidara.

—Aún sigues con esto Charlotte-san, es estúpido—

—Mira estoy corto de personal y no quiero involucrar a nadie poco confiable, así que te declaro vicepresidente del ship Tsuna x kyoko—

—Eso es ridículo—

—Me la pela, dijiste que éramos amigos como hermanos, ahora usa tu puta lealtad y obedece—

Le entrego una hoja de papel, justo cuando por la puerta entraba Tsuna con sus dos guardianes, se tensó y se negó a voltear. Sus llamas del océano estaban inquietas, pero las calmo lo suficiente. Por otra parte no aparto de Enma, quien veía su lista y gemía, ante su genialidad de plan.

La vio con pesar, pero su sonrisa sádica, dejaba ver que no admitiría un no.

Nara-sensei entro antes que alguien de los Vongola se acercara.

Noto de reojo una leve mirada confundida de Tsuna, cuando vio que no estaba en su usual asiento, pero lo ignoro. Vale que no tenía que alejarse, pero al menos que hiciera un avance en su ship, no se acercaría, ocupaba asegurarme que mis sentimientos no me traicionarían.

.

Llegar al almuerzo parecía eterno, pero antes que este llegara, su plan debía iniciar. Vio a Enma que asentía, habiendo contactado a su guardián del pantano para distraer a Gokudera. Un papelito misterioso había aparecido donde Chrome, quien al verlo se levantó apurada disculpándose del profesor, en un dulce encuentro con Mukuro, quien había venido gracias a sus grandes poderes de persuasión…rayos debería ver cómo hacer que pelee con Hibari otro día.

Ahora solo faltaba un objetivo fijo.

Ryohei estaba siendo citado misteriosamente atrás de la escuela al mismo tiempo que Hana, si no se mataban, pasaría algo bueno, o al menos me daría tiempo.

Tsuna estaba leyendo tranquilamente unas cosas con Gokudera, estaba tan concentrado, que me dio tiempo de iniciar mi plan.

Vio a Enma.

Este la vio con pesar.

Lo vio con enojo.

Este suspiro.

—Te veo en el punto 7b—le susurro antes de salir corriendo, sintiendo la fuerte mirada de Tsuna sobre ella.

Se fue a ocultar detrás de una máquina de bebidas, ocultando absolutamente su llama. Espero diez minutos y sus ojos brillaron cuando vio como Tsuna caminaba, solamente con Kyoko a su usual lugar de comida. Enma le había dado el mensaje falso a Yamamoto del club de béisbol. Estos pasaron por su lado sin notarla y subieron las escaleras, poco después apareció Enma jadeante.

—Mi plan funciona—dijo de maravillada de sí misma, antes de arrastrarlo por las escaleras.

Incluso había sobornado a Hibari, con un encuentro entre ambos para la tarde. Valdría la pena con tal que no se metiera en esto. Todos los puntos estaban bloqueados, los dos no llevaban sus teléfonos, porque eran así de descuidados.

Nadie los molestaría.

Charlotte miro ansiosa por la ventana de la puerta con Enma, al asegurar que ambos chicos castaños comían, se movieron hasta bajar por las escaleras.

—Ahora solo debemos esperar que avancen algo y que nadie interrumpa—dijo con brillos en los ojos.

Ignorando cuando Gokudera paso corriendo, seguido del extraño y particular guardián de Enma.

Su amigo la vio confundido.

—Estas segura Charlotte, Tsuna te quiere mucho, podrías intentar luchar por él—musito con algo de inseguridad.

En cambio la chica solo sonrió con algo de pesar.

Vio al techo con una mirada nostálgica.

—El cielo y el océano nunca estarán juntos—murmuro cerrando los ojos.

Dolía.

Pero era lo correcto.

Así debía ser.

—Bien cuida del lugar Enma-chan, yo iré a ver si mi guardiana no mato a alguien—explico la chica con una sonrisa débil, antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Enma suspiro.

Las amistades eran cansadas.

.

Había un extraño pero cómodo silencio entre ambos, eran pocas las veces que estaban solos y realmente desde la cita de ambos, no se habían vuelto a ver. El "secuestro" de Enma y Charlotte, lo había hecho salir corriendo, arrastrando a sus guardianes para rescatarlos. La cita había sido bonita, relajada y todo había salido como Charlotte lo había planeado, la cita perfecta. Excepto la parte donde regresaban a casa y la besaba, en ese momento, si bien la chica le había dejado acercarse lo suficiente para sentir sus labios, el recuerdo de Charlotte besándolo, lo hizo apartarse nerviosamente.

Después de eso no habían hablado mucho.

—Me alegra que todo saliera bien, Kozato-san y Charlotte-san parecen estar bien—musito Kyoko, a quien su hermano le había contado una historia resumida.

Muy alejada de la realidad.

Asintió.

En realidad.

Parecían más que bien.

Mientras que a él lo evitaba como la peste, se le pegaba como chicle a Enma-kun, no le molestaba del todo porque era su amigo, pero…ella. Pero Charlotte aunque lograra hacer amigos, siempre lo había visto como su centro, puede que sonara posesivo, pero su amiga siempre estaba para él.

Ahora no.

Era confuso.

—También note que Tsuna-kun no está hablando con Charlotte-san—hablo Kyoko viéndolo de reojo.

Se tensó, Kyoko a veces omitía detalles importantes, pero para otros, era muy perspicaz. Era hermosa, adorable, la luz de Naminori, el mundo era un lugar mejor por personas como ella.

Sonrió nervioso al verla.

—Tampoco sé que paso, en realidad todo es confuso y ella no parece querer hablarme—murmuro con mucha más decepción de la que quisiera.

Charlotte era una de sus amigas, no la primera, pero era su mejor amiga. No solo había admitido querer hacerlo feliz, siempre jugaban video juegos juntos, leían mangas, escapaban de los ataques de Reborn y esta le enseñaba sus anime. Cuando habían visto Fairy tail y otros de amistades, esta decía que estaba contenta que en él, había encontrado esa amistad.

Una amistad insuperable.

También estaba el hecho, que como Gokudera, la chica había mostrado su cara terrorífica cuando alguien lo trataba mal.

Su ceño se frunció.

—No solo es buena—gruño para sí mismo y Kyoko quien lo vio en silencio—vale es mi mejor amiga, pero también es una glotona, siempre me quita la comida y postres, aunque diga que no me arrastra a comprar con ella para que cargue sus cosas, pero siempre se detiene a comer en lugares que me gusta—musito con enojo—también está el hecho que solo quiere ver anime de peleas, porque sabe que odio los románticos, me tira de la cama cuando ella quiere dormir en esta y pasa los niveles difíciles del Zelda cuando yo no puedo…pero solo hace lo que quiere, nunca le importa lo que yo diga. Estoy casi segura que ahora está alejándose porque quiere y cree que me hace bien, porque es egoísta, pero siempre se preocupa y ahora no tengo mejor amiga—dijo rápido y casi sin aliento al final.

Había muchas cosas más.

Como que aunque ella comía sus postres, al comprar helado, siempre traía su sabor favorito. Que una vez hizo su tarea de matemáticas para que Reborn no lo matara, aunque ella odiaba las matemáticas. Que esta se reía siempre que se caía, pero si alguien más se reía lo vería con ojos de muerte…tantas cosas más.

Acaso esa idiota no veía que era importante para él.

Puede que no fuera un elemento del cielo, que fuera uno nuevo y raro como era el océano, tan acorde a su personalidad.

Indomable.

Misterioso.

Profundo.

Dador de vida.

Sus llamas no podrían abarcarlo como su elemento, pero aun así, era una amiga que también formaba parte de la familia.

Gimoteo.

Esa idiota.

—¿Sabes por qué me sorprendí cuando me pediste salir contigo?—cambio drásticamente del tema Kyoko, haciendo que la viera algo avergonzado de su anterior explosión.

Omitió que técnicamente fue Charlotte quien la invito con su celular, detalles que ahora no importaban.

Esta tenía la vista algo melancólica y perdida.

—Porque Tsuna-kun es un chico muy amable y una parte de mi quería salir con él, pero sabía que solamente sería una vez—dijo dándole una sonrisa algo triste.

La vio pestañeando sorprendido.

¿Lo estaba rechazando?

Era menos doloroso de lo que pensó. Ya saben, había vivido gran parte de la vida siendo rechazado, pero estar enamorado de Kyoko-chan era diferente, pensó que la idea de ser rechazado, dolería mucho. Pero era extrañamente tranquilizador también.

—Ya que Tsuna-kun está comenzando a tener sentimientos por Charlotte-san, como ella también los está teniendo—musita viendo al cielo.

Eso lo congela a él.

¿QUÉ RAYOS?

Quiere negarlo, pero para su horror, su híper intuición le dice que Kyoko no está equivocada. No es solo eso, ya había admitido frente a Enma estar confundido, este señalando sobre una posibilidad, que se había negado a sentir. Pero cuando la había visto de nuevo, como sus llamas saltaron ansiosas a pesar den haber pasado tanto sin verla, o como sus llamas igualmente saltaron celosas cuando la vio junto a Enma ese día.

Gruño con ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

No entendía.

¿Cuándo paso?

¿Cómo?

Él siempre amo a Kyoko-chan, o tal vez no era amor, pero siempre le gusto la chica. Siempre fue amable con él, no lo trato mal como el resto de sus compañeros, pero ahora…la imagen alocada de Charlotte, con todos sus defectos y virtudes, eran lo que su llama reclamaba.

Y su llama era la representación de sus deseos.

—Estoy jodido—musito aceptando que si tenía sentimientos por su mejor amiga, estaba condenado.

Kyoko solo sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Creo que hacen una linda pareja—admitió ahora apoyándolo, aunque parecía algo adolorida.

Al parecer no era el único que había desarrollado sentimientos por el otro, tal vez si hubiera sido antes…

NO, grito su mente.

En un mundo donde Charlotte existiera, fuera de lejos su conexión con sus antepasados, irremediablemente estarían destinados a sentir algo por el otro.

O eso sentía.

Suspiro.

Estar enamorado, suponiendo que eso era, era muy complicado. Con suerte era un enamoramiento que pasaría, su llama pareció burlarse ante lo ridículo que parecía esa escusa, ni el mismo se creyó.

El resto del almuerzo la pasó en silencio, creía que sería la última vez en un largo tiempo.

.

Raen se había metido al club de Béisbol, lo confirmo cuando le vio con Yamamoto emocionada y un traje especial. Quiso chillar indignada, esa zorra la trataba mal, pero con Yamamoto estaba con las mejillas atolondradas. No era por que fueran el mismo elemento, la lluvia del cielo era la calma y lavaba a los demás, la lluvia en el océano era similar a la combinación de la tormenta y la lluvia, fuerte, imponente, que controla las olas con su fuerte viento.

Ambos eran opuestos.

Por eso la chica parecía jodidamente encantada con Yamamoto. Quien parecía ser igual de amable con todos, comentando sobre entrenar en espadas algún otro día.

—Esa perra—gruño con las manos en sus caderas.

Al menos sus llamas se sentían emocionadas, por lo que la dejo tranquila. No eran mejores amigas, mucho menos cercanas…pero aunque esta la odiara, no la atormentaría, que hiciera lo que quisiera. Además una parte de ella parecía feliz, Raen siempre alejaba a todos los chicos, pero ahora se mostraba interesante.

Si eso le hacía feliz, ella lo respetaba.

Hablando de posibles parejas.

Giro a ver el tejado, donde ahora Tsuna y Kyoko debían estar juntos.

Besándose.

Hizo expresión de asco.

Esquivo rápidamente una tofa de Hibari, antes de salir corriendo y gritando que la batalla era en la tarde, pero este no la ignoro. Chillo cuando un poco de sangre salió de su mejilla, corriendo como loca al lado de Gokudera, quien aún intentaba escapar de la loca amiga de Enma.

Al final tanto Gokudera como ella, gritaron al final del receso cuando los arrinconaron.

.

Cuando escucho el final de las clases, se paralizo en su asiento y vio la puerta como si fuera su sentencia de muerte. Rápidamente se puso de pie y camino a la ventana abriéndola de golpe, atrayendo la atención de todos, quienes aún no salían, ni comprendían como estuvo de pie tan rápido. Pobres estúpidos, no entendían que era alguien condenada a la horca. Eran cuatro pisos al suelo, pero esa muerte era más piadosa que la que tendría.

Iba a saltar, cuando rápidamente Enma llego a su lado y sujeto su brazo impidiendo que saltara.

Lo vio enojada.

Que no entendía que iba a morir.

—¿Qué rayos haces?—lucia bastante perturbador de verla en una especie de suicidio.

No era suicidio, pensaba saltar al árbol cercano, eso amortiguaría su caída, vale obtendría raspones pero iba a sobrevivir. Al lado del chico, para su completo fastidio, aparecieron Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome y Kyoko viéndola igual de preocupados.

No sabían que no tenía tiempo.

El verdugo venía por ella.

—Estoy salvando mi trasero—gimió intentando soltarse.

Pero el chico la mantuvo con fuerza en su mano.

Entonces la puerta del salón se abrió, ella soltó un chillido mientras se volvía pálida como el papel. Hibari Kyoya estaba en la entrada, con las tofas listas para asesinarla. Se soltó bruscamente de Enma y salto por la ventana sin que nadie pudiera detenerla. Sus llamas del océano brillaron antes de llegar al suelo, lo que la hizo que la caída fuera mínima.

Pero no bien puesto los pies en el suelo, comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Pues cuando vio sobre su hombro, noto al chico saltar también siguiéndola. De forma tranquila, como si no fuera nada de otro mundo.

Como si hubiera visto un fantasma, acelero sus pasos congelando el camino detrás de ella, con la esperanza que eso lo retrasara. Aun así su pelea con Yuki, parecía haberlo especializado en el ataque del hielo, porque corría como si nada detrás de ella.

Chillo nuevamente.

No fue hasta que llegaron a un parque algo solitario, que activo el anillo en su mano, quien ahora brillo mostrando sus guantes y botas en su cuerpo. Al voltearse todo fue más claro y no le costó alzar la mano, para detener el ataque de Hibari. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, al ver como aun así con su fuerza mejorada, debía presionar la tofa para que no le diera.

Vio los ojos del chico brillar emocionados.

—Por fin muestras tus colmillos…carnívoro—expreso este con ambas tofas listas y rodeadas de llamas de la nube.

Bueno la suerte que tenía, es que Hibari no era Tsuna, así que usar su poder…no era malo.

Dos corrientes de aire se formaron a sus lados, quienes extrajeron el agua de las plantas cercanas y pronto, la imagen de dos dragones formados por agua que la rodeaban, hicieron que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Hibari, emocionados por la lucha.

Asintió.

Antes que la pelea iniciara.

.

 **Siete horas más tarde…**

.

Charlotte iba por la calle, gruñendo maldiciones al guardián de la nube de su mejor amigo. Siete horas, siete jodidas horas de batalla intensa por toda la ciudad. En realidad la batalla no hubiera terminado, si no hubiera congelado sus tofas y lograra acertarle una patada en la quijada. Este no había sido derrotado, pero había comentado que mañana tendrían un examen al cual no podía faltar. Al menos quería pensar que era por eso, el miserable bastardo había logrado que parte de su ropa fuera destruida, por lo que, aunque fuera un bastardo en la lucha, era un caballero.

Incluso le había dejado su saco, para que cubriera sus pechos. Además su falda estaba hecha tirones, mostrando un poco de su ropa interior, había perdido un zapato en medio de la lucha y sus medias presentaban cortes por todos lados. Los cortes de su piel no habían sanado, porque ese miserable había logrado que usara su llama al límite, como para usar los efectos curativos del vapor en ella.

Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos cansados.

Había perdido la cena.

Eran las diez de la noche.

También había perdido su capítulo de Boku no hero academia.

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Lo peor es que sus guardianes probablemente ni lo hubieran notado, disfrutando sobre su ausencia y alegando, que estar cerca de ella era una tortura. No los había escuchado, pero era claro que nunca les agrado, no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a su hogar, porque frente a ella en la casa de Tsuna, este había salido aparentemente a tirar la basura.

Sus ojos se toparon.

Quiso huir, hacerse un agujero en alguna parte del planeta, ocultarse y no salir nunca más, no solo lo había estado evitando, no quería verlo. Bueno si quería verlo, mucho, ese era su jodido problema. Debía estar esquivando su mirada, haciendo el papel de perra para que este se alejara, pero en su lugar, lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos.

Sus llamas clamaron por el chico.

Las hizo callar mentalmente.

De pronto pareció que los ojos de Tsuna procesaron lo que pasaba, ya que se acercó asustado a su lado.

—¿Qué te paso?—pregunto preocupado viéndola fijamente.

Su frente se sombreo de azul al recordarlo.

—Hibari-san—musito por bajo y con aura derrotada.

Este rápidamente frunció el ceño, antes de tomarla por la muñeca, haciendo que su interior se agitara inconscientemente. El chico la llevo a su casa, lo cual era bueno, no sabía si quería volver a la suya. Cuando mamá la vio, soltó un chillido asustado antes de decirle que le prepararía un baño. Antes que se diera cuenta, estaba en medio del baño de agua caliente, con I-pin y Lambo con esta, alegres de volverla a ver en casa.

Sonrió.

Aunque no decía nada, los niños la mantenían siempre tranquila.

Se había sonrojado como un tomate, cuando entre las ropas que le habían prestado, había un pantalón holgado negro y una camisa naranja, que le pertenecían a Tsuna. Lambo había preguntado varias veces que le sucedía y por qué estaba tan roja.

La comida igualmente paso silenciosa, pero agradeció los apapachos de mamá, cuando decía que se había ido por mucho tiempo. Incluso Reborn sentado no comento mucho sobre su aspecto, algo nuevo ya que ese bastardo siempre le jodia la existencia.

—Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras Lotte-chan—había dicho mamá dándole un abrazo cariñoso.

Asintió con una sonrisa leve, antes que estuviera metida en la habitación de Tsuna, sobre su cama abrazando sus rodillas. Su amigo se había ido a bañar y le había prestado su recamara para dormir. Este había dicho algo sobre dormir en el suelo o en la sala, lo había ignorado con la mirada perdida.

¿Ya saldría con Kyoko?

Tal vez no fue buena idea quedarse.

La sola imagen de ambos castaños besándose, hizo que gimiera en su lugar. Era una estúpida, sabía que era lo mejor para Tsuna, pero igualmente era una estúpida.

La puerta se abrió y dejo la almohada de lado, que alguien la viera dándose golpes como ella lo estaba haciendo, la enviaría a un psiquiatra.

Se tensó cuando vio la imagen de Tsuna por la puerta.

—Vine por una manta, Reborn se está quejando de no poder dormir aquí también—

Hablaba tan natural y se movía igual que siempre a su lado, le fastidio, solo ella se estaba volviendo loca. Bueno ella siempre había sido más sentimental. Aun así le hubiera gustado un poco de reacción de parte del chico.

Gruño por dentro, sus llamas también parecían indignadas.

Justo antes que estuviera fuera de la habitación, su boca la traiciono.

—¿Me odias?—

Lo que ella había odiado, era la tristeza de su voz, era tan patética.

El cuerpo de su amigo se giró para verla incrédulo, antes que su ceño se frunciera.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, en realidad tu eres quien me evita como la peste—su voz sonaba algo dolida.

Quiso ser sincera.

Te evito porque me gustas, mucho, mucho más de lo que puedo controlar. El océano es uno de los elementos más posesivos de las llamas, verte con Kyoko me mata, así que pensé en alejarme antes que te llevara a la esquina de algún lugar y te violara, has visto lo sumiso que eres a veces, es adorable. Aunque en realidad que seas fuerte, también me pone caliente.

.

.

.

Ni de coña.

Así que se fue por la parte más arriba de la verdad, que era verdad, pero que apenas si tenía que ver con sus decisiones.

—Soy parte de la mafia Tsuna, tu no quieres a la mafia…además te mentí, pensé que te enojarías conmigo—murmuro lo que en realidad, era una parte bastante importante.

Había tenido mucho miedo.

Escucho al chico suspirar y de pronto, a su lado en la cama, Tsuna tomo asiento con tranquilidad. La cercanía de sus llamas, que no hubiera nadie más, la hizo revolverse de emoción.

Su mente tenía una imagen muy fuerte, de ella besando al chico en esta misma cama.

¿Podría volverlo a repetir?

No si salía con Kyoko.

Se desinflo ante el pensamiento.

—No me gusta la mafia, aun así gracias a ellos tengo grandes amigos a mi alrededor—musito con una leve sonrisa pensando en sus guardianes—realmente me sorprendió que formaras parte de la mafia, aunque después de pensarlo no tanto, atraigo a esa clase de personas—añadió divertido.

Quiso decirle que le atraía, claro que sí. Pero no con ese tipo de atracción, para ella era otro tipo más fuerte de atracción.

—Yo tampoco te dije que era de la familia Vongola, así que también me disculpo por no ser sincero, pero en realidad no tengo nada en contra de ti—hablo viéndola con esos grandes ojos castaños—eres mi mejor amiga Lotte, no importa que suceda siempre vamos a ser amigos—añadió con una gran sonrisa.

Su interior se congelo.

Friendzone.

Su corazón se partió en dos cómicamente, antes que su interior llorara acido.

Pero de pronto, una estúpida y lastimera parte en sus llamas, dijo que de esa forma siempre podría estar al lado de Tsuna. Puede que lo quisiera con algo más fuerte, que sintiera un gran amor por el chico y no quisiera separarse de él nunca.

Tsuna la quería como amigos.

Si eso hacía feliz a Tsuna.

Tomo aire antes de suspirar.

Puso una mano sobre la del chico, que salto un poco ante el contacto y se sonrojo, siempre tímido ante ella, u otra chica. Al menos como mejor amiga, tendría varios privilegios, no todo estaba perdido.

Giro a verlo con una muy leve sonrisa, pero con toda la sinceridad que podía reunir.

—Siempre—le dijo con emoción.

Entonces el chico también sonrió.

Dolía.

Pero ver a Tsuna sonreír, lo valdría.

 **Continuara…**

 _:D  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	14. Capítulo 12: Oscuridad

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 12: Oscuridad.**

Tsuna está aprendiendo sobre sentimientos, por lo cual le cuesta comprender que paso para dejar de querer a Kyoko y pasar a tener sentimientos por Charlotte. Ambas chicas físicamente son muy atractivas, pero mientras Kyoko es lo más cercano a un ángel en la tierra, Charlotte…ella es complicada. La observa dormir detenidamente sobre su cama, abrazando con fuerza la almohada, babeándola y con el cabello alborotado. La imagen es algo adorable, lo cual le hace ver, que definitivamente hay algo mal con su cabeza.

Suspira.

Siempre elegía personas complicadas como intereses amorosos.

—Deja de verla así Dame-Tsuna—indico Reborn apareciendo.

¿Importaba?

Su tutor siempre aparecía de lugares extraños.

Lo vio aun resentido, por todo el asunto en que lo metió. Ya saben, hubiera sido más fácil si este le dijera que su amiga estaba involucrada en algo con la mafia. No es que le molestara, Charlotte era Charlotte indiferentemente de la familia que pertenecía.

Al igual que él.

Al igual que sus amigos.

Pero hubiera sido más fácil de entender.

—Si no dejas de verle de forma tan cursi, descubrirá tus sentimientos—explico ocasionando que se descuidara y chillara por bajo.

Su amiga no se despertó por suerte.

Aun así.

Le dio una mala mirada al tutor, que parecía divertido. No quiso preguntarle cómo o cuando, ya que apenas ayer él había descubierto que tal vez, podría sentir algo por su amiga. Pero obviamente este debió notarlo desde antes, lo cual hizo que se escalofriara.

¿Había sido tan obvio?

El grito de su madre desde el piso de abajo, le hizo salir de la incómoda situación. Aunque se sorprendió que al bajar, tuvieran una visita.

—¡Dino-san!—exclamo con la boca abierta.

El hombre rubio de la mafia, con Romario a su lado (porque si no era un completo inútil) sonrió emocionado de volver a ver a su hermano menor.

Entonces comprendió.

Que la mafia siempre parecía seguirlo.

.

Había dormido como en el cielo, la cama de Tsuna era la mejor de todas. Puede que fuera por sus sentimientos, que hacían que se sonrojara de forma pervertida, al sentir el olor de la fragancia del chico. Sabía que este tenía novia, bueno, interés de novia en Kyoko y prácticamente la había mandado ayer a la Friendzone. Pero su cuerpo era otro mundo, que había puesto a Tsuna como el chico que necesitaba y este funcionaba así, por instinto.

Se imaginó al chico abrazándola y besándola como en la cita falsa hace algunos días, que parecía una eternidad por todo lo pasado.

Pero aun lo sentía.

Sobre su piel.

Ese cosquilleo.

Se despertó con una sonrisa tontorrona. Estaba en la Friendzone, pero sentía calor con solo pensar en el chico. Aun con la ropa de este, bajo al primer piso, debía regresar pronto a casa. Cordelia le había informado, antes que peleara con Hibari por mensaje de texto, que aparecer el resto de sus guardianes llegaría esa tarde para mayor protección. También algo sobre que su abuela se había reunido con el noveno Vongola.

Esperaba todo saliera bien.

Detuvo sus pasos al entrar al salón y ver, a dos personas, que no conocía.

Rio nerviosa.

Entonces las presentaciones comenzaron.

—Mi nombre es Dino Cavallone, este es uno de mis subordinados, Romario—se presentó el rubio con una sonrisa adorable.

Cielo.

Su llama era la del cielo, sus propias llamas parecían reconocerlo al estar tanto tiempo con Tsuna.

Además.

Un cielo bastante atractivo.

Se sonrojo cuando al darle la mano, este le dio un beso en esta. Estaba acostumbrada a la falta de vergüenza de su persona, pero los detalles caballerosos, aun le hacían saltar emocionada.

Sonrió embobada.

Escucho un gemido de parte de Tsuna a su lado, pero era muy leve y le restó importancia.

—Mi nombre es Charlotte Evans, soy la futura jefa de la familia Lougthy y si no me equivoco, eres de una familia unida a los Vongola—no es que no conociera a los Vongola, solo que no estaba del todo familiarizada con la mafia.

Pensó que si hubiera prestado más atención, todo pudo haber sido más fácil.

Que recordara a Dino es que su nombre le había parecido gracioso, claro que no lo comento en voz alta. Este pareció encantado de ser reconocido y asintió emocionado.

Guapo.

Amable.

Caballeroso.

Sus ojos brillaron por interés.

—Este sujeto parece de un juego Otome—le susurro a Tsuna emocionada, pero este en lugar de emocionarse, vio de forma molesta a Dino.

Quien se congelo ante la mirada de ira de su querido hermano menor.

Pero ella dejo de ver el intercambio de miradas enojadas de Tsuna y las intimidadas de Dino. Ella estaba en un mundo rodeada por comida, donde le obligaba a Dino que le sirviera más. Vale que ella amaba la comida, pero la idea de dominar a un chico como este, era interesante. Ella no solía tener pensamientos así, solo con chicos de anime o video juegos, pero este Dino estaba en su lista de top 10 de chicos violables.

Dejo sus pensamientos pervertidos de lado, antes de verlo confusa.

¿Qué hacía Dino ahí?

—¿T-Tsuna?—tartamudeo Dino, encogiéndose más en su lugar.

Ella giro a ver a Tsuna sin comprender que pasaba, había entendido que sus emociones por el chico, hacían que su lectura fuera menos fiable. Porque ella podía sentirlo lleno de celos a su persona, lo cual no tenía sentido porque este quería a Kyoko. Dicto que ya no podría leerlo sin que su juicio le juzgara. Pero aun así, la mirada del chico era intimidante.

Un digno decimo Vongola.

Mil veces más caliente que Dino.

Vio al otro lado del salón, a Reborn sonreír cuando la mamá de Tsuna le daba un poco más de té.

.

No estaba celoso, simplemente estaba irritado por algún motivo con Dino, su aliado que lo había ayudado en innumerables batallas. No es que tuviera algún sentido para estar irritado con Dino, pero el verlo besar a Charlotte en la mano, había hecho que algo dentro de él, literalmente, explotara. Sus llamas parecían tener vida propia y golpearlo en su mente, diciéndole que no dejara su propiedad a otro cielo. Hace mucho una vez en una competencia, había estado asustado que Dino se llevara a Kyoko y se había puesto celoso, pero ahora, era mil veces peor.

Quería tomarlo por el cuello y estamparlo contra la pared.

Sonrió de forma amenazante, causando que Dino se escalofriara aún más.

 _"Deja que se acerque y lo quemaremos"_

Sus llamas eran la representación de sus pensamientos, sentimientos, buenos o malos.

Dejo de intentar matarlos, cuando este expuso lo que lo atrajo aquí.

—La familia Salazar también declaro guerra contra los Vongola—hablo Charlotte con expresión seria.

Tsuna se distrajo un poco con eso, está siempre era alegre y divertida, pero cuando hablaban sobre asuntos de la mafia, un aura seria y decidida le rodeaba.

Era sexy.

Se sonrojo mentalmente, antes de toser incómodo.

La mafia.

Cierto.

Nadie excepto Reborn pareció notar esto, su tutor le dio una mirada divertida y lo fulmino para que se callara.

—Hace unas horas se hizo el acuerdo entre la familia Lougthy con el Noveno Vongola, sobre una alianza…por lo tanto la declaración de guerra anterior que lanzo la familia Salazar, ahora se extenderá a los Vongola—musito Dino algo preocupado.

Guerra.

Vio a Charlotte apretar los puños, pensando seriamente. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir sus llamas algo alteradas.

—Pero los Vongola son la familia más fuerte de la mafia, también sabemos que la familia de Lotte tiene una fuerza monstruosa—señalo algo confundido.

Reborn y Dino se vieron de reojo.

—Los Salazar también son una familia problemática Dame-Tsuna—expreso Reborn con tranquilidad—tienen gran parte del océano Pacifico y el Atlántico en su posesión, aun así no ganarían a los Vongola, pero eso no quita que sean una piedra muy molesta en el zapato—

Ya entendía.

—Pero tengo una pregunta más importante—cuestiono Dino con expresión de mortal seriedad.

Todos lo vieron.

Este vio a Tsuna.

—¿Cuándo conseguiste novia hermanito?—hablo señalando a Charlotte en el momento que su madre entraba.

Esta chillo de deleite, al tiempo que Charlotte se ahogaba con su propia saliva, él gritaba avergonzado y Reborn sonreía de manera descarada. Después su madre comento sobre hijos de ojos azules como su abuelo y su futura yerna, Charlotte estaba roja mientras esta la abrazaba y él miro a Dino con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Este se ocultó, sabiamente, detrás de Romario.

.

La primera impresión de Dino como un chico caliente, se esfumo cuando jugo con sus ya inestables sentimientos, además, mamá ahora la llamaba hija y eso a ella le mataba, porque no era verdad. Tsuna y ella intentaron convencerla de lo contrario, pero esta ya no los escuchaba, así que la dejaron fantasear mientras ellos se fueron de camino a clases como de costumbre. El silencio era algo incómodo por lo vivido, Tsuna debía estar molesto por que dijeran algo sobre ellos. Si mamá sabía que se habían besado, se hubiera puesto peor.

Beso.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

No habían estado mucho tiempo a solas desde la cita falsa, luego de eso, las batallas, todo, parecía una eternidad en lugar de unos días.

¿Qué pensaría Tsuna de ella?

No importaba.

Debía volver a su reto.

Juntar a Tsuna x Kyoko.

Eso haría feliz a su amigo.

—Nee Tuna-boy—le llamo y este volteo, algo sonrojado, pensando probablemente en Kyoko—Listo para mi siguiente plan para que tengas una nueva cita con Kyoko-chan—le cuestiono con una sonrisa algo falsa, no quería hacerlo, pero debía.

Este pareció confundido, antes que la comprensión y la irritación brillaran en sus ojos.

Ve.

Ella estaba viendo mal al chico en su interior por sus sentimientos, no sabía que eso era posible, debería hablarlo con su abuela.

—Lotte deberíamos ir a jugar a los video juegos en la tarde, abrieron un nuevo centro en la ciudad—hablo totalmente fuera del tema.

¿Are?

Pestañeo confundida del cambio radical del tema.

—Tuna-boy, pero Kyoko-chan y tu…—

—También escuche sobre una nueva edición del Zelda, algo sobre una expansión, deberemos probarla rápidamente—

—¡Tuna-boy!—

Sus reproches eran ignorados, este caminando tranquilamente.

—También escuche sobre una nueva heladería—añadió rápidamente.

¿Nueva heladería?

Sus ojos brillaron ante la mención de comida. Sus manos se juntaron rápidamente frente a ella y acerco su rostro al chico, que en lugar de alejarse como antes o sonrojarse, solo siguió sonriendo como si estuviera complacido de su reacción.

Pero no importaba.

Comida.

Deliciosa comida.

Helados.

—Vamos después de clases, yo invito—dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Ella chillo antes de lanzarse para abrazarlo por el cuello sin importarle nada más, comida gratis por Tsuna, estaba en medio de su cielo personal. Sin importar que este le molestara, le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se alejó antes de saltar emocionada camino a clases.

El sonrojo en su rostro.

Debía ser por el calor.

Tsuna era raro.

.

Sus amigos se extrañaron cuando Tsuna llego a clases con una cara algo tonta y Charlotte gritando sobre helado por todas partes. En realidad tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto, estaban aliviados de ver que ambos habían regresado a la normalidad, desde el día anterior había una tensión entre ambos, que habían puesto a Tsuna de mal humor y ahora, lucia como si nada. Este llego a saludarlos con una sonrisa algo soñadora, causando que los dos guardianes se vieran confundidos.

—¿Qué crees que le ha pasado?—le dijo Yamamoto a su lado.

Gokudera se encogió de hombros igual de sorprendido.

Tsuna era el jefe de ambos, el líder de la familia y el cielo que había reclamado ambos elementos, pero aun así, nunca terminaban de comprenderlo.

Vieron fijamente cuando Tsuna atajo a Charlotte por el cuello, cuando pasaba de su anterior asiento en dirección donde estaba sentada con Enma el día anterior. Esta lo vio confundido sobre su hombro, pero la mirada de felicidad de Tsuna, había cambiado por una de seriedad.

—¿Qué sucede Tuna-boy?—pregunto esta de forma inocente.

Yamamoto solo rio nervioso deteniendo a Gokudera, que siempre parecía querer irse sobre la chica, cuando esta le llamaba a Tsuna así.

Aunque llevaran meses en eso, este seguía saltando.

A Yamamoto le gustaba Charlotte, no como chica, si no como una hermana menor algo molesta. La chica era buena en los video juegos, comía como cerdo en el restaurante de su padre y siempre tenía sonrisas bonitas para los demás. Había notado que aunque Gokudera se quejara con esta cada cinco minutos, este también había empezado a quererla como una mascota.

Tsuna quería mucho a Charlotte, por lo que ambos también la querían.

Pero ver la expresión de Tsuna seria, les hizo mirar todo confundido.

—Vas a volver a sentarte donde siempre—le ordeno de forma muy seria, causando que ambos y Charlotte abrieran la boca incrédulos.

Había sido una orden.

Clara, llena de autoridad que no aceptaba rechazos.

Los ojos de Charlotte se entrecerraron peligrosamente y quiso meterse entre ambos, para que no hubiera un problema mayor.

Ante su incredulidad, la chica suspiro tomando asiento y dándole una mirada de "¿Feliz ahora?" a Tsuna, quien solo volvió a sonreír de manera, un poco engreída, algo poco común en él.

Giro a ver a Gokudera, que parecía igual de confundido que él y Chrome a su lado, que acababa de llegar, pestañeaba confundida.

—¿Desde cuándo el décimo y esa mocosa son pareja?—gruño Gokudera por bajo a su lado.

Tanto Chrome como él, solo se encogieron de hombros, igual de confundidos que los demás. Pero si Yamamoto pensaba un poco, supuso que eso explicaba las miradas alegres de Tsuna, siempre que Charlotte irrumpía en su habitación para ver alguna película.

Vaya.

Eso tendría mucho sentido.

.

Tsuna sabía que algo estaba mal con sus guardianes, en medio del receso, había notado la mirada de todos sobre su persona, quienes lo veían fijamente y apenas hablaba con Charlotte, se veían entre ellos y sonreían. Incluso Ryohei que parecía algo resentido con él, dijo sobre que Kyoko-chan ya lo había mencionado.

¿Mencionado qué?

Charlotte le pregunto a este sobre algo relacionado con Hana, este solo se sonrojo como un tomate y comenzó a reírse histéricamente. Hana y Kyoko ese día no los acompañaron y Tsuna suponía por qué. Aun así sus guardianes seguían viéndolo de esa forma, que le daba muchos nervios.

Su amiga había estado revisando el teléfono, antes de gemir por bajo, toda su atención se fue a la chica, ignorando las miradas divertidas de sus amigos.

—¿Sucede algo Lotte?—le pregunto preocupado.

Esta asintió.

—Se supone que Cordelia me estará esperando para recoger al resto de mis guardianes. Pero no puedo faltar a clases o Hibari me morderá hasta la muerte por otra ausencia—gimió hecha un puño en su lugar.

Eso es cierto.

El guardián de la nube estaba en contra de la falta escolar y Charlotte, ya había pasado el extremo de lo permitido hace mucho.

Iba a decir algo, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—No se preocupe mi señora, yo iré por usted—dijo Gokudera con voz emocionada.

Ambos se paralizaron, Charlotte viendo horrorizada al albino, mientras que él no comprendía que sucedía. Habían notado las miradas algo agrias del chico a Lotte durante el día, pero antes de llegar al techo, este solo había suspirado y asentido, como si por fin aceptara algo.

Pero ahora…

¿Qué pasaba?

—¿Mi señora?—pregunto Lotte con una ceja arriba, sin comprender.

Gokudera asintió.

—Pese que no te agradaba—

—Sé que tuvimos un inicio difícil, pero ahora que sé que esta con el décimo, tengo que cambiar mi trato hacia usted—

—Pero siempre estuve con Tsuna—

—Bueno eso no importa ahora mi señora, yo iré por usted y atenderé bien a sus guardianes—

Charlotte asintió confundida, del nuevo trato de Gokudera, mientras de largo Yamamoto estaba aguantando la risa. En cambio él estaba rojo como un tomate. Tsuna había comprendido bien la mirada de Gokudera y por fin, entendido al resto de sus guardianes.

Vio a su amiga esconderse detrás de él, sobre la emoción de Gokudera sobre compartir su comida, algo que nunca antes hizo.

Esta temblaba y él se rio.

Aunque un mal presentimiento le inundo.

.

Cordelia estaba segura que alguien la seguía, lo había notado mucho antes que el molesto guardián de la tormenta del Vongola apareciera. Vale que estaba algo distraída por el asunto de Charlotte sobre su batalla, sobre la nueva faceta de la chica como líder y muchas otras cosas.

No importaba.

Detuvo sus pasos.

Merlín quien había estado charlando con Gokudera, también se detuvieron confundidos, cuando ella apretó los ojos a una imagen frente a ella.

No lo había notado antes, pero ahora, una fuerte llama de la lluvia, brillaba desde un callejón. Quiso invocar su tridente, pero el golpe llego sorprendiéndola antes que pudiera apagar la llama del sujeto.

Un ataque.

.

Cuando llego corriendo junto con Tsuna y Yamamoto ante la llamada de alerta de Gokudera, quedo paralizada ante lo que vio, su cuerpo se negó a responder y sus ojos se abrieron de incredulidad. No solo Gokudera se encontraba en el suelo herido, al lado de un aturdido Merlín, en las manos de ese sujeto…ese sujeto. Era un hombre de dos metros de altura, musculoso, sin cabello y con una mirada fría que combinaba entre sus ropas negras. Pero la mano que estaba extendida, estaba su guardián del mar.

Cordelia.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y su mirada era feroz aun a pesar del miedo, todos temen a la muerte, la fría Cordelia no era diferente.

Ese hombre iba a matarla.

El hombre volteo a verla, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Cordelia, quien le daba una mirada de incredulidad. Su mar estaba agitado de nervios y sus ojos parecían decirle que huyera.

¿Huir?

Ella era la candidata principal y única a ser la décima Lougthy, si bien no lo era oficialmente, tanto Cordelia como los otros guardianes, estaban reclamados bajo sus llamas, eran su familia, incluso aunque la odiaran. Pero ese sujeto estaba lastimando a su mar, su propiedad, como si ella no estuviera ahí.

Lastimo a su llama del mar.

Bajo su ala.

Entonces, todo se volvió negro, antes que dentro de las profundidades de su mente, la oscuridad la consumiera y ella la dejara libremente. Porque el océano es hermoso por fuera, pero dentro de este, se ocultan las criaturas más peligrosas que ningún ser humano ha visto.

.

Tsuna no había tenido la capacidad de procesar todo, cuando una llamarada los lanzo a él y a Yamamoto al suelo de espaldas. Con dificultad se medió incorporo, para que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos ante la imagen de Charlotte frente a él. Aún tenía su cuerpo, tenía su rostro y tenía el uniforme de preparatoria. Pero el rostro siempre sonriente o en ocasiones preocupado, había cambiado a una máscara de odio puro. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros, su cabello se levantaba de forma amenazante y la llama de su voluntad, ondeaba peligrosamente agitada en su frente.

¿Charlotte?

El sujeto que sujetaba a Cordelia, sonrió maliciosamente tirando a la chica con fuerza contra una pared. La vio gemir mientras caía de cara, movimiento que Charlotte también siguió y sus ojos brillaron aún más peligrosos.

—Muéstrame el poder de tu llama perra—le dijo el hombre que mostraba una llama peligrosa de tormenta en su cuerpo.

Quiso levantarse para ayudar a su amiga, pero se detuvo.

Una presión comenzó a cubrirlo, pero no solo a él, todos en él, ahora, campo de batalla se habían paralizado. Además un frio se alzaba en el aire, todo parecía difícil de describir, excepto como la sed de sangre.

Entonces Charlotte alzo la palma de su mano, haciendo un ligero movimiento con sus dedos bastante simple. De la nada corrientes de aire, no, corrientes de agua aparecieron alrededor del sujeto. Pero el hombre no pudo huir, ya que la distracción no lo hizo ver, como del suelo, pilares puntiagudos de hielo salían de la nada y con una velocidad imposible de esquivar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de incredulidad, cuando los pilares habían atravesado al hombre por sus piernas, brazos y una peligrosa en su costado derecho.

La sangre salpico alrededor, incluso un poco cayó sobre Charlotte, quien no se movió dándole un aspecto más intimidante.

El hombre gimió escupiendo sangre de forma grotesca, pero su respiración inquieta mostro que no estaba muerto.

Entonces Charlotte dio un paso, pero apenas puso el pie en el suelo, este pareció hundirse un poco, al igual que cuando dio otro paso. Nadie decía nada, notaba la incredulidad en el resto de los demás presentes, incluso Yamamoto a su lado estaba temblando un poco, sus instintos asesinos debían gritarle lo mismo que su súper intuición. Charlotte mataría ese hombre, pero no parecía darle una muerte pacífica.

Los ojos de Charlotte no abandonaron a los de ese sujeto, estando tan cerca de él que sus rostros estaban a diez centímetros.

—Tocaste a mi mar y a mi Vapor…tocaste dos elementos que están reclamados por mi océano—su voz no era la adorable, la infantil o incluso la de hacer rabietas.

Parecía deformada.

Con un toque de psicosis, que le hizo paralizarse.

Porque Charlotte sonrió, pero no una sonrisa adorable de su parte, era una fría llena de deseo de sangre. Esta tomo el mentón del sujeto, con fuerza por la forma en que la piel se deformaba entre sus dedos, que ahora tenían sangre de la boca del sujeto.

Este parecía paralizado, con ojos llenos de temor.

Aceptando que estaba, delante de un ejecutor.

—Romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo, luego te arrancare cada centímetro de piel y destruiré tus ojos con mis manos…te dejare la lengua para escuchar tus gemidos de dolor suplicando que te mate, pero no lo hare, porque no estaré satisfecha…cada día, cada hora, una tortura hasta que me canse…luego, te dejare vivir con estacas en todo tu cuerpo y bañare todo tu cuerpo en veneno—musito con la sonrisa aun perturbadora en su rostro.

¿Charlotte?

Esa no era Charlotte.

Esta imagen asesina y bastante perturbadora, no podía ser su amiga.

Charlotte chasqueo los dedos y un grito adolorido salió de la boca del hombre, bajo la vista para ver como su pierna derecha, en su muslo, parecía ser aplastada por una fuerza invisible y deformar esta parte del cuerpo.

—El poder principal del océano, es la presión, dentro de sus profundidades existe mucha presión por falta de aire—murmuro una voz a su lado.

Giro para ver como Merlín se había acercado en algún momento, arrastrando a Gokudera que lo lanzo contra Yamamoto. Aun así sus ojos no dejaban de ver a Charlotte, cambiando a Cordelia que estaba paralizada al otro lado de la calle.

Pero no podían ir por esta.

Porque frente ambos estaba Charlotte, quien parecía gozar, dado su sonrisa.

—Este es la condena de los océanos, si bien la personalidad de Charlotte es juguetona, dentro de ella guarda una gran oscuridad que se alimenta de su deseo de sangre. Un elemento prioritario como el de ella, es tan posesivo con sus elementos adjuntos…aunque jamás pensé que la vería en este estado—susurro Merlín, claramente perturbado.

Lo comprendía.

Vio a Charlotte ahora chasquear nuevamente los dedos, con rostro de satisfacción, destruyendo la totalidad de los huesos de su mano izquierda.

Había escuchado algo de Reborn una vez, sobre como al ser el cielo, tendía a ser más protector con las llamas bajo su cuidado. Por eso si bien siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos, con sus guardianes era diferente, eran sus guardianes, su familia, eran las llamas que mejor reconocía y que cuidaba con cariño.

Pero Charlotte.

No solo debía sentir lo mismo, a pesar que sus guardianes no le mostraban respeto del todo, también había liberado una psicópata de su interior sedienta de sangre.

—Debemos detenerla—le dijo a Merlín, quien al voltearse lucia preocupado.

—Cualquiera que se acerque ahora, será arrastrado a su ira—

Tsuna chasqueo, ignorando el temblor en todo su cuerpo, antes de levantarse y caminar en su dirección. Vio como Yamamoto negaba con la cabeza, pero aún demasiado impresionado y asustado para sostenerle a tiempo. Por suerte Gokudera no podía moverse, ya que sería el primero en detenerlo de esa locura.

—C-Charlotte—tartamudeo a dos metros de distancia.

La sonrisa de la chica se congelo, antes de voltear a verlo sobre su hombro, chillo mentalmente. La presión de su mirada era lo peor, aun cuando había luchado contra tantos enemigos, no había visto mirada que prometiera más tortura en su vida.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, antes de voltear a ver nuevamente al sujeto empalado en Hielo.

—Mira lo que hiciste bastardo, por tu culpa Tsuna ahora me teme, te prometo la mayor de las tortura—hablo levantando la mano y que una cuchilla de hielo se materializara.

Vio sus intenciones, el ojo del sujeto.

Se movió rápidamente para detener su brazo, causando que la chica se congelara. No estaba en su modo híper, por lo que su fuerza no era tanta, pero esta parecía haberse congelado. Al tocarla en su brazo, sintió por fin las llamas de esta moverse inquietas en busca de sangre, pero también aún más adentro, unas llamas preocupadas y temerosas de lo que pasaba.

Presiono un poco más, los ojos de la chica lo vieron en advertencia.

Le dio miedo.

Pero no la dejaría sola.

—Lotte—le llamo con cariño, aunque sus manos aún estaban algo temblorosas—vamos a casa, aún tenemos una partida de Mario Kart que ganar—añadió con más tranquilidad.

El cuerpo de esta no se movió ni un milímetro.

Como si lo que dijera fuera aire vacío.

Pero se había detenido.

Eso era un punto a su favor.

—Toco a mis elementos Tsuna, nadie lastima a mi familia sin que le degollé viva—respondió con voz algo más baja y no tan perturbadora, ahora solo era seria y no brillaba con el toque maniático.

Era un buen inicio.

Le dio una ligera sonrisa, el miedo en su cuerpo se había ido al sentir sus llamas comenzar a responder a las suyas. Charlotte solo había estado asustada, liberando todo su poder, lo que provoco que esa parte homicida tomara todo el control, pero aún estaba ahí. Ella no le haría daño aun en ese estado.

Eso le hacía sentirse confiado.

No quería volver a luchar contra ella.

—Mamá preparo tu postre favorito—hablo haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a dudar

—Mamá no me va querer—

—¿De qué hablas?—

Sin dificultad soltó su agarre y precioso la cuchilla de hielo en el ojo del sujeto, quien aulló de dolor y lo congelo. Más sangre salto en su rostro y sus ojos ahora oscuros lo voltearon a ver.

Se estremeció, pero permaneció firme.

—Incluso tu temes mi oscuridad…llévate a los demás…aun no acabo con este sujeto—musito viendo nuevamente al sujeto con ira asesina.

Bien.

Esto no funcionaba.

Plan B.

Rápidamente sus llamas, o lo que supuso era las llamas de su interior, intentaron razonar con esta, congelándola en su lugar. La sentía tensa ante su toque, que era bastante difícil. Ya le había dicho Reborn que las llamas del cielo y el océano, eran diferentes entre las demás, un grupo de familia que no congeniaban y por eso no podría reclamarlas dentro de su familia.

Pero eso la hizo detenerse, mientras sus ojos oscuros, comenzaban a brillar llenos de dudas.

—Todos los humanos tienen una parte de oscuridad en ellos, es su naturaleza, pero nuestra fuerza de voluntad recae en no pensar en esa oscuridad y ayudar a otros—hablo suavemente captando nuevamente los ojos de ella sobre los de él.

Le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—No te tengo miedo Lotte, pero lo que haces no es correcto, vamos a casa para que limpies tu cuerpo y podamos cenar con todos—le dijo extendiendo una mano en su dirección.

Dejándola a su elección.

Los ojos de esta se abrieron ligeramente, entonces todo ese instinto asesino, disminuyo. La vio tambalearse un poco para estar frente a él, antes que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y mostrara que había vuelto a la normalidad. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por fin, al tiempo que los pilares de hielo desaparecían, dejando al hombre caer inconsciente al suelo de espaldas.

No despego los ojos de la chica.

Quien aun llorando tambaleo hasta sujetar con fuerza su camisa y soltar al llanto. Pero el llanto fue unos instante, hasta que sus llamas comenzaron a apagarse lentamente y la chica termino desmayada sobre sí.

Suspiro cuando al caer sentado al suelo, vio a la chica inconsciente sobre él, con el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Raen trae un equipo, hubo un ataque—fue la voz de Cordelia, algo cansada lejos de ellos, hablando por teléfono.

A su lado rápidamente llego Merlín, quien al asegurarse que su jefe estaba bien, noto al hombre en el suelo, que no se desangraba. Yamamoto lo siguió igual de confundido, Gokudera fue quien tomo asiento con dificultad a su lado, dándole una leve mirada a la chica dormida.

—Bueno está muy herido, pero sus heridas abiertas están selladas por hielo y le dará tiempo de venir a una ambulancia—explico Yamamoto viendo ahora impresionado a Charlotte.

Merlín también le dio una mirada confundida.

—Esa niña, al final pudo controlar parte de su situación, aunque…—le lanzo a él una mirada aún más preocupada—no creía que alguien pudiera calmar al océano, sin duda el vínculo de ambos es fuerte…muy a diferencia del resto de nosotros sus guardianes—añadió con algo de culpabilidad en sus palabras.

Tsuna negó, sin dejar de abrazar a la chica en sus brazos.

—Verlos a ustedes heridos desato una furia intensa, Lotte debe aprécialos mucho—hablo con una ligera sonrisa.

Ahora más calmado, que todo hubiera acabado.

El sujeto sonrió.

—Sin duda, ya entiendo que ve nuestra jefa en ti—

 **Continuara…**

 _:D  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	15. Capítulo 13: Secuestro

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 13: Secuestro**

Vale, Charlotte comienza a entender, que dejarse consumir por la oscuridad, no trae solo cosas malas. En retrospectiva haber pasado una semana completa en un hospital, con todo su cuerpo doliendo horrores sin poder levantarse, era malo, pero Tsuna había estado a su lado en todo momento, lo cual era un punto bueno. El chico había mostrado un lado algo posesivo cuando estaba cerca y aceptado contarle la historia de él, sobre cómo era un inútil y después llego Reborn, sobre luchas y aventuras, que parecían sueños a su lado. Todos los demás también solían visitarla. Así que de esa forma, el insoportable dolor fue pasable.

Además también había aprendido que intentar levantarse, quedar en el suelo cual tortuga y que Tsuna entrara en ese momento.

No era bueno.

Él chico la había visto con enojo y ella se había encogido en el lugar, antes que Gokudera a su lado se apresurara ayudarle.

Aún tenía miedo por el nuevo comportamiento de Gokudera a su lado, también porque siempre que le llamaba "mi señora", Tsuna bufaba antes de sonrojarse.

Algo había pasado ahí.

Yamamoto solía visitarla también, riendo sobre que ella era ajena a algo que no sabía. Kyoko-chan y Haru también habían ido a visitarla, la primera había tenido unas palabras con Tsuna antes de entrar, lo cual lanzo una ola de celos a su cuerpo, pero esto era bueno. La segunda solo reía nerviosa antes de irse sin verla mucho, también sentía que algo había pasado.

Ella debía retomar su plan apenas saliera del hospital.

El Kyoko x Tsuna era su ship después de todo.

Sorprendentemente, no solo Chrome y Ryohei también habían venido, la madre de Tsuna, Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta, hacían visitas constantes a su lugar. Hibari había venido cuando no estaba nadie, diciéndole que se recuperara para volver a luchar, ella solo asintió resignada. Enma había traído unos dulces y ella lo hubiera abrazado, si su cuerpo no se sintiera como una piedra.

De sus guardianes Cordelia era quien se la pasaba la mayor parte a su lado, no decía nada y a veces la fulminaba con la mirada, pero era su guardián personal. Suponía que su abuela le había delegado ayudarla. Merlín el más amable de sus guardianes con ella, también la visitaba y le había dado las gracias por ayudarles, lo que agradeció fue que no tocara su estado de psicosis a la hora de luchar.

Raen la había visitado varias veces, viéndola de reojo de forma recelosa, antes de asentir y aceptar traerle comida sin que ella lo pidiera. Mizu había terminado dormida en la silla en su visita, Yuuki había asentido en su dirección, antes de llevarse a la niña dormida.

El día de su salida fue cuando Dylan llegó a verle, haciendo que Cordelia suspira y ella pestañeara confundida, había pensado que sería Tsuna. Ella amaba a sus guardianes, pero claramente prefería la presencia de Tsuna.

—Mi hermana me dijo que la protegiste entrando en un estado medio psicópata—hablo sin pelos en la lengua.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

No quería pensar en eso.

Nadie lo había mencionado.

Sus llamas se movieron algo agitadas por los nervios. No había querido pensar, en qué clase de pesadilla se encontraba en el fondo de su mente. Claro que tendría que aprender a controlarlos, si no en medio de las batallas, sería un problema más que una ayuda, pero por ahora, solo quería descansar con sus amigos. Después debería retomar alguna práctica con su abuela, quien era la que más debería conocer sobre ese asunto.

Suspiro.

—No pongas esa cara de lastima, eres el líder que buscamos solo cuando te pones seria, así eres solo una niña inútil—gruño Dylan con rabia, tomándola desprevenida.

¿Are?

Alzo la vista confundida, pero este solo desvió la mirada algo incomoda.

El suspiro de Cordelia fue la que le hizo girar el rostro para verla.

—Los guardianes estamos aceptando tu mando por el momento, tus luchas nos han replanteado que esta unión, podría ser útil—hablo de forma un poco, cordial.

Un gran avance para sus miradas de odio desde su infancia.

Eso la desacomodo.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser odiada por su familia, que no sabía que pensar de que ahora pareciera dispuesto a aceptarla como líder. Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado, cuando la puerta se abrió y mostro a Tsuna, quien había venido a recogerla para llevarla a su hogar. Este quedo también algo sorprendido, al ver el ambiente tan tenso.

Le sonrió de reojo para que no se preocupara.

Dylan vio con indiferencia al décimo Vongola, antes de sonreír burlonamente.

—Así que este es Vongola Decimo, Merlín dijo que era más apuesto, que decepción—musito suspirando.

Charlotte como Tsuna se congelaron, antes que la primera lo viera enojada. El rostro de Dylan volteo a verla con una sonrisa malévola, claramente habiendo notado sus sentimientos, pero eso no importaba. No dejaría que nadie llamara feo a Tsuna.

¿Lo había visto en su forma última voluntad?

Caliente señores y señoras.

Este chico estaba en llamas.

Sus propias llamas corearon en su mente en acuerdo.

—Dylan—reprendió suavemente Cordelia, volviendo a su novela.

Una parte de ella sonrío, ella había empezado a leer con la esperanza que Cordelia la aceptara. Aunque no funciono en un inicio, ahora que parecía más abierta, tal vez podrían hablar sobre libros entre ellas. La idea la hizo perderse en sus pensamientos, causando que no viera la mirada de advertencia de Tsuna a Dylan, quien sonrío triunfante.

Pestañeo confundida cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos en un suave beso de pico.

Chillo incrédula alejándose, cuando vio la mirada de Dylan tan cerca de la suya. Estaba tan sorprendida, que no vio la mirada de completa furia de Tsuna y la ceja alzada de Cordelia.

—Actúas tan gallina como la primera vez que te bese, pensé que mis lecciones te habían quitado la vergüenza, boss—dijo este antes de soltar una carcajada dispuesto a salir, palmeando de forma intencional el hombro de Tsuna, quien tenía una mirada seria.

Cordelia se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Hare los papeles necesarios, confió en que cuides a Charlotte mientras tanto—informo Cordelia antes de salir apresurada, como si no quisiera estar ahí.

Charlotte en cambio se limpió asqueada los labios con su manga de la camisa que tenía. Ese bastardo de Dylan, había estado comiendo algo picante y sus labios habían ardido, solamente había estado jugando con ella. Rodo los ojos fastidiada, ese chico nunca iba a cambiar.

Su atención se posó en su totalidad en Tsuna.

Este lucia tenso e incómodo a su lado.

—¿Se besaron antes?—pregunto algo forzado y aún más incómodo por segundo.

No entendió por qué pregunto aquello, lo había besado varias veces antes, incluso había besado a Gokudera y a Yamamoto. Supuso que su amigo era algo tímido. Bueno, pero la había besado abiertamente antes a ella, lo cual recordaba como fuego en su cerebro.

Su mente estaba confundida.

Recordó la pregunta y se propuso a responder.

—Dylan fue quien me enseñó a besar—explico encogiéndose de hombros, no era algo que le gustaba recordar.

Ella prefería mil veces los besos de Tsuna.

Tsuna en cambio se tensó aún más de ser posible ante su respuesta.

—Ya veo—sonaba desanimado y pensativo.

Sonrió de forma divertida.

—No te preocupes Tuna-boy, besarte a ti fue mejor que besar a ese tonto—

¿Por qué había dicho la verdad de forma tan estúpida?

Nunca sabría la respuesta.

Pero había funcionado, la tensión se había ido y el chico la veía ahora con una mirada algo tímida y sonrojada.

¿No debía ser un crimen querer violarlo?

Esperaba que no.

.

Tsuna termino trayendo a la chica del hospital, sus amigos estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa para la tarde en el hogar de esta, aun cuando no se llevaban con sus guardianes, pero igualmente lo hicieron cuando él lo solicito. Por lo tanto, invento una excusa a la chica sobre llevarla a su casa a jugar, lo cual ella no se negó. Aun no estaba con el 100% de su llama, ni un 50%, rayos apenas si podía mantenerse de pie y ni que hablar de usar mínimamente su llama, así que era mejor tenerla vigilada.

Si la familia Salazar la atacaba, él los quemaría.

Había dejado su hogar en perfecto estado, por eso cuando abrió la puerta, lo último que espero fueron unos brazos enormes asfixiándolo.

—Mi querido hijo—hablo su padre de la nada y abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Sus alertas se dispararon.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Su padre no debería estar aquí, debía estar muy lejos en Italia haciendo su trabajo, no aquí en Naminori, no cuando estaba teniendo esta etapa adolecente, que no quería su padre se enterara. Como si este pudiera leer su mente, levanto la mirada para ver a Charlotte, quien a su lado, parecía totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba.

Este lo soltó y volteo a ver a la niña, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

Charlotte se tensó notablemente nerviosa.

—Nana me hablo sobre ti, eres la novia de mi hijo—anuncio como si fuera obvio.

Él gimió por dentro, todos tenían que saber sobre sus sentimientos y burlarse de estos. Era como un recordatorio constante de que la chica no lo quería y solo eran amigos.

Charlotte pareció algo ajena a todo y confundida.

—Creo que se equivocó de chica, debes hablar de Kyoko-chan, esa chica es también muy mona—musito Charlotte algo apenada.

Su gemido ahora fue audible.

Lo peor no era que todos sabían que él ahora quería a la chica a su lado, si no que esta, parecía creer fielmente que aun amaba a Kyoko. No sabía si era porque era una idiota, o porque era una forma pasiva de indicarle que no quería nada a su lado.

Con ella nunca sabía.

Pero su padre siguió sonriendo.

—Nana me dijo que le dices mamá, quiero que me digas papá también—

—Pero señor…—

—Traje dulces italianos solo para ti—

—¡OTO-SAN!—

Tsuna se golpeó la frente al ver como Charlotte revoloteaba al lado de su padre con saliva saliendo de su boca, este reía a carcajadas antes de entrar con la chica, diciéndole a su madre, sobre que por fin tenían una hija. Esta que también parecía flotar, abrazo con fuerza a Charlotte y le dio un dulce que esta acepto.

Una vena se hincho en su frente.

Sus padres eran unos manipuladores y Charlotte aceptaba todo por comida.

Se preguntó si podría usar eso a su favor.

Se sonrojo antes de negar con la cabeza, para ir con los demás.

Ya después lo descubriría.

.

Dejando de lado el almuerzo más incómodo que tuvo alguna vez a Tsuna, viendo como sus padres literalmente alimentaban a Charlotte y la chica parecía demasiado emocionada para negarse, todo era muy confuso. Su madre de pronto recordó que aún estaba haciendo la colada, por lo que los dejos a los tres solos. Su padre tomo aquello como algo para hablar y les dirigió a ambos una mirada seria.

—Han atacado una base Vongola en Italia, donde sacaron información y tememos que vengan pronto aquí—fue el enunciado del hombre.

Los jóvenes se tensaron.

—Tu abuela estaba en Italia, en realidad fue de ayuda en las luchas y gracias a eso no se perdieron vidas—explico su padre viendo a Charlotte con agradecimiento.

Él se confundió.

—¿Tu abuela lucha?—pregunto a Charlotte, quien soltó una risa nerviosa.

Iemitsu solamente se rio sin diversión viendo a otro lado con la frente azulada.

Él se sorprendió de su padre.

—Es mil veces más aterradora que Reborn—musito de forma pesada y él se tensó notablemente.

Esto era serio.

Aunque la anterior batalla de Charlotte pensó que sería anuncio de otras luchas, nadie se había acercado. Su padre comento que habían enviado rastreadores a todos lados, que este lo habían derrotado antes que enviara información, pero era necesario mantenerse alerta.

Charlotte permaneció mortalmente seria después de eso.

Cuando su madre llego y comenzó a besar a su padre, los jóvenes prácticamente corrieron al segundo piso a la habitación de Tsuna. Faltaban unas horas antes de la fiesta sorpresa de la chica, así que era mejor que la distrajera con algo. Tomo asiento en el suelo, agradeciendo que tampoco Reborn o los niños estuvieran, para buscar algún video juego que distrajera a su amiga.

Reborn últimamente estaba en asuntos, que aún no quería involucrarlos al parecer.

De reojo noto a Charlotte sentada en su cama con la vista perdida.

Algo le atormentaba.

Pero esta no quería hablar de ello.

Así era difícil ayudarla.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo—le recordó dejando todo y sentándose a su lado.

Sus amigos le habían dicho miles de veces que era bueno escuchando, ahora lo que ella necesitaba era eso, que alguien la escuchara. Pero aun así la chica no quería verlo, solo con la vista perdida en la ventana, cuando volteo a verlo, su mirada estaba cargada de pesar.

—La familia Salazar me está buscando por mi antecesora…o mi vida pasada, no está muy claro—

Cierto el asunto que tal vez él era la rencarnación de Giotto, aun no terminaba de convencerlo. Pero si eso era así, explicaría por qué no solo él se parecía tanto, si no que sus guardianes, también tenían casi la misma forma que los primeros guardianes. Tal vez solo era un chiste del destino o de verdad, algo tendría que ver con esto. Igual que Enma y Charlotte, tenían que ver con sus vidas pasadas.

—Eso significa que es mi culpa que esto esté pesando—acepto la chica de forma derrotada.

—No lo es—hablo antes que pudiera contenerse.

Por qué ver la mirada triste de Charlotte era algo que no toleraba, al igual que estos días había aumentado su instinto de protección, también uno más animal, uno dominante. Ya anteriormente se había sorprendido dándole órdenes a Charlotte, quien lo vería mal pero terminaría obedeciendo de forma mansa. Él no era un machista, en realidad apreciaba que las mujeres tuvieran derechos, muchas mujeres le habían enseñado que ser chica no tenía nada que ver con su fuerza.

Lal por ejemplo.

Era un claro ejemplo que una mujer puede ser una guerrera.

Incluso Bianchi puede matarte si no te cuidas bien.

Pero una parte de él, se sentía bien cuando la chica le obedecía, sus llamas gemían gustosas. Él no entendía bien sobre el asunto, Reborn comento hace poco, que sus llamas simplemente son sus deseos. Lo cual le había dejado rojo como un tomate y encogido en una esquina del lugar.

Bueno ese no era el punto.

—Nadie pensó que esto fuera a pasar y tú nunca lo pediste, estamos en medio de otra lucha por que formamos parte de la mafia…pero eres mi familia Lotte, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño—explico como si le diera entender que el cielo es azul.

Los ojos de la chica pestañearon confundidos unos momentos, para luego sonreír de forma cariñosa. Charlotte era una chica guapa, siempre lo supo desde el primer día que se vieron, algo loca y comelona, pero que amaba a sus amigos y a su forma se preocupaba por ellos. Amante de su familia y con un ego algo alzado por las nubes. Pero cuando sonreía de esa forma tan tierna.

Él…

Él era dame-Tsuna, el perdedor de la clase.

Lo hubiera sido siempre, si Reborn no se hubiera aparecido.

Si bien aún fallaba en sus exámenes, tenía mala coordinación para los deportes y se levantaba tarde, ya no era el mismo chico que su tutor conoció hace casi dos años. Ahora estaba rodeado de amigos, quienes lo querían y luchaban a su lado. Había pasado por innumerables batallas aunque no quisiera, luchado con enemigos que ahora eran sus aliados y enfrentado muchas adversidades.

No era Dame-Tsuna.

Ya había tenido dos citas.

Una falsa con Charlotte y una real con Kyoko, así que estaba aumentando en el conocimiento con las chicas.

Además.

Sus llamas estaban molestas desde que había visto a Dylan besar levemente a Lotte en la mañana, la última persona que la había besado fue él, supuso, no quiso pensar en que paso cuando ella estaba en su mansión. Su cuerpo solo debía tener registrado sus llamas, no las de su guardián.

—¿T-Tsuna?—tartamudeo esta confundida.

Su mente volvió a encenderse.

Parecía que había estado actuando por instinto mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, dejando a la chica de espaldas en la cama, totalmente sonrojada y él sobre ella. Se veía completamente adorable, con ese color en sus mejillas y llamándolo por su nombre y no por su apodo.

Algo muy poco común en ella.

Hace mucho no le llamaba por su nombre, lo cual atrajo un pensamiento a su mente.

¿Estaría mal besarla?

Esta seguía insistiendo en que él quería a Kyoko, aunque eso ya no fuera cierto, tal vez no lo quisiera de la forma en que él comenzaba a sentir algo por ella. Pero también ella lo había besado anteriormente sin su consentimiento, sus llamas estaban clamando de forma egoísta sobre esta, cuyas llamas parecían sorprendidas, pero aun así bailando a su ritmo.

Los ojos de ella parecían brillar.

Bueno ya pensaría una excusa creíble, para eso funcionaba su intuición.

Encogiéndose de hombros término de separar el espacio que los unía y Charlotte chillo incrédula cuando sus labios se juntaron. De todos sus besos, este era el que él, por primera vez iniciaba. Sus labios eran tan suaves como recordaba y su sabor como su mente no dejaba de recordarle. Desde aquella cita falsa, había fantaseado en las noches con este beso, con tenerla bajo su cuerpo, de forma tan dócil que incluso no parecía ella.

Una fiera que siempre se regodeaba ante todos, era un gato sumiso bajo él.

Sus llamas gimieron cuando las llamas de Lotte, también parecían sumisas ante su tacto.

Entonces Lotte respondió el beso demandante que le estaba dando, de una forma tan tímida, que simplemente no pudo resistirse a subirlo de intensidad. Era gracioso como la chica, quien lo había besado hace algunas semanas atrás, ahora se mostraba tan sorprendida por hacer, lo que ella le había enseñado.

¿Algo había cambiado?

Bueno aparte de sus sentimientos, pensó que Lotte no había cambiado en nada, pero ahora. La chica nunca parecía dócil con nadie, pero cuando sus manos tocaron sus mejillas tímidamente, antes de unirlas tras su cuello.

Casi se volvió loco.

¿Desde cuándo era tan posesivo?

No lo recordaba.

Siempre había sido así con sus amigos, preocupándose por su seguridad antes que la de otros, luchando para un día más al lado de estos. Pero ahora, estaba a un nivel más diferente, más personal y del cual no quería detenerse.

Sus manos recorrían la cintura de la chica, no es como si tuviera que moverse mucho ya que estaba sobre esta, pero la sintió suspirar en medio del beso.

No quiso separarse de ese beso, primero porque era jodidamente caliente, segundo, porque no tenía una buena explicación para iniciarlo.

Solo era un acto puramente egoísta.

Pero ocupaba aire, estúpido aire.

Cuando se separaron aun jadeantes, vio los ojos de la chica brillar confundidos. Sus labios algo hinchados y sus mejillas revueltas aun.

—Tsuna—

¿Eso había sido su nombre en un gemido?

Su última neurona murió antes de volver a bajar el rostro para besarla, mucho más ardiente que antes y sintiendo que esta no tardaba tanto en responder como antes. Sus manos esta vez, por algún motivo pasaron levemente por la cintura de la chica bajo su camisa, lo que hizo a esta gemir cuando sintió que acariciaba esa parte lentamente.

Quiso más.

Mucho más.

Separo los labios de la chica nuevamente, quien parecía menos aturdida y con ojos más oscuros. No sabía si era momento para parar o seguir besándola hasta que perdiera la conciencia. Imágenes que no pensó que tendría, sobre la chica bajo él gimiendo su nombre, hicieron que su cuerpo comenzara a entrar en calor. Estúpido cuerpo de un adolecente. Estaban en su hogar y sus padres estaban abajo, además sus amigos, la fiesta.

Pero el ver el cuerpo de la chica bajo él, su rostro revoloteado y sus ojos brillando.

A la mierda, fue el único pensamiento que tuvo antes de continuar el beso.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto.

Hasta que un golpeteo en la puerta los hizo a ambos, congelarse en su lugar.

.

Gokudera rodo los ojos cuando Haru toco la puerta del décimo, igual, siempre todos entraban como si nada en el lugar, pero Haru estaba haciéndolo solo por llevarle la contraria. Esa mujer loca. Últimamente la había visto deprimida, desde que la semana pasada cuando fue a visitar a Charlotte-sama (la señora había indicado que prefería eso a mi señora) había hablado con Tsuna a solas, la chica había salido llorando del lugar y Tsuna se había sentido miserable varios días.

Al parecer había intentado aclararle sobre sus sentimientos por su amiga, pero Haru no lo había pasado bien. Por algún motivo que no entendió, en varias ocasiones se toparon en el parque y la chica termino llorando a su lado. Pensó que Yamamoto o Sasagawa serían mejor consuelo, pero su mala suerte hacía que se la topara siempre.

Pensó que ocuparía más de unos pocos días para volver a ver a Tsuna, pero aunque su rostro parecía algo tenso, intentaba hacerlo lo mejor.

Era una mujer loca.

Pero la admiro por eso.

Escucharon un fuerte golpe y un chillido dentro, lo que hizo que ignorara todo y abriera la puerta asustado. Tanto Haru como él parpadearon sorprendidos, al ver a Tsuna en el suelo con un chichón en su cabeza, mientras Charlotte estaba sentada nerviosa sobre la cama del décimo algo sonrojada.

¿Qué había pasado?

—Haru-chan, Hayato-kun—dijo está nerviosa.

Si, también le llamaba por el nombre, dado que su trato había mejorado notablemente los últimos días.

Ambos pestañearon confundidos.

Luego el entendió que algo pasaba.

—¡DECIMO/TSUNA!—gritaron Haru y él corriendo a su amigo, quien se puso de pie y comenzó a reír nervioso.

¿Qué había pasado ahí?

.

Yamamoto vio a sus dos amigos volver tanto con un nervioso Tsuna y una sonrojada Charlotte, algo le dijo que se había interrumpido un momento entre ambos, pero ignoro cuando Gokudera pareció ajeno y Haru también, ambos eran tal para cual, aunque no se dieran cuenta. Charlotte se sorprendió cuando la mayoría grito ¡Sorpresa! Dando inicio a una fiesta solo para esta, por salir del hospital. Charlotte claramente lucio incomoda y confundida, no acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto.

Pero cuando se compuso, comenzó agradecer a todos los presentes por igual. Sobre todo a Enma quien abrazo fuertemente y también a Merlín, el guardián que más había aportado. Aunque debía decir, que las habilidades de manos de Yuuki, fueron las que hicieron que todo esto fuera posible.

Noto como Charlotte se tensaba al ver a Kyoko, saludándola rápidamente, antes de correr nerviosa a decirle algo a Ryohei que grito extremo.

Se acercó a Tsuna quien estaba alejado de todos, tomando tranquilamente de una gaseosa.

Estaba nervioso.

Vio como cuando Dino abrazo suavemente a Charlotte, la cara de Tsuna se transformó en una mueca de incomodidad. Ya entendía de que hablaba el bebé, las llamas del cielo eran terriblemente territoriales.

—Es la fiesta de Lotte-chan, deberías estar más feliz—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero este solo suspiro viendo el vaso entre sus manos.

Frente a ellos Reborn le dio una patada en la mejilla a la chica cuando intento abrazarlo, esta gruño antes de crear unas pistolas e intentar dispararle, rápidamente el bebé la lanzo al suelo con los ojos en forma de espirar, mientras todos suspiraban.

Lotte era guapa, adorable, gruñona…pero a veces una gran idiota.

Nadie se metida con Reborn.

—Veo que hizo muchos amigos—hablo Tsuna viendo a todos los que habían asistido.

La familia de Tsuna.

La de Enma.

Los guardianes de Lotte.

Dino.

De no tener a mucha gente, Lotte ahora estaba rodeada de atención. La chica especialmente agradeció cuando Lambo se acercó con I-pin con sus regalos. Fuuta la había abrazado en la pierna y ella había chillado antes de abrazarlo restregando las mejillas con el niño.

—Me pregunto por qué eso me molesta en vez de alegrarme—se preguntó su amigo.

Él sonrío de forma divertida.

—Tal vez la quieres para ti solo—hablo Yamamoto con las manos tras su cuello.

Pero se tensó un poco, cuando Tsuna asintió confirmando sus pensamientos. Tsuna enamorado, era bastante posesivo aparentemente.

.

—¿Ranking?—pregunto Lotte sorprendida a mitad de la fiesta.

Tsuna dejo de pensar en que la chica se veía bastante bien, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y los labios aun un poco más hinchados. Intentaba calmar a sus llamas, que clamaban por apartarla de la fiesta y besarla en un rincón del lugar. Desde que sus labios se juntaron hace una hora, sus llamas parecían solo querer más del néctar de la chica.

Era difícil no pensar en otra cosa.

Pero ahora era la fiesta de Lotte, algo en lo que estaban sus llamas y él de acuerdo, era en hacer que la chica fuera feliz.

—Si tengo varios Ranking desde que te conocí—explico Fuuta sacando su enorme libro.

Todos parecían emocionados, incluso Lotte.

—Tienes el primer lugar de Naminori de personas que comen más—las palabras de Fuuta hicieron que todos soltaran la risa y Charlotte se sonrojara levemente.

—El quinto lugar de las personas con más ego—

—Oye soy hermosa y fabulosa—

—El cuarto lugar en las posibles mujeres más peligrosas de la mafia—

—Eso suena bien Dame-Lotte—

—Urusai Reborn—

—El tercer lugar entre los jefes que más darían su vida por su familia—

El niño dejo de hablar pensativo, antes de hacer que la chica se acercara. Confundida acepto y este le susurro unas palabras al oído, que la hicieron estallar de rojo. Antes de gritar que iría por más bebidas. Intento detenerla, pero había salido tan rápido, que solo vieron un borrón negro cuando salió.

Le preguntaron a Fuuta sobre que había dicho, pero este solo sonrío negando.

Un mal presentimiento pasó por su columna al ver la puerta, pero no era nada.

¿Verdad?

Solo eran sus celos posesivos, por cierto, tenía que golpear a Dino por alguna razón. Vio a su hermano mayor estremecerse cuando iba en su dirección.

.

Charlotte miro la manzana acaramelada que aquel dulce hombre le estaba mostrando, sabía que solo tenía que salir a comprar algunos refrescos para atender a la gran cantidad de gente, que estaba en su fiesta de salida del hospital. Tsuna le había dicho que le acompañaría, pero se veía tan cansado por estar a su lado en el hospital y los siguientes días, que no pudo resistirse a ir ella, solo eran tres cuadras. Además ahora alguien le estaba regalando una manzana acaramelada.

Además ocupaba pensar un poco.

Ese beso.

La había dejado tan inquieta, ocupaba tomar aire y replantearse las cosas.

¿Por qué Tsuna la besaría?

¿No amaba a Kyoko?

Las palabras de Fuuta donde ella era la primera en la lista, de posibles parejas para Tsuna, la hizo estremecerse.

Tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

Sus llamas aun no estaban de regreso, por lo cual no podía ver a las demás personas de forma tan abierta como siempre.

Pero esto no podría ser tan malo.

La tomo con una gran sonrisa.

Le había dado un mordisco emocionada por su sabor, pero cuando lo hizo, algo en su interior grito de alerta.

Pestañeo confusa, antes de ver al sujeto, que ya no tenía una sonrisa tan amable y todo se veía borroso.

—Me alegra ver que eres tan inocente aun, Lougthy-san—canturreo cuando su cuerpo se desplomo en sus manos y los refrescos cayeron al suelo.

Ella gimió mentalmente.

Secuestrada por su gusto a la comida, sin duda sus amigos la matarían cuando la encontraran. Pero por ahora, tenía tanto sueño, que solo se dejó llevar.

 **Continuara…**

 _:D  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	16. Capítulo 132: Especial situaciones

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 13.2: Especial situaciones diarias en familias de la mafia.**

 _Línea del tiempo, entre el capítulo trece, antes del secuestro, hasta momentos después del secuestro de forma aleatoria._

.

 _Cuidado con la comida._

.

La vida de Charlotte es bastante tranquila, había escuchado de parte de Tsuna que su familia a veces era algo complicada. Ella siempre había estado alejada de ellos a su manera, así que suponía que vivir junto a estos no era malo. Era una forma de unir lazos y hacer que la aceptaran. Según comprendía después de la batalla contra Tsuna, estos parecían aceptar su poder, así que eso podría ser bueno.

Bajo a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, desde que todos estaban ahí, las reservas de comida siempre estaban llenas.

Sonrió al ver un poco de leche de fresa, tomándola con una gran sonrisa y tomándola con emoción.

Un chasquido y su instinto le hicieron voltear confundida, cuando vio a Merlín verla con cara de psicópata.

—Mi leche de fresa—gruño con voz de ultratumba y ella se paralizo.

Al otro lado de su hogar, Tsuna se despertó por un aterrador grito golpeando su rostro contra el suelo.

¿Qué rayos?

.

 _Cabello._

.

Merlín ama a Cordelia con todo su corazón, es la chica de sus sueños y esta es realmente mona cuando está a su lado. Llevaba de pareja más de tres años, por lo cual, que el amor siga vivo, le da señales de que la chica no lo odia. Está pensando en dar el siguiente paso, pero dado que los ataca la familia Salazar y todos están aceptando apenas a la adorable de Lotte, a quien él, nunca le ha molestado, piensa que es mejor posponerlo.

Pero hay días como hoy.

Cuando ambos están sentados en la sala, sin estudios de por medio, que se siente nervioso.

La chica lo ve fijamente.

Su espalda no deja de escalofriarse.

Bosteza un poco y la ve de reojo, esta sigue mirándole fijamente. Como un gato a punto de matar a su presa.

—¿Pasa algo?—pregunta temeroso dejando su cuaderno de dibujos.

De la nada la chica saca unas tijeras y él alza las manos con un chillido asustado.

Le iba a matar.

—Tu pelo está creciendo, es muy largo—dice sin ninguna emoción en su voz, pero ojos brillando algo divertidos.

Él pone una mano en su corazón y vuelve a respirar.

Ama a Cordelia.

Pero esa chica está loca.

.

 _No te metas con su sueño._

.

Mizu duerme, en el día, en la tarde, en la noche. Mizu duerme de cualquier forma, en el suelo, en el sillón, en la cama y dentro de un armario si es necesario. Todos en su familia lo saben, pero Mizu tiene solo 18 años y debería ir a la universidad, pero la chica incluso se duerme en clases. Dylan es quien la ve ese día dormida sobre el comedor, con el desayuno pegado en su cara y se golpea la frente.

—Despierta Vaga—le gruñe porque no le deja comer la comida que esta desprecio.

Debía apurarse.

Si llegaba Charlotte, esa aspiradora de comida, lo dejaría sin nada.

Mizu solo levanta un dedo del medio aburrida.

—El reposo es el estado natural de la materia—susurra en voz adormilada.

Dylan la ve con una vena saltando de su frente, antes de intentar moverla. Los ojos de la chica brillan de forma asesina.

Media hora después, Charlotte y Tsuna chillan asustados, estos solo venían por unos video juegos, pero se toparon con Dylan amarrado a un látigo en medio de la sala, pidiendo ayuda desde su posición. Este ha aprendido a no molestar a Mizu, también el por qué la chica debería ser considerada la guardián más fuerte si quisiera.

Yuuki los ignora a ambos, tomando a Mizu sobre sus hombros y llevándola a su cuarto.

Esta sigue dormida.

Pero con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

.

 _Hermano mayor/madre adoptiva._

.

Yuuki no ha tenido una buena vida con su familia biológica, que lo dejaran dormir afuera como un perro sin importar el clima, que lo tuvieran de esclavo trabajando y la espalda llena de cicatrices, eran un claro ejemplo. Por eso Yuuki odiaba a todo lo que le rodeaba, incluso su mera existencia. Pero eso es hasta que llega la novena, esta le explica sobre sus poderes y le enseña su valía. Aun así él se odia, porque de niño, solamente le han dado odio.

Hasta que le han dado una familia.

Un montón de niños como él, más jóvenes, quienes tampoco tienen a nadie.

Entonces él decide, que ellos van a ser su familia y no la biológica.

Él toma el papel de hermano mayor, porque antes era el menor, y esto era diferente.

—Quiero comer huevos revueltos—gruñe Dylan y él lo hace sin quejarse.

En la tarde Raen vendría llorando a su regazo, diciendo que su enagua se había roto. Él sabe que todos son asesinos, pero en las labores de la casa.

Son unos inútiles.

Acepta remendar la prenda, haciendo que la chica chille emocionada y le dé un beso en la mejilla antes de correr por toda la casa.

Cuando va de compras escoge la leche de fresa que ama Merlín y unas golosinas que a Cordelia le hacen brillar sus ojos, ambos lo aceptan con una sonrisa cuando llega. Claro que Merlín sonríe emocionado, mientras Cordelia muestra una diminuta.

Mizu no es la menor de la casa, pero a veces es como una bebé. Quien siempre está sobre su espalda dormida o acurrucada a su lado. Está acostumbrado incluso a lavarle el pelo, porque ella es muy vaga para hacerlo. A pesar que siempre se duerme en todos lados, cuando lava su cabello permanece despierta con una sonrisa adormilada.

Le daría las gracias después, antes de dormirse a su lado como un gatito.

Charlotte es la última adicción, tiene dudas cuando la conoce, porque su familia es lo único que le importa y ella debe cuidarlos a todos. No es hasta que la ve luchar contra Tsuna, que ella dice que son su orgullo y que luchara con su voluntad, cuando ve su fuerza latente y esos ojos, que él la acepta como jefe.

Entonces esta se sorprende cuando le hace su postre favorito una tarde, lo ve confundida, sin entender que está siendo aceptada.

Pero en lugar de reclamarles, por haber durado tanto.

Solo sonríe.

—Gracias Yuuki—dice con ojos seguros y emocionados.

Él acepta que es una buena líder.

Sin rencores.

Con esa sonrisa.

Y esa aura.

Promete protegerla, no solo como líder, si no como figura mayor en la familia.

—Eres como la madre de todos—añade de forma infantil después de comer y reírse, porque Charlotte es hermosa como el mar y tiene la sonrisa de mil olas.

Él se queda pensativo, no solo es el hermano mayor de ellos, debe ser la figura que todos buscan. Como Charlotte nunca tuvo madre, es normal que adopte a cualquiera en esa forma.

Palmea la cabeza de la chica, quien sigue sonriendo.

No importa ser madre o hermano mayor, solo importa su familia, él sería cualquier cosa para su familia y mataría a cualquiera que lastimara algún miembro. Por qué aunque ama a su familia, está lleno de odio por todo lo que no está en ella.

.

 _Momentos incomodos._

.

Charlotte sabe que Cordelia y Merlín son una pareja, lo entiende bien y no hay nada que la avergüenza de eso. Ellos son adultos y entiende que tener relaciones es parte del proceso. Pero una parte de ella se llena de celos cuando al llamar a la habitación de ambos, por un libro importante, estos abren la puerta algo apresurados y sonrojados.

No solo eso.

Claramente se han equivocado de camisas. Merlín con una apretada al cuerpo y Cordelia con una que deja ver su hombro desnudo con marcas.

—¿Creo que engorde?—menciona el chico viendo su vientre.

Cordelia le lanza una mirada incrédula al igual que ella.

Este chico es un idiota.

.

 _Cosas que no se debe decir._

.

—Debe ser agradable dormir sobre tu pecho plano sin que te duela—dice un día Mizu aburrida desde el sofá.

Como siempre que esta aburrida y despierta.

La cara de Raen se gira como el exorcista y su espada ha sido invocada.

Charlotte sale corriendo asustada del lugar, salvando lo más preciado para ella, su helado de frutas.

Yuuki es quien debe regañarlas para que limpien el destrozo que hicieron.

.

 _Apuestas._

.

Reborn miro con una sonrisa malévola a todos los presentes, de la mafia, de la no mafia e invitados aparte. Cada uno estaba expectante a que por fin bajara la manta y revelara todo, no los hizo esperar más y la tiro de forma dramática, todos aplaudieron emocionados. Él en cambio tomo un marcador entre sus manos, indicándole a los demás, sobre quien sería el primero en apuntarse a esto. La madre de Tsuna fue la primera en hacerlo con una sonrisa.

—Creo que se declararan de forma romántica en un parque—musito con las manos en sus mejillas.

La vio tranquilo, antes de asentir y poner la información al lado del rostro de la madre dibujado en la pizarra.

—Yo creo que será EXTREMO—grito Ryohei.

Lo ignoro golpeando el marcador en su frente.

—Creo que será en medio de una cita romántica en un restaurante—hablo Bianchi asintiendo para ella.

—Seguro será en la azotea del instituto—canturreo Yamamoto emocionado.

—El décimo lo hará de forma masculina en medio de la batalla—explico Gokudera con sabiduría.

—Espero que Tsuna-kun se declare con comida—murmuro Enma riendo nervioso.

—De seguro mi hermanito lo hará de forma posesiva, he visto esos ojos de cielo—señalo Dino algo tembloroso.

Todos dieron sus apuestas, desde la familia de Enma, los de Dino, la de Tsuna, incluso Byakuran apareció solo para decir su apuesta. El padre de Tsuna también apareció de la nada, aunque había estado dormido, para apoyar a su hijo y su futura descendencia. La familia de Charlotte también estaba ahí para hacer sus apuestas y los sorprendente fue, cuando por llamadas, tanto el noveno de los Vongola como la novena de los Lougthy, dieron sus apuestas.

Todos estaban tan metidos en la apuesta, que cuando Tsuna entro por la puerta y los vio, solamente se golpeó la frente antes de salir. Charlotte quien estaba por entrar y se quitaba los zapatos, se confundió cuando Tsuna la tomo por el hombro para ir en dirección contraria.

Este menciono la comida y ella acepto.

Su familia simplemente era especial.

 **Continuara…**

 _:D  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	17. Capítulo 14: Secuestro parte 2

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 14: Secuestro parte 2**

Cuando pasa una hora después de que Charlotte salió del lugar por refrescos, sumando a su intuición gritándole cada segundo con más fuerza, comprende que nuevamente la chica se metió en problemas y sale a buscarla. Rápidamente llega al supermercado donde la chica debió ir, preguntando al dueño sobre la chica. Esta era una mujer mayor que parecía tenerle ternura a Lotte, diciendo que había pasado hace más de cuarenta minutos por el lugar.

Su presentimiento empeora.

Corre por la ciudad buscándola, mandándole un mensaje a Gokudera, sabiendo que este hará el resto con los demás.

La fiesta obviamente se va por el traste.

Pasan dos horas más y no hay rastro de la chica.

Siente que quiere vomitar al pensar, que tal vez en esta ocasión, si es un secuestro real. La familia Salazar habrá hecho su movimiento y no pudo protegerla.

Activa su modo última voluntad sin darse cuenta.

¿La familia Salazar quería luchar?

Bien, él también ahora quiere luchar.

.

Cuando volvió en sí no sabía ni que día era, sus llamas gritaron de enojo por lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar desconocido y sus manos estaban atadas a cadenas en el respaldar de una cama, como sus pies estaban sujetos también con cinta. Sabía que eran cadenas especiales, porque sus llamas se movían restringidas, las cuales eran demasiado débiles desde que salió del hospital. Su cuerpo aun algo drogado se movió de forma incomoda, notando la habitación, que supuso era un hotel y la tela suave bajo sus piernas.

¿Tela suave?

Bajo el rostro y soltó un chillido, al ver que solamente tenía puesto, lo más similar a un babydoll sobre su cuerpo de tonos azulados. Su piel estaba con una ropa interior muy delgada, pero podía ver parte de sus pechos sobre la suave tela. No es que fuera alguien que le importaba su cuerpo, pero encontrarse así mientras estaba atada.

Gimió indignada.

Mataría a alguien.

Solamente Tsuna podría verle así y hacerle lo que quisiera, pero si Tsuna no entraba por esa puerta, ahogaría todo el lugar.

Tenía solo 16 años, casi 17, pero pertenecía a una persona. Al igual que haría que este le perteneciera, bueno él quería a Kyoko. Pero aun así le había besado anteriormente.

Todo era confuso.

Ocupaba matar a alguien.

La puerta se abrió y ella se tensó, esto no estaba pasando.

De la puerta entro un hombre que aparentaba unos 30 años, bastante apuesto con la cabellera negra peinada para atrás, ojos de color dorado y un traje que parecía muy caro. Su altura era algo más alta que lo normal, su cuello mostraba un poco de músculos y supuso todo su cuerpo, debería estar en forma.

Estaba caliente.

Pero no para ella.

Ella lo mataría.

Una sonrisa demasiado oscura se formó en los labios del hombre, mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada homicida.

—Me alegra ver que conservas la belleza de tu ancestro Dalai—fue lo primero que salió de su boca, siguió dándole una mirada de muerte—donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Jefferson Salazar, jefe de mi familia y aunque no recuerdes, tu esposo en otra vida—añadió acercándose tranquilamente.

Quiso mantener esa mirada desafiante, pero esta se convertía en una nerviosa cuando este tomo asiento a su lado en la cama.

Intento activar sus llamas, su anillo, su jodido anillo estaba a la vista en su pecho con su collar intacto, pero este no respondía.

Estaba entrando en pánico.

Ese sujeto tomo parte de un mechón de cabello, antes de olerlo de forma lujuriosa, lo que le hizo hacer una mueca de asco.

Quería congelarlo y mandarlo directo a un volcán, escuchar sus gemidos pidiendo ayuda mientras lo mataba. Su oscuridad en su interior, no estaba feliz por lo que estaba pasando y ella, estaba de acuerdo con esta.

—Aunque parece que no tienes tus recuerdos—

—Fueron sellados zoquete, mi abuela no quería que recordara a un perdedor como tú—

—Que lengua tan sucia señorita, tu furia probablemente hará que seas más complaciente en la cama—

Quiso gritarle una sarta de insultos, pero cuando este paso una mano por uno de sus costados, un cosquilleo de temor le recorrió el cuerpo. Este levanto la mano, delineando la curva de su cintura, incluso la curva de su pecho hasta su cuello. No quería pensar en sus manos sobre ella, Tsuna por fin le había tocado la vez anterior y no quería sentir su estúpida mano sobre su cuello.

Donde sin pensarlo, apretó con fuerza dejándola sin aire. Movió su cuerpo en busca de aire y algo de pánico, pero sin eliminar su mirada furiosa, cuando este acerco su rostro al de ella y sonrío maliciosamente.

—Igual que tu otra vida, deberás someterte a mí si no quieres que tu amada Vongola sufra—este soltó su cuello y ella escupió el rostro del tipo.

Este rodo los ojos como si quisiera contener su temperamento, pero antes de pensarlo, estaba sobre ella besando de forma posesiva sus labios. Sus labios se sentían sucios, asquerosos y con olor a culo comparado con los besos de Tsuna. Chillo indignada antes de morderlo, pero este aun con sangre saliendo de su boca, deslizo sus labios de forma grotesca hasta su cuello, donde mordió sin piedad su cuello.

Apretó sus labios para evitar gemir de dolor, pero cuando este se separó, de reojo noto una gran marca y un poco de sangre saliendo de ahí.

Ese salvaje.

El hombre apretó su mandíbula para que volteara a verla, pero no se amedrento, siguió dándole una mirada de asco.

—Mira perra, tu solo servirás para darme a mis descendientes y que uno tenga la llama del océano, ocupo tu poder y para eso si es necesario pienso violarte hasta obtenerlo—afirmo antes de ponerse de pie, acomodarse la corbata y salir del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella gimió asustada, antes de golpear la almohada de su cabeza nerviosa.

Ocupaba salir de ahí ahora.

.

Después de que paso una hora sin que nadie llegara a la habitación, miró fijamente sus cadenas que, si bien restringían sus llamas, no contaron con una cosa en su interior. No controlaba bien su estado tipo oscuridad, pero a falta de mejores ideas, dejo salir la misma oscuridad que sintió cuando vio a sus amigos heridos, era fácil, porque en realidad estaba enojada. Sabía que no podría usarlo mucho y que la llevaría al desmayo, pero fue suficiente para que sus cadenas se congelaran.

Jadeo en busca de aire, sintiendo su interior destrozarse poco a poco.

Las cadenas cayeron en trozos de hielo y ella escupió un poco de sangre en la cama. Aun no debería poder controlar sus llamas, estaba cansada, mareada y con ganas de vomitar.

Y lo hizo.

Esa lujosa habitación que parecía de un hotel, termino llena de vomito.

Pero aunque sabía que era una total locura, creo una cuchilla de hielo para desatar sus pies. Se tambaleo cuando se levantó y se sujetó de las paredes.

—Aguanta un poco más idiota—se dijo a sí misma en voz baja.

La ventana no era una opción, estaba en un edificio demasiado alto y no tenía fuerza para invocar sus llamas de último momento. Además estaba vestida con un puto babydoll, no podría llegar a la calle así, bueno si podía, pero no quería verse así por ahora. En especial por la marca de mordida en su clavícula. Pero si salía por la fuerte debería estar lista para la lucha.

Lucha.

No tenía fuerzas.

Sus parpados estaban cerrados.

¿Qué hacer?

Bueno salir por la puerta con cara de poseída y con dos pistolas de hielo (que le costaron otro vomito ahora con sangre) puede que no fuera su idea más inteligente, pero estaba dormida y con hambre, sus ideas no eran las más inteligentes. Había varias personas en el pasillo, que voltearon sorprendidas cuando una chica salió de la habitación resguardada, con ropa tan sugerente. Pero antes que se dieran cuenta, ya tenían balas de hielo clavadas en partes de su cuerpo, vitales para estar de pie, los que los arrojo llenos de sangre al suelo.

No les hubiera disparado, de no ser porque todos tenían trajes, armas y eran estúpidas llamas de lluvia.

No tenía tiempo para pensar, se arrojó por el pasillo buscando las escaleras.

Estaba muerta.

Dolía su cuerpo.

Pero quería irse a casa.

Pero se había sentido de igual forma miles de veces con los entrenamientos de su abuela, si debía destruir todo ese jodido edificio, lo haría.

Detuvo sus pasos, bueno no los detuvo, estaba bajando unas escaleras corriendo y su visión fallo, provocando que tropezara con sus propios pies. En lugar de caer contra el duro suelo, una persona que parecía pasar por ahí, levanto la mirada justo antes de que cayera sobre ella al suelo, arrastrándola bajo su persona. No noto mucho más que un cabello blanco, alborotado y unas ropas igualmente blancas.

Mucho blanco, pensó en su mente.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad cuando se pudo incorporar, notando al sujeto, que parecía algo mayor que ella, mirarla con una sonrisa algo tonta.

—Vaya una chica guapa en ropas sugestivas cayó sobre mí, lamento decírtelo, pero no salgo con colegiales—explico con pesar y mirada de comprensión.

Le apunto con una pistola de hielo y este se erizo como un gato, antes de alzar las manos en señal de rendición.

No tenía tiempo para eso.

Su mirada amenazante, sobre cualquier posible enemigo, se hizo una de dolor, cuando comenzó a toser sangre nuevamente. El sujeto bajo las manos cuando comprendió, que realmente ella no era una amenaza posible.

Estúpida sangre.

—¿Lotte-chan?—pregunto este como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Le dio una mirada confundida.

Solo sus amigos le llamaban así.

Hasta donde sabía, este tipo no era su amigo antes y no lo era ahora mágicamente.

—Vaya no pensé toparme contigo en este universo, digo en otros eras igual de mona, pero en este ya estaba pasando tiempo y no escuche nada de ti—comenzó a parlotear y ella lo seguía con puntos sobre su cabeza sin entenderlo—recuerdo que en uno de los universos paralelos te mate y eso enojo realmente a Tsuna, espero que aquí ya sean pareja, en ese universo fueron tan monos. Aunque mi mundo favorito es donde tú eras chico y Tsuna una niña, la pareja de ambos era adorable, aunque en ese universo no tenían nada que ver con la mafia, fue muy decepcionante no poder conocerlos bien—

—¿Quién rayos eres?—

—Byakuran de la familia Millefiore—hablo tomando sus manos y agitándolas emocionadamente, ella se dejó hacer confundida.

Hasta que el nombre llego a su mente.

Lo señalo incrédula.

—El loco genocida del que Tsuna hablo—lo señalo cómicamente recordando la historia.

Sobre viajes en el futuro, universos alternos, un tipo amante de los dulces que había matado casi todos los futuros posibles.

El sujeto sonrió.

—Ese soy yo—hablo con tranquilidad, como si no le dijera loco genocida—me sorprende que tu estés aquí, yo estaba a punto de reunirme con el jefe Salazar y pensaba matarlo, está afectando los negocios de mi familia, pero cuando me distraje por sus guardas que intentaron matarme, me encuentro contigo—musito viéndola de arriba abajo.

Tapo sus pechos cuando este vio ahí más de la cuenta, no es como si ella quisiera estar en esa situación tampoco.

Unos pasos hicieron que ambos se tensaran.

—¡AHÍ ESTAN!—grito alguien antes que un arma disparara.

Ella se arrojó al suelo, antes de tomar su pistola y darle al sujeto en medio del abdomen, arrojándolo al suelo. Más pasos se escucharon y se tensó, su cuerpo hace mucho había pasado su límite.

Debía huir del lugar.

—Supongo que no queda otra—escucho decir a Byakuran, antes de tomarla por la cintura y arrojarla sobre su hombro.

Su abdomen se quejó arrojando sangre por la boca, su mirada ya era nublada y todo era borroso mientras veía al sujeto, pasar por los pasillo hasta una habitación. Entonces vio cuando se arrojaba contra una ventana y ella chillo asustada.

Pero la caída nunca llego.

Miro las alas saliendo del sujeto, antes de gritar que tenía alas de hada y su cuerpo por fin se rompiera.

Se había desmayado nuevamente.

.

Estaba comenzando disfrutar estar en la inconciencia, no le molestaba mucho en realidad, pero tenía repercusiones como despertar en lugares que no conocía. Esta vez no se pudo levantar, pero agradeció no estar atada contra algún lugar. Su cuerpo se sentía muchísimo mejor que, bueno, que la última vez que se despertó en un lugar desconocido. Después de diez minutos pudo levantarse, pestañeando confundida cuando una niña de larga cabellera azulada la vio del otro lado de la habitación, antes de salir del lugar.

La vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

Le hubiera gustado que le respondiera donde estaba.

Bajo su mirada.

Suspiro.

Adiós ropa interior reveladora.

Ahora mismo solo tenía una gran camiseta blanca y sentía bragas en su interior. Estaba molesta, alguien la había estado cambiando y jugando con ella de muñeca, no le gustaba la sensación.

Se puso de pie, bien no tenía mareos, pero todo era muy cansado a su alrededor.

Esta vez no salió con una pistola entre sus manos, la última vez había estado con un sujeto que la ayudo, además no estaba atada, suponía que era una mejor bienvenida. La mansión era bastante grande y amplia, pero todo era de un molesto color blanco, ella le gustaban más los colores.

Sobre todo el naranja.

Como los ojos calientes de Tsuna en su última voluntad.

—Lotte-chan—canturreo una voz que la hizo detenerse en una habitación.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un gran comedor, repleto de comida sobre su mesa, su boca comenzó a babear. Ignoro cuando Byakuran le dijo que tomara asiento, solamente corrió a una silla y comenzó a meter comida sobre su boca. Había más personas, pero estas se fueron poco a poco, causando que ella solo comiera como si su vida terminaría.

Tenía muchísima hambre.

No fue hasta treinta minutos de comer sin detenerse, que pudo masticar y lanzarle una mirada a Byakuran, este la veía nervioso y comiendo dulces.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

¿Sería otro secuestro?

Bueno si ese fuera el caso, le daba un 11/10, no estaba atada, no tenía ropa extraña y le daban comida excelente. La comida de la madre de Tsuna aún era mejor, pero esta, ulalala, felicitaciones al chef.

—Dormiste durante un día entero, me tome la molestia de sanar tus heridas y restaurar en lo posible tus llamas…no entiendo cómo es que estuviste en esa situación, pero casi mueres al usar tus llamas al límite—señalo este con mirada feliz.

Parecía una tarjeta de buenos deseos.

Pero ella podía ver tras de él, solamente a un loco genocida, que parecía algo divertido por todo.

—Fui secuestrada, me engañaron con comida, mi debilidad—dijo de forma dramática, masticando parte del helado.

Helado de Cheescake.

Joder.

Esta gente se merecía al cielo.

—Eres una idiota—

—Una idiota hermosa—

—Tienes el ego más alto que en otros mundos, me sorprende si Tsunayoshi te acepta cuando te conozca—

—Pero si ya nos conocemos—

—…—

—…—

—¿Él sabe que te secuestraron?—

—En realidad no sé cuántos días llevo secuestrada—

Este se tomó la molestia de enseñarle un calendario, sus ojos se abrieron de incredulidad al ver que, había pasado efectivamente, una semana desde que había salido del hospital y tenía su fiesta sorpresa. Sin contar el día que debía llevar en la mansión Millefiore, estuvo secuestrada por más de cinco días, de los cuales estuvo dormida por la mayoría.

Esa droga fue bastante potente.

Con razón tenía tanta hambre.

Un momento.

Sus amigos y familia.

Se congelo viendo el calendario, debería volver antes que notaran que no estaba, con suerte le creerían la excusa de que fue a caminar y se perdió. Ella quería vengarse de los Salazar, sobre todo de ese hombre sucio conocido como Jefferson, pero por ahora, debía volver con sus amigos.

Volteo a ver a Byakuran con ojos brillantes de maldad.

Este se tensó.

—¡Bya-kuuuuun!—canturreo de forma infantil.

Byakuran se tensó aún más, recordando los pocos universos alternos, donde la chica era una villana y había decidido aliarse con él. Aunque estos eran tan pocos como los que Tsunayoshi no quería matarlo por hacerle daño a esta chica.

Pero recordaba esa forma de llamarlo.

Se alejó un poco de ella, pero Charlotte ahora sonreía maléficamente.

Mejor comenzaba aceptar, antes de la tortura que podría darle, sanar sus llamas ya no sonaba tan interesante como hace unas horas.

.

Una semana, una jodida semana.

Tsuna intentaba controlarse, era el jefe de su familia (le gustara o no) y por eso debía mantener una expresión de neutralidad y tranquilidad para ellos, pero no por eso era más fácil. No solo su familia, la familia de Lotte también estaba en una especie de crisis, Cordelia los manejaba eficientemente para la búsqueda, pero no aparecía la chica.

Como si la tierra se la tragara.

Uno de los pocos testigos que encontraron luego de un día de búsqueda, dijo que la chica se había detenido hablar con un vendedor de manzanas, que nadie había visto. Antes que desapareciera. Pero parecía haber sido toda una ilusión, porque no encontraron a nadie con las características en la base de datos.

La novena Lougthy también estaba mandando un escuadrón de recuperación a todo Japón. Los Vongola también estaban en eso, y su padre ahora en Japón, manejaba todo en primera mano.

Él que era un estudiante, no podía hacer mucho por ahora.

Quería buscarla.

Pero no había nada por hacer, tanto así que Reborn lo envió a clases con el resto de sus guardianes al quinto día.

No quería ir, pero termino asistiendo a clases y perdiendo todo el día en posibles planes de rescate.

Una semana y un día exactamente de la desaparición, estaba comiendo con sus guardianes en la azotea. Todos estaban en un mortal silencio, incluso Enma había pedido ayuda a sus familiares, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, no por ahora.

Pensó en ir a la central de la familia Salazar para buscar a la chica, pero los Lougthy se habían adelantado, informando que esta estaba vacía y que no había nadie que les diera su nuevo paradero.

Salazar.

Le rompería todos los huesos cuando lo encontrara.

Un sonido de celular alerto a todos, giraron su rostro para ver como Yamamoto sacaba el suyo confundido, frunciendo el ceño al ver el número. Eso significaba que no era alguno de los de búsqueda, este ya tenía todos los números.

—¿Byakuran?—menciono este antes de contestar y ponerlo en altavoz.

Todos se acercaron a escuchar.

—Takeshi—canturreo Byakuran con una sonrisa al otro lado.

Todos pestañearon.

Después de la batalla contra Shimon este había recibido parte de su agradecimiento por ayudar a Yamamoto, después en la batalla contra los arcobaleno, había terminado de redimirse. Claro que aún le tenían resentimiento por haber destruido miles de futuros, pero ahora, era un gatito inofensivo que Yuni cuidaba recelosamente.

Pero era raro escucharlo.

Desde la maldición de los arcobaleno, nadie sabía de él.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto el beisbolista, su voz era algo cansada, como la de todos.

Eran días difíciles.

—Estas con tus amigos, Tsunayoshi está por ahí verdad—afirmo el chico de cabello blanco.

Todos vieron a Tsuna, quien se tensó.

—Tsuna está aquí crayón blanco—soltó Ryohei de forma extrema.

—Me parece esplendido, sabes estaba cansado por haber volado durante casi tres horas, pero no me dejaron otra opción, esos jodidos ojos tienen una fuerza de convencimiento increíble, ahora entiendo por qué en otros universos siempre era un gatito meloso con esta—

—¿De qué habla?—se atrevió a consultar Gokudera con voz enojada.

Nadie pudo contestar esto.

—Pero lo peor de todo es que me ha dejado sin un cinco en la billetera, me hizo detenerme en cada jodido Mac Donals y dos Taco bell, esta mocosa es una jodida renta, quebrara Vongola en su primer año como Donna—

Bien ahora todos estaban confundidos, estaba por tomar el teléfono y colgar, cuando una voz de fondo los detuvo a todos.

—Quiero un helado triple con cubierta de fresa—dijo una voz femenina.

El silencio reino la azotea, antes que todos se arrastraran más cerca del teléfono.

—¡LOTTE!—grito Tsuna incrédulo y con un brillo en sus ojos, por primera vez desde que esta desapareció.

¿Qué hacía Byakuran con Lotte?

—Estamos en el centro de Naminori, ven antes que me quede sin dinero—suplico Byakuran con pesar.

Una voz de fondo sonó, antes de acercarse.

—Tú vas a pagar Bya-kun—canturreo Lotte con una sonrisa.

La llamada se colgó.

Antes que pudieran controlarlo, Tsuna ya estaba en modo última voluntad y salió volando del tejado.

.

Lotte tenía puesto solamente una camisa holgada color blanco y un short de mezclilla, con unas medias pegadas al cuerpo color negras bajo la camisa, con unas tenis descuidadas altas. Las medias y los zapatos fueron impuestas por él, antes de llegar a una ciudad, porque no quería que lo tacharan de pervertido. La chica acepto con el intercambio de una comida. Tenía tanta hambre por no comer durante una semana, que solamente asintió feliz. Su cabello era una melena alborotada por el viaje volador.

Del cual no quiso aceptar, pero fue convencido de forma poco sutil.

Pero habían llegado a Naminori, lo cual era bueno, pronto podría deshacerse de ella.

La chica había terminado su helado, tocando su estómago con una sonrisa. No entendía como alguien que comía tanto, podía ser tan delgada, debía tener gusanos o algo en el estómago. Tal vez era por causa de su singular llama, la cual había estudiado en múltiples universos.

La llama del océano era poderosa, pero solamente sus poseedores de sangre, podrían utilizarla. Aun si tuvieras la misma sangre, era algo muy difícil de manifestar. Todo ese poder que se necesitaba, la gran capacidad de sus llamas, provocaba que comiera tanto.

—Cuando tengas al bebé de Tsuna, comerás aún más—susurro viendo como la chica parecía hablar sobre un sueño de helados.

Esta volteo a verle confundida.

Un chasquido los hizo levantar la vista, antes de cinco segundos después, ver como Tsuna aterrizaba con su modo última voluntad y lo veía fijamente.

Fue cuando sumo 2 + 2.

Se agacho justo antes de recibir un golpe del chico, claro, puede que no tuviera un buen historial, pero esta vez no había hecho nada por ayudar.

—¡ESPERA TSUNA!—grito Charlotte cuando este lo agarro por el cuello.

Se detuvo.

Gracias kami, pensó Byakuran asustado, sin duda el karma de su posible futuro, siempre lo perseguiría.

.

Tsuna estaba bien, eso pensó cuando Charlotte lo vio, no estaba herido y no parecía haber sido secuestrado, tenía sentido, solo la buscaban a ella. Pero su rostro estaba tan frio, su expresión tan molesta y sus ganas de golpear tan altos, que supuso que haber desaparecido una semana, tenía también sus cosas malas. Le había gritado que Byakuran no le hizo nada y que la ayudo, gracias a eso este suspiro al notar que no mentía, soltando al sujeto.

Este tomo su propio celular y llamo algunas personas.

Ella pestañeo confundida.

¿No abrazos?

¿No besos?

¿No manos sobre su cuerpo?

Porque había sentido muchas manos sobre su cuerpo últimamente y quería las manos de Tsuna, pero este solo se quedó de brazos cruzados, cuando les dijo que irían a su hogar porque muchas personas la esperaban, antes de adelantarse.

Se desinflo cuando este comenzó a caminar, sus llamas parecían de igual forma.

A su lado Byakuran estaba a su lado, probablemente para decir parte de su historia, además de la amenaza en los ojos de Tsuna cuando dijo que lo siguieran.

—Pareces decepcionada, tú querías volver a casa—le susurro Byakuran a su oído.

Ella suspiro.

—Quería un beso apasionado donde tocara mi trasero y me dejara perderme en un mundo de placer—admitió sin pelos en la lengua.

Había notado que Byakuran no era tan tímido como Hayato, Moto-kun o extremo-sempai, su mentalidad abierta y su forma de comer dulces, lo ponían como un posible amigo.

Noto la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de este.

—Eres una pervertida—acepto con orgullo.

Ella también asintió.

Tsuna se escalofrió un poco, viéndolos de reojo confundido, antes de negar y apresurar el paso.

 **Continuara…**

 _:D  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	18. Capítulo 15: Prologo de confrontación

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo 15: Prologo de confrontación**

—Creo que Tsuna tiene el trasero más grande—

—¿De verdad? Mi trasero también está bueno—

—No te digo que no tienes lo tuyo Bya-kun, pero aunque parezcas salido de un otome, Tsuna modo última voluntad es más caliente—

—Vamos que me dices de su modo tierno que cree que todo es adorable—

—También me gustaría someterlo, pero que me sometan no está mal—

Para su infinita gracia, Tsuna estaba delante de ellos y no escuchaba nada de su práctica en susurros. Byakuran quien solamente sonreía malicioso, cuando veía como Tsuna le mandaba miradas de muerte, prefería escuchar a la pervertida niña a su lado, que hablaba de las mil y un formas del trasero de Tsuna.

Porque este iba al frente y no se volteaba.

La llegada a la residencia Sawada estaba llena de vehículos, personas y muchas cabezas que giraron cuando estos aparecieron. Charlotte rápidamente se lanzó detrás de él confundida, como si no intuyera que toda esa gente estaba preocupada por ella.

Pero así era.

Antes de darse cuenta, la tormenta y lluvia de Tsunayoshi, se abalanzaron sobre ella alegres de verla, seguidas de muchas otras personas que conocía de este mundo, otros que conoció por sus recuerdos y algunos niños. Todos sobre la niña que parecía algo confundida, sonrojándose por la atención, pero no por sus comentarios pervertidos hace unos instantes.

Todos pasaron a la residencia, donde la madre de Tsunayoshi recibió a la niña preocupada de que fuera a caminar tanto tiempo.

Nadie le dijo la verdad a la señora.

Él no arruinaría la diversión.

Esta dijo que iría por comida para todos ellos, lo cual agradeció.

Cuando todos dejaron de abrazar a la chica, quien ya estaba algo mareada por la atención, Dino quien también estaba por ahí, procedió a preguntar la pregunta del millón.

¿Dónde estabas?

Charlotte se había tensado a como él se puso serio, no solo por el hecho de que las operaciones de rescate no hubieran funcionado, la familia Salazar tenía sus personas curiosas dentro de sus filas. Si bien era una familia a base de los elemento lluvia y tormenta, sus ilusionistas tenían su habilidad para inhabilitar cualquier búsqueda, por eso eran como ratas que nunca aparecían.

También se notaba que la chica, no quería hablar sobre el asunto.

Le había explicado durante el viaje lo que había pasado en sus momentos antes de encontrarlo, no estaba segura de decirlo a otro, como él estaba seguro que Tsunayoshi no quería escuchar que estaban haciendo con esta.

La vio de reojo notando su cuerpo tenso, con una mano distraídamente sobre su clavícula.

Él no había sanado su marca, como las heridas de sus manos y pies, quería que los Vongola supieran que había hecho ese bastardo. Porque no solo a él le molestaba esa familia, muchas otras también querían que desapareciera, alguien como los Vongola lo haría mucho más rápido y definitivo que él.

Debía jugar bien sus cartas.

Para darle fin a esto.

—La familia Salazar secuestro a su querida gatita—dijo con una sonrisa.

Lotte le dio una mirada de enojo, al igual que los demás del salón se tensaron en sus lugares.

Los Vongola, los Cavallone, los Lougthy, el padre de Tsuna que era el asesor externo, los Shimon. Con esta fuerza a su favor, sus cartas, la verdad.

Los Salazar desaparecerían en menos de una semana.

Todo porque esos idiotas no aprendían, que tocar algo preciado para Tsuna y todos esos demás involucrados, era ponerse un cartel de "mátenme por favor" sobre su frente. Charlotte había sido una adicción curiosa en sus múltiples dimensiones.

Sabía que usarla a ella, podría ser peligroso, pero lastimarla…era suicidio.

—Habla—ordeno Tsuna con esa voz seria y enojada, que en unos años, haría temblar a cualquiera frente a él.

Sonrió por dentro.

Estaba tan enojado cuando lo vio, que no había podido estar con Lotte. Este niño era siempre los del tipo de que contenían su furia y se alejaban de los demás para no arrastrarlos. Pero ahora, este parecía tener los ojos brillantes ante la idea, de que algo le pasara a su preciada amiga.

Todo era tan fácil.

Vio de reojo que Reborn estaba algo alejado, con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria, algo debía estar planeando.

—No pasó nada—dijo Lotte algo nervioso, pero él tomo la mano de la chica y la alzo para que vieran, la herida de su mano derecha, igual a la de su otra mano y tobillos.

La comprensión cayó en el rostro de todos.

Había estado atada.

La mirada de Lotte ahora prometía profundo rencor a él y una venganza, pero no importaba, estaban tan cerca de saltar al fuego por él, que podría soportar un poco más.

—Obviamente el jefe de la familia intento forzarla, no solo quería sus llamas, quería pasar un rato interesante con ella—eligió bien sus palabras porque había algunos niños presentes.

El ambiente se enfrió en la sala.

Charlotte abrió la boca incrédula.

—No viste nada, no puedes decir algo tan estúpido solo porque me amarraron—

—Claro que no es por eso, lo digo por la ropa tan insinuante que tenías cuando nos vimos, ropa no apta para todo público y el interesante mordisco en tu clavícula—

—Crayón blanco de mierda—

Tuvo que saltar sobre el aire para esquivar a Charlotte que se había ido sobre él sin ninguna importancia, claramente, no alegre que distribuyera dicha información. Una chica de la familia de esta, que recordaba por sus poderes del mar, fue quien logro ir tras la chica y retenerla en una llave.

Sus ojos aun prometían la muerte, debería ser rápido.

—Yo solamente estaba por ahí intentando matar al sujeto, pero no funciono cuando me tope a su gatita escapando medio muerta. Había superado el límite de sus moribundas llamas, por eso la saque del lugar y la cure, apenas estuvo lista para partir vine con ustedes…yo cuidaría bien mis pertenencias si no alguien jugaría con ellas—expreso tranquilo.

El zapato de Charlotte lo golpeo en la cabeza, causando que la viera resentido, pero sus ojos oscuros prometían la peor de las torturas.

Pero había funcionado.

Perfectamente.

Todos en ese salón tenían miradas similares, desde Dino que mostraba una gran seriedad, la familia Shimon que mantenía su expresión seria, excepto su líder que mostraba una fría calma asesina. El asesor externo que dejo su farsa de buen padre, para poner el rostro de un luchador que busca venganza, los guardianes Vongola que mantenían una expresión entre incredulidad a enojo.

Pero Tsuna.

Oh querido.

La expresión sin emociones de Tsuna, mostraba que el cielo en su interior, estaba preparado para una furia inmensa.

Eso le gustaba.

El serio y mortal Tsunayoshi, que provocaría una gran guerra para proteger a su familia, pero una mayor por haber herido alguno de los suyos.

—La familia Salazar dio su segundo golpe ante uno de nuestros aliados, no dejaremos que den uno tercero—musito con voz fría.

Vio de reojo a Reborn sonreír bajo su sombrero.

Ese pequeñajo, estaba disfrutando.

.

Charlotte pestañeo confundida, cuando infantilmente fue arrojada contra su habitación, donde Cordelia se le informo, estaría encerrada hasta que todo pasara. Había pestañeado antes de gritar enojada que ella era la líder, pero esta se mostró sin emociones cuando le dijo que no saldría de ahí, aun cuando todos se estaban preparando para ir contra los Salazar.

Byakuran bastardo.

Todo esto era culpa suya.

Debía quedarse callado.

Pero ahora todos la trataban como una muñeca de cristal.

Dio una patada al suelo, antes de ver por la ventana, apretando con fuerza los dientes cuando vio a Dylan haciendo guardia en el árbol contiguo. Habían cerrado todas las salidas y tendría que pasar sobre ellos si quería irse del lugar. Aun cuando en la mañana siguiente los Vongola y los Shimon, partirían con Byakuran al nuevo territorio de los Salazar, que sabría el crayón blanco, porque era un jodido bastardo.

Apretó con fuerza el mango de la ventana.

Su familia debía ir.

Habían lastimado a Cordelia y a Merlín, secuestrándola a ella de paso, era su deber, no el de los Vongola.

Se tiro sobre su cama molesta.

Esos idiotas.

—Aun eres Dame-Lotte—dijo una voz en el marco de la ventana.

Se incorporó con un cuchillo de hielo que apuntaba a Reborn, quien solo sonreía tranquilamente sobre este lugar.

Suspiro.

Ese bebé no le daba la menor confianza, sobre todo porque podía ver su interior, donde solo veía la idea de entrenar a Tsuna bajo cualquier circunstancia. Suponía que en esta situación, no era tan diferente, solamente sacando todo a su beneficio, para hacer de Tsuna un jefe ejemplar, aunque ya lo fuera para ella.

Alguien que amaba tanto a su familia, no podría hacer de mal jefe.

Pero ese bebé.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Me gusta esa mirada, no confiar en mi después que te secuestraron dos veces, es inteligente—

—Que quieres—

—Que no te metas en mi camino, has hecho muy bien hasta ahora—

—No hice nada—

—Desde que llegaste me has ayudado con Tsuna indirectamente, lo estuve dejando de lado para que hiciera todo por su cuenta. Ahora está más dispuesto a la lucha, tomar decisiones y ordenar…pensé que después de la lucha con Chekerface se retraería, pero vienes tú y me ayudas a ponerlo todo en su lugar—

—Eres un bastardo sádico—

—Solo tengo un pequeño problema que podrías ayudar—

¿Ayuda?

Ese bebé nunca pedía ayuda, lo vio con aun más desconfianza, porque al verlo, era sincero, lo cual hacía todo muchas veces más confuso.

Tomo asiento para escuchar.

El bebé sonrió.

.

Tomo aire, lo soltó, el agua sobre su cuerpo no parecía ser hielo, simplemente parecía no sentirla. Después de todo lo pasado por esta semana, debería sentirse tranquilo por tener a Charlotte nuevamente a su lado, bueno, en la casa del lado, segura con sus guardianes, mientras él mañana iría a luchar contra esos bastardos y darles una cucharada de su propia medicina. Los Shimon y los Cavallone lo acompañarían, su padre dijo que debería ir de inmediato a Italia, para comunicarle todo al noveno, pero que le diera una buena patada al sujeto por él.

Toco a Lotte.

Haberla visto con Byakuran fue un balde de agua fría, no como la que caía sobre él ahora, era peor. Porque cuando supo que este no le había hecho daño, comprendido que la había rescatado, que hizo lo que él no pudo hacer.

Tantos entrenamientos.

Tantas luchas.

Tantas aventuras.

Y aún seguía siendo un niño idiota, que no podía rescatar a la persona que quería. Sus amigos le habían dicho que no era su culpa, que mañana todo terminaría, que ya después de eso no pasaría nada.

Pero aún se sentía mal.

Alguien había tocado a Lotte y quien sabe que cosas más, que Byakuran no sabía y la chica se negó a decir, raramente avergonzada por lo que fuera que paso. Pero Byakuran había sido muy explícito cuando se llevaron a la chica, sobre la situación en que la encontraron.

Sabía que solo quería enojarlo para que fuera a la lucha, joder, había funcionado.

Seco su cuerpo para colocarse unas ropas para dormir, mañana partirían muy temprano y era mejor descansar. Detuvo sus pasos cuando llego a su cuarto, sus ojos se entrecerraron. Podría haber miles de personas ahí, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Bianchi, su madre o padre, cualquier persona, incluso Reborn.

Pero no.

Tenía que estar ella.

La vio fijamente, esta tomo la dignidad de encogerse un poco en el lugar.

No quería hablar ahora con Charlotte, no hasta que estuviera a salvo, no hasta que la familia Salazar hubiera pagado lo que le hizo. Cuando le demostrara que podría protegerla y no ser un inútil mientras ella, o alguien de su familia, se veía en medio de una lucha sin sentido.

—Veta a tu casa Charlotte—le dijo suspirando y terminando de secar su cabello.

Esta hizo una mueca, pero permaneció sentada en su cama.

Jodida cama.

Por algún motivo siempre terminaban en su cama.

¿El destino se burlaba de él?

Probablemente.

—Reborn me envió—musito esta con inseguridad.

¿Reborn?

Giro a verla ahora con genuina curiosidad, bajo su aun enojado ser, ya después pensaría bien en su ataque, por ahora tenía dudas sobre Reborn. Su tutor se había mostrado bastante alejado ante la reunión esa tarde, por lo cual, pensaba que algo estaba mal.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, viendo de reojo a la ventana.

—No es tu responsabilidad Tsuna, es el deber de la familia Lougthy luchar contra los Salazar—comenzó con los dientes apretados.

Rodo los ojos.

No le importaba sus palabras.

Él tomaría esto con sus manos, nunca quiso ser parte de la mafia, pero había aprendido a base de tiempo y luchas, que podría ser de ayuda en algunos momentos para proteger a sus amigos, como en este momento.

—Pero ahora estas a punto de luchar contra ellos y tienes esa aura de "me voy a cargar a todo el mundo" ese no es el Tsuna que conozco—le reprocho con las manos en sus caderas.

La vio con un indicio de irritación naciendo en su interior.

Esa idiota.

—Te lastimaron—

—Me vale una hectárea de mierda que me lastimaran, no tienes derecho a lastimar a otros por eso. Vale que ese bastardo de Jefferson se tragara mi zapato en su culo por lo que me hizo, pero no por eso debería mandar un ejército a luchar contra él, solamente patea su trasero y ya—

—¿Qué es esa boca?—

—Me dejaron sin cenar y estaba enojada, cuando me enojo digo groserías, pero no me cambies el tema—

—Mañana iremos contra los Salazar, no solo te lastimaron, amenazaron a Vongola, quitaron las rutas comerciales de los Millefiore y otras familias, tienen alianzas peligrosas…es mejor cortarlo desde ya—

—Pero tú no eres así—

Gruño en respuesta de la chica, pero esta se mantuvo firme con los brazos cruzados y ojos serios. Esquivo sus ojos porque no quería verlos de cerca, la gente sabía que ver los ojos de Charlotte de cerca, era caer bajo sus encantos.

Fueras quien fueras.

Tomo asiento en la cama y la ignoro, la escucho jadear indignada antes de tomar asiendo a su lado.

Fue silencio.

Un muy incómodo silencio.

Pero una parte debajo de todas las ganas de partirle la cara a ese Jefferson, le hizo suspirar al recordarle que la chica ahora estaba a su lado. Después de haber sido secuestrada y vivido quien sabe que cosas, ahora estaba a su lado, sentada y enojada.

La vio de reojo, notándola que tenía las mejillas hinchadas en forma de puchero.

Era adorable.

Una risa escapo de sus labios y esta lo fulmino con la mirada.

—En realidad me alegra que estés aquí de nuevo—acepto intentando calmar los ánimos de la chica, no le gustaba verla enojada.

Sobre todo sus llamas, quienes parecían bailar enojadas porque no le hiciera caso. Las mismas llamas que cada vez eran más fáciles de leer, parecieron confundidas y tensas ante sus palabras, comenzaron a relajarse un poco más como el cuerpo de la chica, que hasta el momento, parecía una piedra enojada que estaba por tirarse sobre su cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente.

Esta suspiro antes de ver a sus rodillas, donde puso sus manos sobre sus piernas.

—Siento que todo siempre es mi culpa, me deje secuestrar de forma muy tonta—murmuro con bastante culpabilidad destellando en su voz.

Eso era cierto.

¿Quién se deja secuestrar por una manzana acaramelada?

Bufo captando la atención de esta.

—Te había dicho que no te metieras en problemas, porque te compraría comida, pero ahí vas y te dejas secuestrar—dijo recordando el día en la playa.

Ese día había estado molesto, pero ahora con sus recién renovados y solidos sentimientos por la chica, que solo incrementaron ante el secuestro, con su culpabilidad por no hacer nada. Bueno, los recuerdos del día en la playa se hicieron aún más molestos, pudo haber golpeado a esos bastardos con mucha más fuerza.

Vio a la chica sonreír un poco.

Su interior se calentó, hace una semana que había sufrido por no ver esa sonrisa, pero ahora estaba ahí.

—Quiero Cheescake, de arándanos esta vez—apretó sus manos frente a ella.

Bufo ahora con diversión.

—Vas a dejar mi billetera pobre—

—Tú te ofreciste, no te preocupes Tuna-boy, te prometo comprar el nuevo juego de GTAV—

—Ese juego donde eres un delincuente y vas por todo el mundo robando o destruyendo a voluntad—

—Perfecto para un par de mafiosos—

Una risa se escapó de sus labios y la sonrisa de Charlotte aumento, recordó lo que siempre le decía a Gokudera o al resto de sus amigos. Él siempre lucharía por estos momentos, cada lucha contra sus enemigos, era para que todos pudieran vivir en paz. Para que sus amigos sonrieran un poco, para que pudieran salir otro día, para que cada día fuera un recuerdo para ellos.

Nuevamente el silencio se pasó sobre estos, pero no era tan incómodo como el primero, este era relajado y les recordó, a todas las veces que estuvieron así antes. Cuando salían de clases, jugando juntos con los demás o simplemente viendo alguna película o serie en el suelo. Muchas veces se habían quedado dormidos en ese lugar, como si nada malo pudiera pasarles.

Ojala todo siempre fuera tan fácil.

Por eso debía a veces luchar, para proteger estos momentos y los que vendrían.

Un recuerdo llego a su mente y volteo a verle, esta pareció sentir su mirada y lo vi confundido.

Tan inocente.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Lotte ese sujeto…¿te hizo algo?—pregunto con la garganta algo seca por la respuesta que no quería escuchar.

Había escuchado lo que dijo Byakuran, pero esta no mostraba grandes muestras de trauma y no sabía que pensar, si había intentado callar al sujeto, así que algo había pasado.

Al verla tensarse y tocar su cuello con mirada oscura, supo que algo había pasado.

Nuevamente su cerebro clamo venganza, pero se detuvo.

—No hizo gran cosa, solo era un pervertido que intento...—la vio detenerse y negar con la cabeza—me dio un beso, pero lo mordí y le deje el labio roto—añadió con orgullo.

Sus propios ojos se oscurecieron ante esas palabras, pero no era la misma ira al ver a Dylan besar a la chica para darle claramente celos (lo cual había logrado) sino más bien, una oscuridad de querer quemarle los labios al sujeto a punta de X-bunner, sin que pudiera hacer nada más que suplicar piedad.

Pero ese no era él.

Así que negó con la cabeza.

No quería asustar a Lotte o sus demás amigos, no quería buscar venganza, pero quería que este supiera que meterse con su familia, no sería perdonado nuevamente.

—Byakuran dijo algo sobre una marca—

La vio torcer la boca.

—No se ve bien, el bastardo me mordió cerca del cuello y dejo una marca, pero desaparecerá pronto con el tratamiento de Merlín—

—¿Puedo ver?—

—¿Seguro?—

Su silencio fue respuesta suficiente para ella, quien solo suspiro antes de bajar un poco la camisa que traía puesta. Sus ojos se fueron directamente a la marca de la chica que estaba en esa parte tan sensible, algo hinchada y que mostraba los dientes de ese animal.

Tsuna no pienses en matar.

No ahora.

Pero estaba enojado.

Levanto una mano para pasarla, suavemente por el dorso por la herida, viendo como la chica se escalofriaba ante su tacto.

La imagino atada a una cama, con ese animal sobre ella marcándola como si fuera ganado, como si fuera de su propiedad. Eso sí lo hizo enojar, porque aunque el océano no fuer aun elemento que alguien pudiera reclamar, como sus guardianes, de forma inconsciente había supuesto que ella ya le pertenecía. La última vez que la beso, la había visto retorcerse bajo él y gemir su nombre en busca de más.

Pero ese bastardo.

Suspiro.

No era momento de pensar en sus sentimientos, que por cierto, aun no dejaba en claro con la chica.

Alzo la vista para notarla algo nerviosa viendo a otro lado.

Tan tentadora.

Una tos los hizo levantar la mirada, donde Reborn estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de la chica. Se sonrojo levemente cuando la sonrisa del tutor, había podido leer sus más oscuros pensamientos.

Se avergonzó un poco.

Al igual que se sintió irritado.

Esta gimió incrédula, sin haberlo sentido.

—Bueno ya que Dame-Tsuna por fin se calmó y Dame-Lotte también está bien, creo que es hora de dormir—murmuro el hitman con una sonrisa.

Los dos lo vieron mal.

—Mañana tendremos muchas luchas—

—Yo también quiero ir—

—No, Lotte tú te quedaras—

—Pero no es justo—

—La vida no es justa—

—Vamos Dame-Lotte, tienes que volver antes que Cordelia se dé cuenta que faltas—

—Jodido enano—

La pistola y la bala pasando cerca de su mejilla, hicieron a la chica salir por cómo había entrado, por la ventana. Tsuna los vio irse con una gota saliendo por su cabeza, ante el escándalo que hicieron, sobre todo cuando al llegar los guardianes de la chica comenzaron a reprenderla.

Suspiro.

No quería estar en sus zapatos.

.

Ella soltó un chillido cuando al llegar de nuevo a su habitación, ahora estaba Cordelia con su tridente amenazándola de forma enojada. Quiso correr a ocultarse, pero esta rápidamente la lanzo sobre su cama, la envolvió en sus cobijas y la dejo sin moverse. Antes de salir y entrar momentos después con Mizu como si fuera un gatito, a quien arrojo sobre ella aun dormida, quien sería ahora su guardiana designada.

Gimió por bajo.

Esto no podía estarle pasando.

¿Ahora tenía una niñera?

No sabía si quiera si podría conciliar el sueño, debía despertarse temprano para ir detrás de sus amigos y ayudarlos, no los dejaría solos con ese picotada.

Un gruñido le hizo voltear a ver, como Mizu estaba abrazando la almohada y viéndola adormilada.

Se disculpó.

—No he dormido bien esta semana, deja de moverte Boss—se quejó su guardiana del rio.

Eso la confundió.

¿Mizu sin dormir?

Pero si esa chica incluso dormía comiendo, le recordaba mucho a Luffy de One piene, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

La vio intensamente y noto como esta abría un ojos.

—Cordelia encabezo la búsqueda, todos estaban preocupados—

—Bueno aunque no entiendo eso, tampoco entiendo nada, tú deberías haber dormido tranquilamente—

—Estuve cinco días sin dormir—

—¿Por qué?—

—Buscándote—

Su respiración se cortó y la vio fijamente incrédula, los ojos de Mizu no mentía, todo en ella no mentía, pero aun así no comprendía. Pero aunque había notado cambios sutiles y no tan sutiles en sus guardianes, no quería albergar esperanzas, porque desde el primer momento en que los conoció, sin importar su odio, había querido agradarles.

Que lo hiciera ahora.

Era tan confuso.

Mizu tomo la molestia de sentarse en la cama, se notaba claramente el sueño que tenía, pero aun así la veía fijamente. Entonces la niña alzo la mano tocando su mejilla, que ahora estaba envuelta en lágrimas, que no sabía cuándo salieron.

Se tapó el rostro con sus manos, porque no quería que la vieran en una faceta tan vergonzosa. Sus propias llamas parecían querer desaparecer del lugar.

Entonces lo sintió.

Las llamas de Mizu, hablar con las suyas. Se preguntó si Tsuna hubiera sentido algo tan maravilloso antes, alzo la vista aun con lágrimas, sintiendo las llamas de Mizu.

Totalmente subordinadas a ella, intentando consolarla. Sus llamas eran calmadas, como un riachuelo, jugueteando con el océano en su interior y demostrando respeto.

Nunca antes algún guardián había hecho eso.

Mizu entonces sonrió, de forma algo adormilada pero feliz. Ella ignoro su jadeo de dolor, cuando la atrapo con fuerza en un abrazo y siguió llorando. Su rio solamente la dejo fluir a través de ella, incluso cuando ambas quedaron totalmente dormidas sobre la cama, sus llamas no habían sentido nunca tal calidez, como la de un guardián aceptándola completamente.

Mizu por fin, al igual que sus otros guardianes, esa noche pudo dormir tranquila de tener a su jefe nuevamente con ellos.

 **Continuara…**

 _:D  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	19. Capítulo Final: Dalai Miracle

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Capítulo Final: Dalai Miracle**

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio como este marcaba que eran las diez de la mañana, chillo de forma cómica, recibiendo el látigo de Mizu en su frente y lanzándola al suelo. Eran las diez de la mañana, su grupo de amigos se iba a las cuatro de la mañana, tenía seis horas de retraso. ¿Quién rayos se duerme en un evento tan importante?. Gimió levantándose de golpe y quitándose la ropa, quería usar ropa bonita para patear el horrible culo de Jefferson.

Al final solo termino con una sudadera vieja que le robo a Tsuna, un short desgastado con pintura y unas tenis converse que aun sobrevivían a duras penas.

Pateo la puerta alegrándose de no preocuparse por Mizu, quien seguía dormida sobre su cama, sus otros guardianes serían otro cinco pesos a su historia.

¿Qué no era la badass de la historia?

Debía estar en la lucha final.

Solo una torpe como ella pierda la lucha final, del arco de su historia. Pero antes que saliera por la puerta de forma triunfal, con una canción rapera de fondo y ella en cámara lenta, sus pies se tropezaron con hielo y cayo de cara al suelo.

Al frio suelo.

Muy frio.

Alzo la vista resentida a Yuuki, quien había estado preparando la comida, congelando el piso a completa voluntad.

Frente a la puerta estaba Cordelia de brazos cruzados, Dylan estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala leyendo, con Merlín cambiando los canales de televisión y Raen dormitando a su lado con aburrimiento.

Bien su principal obstáculo era Cordelia.

Se levantó con una pistola de hielo creada en su mano, el tridente brillo peligrosamente en la mano de su mano derecha.

Advertencia.

—No pueden dejarme aquí, el tipo me secuestro, tengo derecho a vengarme—dijo levantándose de forma enojada.

Un silencio reino el lugar, de no ser por la olla de presión que sonaba de fondo y la televisión, nadie sabría qué estaba pasando. Pero ella se mantuvo firme, ella era la líder, ella decidía que hacer cuando le diera la puta gana, no debía rebajarse cuando ocupaba su venganza.

Una patada en sus posaderas.

No era mucho pedir.

Y un beso dramático de Tsuna al final de la lucha.

Ella quería su drama.

—La última vez que saliste por esta puerta te secuestraron, si vas, probablemente termines igualmente como carga—susurro la chica con expresión calmada.

¿Carga?

Una vena se hincho en su frente.

Ella no era carga.

El hielo se derritió en sus manos y rápidamente estas fueron cubiertas por sus guantes, estaba lista para patearle el culo a Cordelia, para que comprendiera que ella no era la carga de nadie. Ella era la décima candidata al liderazgo de la familia Lougthy, había sobrevivido a los entrenamientos espartanos de su abuela, no dejaría que nadie la menospreciara.

Vale a veces era idiota, había sido secuestrada y sus amigos estaban enojados.

Pero ella también.

Sus llamas ardían de irían por ese imbécil.

—No soy una carga, soy tan fuerte como cualquiera de ustedes—reclamo con voz calmada por su última voluntad.

Aun así por dentro, sentía la inestabilidad. Gracias a kami en esta situación podía leer todos sus pensamientos y aun así poseer una calma fría para los de afuera. Pero estaba nerviosa, de que sus propios guardianes la tomaran como una carga, ella no quería ser una carga para ellos.

Quería tomar las cargas de estos y llevarlos a las profundidades de su ser.

Quería ser su líder.

Su protector.

No su jodida carga.

Una llama suavemente toco la suya, causando que se detuviera y volteara el rostro. La llama de Merlín era flotante y suave, como una nube, pero tenía la calidez del vapor. El chico no la estaba viendo, pero de reojo, noto que este sonreía.

—Eres la carga más preciosa que tenemos Charlotte—inicio este sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

¿Carga más preciosa?

Su última voluntad desapareció, para ver a los demás confundida, esperando algún comentario grosero de alguna parte, incluso de Dylan.

Pero al igual que todos, este la ignoraba.

Volteo ahora a ver a Cordelia, pero esta solo cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, con expresión tranquila.

Una nueva llama toco su ser, lo cual la hizo estremecerse al sentir el hielo de Yuuki, al igual que sintió la hermosura de sus elementos congelados. La lluvia de Raen fue más calmante al tiempo que jugueteaba con la llama de Dylan, quien parecía ser pequeñas olas chocando contra la costa. Este se sonrojo cuando lo vio incrédula.

¿Qué pasaba?

Las olas de ellos nunca habían sido tan…tiernas. Desde niña las olas de cada uno, la habían rechazado rápidamente o golpeteado en lo profundo de su ser. Cada que pasaba cerca, era un rechazo más a su cuerpo.

¿Qué pasaba?

Entonces lo sintió, el mar de Cordelia unirse al resto de las olas. Pero no era en aceptación, bueno si, la aceptaba, pero también se comunicaba con sus llamas tímidas del océano. Demostrando una profunda preocupación y miedo de que algo le pasara.

La vio atentamente.

—Nunca podremos expiar el tratarte mal, solamente buscaba un jefe digno de seguir, sin saber que tu propia terquedad…era tu mayor fortaleza—susurro está causando aún más sombro, de ser posible, en su interior.

Sus ojos estaban levemente abiertos, mostrando ese verde agua que siempre pensó que era hermoso. Por primera vez no la veían con desprecio u odio.

Eso los hizo aún mejores.

—Ahora que te aceptamos como nuestro líder permanente, no queremos que vuelvas a pasar por una situación similar. Odiamos que otros traten nuestros negocios, pero los Vongola prometieron darle su merecido a los Salazar, nosotros te protegeremos—informo Cordelia con calma.

Estaba conmovida por sus llamas, pero no olvidaba su propósito personal.

—Yo también quiero luchar—

—Es muy pronto querida boss—

—¿Querida?—negó con la cabeza para no dejarse ir por halagos—no pienso dejar a mis aliados solos, yo también iré y no me pasara nada, pero si aun así tienen dudas pueden venir conmigo, sé que todos son suficientemente fuertes y me ayudaran—añadió con voz lastimera.

Los ojos de Cordelia se suavizaron, antes que sus propias llamas hablaran en el interior de esta, haciéndola suspirar.

—Yuuki y Raen te acompañaran en todo momento—le advirtió con una mano en alto.

Sabía que Cordelia no le gustaba el contacto físico, pero estaba tan emocionada que se abalanzo sobre ella. Su cuerpo se puso tenso, pero aun así suspiro palmeando su cabeza como si fuera un gatito.

Estaba emocionada.

.

Habían corrido durante gran parte del viaje a la estación del tren, luego ido a la dirección donde sería la batalla final. Cuando llegaron igual comenzó a correr, sabía que faltaba unos dos kilómetros y se tensó al ver que la batalla seria cerca del mar, pero cuando vio una nube negra sobre el lugar, corrió con más fuerza. Solo para chocar contra el pecho de un chico, con peinado de piña, que la hizo tropezar sobre su espalda.

Raen y Yuki, se detuvieron con sus armas listas.

Pero no importo.

Ella se limpió la mejilla antes de ver frente a sus ojos, al guardián que faltaba de Tsuna.

Mukuro.

Este la vio con una ceja arriba, antes de sonreír de forma maliciosa, que la hizo escalofriarse en todo su cuerpo.

—Veo que la pequeña decima llega un poco tarde a la lucha—expreso este con calma.

¿Eh?

¿Tarde?

Vale se había dormido un poco, pero no era tan tarde.

¿Verdad?

—¿Q-que tan tarde?—tartamudeo sin querer saber del todo la respuesta.

Pero este solo rio de forma escalofriante, que le hizo saltar detrás de Yuuki con temor. Luego este mostro como detrás de ellos, había una gran fila de hombros inconscientes, que parecían haber sido parte de la familia Salazar. Gimió incrédula antes de ver que la fila de hombres, seguía hasta donde estaba una gran mansión cerca de la playa.

Apretó los puños antes de correr en esa dirección, sus guardianes la siguieron, pero no fue por mucho tiempo hasta que choco contra Enma, quien sin su armamento, lucía desconcertado de verla. A su lado el resto de su familia no parecía herida o algo por el estilo, junto con Byakuran que revoloteaba con una bolsa de dulces en sus manos.

Tanta gente.

Todos derrotados.

Cayó al suelo con lágrimas graciosas en sus ojos.

—¡LLEGUE TARDE!—grito con las lágrimas ahora afuera de sus ojos.

Su propia familia, la Simon y Byakuran, la vieron con pesar. Pero ella estaba golpeando su cabeza contra la arena, habiendo imaginado todo el viaje las batallas, explosiones, momentos épicos y un jodido beso en medio de todo esto donde confesara su amor por el chico.

Golpeo con más fuerza la cabeza.

Antes de alzarla con esperanza.

—¿No queda nadie?—pregunto con ambas manos juntas.

Byakuran quien bajo tranquilamente, sonrió de forma hermosa, lo que la hizo sonreír.

—Te has perdido una gran batalla épica—

Algo dentro de ella se quebró cuando Byakuran, comenzó a relatar la batalla de Tsuna contra el jefe de la familia Salazar. Sobre explosiones, sus guardianes, una nueva forma para avanzar en su camino, Reborn incluso diciendo que lo había hecho bien.

Soltó el llanto siendo consolada como un perro por Yuuki.

Ambos jefes de la familia le explicaron, que ahora Tsuna estaba en una reunión importante con Salazar.

No espero más.

Si no vio la batalla, al menos le patearía el trasero al tipo.

Salió corriendo dejando a sus guardianes suspirando y a las otras dos familias, riendo nerviosas.

.

Corrió en medio de esos pasillos que eran muy familiares en realidad, parecía como si hubiera estado ahí, porque cada pintura correspondiente al océano, le eran muy familiares. Por eso fue que se dirigió a un lugar, donde no conocía, pero sabía que había estado ahí. Se detuvo cuando en la entrada de la puerta, Chrome parpadeo confundida de verla.

Estaban ahí.

Ignorando el llamado de esta.

Abrió la puerta con una patada, que hizo que las personas dentro del lugar, se voltearan confundidas ante el sonido.

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí.

El hermano mayor de Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Tsuna, tranquilamente sentado en un extremo de la mesa. Frente a este, estaba Jefferson, luciendo totalmente arruinado en su ropa, mallugado, con sangre saliendo de su frente y un hueso claramente roto. En cambio Tsuna estaba tranquilamente sentado, como si fuera un jodido modelo de una revista.

Tan sexy.

Centrada Charlotte.

Miro de mala forma a Jefferson, quien se encogió en su lugar.

Fue cuando lo supo.

—Me he perdido todo lo épico por dormirme—musito con terror y una mano en su mejilla.

Gokudera a su lado soltó un suspiro y Yamamoto solo se rio.

Tsuna rodo los ojos antes de volver a ver a Jefferson.

—Llegaste en buen momento, están hablando sobre que pasara ahora después de la batalla—intento compensarla Yamamoto.

Pero esto no era tan emocionante.

Excepto cuando su collar comenzó a brillar, todos en el salón parecieron impresionados de igual forma, escucho un jadeo colectivo, antes que la luz fuera demasiada y ella terminara de espaldas confundida. La luz se fue en dirección del centro de la habitación, antes que esta tomara la forma de una mujer, que solamente ella conocía en realidad.

Miracle Dalai.

Su cabello era más largo que recordaba, su rostro algo más maduro, además sus ropas eran algo fantasmales. Su cuerpo era traslucido y se veía dentro de este, como si fuera transparente. Ella chillo asustada ocultándose detrás de Gokudera, para su asombro, todos menos Jefferson parecían bastante tranquilos.

El fantasma, sonrió tranquilamente a todos, antes de ver con cara de muerte a Jefferson, quien cayó sentado contra el suelo.

—Rayos han pasado muchos años y la familia Salazar es un jodido dolor de culo—gruño esta de mal humor.

Todos sintieron una gota de sudor correr por su nuca.

La apariencia de bella dama, ninfa, ser celestial, se había ido por los suelos.

Esta los vio a todos de reojo, antes de detenerse en Tsuna y sonreír como una niña. Se acercó al chico antes de tocar sus mejillas, que estaban algo rojas, antes de restregarlas como demasiada emoción. Gokudera salto gritando que le dejara, Yamamoto estaba aún confundido y el hermano mayor decía sobre "extremo".

—El descendiente que comparte el alma de Giotto es demasiado adorable, como amaba cuando se veía así de adorable—chillo esta antes de lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Jefferson, que cada vez más se hizo aun lado.

Para su temor, su antepasado, o el fantasma de su antepasado, rápidamente recayó su mirada en Charlotte.

Chillo asustada cuando esta restregó sus mejillas con las de ella.

—Lotte es tan adorable, sin duda la mejor de mis tátara nietas, no por nada compartimos alma—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Chillo.

Se retorció.

Antes de zafarse y correr donde estaba Tsuna, ocultándose detrás de este quien ahora lucia también algo confundido.

—Miracle Dalai—hablo por fin Tsuna con esas sonrisas amables que le daba a todos.

La mujer asintió.

Luego pareció comprender el lugar e hizo una expresión de comprensión de lo que la rodeaba.

—Lo siento mi alma solo podría aparecer una vez que los descendientes de Vongola, Lougthy y el estúpido Salazar están presentes, hubiera querido ver a el descendiente de Cozarto, era tan adorable también—dijo esta con pesar y una mano en su mejilla.

Tan similar a Charlotte.

Todos la vieron fijamente y la chica Lougthy rio nerviosamente.

—¿Qué hace esta mujer?—hablo Gokudera algo despectivo.

Esta sonrió al verle.

—Tan igual a G—susurro antes de revolverse en su lugar.

El rostro de Gokudera se sombreo antes de alejarse un poco.

—Bueno en realidad deje mi alma como sello por si acaso volvía pasar algo como en el pasado, cuando el estúpido de Salazar amenazo a la familia Vongola, me vi forzada a tener un matrimonio con el antepasado de este idiota—dijo viendo enojada a Jefferson, quien se retorció en su lugar por su fría mirada.

Cierto.

Charlotte se levantó detrás de Tsuna, para ver a la mujer con preocupación.

—¿Dejaste a Giotto?—musito ella con pesar.

La mirada de Dalai fue una de tranquilidad, mientras palmeaba levemente su hombro en una señal de tranquilidad.

Aunque no sentía sus llamas.

Sentía su pesar.

Ella no le gustaba pensar que alguien de su familia pasó por tal situación.

—No te preocupes, en realidad no fue tan malo, cuando mi querida hija nació, hice un golpe de estado a los Salazar y prácticamente los deje en ruinas—dijo con ternura antes de acariciar su mejilla.

Escucho un jadeo proveniente de Gokudera y Tsuna, quienes eran los únicos sensatos para entender que eso no estaba bien.

Jefferson se puso de pie con dificultad.

—Tu eres una zorra que arruino mi familia por generaciones—gruño.

Ryohei fue quien con un golpe en su rodilla, lo mando de nuevo al suelo.

Los ojos de Dalai se llenaron de oscura satisfacción.

—Por supuesto que los deje en ruinas, gracias a todo el dinero que conseguí, logre formar por completo la familia Lougthy e hice que pudieran ayudar a todas las personas que la familia Salazar había arruinado. A pesar de mi amor por Giotto, no pude volverlo a ver hasta que todo por lo que siempre lucho estuviera a salvo—indico con una sonrisa más tranquila.

¿Todo por lo que lucho?

Los ojos de Charlotte se oscurecieron un poco, antes de verla fijamente.

—¿Regresaste con Giotto?—

—Claro que no, morí dos años después dentro de un tiroteo, mi guardián del mar no me perdono eso aun después de la muerte—musito con una expresión de culpa.

Todos casi se caen de espaldas.

Pero Charlotte sintió las manos de su antepasado en sus mejillas, con el rostro de esta acunándolo con su frente contra la suya.

Como una madre.

—Mi amor por Giotto era enorme, pero mi familia estaba primero…en la otra vida podre encontrarme con él, siempre pensé eso y ahora lo veo. Pero mi deber siempre será con los Lougthy al igual que Giotto con los Vongola…luchamos mucho para que ustedes los jóvenes, no tuvieran que preocuparse por los adultos—le arrullo causando que sus ojos se abrieran de impresión.

Esta se alejó con una sonrisa, antes de volver a ver a Jefferson y chasquear los dedos.

Este soltó un aullido de dolor.

Todos lo vieron incrédulos.

—Un truco que aprendí fue el cerrar el canal de las llamas, este chico jamás podrá usar la llama de la lluvia ni su descendencia—hablo guiñándoles un ojo.

Todos dieron un paso atrás con temor.

—Giotto-kun ya voy por ti—dijo antes de desaparecer en un brillo de luces.

El silencio reino el lugar.

Antes que Charlotte cayera de rodillas, llorando por no haber visto su épica batalla final.

Tsuna fue quien comenzó a palmear la cabeza de la chica.

Conociendo a Reborn, que había visto todo tranquilamente desde el marco de la ventana, dentro de un mes o dos, tendrían otra nueva batalla final.

.

.

.

Era muy extraño la normalidad que había retomado la vida de todos, si bien el agregado de los guardianes de Lotte eran algo problemáticos, en realidad todo era bastante pasable. Las clases se retomaron el día siguiente de la lucha, además de las quejas de Lotte de perderse toda la acción y drama, no es como si hablaran mucho del tema. El noveno les había agradecido por eliminar a un personaje tan molesto y las rutas comerciales de muchas familias se habían abierto en el océano, quienes agradecían profundamente a las familias que intercedieron.

Para frustración de todos, entre Tsuna y Charlotte no estaba más que una amistad fuerte que no pasaba a nada. Seguían pegados como uña y mugre, jugaban video juegos, comían siempre con todos y había algo implícito en ellos, pero nada más. Todos habían supuesto que era debido a los acontecimientos tan repentinos de las últimas semanas.

Pero dos meses después de vencer a los Salazar y ningún movimiento, hizo que todos se preocuparan por el banco de apuestas.

—Realmente pensé que lo violarías—hablo Enma caminando al lado de Lotte de regreso a su casa.

Generalmente era Tsuna quien la acompañaba con el resto, pero una pequeña falta, hizo a Hibari un dictador que los tenía en medio de un castigo. A pesar de dos meses de los eventos dramáticos, aún era muy extraño ver a Lotte sola. Ser secuestrada no era algo que todos soportaran otra vez, así que como sus guardianes estaban ocupados con asuntos personales, Enma se había ofrecido voluntario.

Además Enma y Lotte eran buenos amigos, incluso aunque el chico tuviera que soportar una hora del trasero de Tsuna como charla, había aprendido a quererla como hermana.

—Bueno nunca estamos solos y cuando lo estamos, llegan los niños o su madre…al final simplemente no hablamos de eso—murmuro Lotte también algo frustrada de la situación.

Tsuna también parecía algo fastidiado, notaba sus ojos enojarse levemente cuando era interrumpido de las charlas de la chica.

No comento nada de eso por supuesto.

—¿Podrías invitarlo a una cita?—comento algo nervioso, no queriendo revelar que su plazo para que ambos se declaran en la apuesta colectiva, estaba cerca.

Charlotte inocente no lo noto.

Para su suerte.

—Lo he pensado…pero me da un poco de nervios. Sé que este siente algo por mí, pero hace poco aún seguía el ship Kyoko x Tsuna y…no se supongo que soy algo cobarde para estas cosas—hablo riéndose nerviosa de la situación.

Suspiro frente a la casa de la chica, colocando una mano sobre su hombro en un mutuo apoyo, que esta respondió con una mirada cariñosa.

Al entrar por la puerta, por supuesto, no pensaron que Sagar, la abuela de Charlotte y novena cabeza de la familia Lougthy estuviera sentada tranquilamente en una de las sillas del comedor. Trago nervioso ante la imponencia de la mujer, antes de ver como a su lado, Lotte también se tensaba.

Algo malo pasaba.

.

Ese día Gokudera y Yamamoto se despidieron de forma sospechosa frente a su hogar, escucho algo sobre una apuesta y tiempo límite, que intento no relacionar con la estúpida apuesta de todos sus conocidos sobre Charlotte y él. Claro que aún no habían conversado o dejado claro sus sentimientos, simplemente habían regresado a la misma rutina de siempre, donde todo parecía más sencillo y tranquilo. Claro que notaba algo de tensión cuando ambos estaban sentados juntos, como sus manos se rosaban o las miradas avergonzadas de ambos.

Pero aun no daba el siguiente paso.

Estaba cómodo con la tranquilidad, pero algo ansioso por esperar que pasara algo más.

Tal vez iba demasiado lento.

No espero que cuando abriera la puerta de su cuarto, unos brazos saltaran antes que pudiera procesarlo y sintiera un cuerpo junto al suyo. Su mente trabajo rápidamente, procesando que su madre había salido con los niños de compras, por lo que sus hormonas se activaron, hasta que sintió el cuerpo de la chica tenso contra el suyo.

La alejo un poco para ver su cara triste y ojos algo hinchados.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunto preocupado con un estremecimiento en su espalda.

Un mal presentimiento.

—Mi abuela me ha ordenado regresar a Inglaterra—murmuro en voz baja.

Todo su mundo pareció voltearse y caer de cabeza.

De forma automática tomaron asiento en la cama, donde la chica comenzó a explicar que su abuela la quería de regreso, para enfrentar los temas de sucesión, que había tenido ya bastante tiempo fuera y era hora de ponerlo todo en marcha. Esta se detenía para decir que no quería irse como cuatro veces, antes de retomar la historia, sobre su deber como cabeza de familia, sobre estudios que aún le faltaban y su deber de sangre de asumir el control.

—También dice que me enviara a América el último año, debo estudiar mucho y la familia quiere meterse de lleno en la mafia y…son tantas cosas que meditar—añadió finalizando su discurso de casi una hora.

Trago saliva sin saber que decir.

Estaba en estado de Shock.

—¿Te iras?—pregunto en un susurro casi ahogado.

Esta asintió sin ser necesario, la última charla había dejado en claro que tendría que irse para ayudar a su familia. No es que eso hiciera las cosas un poco más fáciles, todo lo contrario, todo parecía ir demasiado rápido en realidad.

El silencio entre ambos era tenso.

Había tantas cosas no dichas, pero ahora, era casi una broma de mal gusto decir algo.

—¿Cuando?—pregunto nuevamente sin mucho aliento.

Esta hizo una mueca.

—Mi abuela me ha dicho que partimos a primera hora mañana, no me ha dado tiempo ni de despedirme, apenas si logre convencerla para que me dejara hablar contigo—respondía con voz cada vez más derrotada.

Mañana.

Miro el reloj de pared, que reflejaba apenas las seis de la tarde, pero si ella tenía razón, en menos de doce horas no estaría a su lado. Todas las cosas que quiso hacer con ella o decirle, no parecían suficientes para el tiempo que tenían. Además lo mejor sería hablar con todos, para que la vieran una última vez al menos. Pero su parte egoísta fue la que la tomo de la mano y la atrajo en un abrazo silencioso, que intentaba trasmitir todo lo que pensaba.

La sintió suspirar antes de regresar el abrazo.

¿Sería el último abrazo?

¿Cuándo volvería a verla?

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado, ocupaba hacerla relajarse, debió ser la voz de la razón.

—Eres la décima cabeza de la familia Lougthy como yo de los Vongola, no será la última vez que nos veamos—dijo lo último como si fuera una certeza, pero quería que ella lo rectificara.

La vio asentir decididamente.

—Cuando sea la líder ordenare que construyan una base en Japón mejor, cerca de los Vongola, para estar al tanto de todo con mis aliados—afirmo con ojos lagrimeantes que intentaban ser fuertes.

Sonrió enternecido, de que una chica con la fuerza monstruosa, que había pasado por tanto, intentara hacerse la fuerte ahora. Era como si todo fuera un sueño, en realidad Charlotte no tenía ni un año viviendo en Naminori, pero todo en su vida había dado un cambio drástico.

Le acaricio la mejilla, lo que hizo que esta sonriera.

Suspiro antes de bajar el rostro y juntar ambas frentes, esto disminuyo la sonrisa de la chica, que ahora lo miraba claramente confundida. De cerca sus grandes ojos azules, eran incluso más profundos que de lejos.

Golpeo su mente al pensar que había desperdiciado tanto tiempo sin ella.

Pero ahora que tenía tan solo unas horas.

Debía hacerlo valer.

—¿Volveremos a estar juntos?—cuestiono sintiendo el pulso de la chica acelerarse, al tiempo que las llamas se movían inquietas.

Entonces esta sonrió.

De forma picara pero sincera.

—Como si pudieras pasar mucho tiempo sin mí—alego antes de atraerlo ella misma para darse un beso, después de dos meses.

Charlotte era demandante al principio, pero con forme él comenzaba a tomar las riendas, esta simplemente se dejaba disfrutar. Sin duda los recuerdos de esa cama, eran los más importantes para él en ese momento. Siempre era su cama. Con delicadeza dejo que poco a poco la chica cayera de espaldas, con él sobre ella sin detener el beso en ningún momento.

El momento emotivo, rápidamente pasó de lado para un momento caliente y tal vez algo desesperado. Era la última vez que la besaría, en mucho tiempo si todo salía con forme a sus familiares. Podría buscar la manera de visitarle a ella, o que esta lo hiciera, pero había estado hablando con Reborn y también parecía interesado en entrenarlo más fuerte para asumir pronto el mando.

Ambos se separaron jadeantes.

—Te quiero mucho Lotte—expreso con más facilidad de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Dos meses pensando en cómo decirlo, para que saliera ahora tan natural, daba incluso algo de lastima.

Vio los ojos de esta brillar de manera intensa, antes de sonreír como si lo supiera, pero sin perder la chispa de sus ojos.

—Soy irresistible—añadió antes de tomarlo y besarle con más intensidad.

La sintió pasar sus manos por su espalda, dándole descargas eléctricas mientras suspiraba al dejarle besar su clavícula. Se detuvo un poco donde recordaba había sido marcada, aun manteniendo una ligera cicatriz, que hizo a la chica suspirar cuando la beso ahí. No tenía experiencia, pero los sonidos que esta soltaba, le indicaron que estaba bien.

Pronto el beso, fue perdiendo un poco menos de intensidad, mientras sus manos solo pasaban tímidamente por su cintura.

Antes que terminaran ambos acostados, hechos un nudo de brazos y piernas, sin decir nada.

—Yo también te quiero Tsuna y te voy a extrañar—la escucho decir contra su pecho, por lo que la envolvió más contra él.

La última noche.

Suspiro.

—Mamá dejo un postre en la refrigeradora—sabía que había captado su atención—podríamos tomarlo y venir a jugar video juegos lo que nos queda de noche—esta se alejó antes de sonreír dulcemente y volverle a besar.

Duraron algunos minutos más para bajar, sin decirle a nadie cuando su madre llego con los niños, en su lugar ambos tomaron toda la comida posible y comenzaron a jugar video juegos. Lotte comenzó a saltar emocionada cuando ganaba, en cambio Tsuna sacaba todo su instinto para darle lucha en otros, cuando sus ojos estaban cansados y la coordinación mano ojo dejo de funcionar, pasaron a las películas.

Tsuna vio de reojo como la chica había quedado dormida a los cinco segundos de empezar una animada sobre su hombro, abrazando con fuerza su mano y suspirando algo sobre comida.

No quiso dormirse.

No quiso hacerlo.

Pero cuando el reloj entro a las cuatro de la madrugada, termino dormido sin quererlo.

.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, se encontró solo en la habitación, con frio en su lado derecho y un suspiro resignado.

La había perdido hace tan solo un par de horas, pero no podía esperar por verle.

Aunque para eso, probablemente pasaran muchos meses o incluso años.

Sonrió cuando noto en la mesa, la consola portátil de la chica, con varios juegos de videos y una fotografía de ambos juntos un día de clases, tomada por ella misma.

—Nos volveremos a ver—expreso con cansancio viendo fuera por la ventana.

Los llamados de su madre lo distrajeron, todo parecía un extraño sueño ahora, donde acababa de despertar y era hora de afrontar nuevamente la realidad.

 **Fin.**

 _Este es el final de la historia, si se preguntan, si, si hay un epilogo._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	20. Epilogo

_Katekyo no me pertenece._

 **Epilogo.**

 **Un año (con algunos meses) después…**

Era bastante sorprendente de observar, la ceremonia de sucesión donde Tsuna por fin seria coronado como decimo Vongola, dijera lo que dijera Reborn del Neo Vongola, era exactamente lo mismo, solamente que con una visión diferente. Ella al igual que los amigos cercanos de Tsuna, incluso sus anteriores rivales, saben que este no quiere tener que ver nada con la mafia. Aun así para salvar a la gente que ama y proteger a los demás, este acepta entrar al mundo oscuro y llenarlo de la luz, rodeándolo como un cielo protector.

Es cuando le ve sonreír amablemente al noveno, que ella entiende que en este año, el chico no ha cambiado en absoluto.

Después de una completa y correcta sucesión, la fiesta inicia.

Con comida.

Montaña de comida que la había llamado desde que llego ahí.

Ella correr hacía sus bebés para no hacerlos esperar más.

.

Le hubiera gustado algo más alocado, baile, bebidas y tonterías…tenía las dos primeras de forma algo aburrida. Se había refugiado en la mesa de postres, dejando a sus guardianes hacer lo que ella odiaba, buenas conexiones sociales, excepto Mizu, está ya estaba dormida en alguna silla siendo custodiada por Yuuki, que tampoco amaba hablar con alguien fuera de su familia. En su lugar la futura decima Lougthy, prefería atiborrarse de comida. Cuando ve un Cheescake de fresa, prácticamente lo acapara para ella sola y comienza a comer.

Sabe a gloria.

A gloria dulce y azucarada.

Siente miradas confundidas de algunos altos mandos de la mafia, quienes apenas están conociendo a su familia. No tienen una fama muy destacable, pero su abuela ha dado un respetable nombre y por eso la ha traído al evento junto con ella. Aunque su abuela está hablando diplomáticamente con el noveno Vongola, ella prefiera comer. Igual todos conocen a su abuela por Reborn, como alguien tan sanguinaria como ese sujeto.

Todos le tienen miedo.

Por eso nadie le dice nada.

—Lotte-chan—dijo una voz cantarina a su lado.

Giro su rostro lleno de comida, que provoco algunos cercanos hacer muecas de asco. Pero Byakuran simplemente estaba sonriendo amablemente, con esa amabilidad de alguien que cometió genocidios en mundos alternos, nada aterrados.

Lo mira fijamente, sin dejar de comer.

Este sonríe nervioso.

Por como terminaron las cosas entre ellos, sabe que ella se vengara, algún día.

—Tienes un apetito voraz para ser una futura donna de la mafia—comenta viendo con interés su comida, recordando claramente cuando ella lo había obligado a comprarle comida.

Sus ojos brillan en amenaza y un tenedor apunta su garganta cuando su mano se posa sobre uno de los postres, que estratégicamente ella había separado para ella. Ese bastardo crayón blanco no le quitara su comida. Nota como algunos a su alrededor se ponen tensos, pero Byakuran demuestra tranquilidad con una leve capa de sudor.

—Yo no me metería entre Charlotte y su comida—dijo una voz más calmada.

Giro su rostro iluminado al ver a su viejo amigo, Kozato Enma en un elegante traje y el cabello un poco más largo.

Consume todo el Cheescake en su plato de golpe, lo traga de forma inhumana, antes de saltar a los brazos del chico.

—Enma-chan—canturrea asfixiándolo un poco.

Extraña a sus amigos, los correos y las llamadas no son suficientes. Pero ella había prometido a su abuela tomar su último año, en serio en América para terminar sus estudios y al mismo tiempo trabajos de la mafia. Como para aprender a controlar la fuerza oscura del océano, no fue difícil, pero ahora se enorgullece de no entrar en modo asesino cada que algo la enoja. Pero ahora después de ese año (con algunos meses) y con nuevos conocimientos para este mundo, estaba lista para regresar a verlos.

Si bien no había muchos cambios en los demás, había notado algunos sutiles. La mayoría había crecido, algunos peinados cambiados y sus miradas más maduras.

Batallas terminaban de formar el carácter de sus conocidos.

No sería hasta dentro de dos años, cuando ella oficialmente cumpliera 20, que su abuela le heredaría toda su dinastía, dándole este tiempo, para disfrutar al servicio de ella.

—Me alegra verte, este año nos has hecho mucha falta—expresa cuando se separan y sonríe dulcemente.

Sus mejillas se iluminan emocionadas.

Enma era adorable.

Sin poder evitarlo, usa sus manos para restregar las mejillas de este mientras se queja.

—Enma-chan es tan kawai—expresa con cara soñadora.

Byakuran a su lado comienza a reír algo nervioso, viendo con pena al líder de la familia Simon.

—¿Ya hablaste con Tsuna?—comenta cuando se logra soltar de su agarre.

El nombre hace que la espalda de la chica se tense, antes de volverse inusualmente tímida. Ambos jefes la ven preocupados, pero ella intenta ocultar su sonrojo.

Desde que llego a ese lugar, fue con la única idea de volver a ver a Tsuna. Pero no solo este llego hasta el momento de su sucesión, dejándola a ella viéndolo de lejos. En más de una ocasión sus miradas se habían conectado y este la veía con cariño, pero no habían hablado, este estaba rodeado de jefes de la mafia y no lo dejaban irse al hablarle.

Ella no quería interrumpirlo.

Tampoco sabía cómo dar el primer paso.

Puede que por eso sintiera la necesidad de huir.

—Se ve algo ocupado—responde con nerviosismo.

.

Enma voltea a ver como efectivamente Tsuna parecía algo ocupado, pero viendo en la dirección de ellos, también nota como este se disculpa con los otros y empieza a caminar en su dirección, deteniéndose confundido. Gira a ver a Byakuran, que observa también confundido como el lugar donde antes estaba Charlotte, esta desapareció y puntos aparecen en su lugar delineando la que era su silueta, al igual que los postres que ella había guardado.

—Huyo—musita Byakuran con una risa divertida.

Él solo suspira, su querida hermana y mejor amiga, sin duda era una cobarde para cosas sobre sentimientos.

—Byakuran, Enma—saluda Tsuna llegando a su lugar.

Era como verlo cuando lo conoció, había crecido unos pocos centímetros, su cabello era un poco más corto y tenía el traje que sus guardianes le habían obligado a usar, con temor que Reborn hiciera alguna locura.

Nota como este ve el lugar donde estaba Charlotte unos instantes, antes de suspirar.

—Está nerviosa—le dice como si leyera su mente.

Este lo ve, antes de sonreír con amabilidad y empezar a charlar con ellos.

Físicamente su amigo había cambiado, como todos, pero la amabilidad de sus palabras, seguía siendo la misma.

.

No está huyendo, simplemente está detrás de una mesa, especialmente alejada del resto de las demás personas y que nadie parecía verla, mientras comía sus postres tranquilamente. Sabía que su abuela estaría enojada por su comportamiento, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, no quería que nadie supiera en ese instante sobre su existencia.

¿Actuaba como una niña?

Totalmente.

—Charlotte-chan—dijo una voz sobre ella.

Soltó un chillido que llamo la atención de los pocos cercanos, volteo a ver a Dino Cavallone con mirada asesina, este solo rio divertido.

Salió de la mesa con toda la dignidad que pudo.

La cual no era mucha.

—No deberías estar ocultándote en una fiesta para tu novio—le reprocho este en tono de hermano mayor acariciando su cabeza.

Le recordó un poco a Yuuki.

Suspiro nerviosa.

Su guardián del hielo aún seguía tranquilamente protegiendo a una dormida Mizu, mientras ahora, Dylan había llegado con este y Raen gritaba algo al lado de estos. Cordelia era la única que estaba al lado de su abuela, hablando de forma diplomática, mientras Merlín a su lado, la atraía a su cintura y le sonreía con cariño.

Ella quería algo así.

Pero era una cobarde para obtenerlo.

—No me estoy ocultando—dijo alzando el mentón.

No parecido convencerlo.

.

Dino podía ver a la chica temblar frente a él, mientras reía nerviosamente y sus palabras eran una octavas más altas. Puede que fuera nueva en la mafia, pero ella sería una gran Donna algún día. Sintió una presencia caminar en su dirección, giro a ver con una sonrisa a su hermano menor, que ahora sería el décimo Vongola, oficialmente. Este tenía una sonrisa radiante, pero se apagó cuando al voltear a su lado, algo lo decepciono.

Giro su rostro a Charlotte, solo para ver puntos delineando, su ya no figura.

Se había ido.

—Es rápida para huir—dijo Tsuna a su lado en un susurro.

Le puso una mano en el hombro.

Las mujeres en sí ya eran complicadas.

—Me alegra ver que por fin eres el décimo Vongola…de forma oficial—

—Gracias Dino-san—

—Esperaba ya me pudieras llamar Oni-chan—

.

Yamamoto y Gokudera habían tropezado con ella de forma accidental, habían salido a tomar aire de las personas, cuando se la toparon en los jardines escondida detrás de un arbusto. Eso explicaría por qué minutos antes, se habían topado al guardián de la ola de la chica, caminando molesto al tener que buscarla. La abuela de Charlotte ya había presentado sus buenas nuevas a Tsuna, al igual que los guardianes de la chica de forma individual, siempre en deuda después de lo pasado con la familia Salazar. Pero cuando estaban buscando a esta chica en concreto.

Se esfumaba.

Pero aquí estaba frente a ellos, hecha un mar de nervios y tartamudeando para que no la delataran.

—Lotte-chan es adorable—

—Charlotte-sama debes volver a la fiesta—

La chica solo gimió y se hizo más una pelotita en su lugar.

Trágala tierra por favor.

Negó con la cabeza con lágrimas que salían, cómicamente, de sus ojos mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Ambos guardianes del cielo la vieron pensativos, suspiraron y tomaron asiento al lado de la chica. Esta se tensó, pero al ver que ninguno llamaba a su familia, supuso que no era en malos términos.

Los vio tímidamente.

—En realidad es bueno volver a verte, nos hacía falta un cuarto en los video juegos—dijo Yamamoto palmeando su espalda.

Lo vio con ojos emocionados.

—¿Moto-kun?—dijo con ambas manos frente a ella.

Gokudera encendió un cigarrillo.

—También la extrañe mucho Charlotte-sama—expreso Gokudera con una sonrisa feliz.

A pesar de su mal inicio, al final se habían tomado mucho cariño.

—Hayato-kun—musito por bajo.

Entonces soltó a llorar y ambos la vieron preocupados, estaba muy sensible esa noche. Unos pasos alertaron a los guardianes, al alzar el rostro vieron a Tsuna caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, se vieron de reojo sonriendo.

Bajaron la vista para ver a Charlotte.

Pero esta había desaparecido mágicamente.

Sus frentes se sombrearon de azul.

—Huyo—les señalo Tsuna al llegar al lado de ambos.

Los tres soltaron un suspiro colectivo.

.

Charlotte corrió nueve veces más de la vista de Tsuna, una cuando la vio hablando con Ryohei, quien dijo que ella era extremadamente escurridiza, la segunda cuando Bianchi lo señalo y ella ya había huido a los baños, la tercera cuando jugando con Fuuta, Lampo e I-pin, él pensó que estaría ahí por más tiempo, pero huyo distrayendo a los niños con dulces. La cuarta fue con Reborn, espero que el sicario la entretuviera, pero esta corrió más rápida incluso. La quinta fue con su padre, quien cuando la arrastro a su lado, se dio cuenta que había arrastrado aire. La sexta fue con Cordelia y Merlín, la séptima con Yuuki y una dormida Mizu. La octava estaba comiendo de nuevo, corrió con solo verlo. La novena estaba hablando con el noveno Vongola, ambos riendo.

Cuando pensó que la tenía, esta se disculpó rápidamente y corrió.

Él solo tenía una vena hinchada en su frente.

Esa idiota.

Le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Pero la décima era la vencida, esa noche era su número de la suerte.

Se despidió amablemente de unos invitados, cuando por el rabillo del ojo, noto a una persona escabullirse.

.

Se rio nerviosamente cuando tomo asiento.

Era una idiota.

Pero no estaba evitando a Tsuna.

Solamente corría cuando lo veía, porque ella era demasiado hermosa.

Vale eso no tenía sentido, tal vez estaba volviéndose loca. Ya todos sus amigos debían pensarlo después de todo.

Una loca comelona.

Al punto.

Lo admitía.

Bien tal vez estaba evitando un poco a Tsuna, sus guardianes se lo habían dicho, los guardianes de Tsuna, todos sus conocidos notaban esto con fastidio. Quiso gritarle a todos que era una bastarda cobarde, que no ocupaba sus miradas para entenderlo, pero esos desgraciados seguían viéndola con cara de que era culpable, algo que ella bien sabía. Así que cuando se refugió en uno de los balcones, con varios platos de comida, disminuyo su llama para que nadie la notara. Rayos hasta su abuela había suspirado en su dirección y negado con la cabeza.

Joder.

Mastico con fuerza su golosina.

Los jodidos chef de Vongola eran increíbles, estaba pensando en contratar alguno como su chef personal. Aunque ya tenía a Yuuki para eso, este siempre la consentía.

Al tema nuevamente.

No es que ella quisiera correr, solamente, no estaba acostumbrada a estos sentimientos. Cuando se conocieron, estaba tan feliz de tener un amigo, que había negado todos sus sentimientos hasta esa estúpida cita falsa, luego lo pasado con su familia, con los Salazar…todo.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de…experimentar el amor sin ninguna presión en su espalda que fuera más importante. Pero ahora su abuela le dejaba estar en Italia un tiempo, mientras la mansión en Inglaterra seria la casa principal, ella podría estar en Italia todo lo que quisiera.

Era obvio para su abuela sus sentimientos.

Ella quería que disfrutara con Tsuna.

Pero…

Y si él no la quería.

Vale había un extraño lazo místico que los unía por sus anteriores familias, pero no tenía por qué ser igual. En el pasado fue Giotto quien se enamoró primero perdidamente de Dalai, en esta ocasión fue ella quien quedo cegada por el amor de su cielo. Vale el chico también se había declarado después de aquella última batalla, pero tal vez fue el calor del momento o los sentimientos de Giotto en este. Tal vez solo fue para darle más dramatismo a la despedida.

No sabía.

Tenía miedo.

Odiaba las cosas que desconocía por completo.

Le asustaban.

Porque nada salía como uno pensaba.

—¿Te cansaste de huir?—pregunto una voz a su lado.

Que la hizo chillar y tirar varias comidas por el balcón, escucho algunos platos romperse y gente desde abajo gruñir, por lo que ambos se encogieron sudorosos, por el temor de detectar, la voz de una familia importante. Se taparon la boca del otro, para que no hiciera algún sonido y duraron así unos minutos, hasta que los pasos de alguien se alejaron.

Suspiraron antes de soltarse.

Verse de reojo, y sonreír divertidos por la situación.

Durante cinco segundos fue como si ese año no hubiera pasado, como si estuvieran nuevamente en el cuarto de Tsuna, después de alguna pequeña aventura de ellos.

Entonces la pregunta del chico floto en el aire.

—No estaba huyendo—mintió torpemente cruzada de brazos.

La ceja alzada en la cara de Tsuna, le dio a entender que este no le creía ni un pelo. Bufo viendo a otro lado y abrazando sus rodillas. Aunque ese vestido negro azulado estaba pegado a su cuerpo, su tela era bastante cómoda. Sus zapatos de tacón hace rato los había dejado de lado. Se veía hermosa en zapatos altos, pero dolían como fuego en sus pies, rápidamente los tiro de lado.

La mirada de Tsuna seguía en ella.

Lo que la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

—Vale, estaba huyendo, pero es que estaba…estoy nerviosa. Es la primera vez que nos vemos luego de un año y la última vez que hablamos, bueno, en realidad todo es muy confuso—

—¿Te refieres a mi confesión?—

—Joder, como es que no te da vergüenza, a ti todo te da vergüenza—

—Bueno a ti nada te da vergüenza y ahora estas roja como un tomate—

Lo vio roja e indignada, de que ese bastardo la hiciera ponerse de formas, que ella pensó nunca tendría. Giro el rostro al toparse con esa sonrisa amable, digna de un protagonista de algún shonen, que hace que las chicas se derritan por él.

Odiaba eso.

Sabía que en su fase híper intuición el chico siempre estaba caliente, pero cuando este sonreía siendo solamente él, le provocaba muchas más emociones.

Tomo aire para intentar relajarse, su rostro perdió parte del rojo, pero su corazón para su vergüenza, seguía latiendo como loco.

—¿Entonces…?—comenzó Tsuna dejando la pregunta al aire.

No tenía que ser una idiota para saber de qué hablaba, no habían hablado de dicho tema y ambos querían cerrarlo aparentemente. Fuera un final feliz o uno triste, querían saber que pasaría después de aquella torpe despedida de ambos.

Pero ella no estaba lista.

—No te he felicitado por ser el décimo Vongola apropiadamente—cambio el tema drásticamente con ojos en forma de estrella.

Vio un ligero tic de irritación en su mirada nerviosa, no tomando tan bien como ella el cambio de tema. Hasta que la iluminación pareció rodearlo y sonreír tranquilamente.

Eso la alegro.

Eso le daría tiempo.

—Tienes razón, merezco una buena felicitación—expreso con mucha felicidad y cara radiante.

¿Eh?

Puede que fuera un genio leyendo las personas, que también tuviera una híper intuición en medio de la batalla, pero al lado de Tsuna todo siempre era muy torpe.

Por eso cuando este sujeto su mentón, moviéndola rápidamente en su dirección, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando sus labios se estamparon en un suave beso contra los suyos. Este la veía con calma sin duda un segundo y con algo de pánico en sus ojos, probablemente por su reacción.

En un instante vinieron imágenes de los anteriores besos que tuvo con el chico, el primer beso para que este no tuviera nervios, en su cita falsa, cuando este se arrojó sobre ella en la cama, cuando se declaró. Cada uno de ellos había sido mágico en diferentes formas, pero siempre dejaban un pequeño brinco en su interior.

Este parecía alejarse, pero ella lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa, atrayéndolo más a ella misma para profundizar el beso. Entonces no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, aunque quisiera ver su expresión, solamente podía pensar en la sensación.

Los labios de Tsuna eran suaves, al igual que las llamas que bailaban alrededor de él, siempre parecían cálidas. Aunque sospechaba que no había tenido muchas experiencias de besos, aparte de ella, se notaba en él una mayor seguridad que las veces que se besaron. Suficiente para que la tomara de la cintura y la atrajera más a él, mientras el beso subía de intensidad.

Rayos.

Tenía apenas 17años casi 18, pero sus hormonas estaban en otra sintonía.

Quería más.

Siempre con Tsuna quería más.

Era como un océano, que quiere sumergir todo dentro de su oscuridad. Mientras que Tsuna era la luz del cielo, aquel que lo cubre todo, ella quería que la poseyera. Que fuera posesivo, que la reclamara y que, joder, se la follara duro contra la pared.

Sabía que sus pensamientos eran sucios, aunque este había demostrado tener sus ojos muchas veces en su trasero.

Eso había sido hace un año.

Había tenido temor que, la distancia, apagara esa chispa que nunca pudo encender del todo.

Pero ahora que este la besaba de forma posesiva, como siempre quiso que la besara, mientras ella descasaba descaradamente sobre su regazo (¿Cómo putas llego ahí? Es algo que ella no sabía) y este pasaba sus manos por su cintura para atraerla más a él. Era esa parte del cielo que nadie, más que ella, conocía y provocaba que todo en su interior tuviera explosiones.

Ambos se separaron jadeantes, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva entre sus bocas.

Entonces lo vio, ese rostro siempre amable de Tsuna, ahora estaba muy cerca de parecerse a su última voluntad, con la oscuridad en sus ojos.

Sintió un escalofrió.

Tomo aire, estaba jadeante.

—Una buena felicitación—dijo aun jadeante, provocando una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Tsuna.

Quien puso una mano tras su cabeza, para atraerla a que el beso volviera a ser demandante y sumamente delicioso. Pero ella se dejaba hacer, si bien odiaba la idea de ser dócil, que fuera Tsuna tan demandante, provocaba que ella fuera el agua sumisa ante su presencia.

Ya otro día ella sería la demandante, por ahora, solo gozaba de tenerlo a su lado.

Tan cerca.

Una tos sumamente incomoda, la hizo separarse incrédula y soltar un chillido cuando vio a su abuela frente a ambos. Noto el rostro de Tsuna totalmente azulado y temeroso de perder la vida. No por nada esa mujer había sido entrenada por el anterior padre de Reborn.

—Vine a buscar a mi nieta estúpida que abandono la fiesta, pero supongo que está en buenas manos—hablo con tan doble intención, que hizo a ambos adolecentes enrojecer hasta límites inimaginables.

—¡ABUELA!—fue la suave queja en sus labios, quienes intentaban no ver al chico a su lado.

Pero esta puso ambas manos en su cintura y mostro una pose complacida.

—Enrollarte con el más fuerte jefe de la mafia, ayudara mucho a nuestra familia—alabo causando que ambos la vieran incrédulos—pero es muy pronto para bebes, así que usen protección—exclamo antes de soltar una leve carcajada e irse por donde vino.

Los dos quedaron en piedra, sacando humo por sus orejas ante la clara implicación de las palabras de la novena Lougthy.

Charlotte noto a Tsuna totalmente nervioso, tartamudear algo sobre bebes y volverse más rojo.

Una sonrisa malvada paso sobre sus labios.

—Realmente me gustaría que me follaras duro contra el muro—dijo con malicia.

Esto causo que Tsuna la viera incrédulo, explotando por completo el rojo de su rostro y saliendo sangre por la nariz, sin duda era un gilipollas virgen, igual que ella.

Sonrió antes de poner una mano sobre la de este, causando que los nervios se fueran y solamente la viera ligeramente sonrojado.

—Te quiero Tsuna—musito con sinceridad causando un rostro de asombro—aún te quiero y prometo que mi familia te protegerá en tu misión de liberar a la oscuridad de la mafia—añadió con más emoción.

Entonces este sonrió, apretando la mano que estaba ahora entrelazada con la suya.

Esta era una promesa.

Ella siempre mantenía sus promesas.

—Yo te protegeré con mi vida Lotte—expreso este con voz seria—porque sin ti…no tendría sentido nada—murmuro acercando el rostro al suyo.

Su corazón latió con fuerza ante sus palabras, antes de suspirar un arrullo cuando sus labios volvieron a juntarse. Aun había muchas cosas que hacer, ambos como futuros jefes de sus familias, en contra de un mundo oscuro por décadas.

Pero mientras Tsuna la besaba, ahí en medio de un balcón en una fiesta.

Nada parecía tener sentido.

Solamente los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

En medio de un océano profundo de llamas.

 **Fin**

 _Gracias a todos quienes siguieron esta historia.  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
